The Tenth Fantasy
by Alceon
Summary: A Final Fantasy X novelization.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the names, places or anything associated with Final Fantasy X. © Copyright Squaresoft/SquareEnix. No money is made from this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Imagine FFX was a fantasy novel before it was a game.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this has been done, or at least attempted, before. However this is not a word for word novelization. Many liberties have been taken and the story has been made more realistic in terms of time and storyline. For example, dialogue from the game is there but extra conversations and events between characters have been added. A few OCs have also been added. I wanted to know what the story itself would be like without the limitations brought on by game play etc. Hope it works! Feedback is welcome.

* * *

  
  
**The Tenth Fantasy**_'As we sit here we finally realize, despite everything that we may do, _

_' Despite everything which we have achieved hope is the only saviour, faith is the only healer. _

_'Through these things only can we hope to obtain what we need to defeat our nemesis. _

_'Then we may rest, then we may ride the Kalm again for the return. _

_'But hope dwindles, slipping ever increasingly. _

_'Our forefathers' Sins will be our undoing. _

_'And so we sit here and finally realize, _

_'We are hope, we are faith. _

_'We are the healers. Our story has made this so, _

_'Our journey was always going to be. _

_'Listen to my story; _

_'This may be our last chance.'_

**Chapter One**The setting sun cast a red glow over the coastal city of Zanarkand. Beyond the tall buildings of the city a snow capped mountain loomed. The city was impressive owing its splendour to its technological advancement. Zanarkand epitomised the modern city and its inhabitants lived out their days in convenience inspired luxury. All work was done by machinery and all the people had to worry about was keeping themselves occupied.  
  
And that they did, born of a need for stimulation a new sport arose. The underwater sport of Blitzball. Played in a suspended sphere of water the ball game was the main focus of most of the people of Zanarkand. The players became celebrities and the rivalry between teams could be likened to war.  
  
One of these players, an up and coming star of the Zanarkand Abes, was at home getting ready for the game that very night. The Abes would be playing the Duggles, their long-standing rivals and the only team close to the skill of the Abes. He was dressed in his usual outfit of yellow and black, the team's colours. Black shorts, yellow jacket and shoes with a full arm guard and black gloves. The armguard was there on the pretence of protecting an old shoulder injury but in reality it came I handy when tackling some of the larger defence opponents. Tidus peered out of the front window of his waterfront house. As the sun set slowly across the bay he could see a group of fans gathered on the key not far from his front door. The young blitzball star gave a wry smile. At least they weren't coming to the door anymore.  
  
Thinking forward to the game that night Tidus picked up his duffle bag, ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair and heaved a sigh. For some reason he wasn't feeling very positive about the game. He kept feeling as though something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging, he headed out the door. He had only taken a few steps when one of the people milling around caught sight of him and in an instant a bunch of fans gathered around him clamouring for attention.  
  
"Can you sign this?" a young boy asked eagerly. Two other boys, who looked equally avid, flanked him.  
  
"No prob," Tidus told him pulling out a pen and signing the ball the kid held out to him. The boy looked awed and his friend immediately jumped up in his stead.  
  
"Please?" he implored holding out his own Blitzball.  
  
Tidus grinned, "Alrighty," he told him before giving the boy his autograph.  
  
The third boy jumped up and down in excitement, "Me too!"  
  
"Take it easy," Tidus laughed. He turned as two young girls came up to him holding blue Blitzballs as well.  
  
The one with brown hair looked at him coyly, "Could I have your autograph?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Tidus said taking her ball.  
  
"Good luck tonight," her friend said as she waited to receive her autograph. Tidus took her blitzball and signed it then spun it on his finger.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," he told them, "Oh," he added, "If I score a goal, I'll ah..." he paused, "Do this!"  
  
Tidus raised both hands, index fingers extended, "That'll mean it was for you," he grinned, "Ok?"  
  
The two girls giggled.  
  
"What seat?" Tidus wanted to know.  
  
The brown haired girl ducked her head shyly, "East block in the front row," she replied.  
  
"Fifth from the right," the other girl volunteered.  
  
Tidus folded his arms; "Got it!" he turned and looked at the group of fans still clustered around him.  
  
"Well," he said, "Gotta go. Cheer for me."  
  
The three boys he had spoken to first ran up to him.  
  
"Two, three," the first one counted then the other two joined him as they chorused:  
  
"Teach us how to blitz!"  
  
Tidus looked awkward, "Hey, I got a game to play."  
  
"Then teach us after," one of the boys said.  
  
"Er, maybe tonight...um, well," he started.  
  
"You can't tonight," a voice from behind him interrupted.  
  
Tidus looked over his shoulder. Behind him stood a short boy dressed in a strange purple hooded top and tatty brown shorts, no one else seemed to have noticed him. For some reason he listened to the boy's advice.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" he suggested to the boys.  
  
"Promise?" the third boy asked.  
  
Tidus smiled and held up a fist, "Promise!"  
  
As one the three boys raised their hands above their head then brought them down in a sweeping arc to form a circle at their stomachs before bowing slightly. Tidus smiled as he recognized the blitzball sign for victory.  
  
As he made his way to the stadium the excitement was palpable in the air and many people stopped him to say good luck or to ask for an autograph. Around him he could hear the commentator from the stadium being broadcast across the city.  
  
_'I was in a coffee shop running away from home when I heard the news. Jecht, our hero gone, vanished into thin air. My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be, heck I think we all were that day. Zanar I said to myself what are you thinking? I went running straight back home. We stayed up talking about Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa, didn't mean to reminisce folks.'  
  
_Tidus made a face at the commentator's comments and turned to look back the way he had come. On one of the buildings he had passed, and made a point not to look at, was a banner bearing the face of the legendary Jecht. The best blitzball player the Abes or Zanarkand had ever seen and Tidus' father.  
  
Just as Zanar had said Jecht had gone missing ten years previous. Tidus had been seven at the time, old enough to remember a lot about his father. Unfortunately he didn't particularly like what he remembered. He would even go as far as to say he hated the man.  
  
Tidus recalled his father as an arrogant man who believed himself the best and everyone else inferior including his own son. Nothing Tidus did was ever good enough and before long Tidus had stopped seeking his father's approval and had begun to resent him.  
  
After Jecht's disappearance Tidus had been confused about his feelings toward the distant man that had been his father. His mother had fallen into a deep depression from which she never recovered. Not long after his father's disappearance Tidus' mother had died.  
  
But instead of being left alone a mysterious man named Auron had appeared in the young blitzer's life. Mysterious being the operative word. Not disclosing where he came from or how he knew so much about Tidus and his life Auron had been there, lurking in the background, ever since. Even though he never took a very active role in his life, Tidus always got the impression that he could count on Auron. That the mysterious man was watching over him.  
  
Tidus turned from the banner and his speculative thoughts with a snort of derision. He wondered briefly where Auron was as he continued on to the stadium.  
  
Arriving at the gate he was swamped by another mad rush of fans. Somehow he managed to weave his way through them and enter the locker rooms of the Abes. There he met his fellow teammates warming up for the match, which was scheduled to start within the hour.  
  
"Hey, T," the Abes' goalkeeper, Kienn, called as he spotted the blonde blitzer.  
  
Tidus touched fists with him, "Hey," he returned, "You ready for this?"  
  
"Bring it on," Kienn said. He jumped onto a bench, "Right?" he yelled.  
  
Tidus and the other Abes cheered and hollered in response but fell silent as the door swung open. A short but well built man with jet black hair entered.  
  
"Coach," Tidus greeted.  
  
"You guys sound pretty psyched," their coach told them sitting amongst them on one of the benches, "But before you rip into the Duggles let's discuss tactics."  
  
The team groaned but gathered around him as he began to go over their strategies and the tactics of the opposing team.

* * *

  
Reclining against edge of the sphere pool, which had not been activated yet, Tidus appeared totally relaxed but in reality he was wound tight with excitement and anticipation. With his eyes closed he listened the lapping of the water collected in the run off trough and tried to ease the slight queasiness in his stomach.  
  
It wasn't that he was nervous, he had played countless big games before, the queasiness came from the feeling of unease he had been feeling all day. The feeling he couldn't identify but was interfering with his concentration.  
  
Around him he heard the hum of machinery that signalled the sphere pool was about to be activated. He opened his eyes as the crowd started to cheer and stood holding a blitzball in one hand against his thigh. In the centre of the circular rim, which circumvented the sphere pool and on which he now stood, a ball of blue energy gathered sending sparks of light into the already charged atmosphere.  
  
The air was filled with a tense silence as the energy ball grew before exploded outward in a wave of light to form a sphere of water, which stopped inches from Tidus' face. The crowd roared. Tidus gave a smirk and reached out with his free hand to touch the seemingly solid surface of the sphere. But his gloved fingers broke the surface and even though the sphere was breached no water spilled from the hole.  
  
Taking a deep breath Tidus plunged head first through the wall of the sphere pool and into the water within.

* * *

  
  
High above the nighttime lights of the city where the roar of the crowds and lights of the stadium had been muted by the distance, a man walked casually across the rooftop of a skyscraper. Compared to the technological environment of Zanarkand the man looked out of place. He was dressed in a red knee length coat, which was cinched at the waist with a thick brown belt. His black pants were tucked into his heavy boots giving him an almost archaic look. The only thing that did fit in with his modern surroundings was his sunglasses.  
  
Behind the dark lenses only one eye looked out over darkened city, the other being marred by a long scar, which ran over his right eye from high on his forehead to low on his cheek. His dark close-cropped hair was tinged with grey.  
  
Without so much as a glance at the stomach lurching drop below him the man known as Auron walked out on a concrete strut, which jutted out over the edge of the building. Looking toward the bay his expression held nothing more than calm anticipation. As he watched the water of the bay welled upward slowly at first then faster to form a sphere of water, which detached itself from the ocean and hovered above the city.  
  
Far below Auron could hear faint screams and shouts as people began to notice the strange disturbance. But the gigantic sphere of water did not disturb the man in red. Below the surface of the water ball there was a hint of movement and a flash of many eyes peering down at him. Removing a white flask that had been attached to his belt he held it out toward the monster encased in water.

* * *

At the stadium in the centre of town the match between the Duggles and the Abes was in full swing. The crowd roared as Tidus caught the ball effortlessly behind his back before spinning gracefully in the water and sending it flying to his teammate in the centre of the sphere pool. Tillem, the team's midfielder, caught the ball just seconds before a member of the opposing team tackled him from behind sending the newly acquired blitzball out of his hands in the hands of another Duggle.  
  
Tidus gave a malicious smile before kicking powerfully with his legs and aiming for the Duggle who was now swimming fast in the direction of Kienn. His speed gave him the advantage and before his opponent even realized what was happening the blonde blitzball star drove his guarded shoulder into his opponents stomach causing him to release and the ball and go hurtling through the surface of the blitzball pool and into the crowd. Tidus folded his arms and gave a smirk then retrieved the blitzball, which was floating lazily in front of him.  
  
Within moments a replacement player was in the sphere pool and Tidus could see his coach's expression on the sidelines. He could expect a lecture later. As he returned to his place in formation Tidus again felt a flutter of uneasiness and involuntarily looked behind him. There was nothing there of course but for a moment he could have sworn someone was sneaking up on him. Tidus shook his head abruptly and returned his attention to the match, which had just resumed, by the blow of a whistle.  
  
He hesitated, watching his teammates and immediately recognized the swimming pattern for a Sphere Shot, Tidus' signature shot. The teams right defence and the only girl, Furia, seized the ball and instead of passing it on kicked it upwards with force. The ball shot upwards barely hindered by the waters resistance and broke the surface of the sphere pool. As it rushed upwards through the night air Tidus followed.  
  
The crowd screamed in anticipation as they watched the blonde blitzer breach the sphere pool and form a lazy back flip with his body. Just as the ball reached its zenith he flung out his arms and prepared to volley it towards the opposing team's goal.  
  
Before he could however and for no good reason Tidus did something he had never done before. He took his eyes off the ball. It was thus that he saw the large orb of water suspended above the harbour. The surface of the sphere, much larger than that of the pool which held the game, rippled and beneath the surface hundreds of eye like lights shifted and swivelled.  
  
Tidus forgot all about the ball, he forgot all about the game, in fact he forgot just about everything as he gazed at water-encased creature. As he stared in awe, his body already loosing momentum and beginning to fall, the body of water sent three missiles of energy filled water towards the city centre. Where they exploded waves of water erupted breaking through buildings and bridges as easily as if they were paper.  
  
Below him a wave of water engulfed the crowd and the stadium's mechanisms causing the sphere pool to shut down prematurely. As the water began to break up and obey the laws of gravity Tidus too started to fall. As he plummeted however he had the presence of mind to grab the edge of the sphere pool run off. His fall jerked to a stop wrenching his shoulder and almost breaking his tenuous hold on the stone barrier.  
  
Below him the water of the sphere pool settled into bottom of the stadium like a lake and the surviving spectators and blitzball players ran for the exits which where already falling down around their ears. Still in shock Tidus' only thought was to get himself to safety. Swinging his other arm up he tried to grasp the stone run off but before he could his other hand, the only one anchoring him in mid air, slipped on the wet stone.  
  
Tidus felt his heart beat once with domineering loudness in his ears before the sickening sensation of falling seized him and he plummeted into the ruined stadium's depths.

* * *

Let me know what you think, should I continue? Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'm actually working on a FFX-2 novelisation as well but the non-linear storyline is a little harder to work with so it may take a little while.

* * *

Tidus' first sensation upon wakening was pain. His second was a feeling of resignation and he wondered why. Before he could ponder it further the sounds of panic reached his ears and banished all ponderous thoughts and self-pitying pain. Hauling himself dizzily to his feet Tidus steadied himself on a large piece of broken masonry and looked around. The stadium was in ruins and people, panicked and in shock, ran blindly around him. The water from the sphere pool, which had since run away between the cracks leaving only puddles and pools, had clearly broken his fall. It had not however saved him from all injury.  
  
His wrenched shoulder ached and his body felt like one big bruise. Looking at his immediate surroundings he recognized the entrance to the stadium. The two enormous statues, which had supported the banners of the which ever two teams were playing that night, lay in ruins. The archway too had fallen away in lieu of the powerful waves, which had assaulted the city.  
  
This line of thought reminded Tidus sharply of the reason for the destruction and the sight he had seen just before his rather ungraceful fall to earth. He walked a little unsteadily over the debris scanning the sky for signs of hostile creature. It was thus that he almost walked straight into Auron who was leaning against a boulder of cement and stone waiting for him.  
  
Tidus did a double take, "Auron!" he said rather stupidly.  
  
The older man gave him a bland look and straightened up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked looking around uneasily.  
  
"Waiting for you," Auron replied simply. He started walking down the road towards, Tidus noted, the source of the panic.  
  
The blonde blitzer frowned, "What are you talking about?" he demanded but Auron was either out of earshot or chose to ignore him. Tidus gave a sigh of irritation and jogged after him.  
  
Before he catch up with him however he slowed to a stop and looked with some concern at the panic of people jostling him from all sides. He looked once again the orb of living water above the harbour and wondered not for the first time what it was and why it had attacked so suddenly. Then, without knowing why, Tidus looked behind him.  
  
Time seemed to congeal. Behind him stood the purple hooded boy from earlier in the evening. For some reason Tidus felt a sense of relief and walked toward him. Before he could reach him though he noticed something rather disconcerting. He spun around with a gasp. All the people on the road had frozen in the act of running; the air around them seemed to waver as time slowed to a stop for only them.  
  
"It begins," the boy said from behind him.  
  
Tidus turned back to him and frowned. He felt his grip on reality was tenuous enough so he did risk saying anything, just in case.  
  
"Don't cry," the boy said, sounding a little troubled.  
  
Tidus raised an eyebrow and was about to retort that he wasn't crying thank you very much but at that moment there was a flash of light and the boy disappeared. Time returned and the people started to run and scream once more. Tidus spun around again looking in disbelief as time reclaimed the movements of those around him. The suddenness of it made him feel slightly queasy.  
  
He looked around a bit frantically, "What the..." he started but at that moment he spotted Auron a few feet away watching him casually.  
  
"Hey wait," he called and ran toward him. He skidded to a halt next to the man in red and bent over panting, "Not this way," he said exasperatedly.  
  
Auron ignored this and nodded upwards, "Look," he commanded.  
  
Tidus swivelled his head sideways and followed Auron's line of sight. He straightened abruptly, his mouth hanging open. Above them and a lot bigger so up close, was the orb. Below the shimmering surface of the globe of water Tidus could clearly make out the shifting of taunt muscle beneath leathery skin and the scrutiny of many little eyes. Tidus took an involuntary step back.  
  
"We call it Sin," Auron told him.  
  
Tidus looked at him, _Do we_? he thought. Out loud he said, "Sin?"  
  
Auron didn't answer but continued to stare at the thing called 'Sin'. The vibrations of a nearby crash brought Tidus' attention back in the same direction. On the side of a building close to the orb a tentacle like creature clung, writhing and twisting. As they watched hundreds of pods along it's length started to quiver before flying off and landing haphazardly around the city. Many of them landed near Tidus and Auron.  
  
Tidus looked at Auron but the older man did not seem disturbed by the events. Tidus turned his attention to the pods, which had landed point first in the road. As he watched the pods opened out, sprouting wing like fins and large eyes. It put Tidus in mind of a scaly bird with four legs.  
  
Several of the bird like creatures advanced. Tidus scowled and waved his arms in what he hoped was a threatening way. One of the creatures snapped its fins at him causing him to back up so fast he sat down with a thump. Auron appeared in his line of sight holding a sword in hand. The metal of the lethal looking blade was stained red.  
  
Auron inclined the handle toward him and Tidus took it hesitantly. Auron used the sword to pull him to his feet before releasing it. Tidus closed his other hand around the leather bound hilt. He gave a few experimental swings and found the sword was slightly heavier than he had expected.  
  
"A gift from Jecht," Auron said.  
  
"My old man?" Tidus was surprised and it showed in his expression.  
  
He looked at Auron who stood to his left. Over his shoulder the man in red had a slung a long blade, considerably larger than Tidus'. He gave the Sinspawn his full attention.  
  
"I hope you know how to use it," Auron said, sounding slightly sardonic.  
  
Tidus frowned but nodded all the same. If he didn't he was sure going to learn in a hurry.  
  
With little hesitation Auron swung his blade at one of the Sinspawn cutting it easily in two, before moving to the next, "These ones don't matter," he called as Tidus managed to cut the legs off one of the scaly fiends, "We cut through."  
  
_Oh good_, Tidus thought. He was feeling extremely awkward with the sword in comparison to the grace he was accustomed to in the Sphere pool. After killing the Sinspawn blocking their way the two ran forwards towards...where?  
  
Tidus glanced up at the building bearing the visage of his father. The smirk on Jecht's face only served to irritate Tidus even more, "What are you laughing at old man?" he muttered to himself. He looked at Auron who had stopped running and was staring intently down the road. He seemed to know exactly where he was going even if the blitzer didn't.  
  
"Auron!" Tidus called, "Let's get out of here."  
  
A slow, humourless smile spread across the face of the older man, "We're expected," he said before jogging forward once more.  
  
"Huh?" Tidus said stupidly, "Give me a break, man." He sighed as he was left with little choice but to follow. Behind him more Sinspawn landed, filling the area fast. Before long the way forwards and backwards were blocked by the skitterish Sinspawn. They were surrounded.  
  
"Hmm," Auron said with a frown, "This could be bad." Tidus was inclined to agree. The man in red cast around for an exit but his eye fell on a wrecked tanker lying on the side of the road. Hefted his sword on his shoulder, Auron took two long strides toward it and brought the blade down on the fuel tank, hard.  
  
"What are y-," Tidus started incredulously but was cut off as the shock of the explosion knocked the breath from his body. On the plus side it also knocked most of the Sinspawn away and the remaining were as dazed as Tidus himself. Auron suddenly appeared at his side, looking miraculously unscathed despite having been directly beside the tanker when it exploded.  
  
"Go," he commanded.  
  
Tidus looked at the high bridge road ahead of them. Already it was cracking and crumbling from the force of the blast. Soon it would fall away completely. With one last incredulous look at Auron the blitzer launched himself forward, running nimbly across the broken masonry. Behind him there came another explosion and this one caused the damaged section of the road to come away from its tenuous holdings and start to fall away.  
  
Tidus stumbled, almost fell then with his remaining momentum launched himself bodily at undamaged bridge metres away from him. Only just making it he caught the broken lip with both hands and hung there dazed for a moment. Below him the bridge fell away completely, bringing down buildings below it.  
  
As he began to pull himself up a figure appeared above him, looking down with interest.  
  
"Auron!" Tidus called expecting the man to give him a hand. He was rather surprised therefore when Auron turned his head upward and said, "You are sure?"  
  
It was then that Tidus noticed the heaving, pulsating mass above them. The centre of the mass shone brightly and swirled like a vortex. Around them pieces of building and other debris were being sucked upward toward the mass and the piece of bridge Tidus clung to jerked free of it's foundations and began to rise as well. _Sin_, the blitzer thought detachedly. He re- adjusted his grip on the bridge and managed to haul himself upward so his elbows were over the edge as well. Before he could pull himself the rest of the way Auron reached down and grasped his shirtfront.  
  
Tidus grunted as the man in red hauled him upward and looked him in the eye.  
  
"This is it," Auron said as the blitzer grasped his wrist with both hands, "This is your story. It all begins here."  
  
Tidus struggled briefly with the older man's grip and was about to say, "You can put me down now," when Auron seemed to stretch upward into the swirling light above them. Tidus' eyes grew and he let out a yell of surprise and fear as his world went white.

* * *

_Tidus felt weightless and as he opened his eyes, discovered why. Suspended in the air high above the decimated city of Zanarkand Tidus realized vaguely that he had to be dreaming. Awake people did not do such things.  
  
Hey! A voice from below cut through his musings. He looked around.  
  
Hey! The voice came again, sounding irate. A memory tugged at Tidus, he knew that voice.  
  
My old man? He thought incredulously. As he cast around he suddenly noticed a platform of blue looking oddly out of place in the ruins of the once great city. On it stood a familiar figure. A man Tidus had not seen in ten years and would have quite happily never seen again. His father.  
  
He floated downward in the air trying to force himself awake at the same time but when he got closer to the platform the figure shrunk and turned into himself, aged seven. Tidus stared at the small figure and suddenly felt very lonely. And for the second time that day, the world turned white._

__

_

* * *

_  
Hope you're enjoying this. I'll continue nevertheless cause I'm enjoying writing it but reviews would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

For the reviews, you have my heartfelt gratitude. It means a lot to a writer to know their work is appreciated. Here is chapter three but first to answer a few questions.

* * *

**Damien Darko, Heath 999, AgentRAK007, BrYaNgOh Zc: **Thank you for your reviews and your support!  
  
**Xmaster**: I don't entirely follow what you're trying to say about the timeline. Only certain parts will be lengthened for realism such as the journey across the farplane, which is supposed to be vast. The rest will be pretty much the same as in the game. Gameplay time will have no bearing on the storyline. And, sorry, but no I won't be including any Aurikku hints or insinuations in the Novelization because I'm don't quite agree with that particular couple. Sorry. I'll certainly be finishing this story, though there may be times when other commitments demand my attention more than this project so it may take a while. But it will be done!  
  
**Cloud 802**: Sorry I didn't say thanks sooner. I'm glad you like the story and I will be attempting an X-2 Novelization but it will take a little longer due to the non-linear storyline. Thanks for the support.  
  
I apologise if I missed anyone but if I did I extend my thanks to you as well. I hope my writing keeps with your expectations and doesn't serve to disappoint. Enjoy the next chapter:)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Upon waking this time Tidus was, thankfully, not assaulted by pain but rather with cold. After lying with his eyes closed for a moment in the intense cold he wondered which was worse. He opened his eyes and was met with a rather dismal sight. He lay half in, half out of the freezing water of what appeared to be a lake. Here and there, sticking out the water, were ancient looking ruins. He was lying face down on one of these broken ruins, his legs going numb in the freezing water. The sky above him was overcast, the day grey and the air was hung with mist.  
  
Raising his head he propped himself up on his elbows shivering convulsively. Above him on the rock, a colourful bird groomed itself either not noticing or completely ignoring him. Tidus stared at it for a moment then looked to the side and called out, "Anyone there?"  
  
The bird continued to ignore him and Tidus suddenly remembered something or rather someone, "Auron!" he called but received no answer. He wondered where the man was but seeing as he was a little less than pleased with the man in red, he didn't wonder for long. Instead he lost his temper and yelled, "HHHEEEYYYYYY!" After ward he felt a bit stupid.  
  
Heaving himself to his feet Tidus squinted around. To the north there appeared to be a large building and as he watched the colourful bird took flight and flew toward it, joining a flock, which appeared to be flying around the spire of the old building. Not knowing what else to do and knowing that he needed some sort of shelter before he froze to death, Tidus reluctantly slipped into the murky water and swam toward the building which he had come to think of as a temple.  
  
As he swam he could see, from the ruins below the water, that the area must have once been dry land and the temple must have been submerged after some sort of earthquake. When he reached some half submerged steps, which led up to a path his theory was confirmed. Thankful to be out of the water Tidus walked slowly along the walkway staring up at the temple, which towered above him at the end of the walkway.  
  
The path led to a narrow bridge of stone and Tidus hesitated before stepping onto it. He was well aware that he could well be in dangerous situation, remembering the Sinspawn from the attack on Zanarkand. The blitzer mused at how the entire event felt a world away already. His thoughts led him to wonder what he would find when he got back, if he got back.  
  
Abruptly Tidus looked down at the water below, his thoughts disturbed by movement in the water. As he watched he saw the movement again, something streaking through the water at fast speed. It looked almost like a very large fish and Tidus turned away to hurry to the other side of the bridge and solid ground.  
  
Before he could take even one step however the stone bridge shook with a jolt and crumbled beneath his feet. Tidus grasp ineffectively at the air as he fell into the water barely missing being concussed by the falling stone. Quickly he kicked for the surface and looked around uneasily. The fish he had seen could never have caused the bridge to fall so there had to be something else in the water. Something bigger.  
  
Instantly he struck out for the nearest chunk of stone that would serve as shore but before he was halfway there the currents in the water changed dramatically. The water suddenly swirled started to carry Tidus forward slightly faster than he was swimming. This could only mean that something large was behind him pushing the water before it much like a ship would. Ducking his head underwater for a better view Tidus saw exactly what it was.  
  
On the bottom of the lake a large fish type creature with two large fins and protruding stomach swam with astonishing speed toward him.  
  
Whoa, Tidus thought and resurfaced. Casting around he spotted a hole in the side of the temple, which would allow him access but not something with the bulk of the monster chasing him. Using all his strength Tidus swam as fast as he could toward the opening. Behind him the monster was closing the distance fast.  
  
Just as he began to feel the suck and pull of the giants mouth opening inches from his feet he reached the opening and pulled himself through with a mental sigh of relief. The monster's momentum sent him crashing into the opening and sent a wave of water into the hole. The strong current pushed Tidus further into the tunnel and out into a small flooded area of the inner temple where he fetched up with a jarring thud against the wall.  
  
Tidus watched the tunnel warily but the impact of the water monster had caused it to collapse in on itself keeping the monsters from the lake out. It also meant that Tidus was had no choice but to find another exit. Heaving a sigh and feeling the exertion of the chase in every muscle he hauled himself to his feet. The room he had ended up in was very old and half broken down from age and what ever catastrophe had submerged the temple in the first place. The water erosion of many years had worn the cracks down and settled the debris to such an extent that Tidus felt the temple was in no danger of falling down around his ears.  
  
On the other side of the room was a flight of cracked steps leading to the only exit but the exit appeared to be blocked. Tidus grumbled under his breath and half-heartedly attempted to push the rock out of the way. To his surprise it fell away easily clearing the exit. Feeling that perhaps his luck was changing Tidus stepped through the opening.  
  
At first he thought he was outside again but then he realized he had entered a gallery of sorts. It was vast with second and third story balconies lining the walls and the roof was partially missing allowing rain and water to fall in. To one side of the circular area was a large stone statue of some fanged creature. Here and there were old pots with long since atrophied bunches of flowers. The temple, in its day, would have been quite a sight to see. It wasn't the best shelter but it would have to do.  
  
In the centre of the gallery Tidus was surprised to find the remains of an old campfire. Too old to suggest there might be someone else around but the half burnt wood was dry and that was all that mattered to him. Using one of the wilted bunches of flowers and two stones he quickly got a fire going surprising himself at his aptitude at it. As he warmed himself he remembered Auron insisting he learn such things and his own disdain at them. Now he was glad.  
  
He scowled briefly as he thought of Auron. He shouldn't have been surprised at his actions, the man in red had always been strange in that way but he still thought he owed him an explanation. He wondered for the second time where Auron was and hoped, despite his thoughts to the contrary, that nothing had happened to him.  
  
_Besides_, Tidus thought with a smirk, _He's not getting any younger._  
  
He scooted a little closer to the fire and stretched out on the ground, trying to ease the ache in his back and legs. Trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach he let his thoughts wander and despite his immediate situation relaxed enough to drift into a light sleep.

* * *

__

_Tidus stood in his living room seething with anger. He had done it again. Every time they played the game to commemorate his the death of his father he let his anger at his old man effect his performance but this time was different. This time it had cost the Abes the game.  
  
He looked up abruptly as someone entered through the front door and regarded him indifferently.  
  
"What do you want?" Tidus demanded derisively.  
  
"It was a bad call," Auron told him as he walked into the lounge, "Your team lost because of you."  
  
Tidus scowled, "You came to say that?"  
  
Auron's face changed slightly. He looked reflective, "It's been ten years," he looked at Tidus with a ghost of a smile, "I thought you'd be crying."  
  
Tidus snorted and made an impatient gesture, "Who me?"  
  
Auron gave him an unreadable look and walked away. Tidus looked away in irritation and caught sight of the other person in the room. Next to him stood the mysterious boy in the purple hooded top. Small blue lights swirled around him.  
  
"You cried," the boy said softly._

* * *

_  
_  
Tidus jerked awake and shivered. He sat up and looked around warily, wondering how long he had been asleep. Hugging his knees against the cold he saw the reason it suddenly felt colder. The fire was all but out.  
  
"Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me," he said blowing on the dwindling flame, "Just hold on, I'll get more wood!" He stood and cast around frantically for more dry wood or at least kindling. It was then that he realized, with a sickening jolt, he was not alone.  
  
Above him on the first floor balcony a large creature clung to the stone railing watching him with glowing red eyes. It snapped its front claws, which were more like blades and leapt into the centre of the room. Landing directly on the dying fire it scattered wood and embers around the cold floor as it snapped its claws at Tidus again.  
  
Tidus gritted his teeth and balled his fists but without a weapon, tired and hungry he knew he was no match for the bug like creature. He did not, however intend to go without a fight but before the creature could attack the side of the gallery exploded, or that's what it felt like to Tidus. He shielded his eyes from the initial shockwave and looked warily to see what was coming next.  
  
To his surprise a bunch of people stood in what had once been a sealed doorway but was now a huge hole in the wall. The people, who were dressed in a practical tool belt leather kind of way, hefted their guns and pointed them not only at the bug creature but at Tidus as well. The blitzer thought this was a bit rich considering he clearly presented no threat.  
  
Someone wearing a red wetsuit and a pair of goggles stepped forward. The women...No, Tidus thought, girl...adjusted her gloves and after giving him an appraising look threw something at the creature. Tidus, who didn't know exactly what it was, still recognised a weapon when he saw one. He wisely stepped back a few paces.  
  
The small green orb struck the creature on the head and fell to the ground, skittered across the ground a short distance and stopped between the creature's back legs. The bug creature looked between its legs at the object then back up at the girl who had thrown it, then exploded.  
  
By this time Tidus had become quite used to things exploding around him and barely flinched as bits of bug creature fell through the air and landed all around the gallery. The chunks of the creature's body dissipated into swirling blue lights and drifted away. Tidus heaved a sigh of relief, "Whew, that was close," he said cheerfully hoping like hell that the people were on his side.  
  
The girl nodded to the other men and one of them swiftly stepped forward and grabbed Tidus by the hair. The blitzer yelped then yelled, "Hey, lemme go."  
  
The other men quickly surrounded him training their guns on his chest and head. Tidus quietened down considerably.  
  
"_Fryd ec drec_?" one the men said in what were not friendly tones. Tidus frowned as he realized he couldn't understand what was being said.  
  
"_Y_ fiend," another of the men said, "_Eh risyh teckieca_!"  
  
"_Oac! Ed ec cu!" _the man who said this pulled out a knife and held it to Tidus' throat, who tried not to breath, "_Fa gemm ed_?"  
  
The girl hurried forward and held up a hand, "_Fyed_," her urgency made Tidus worry what had been planned for him, "_Fryd ey ed ec risyh_?"  
  
The man with the knife gestured impatiently with the blade, "_Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr_," he pointed out.  
  
The girl shook her head and said in tones of one used to being obeyed, "_E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!" _she walked up to Tidus and the man behind him released his hair. He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
The girl put her head next to his and said softly in his ear, "_Cunno_," before kneeing him viciously in the stomach. As Tidus fell to his knees and darkness overtook his mind he wondered where he would wake up this time.

* * *

R&R please :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Cala Lily: Thanks for the support and the tips.

Akksgurl: Thanks for the review and yes I'm definitely going to finish this one. I'll only start the FFX-2 Novelization when I've finished some of the other fanfictions I'm working on so I'll have more time. As for romance, you'll just have wait and see ;)

Beautiful wings: I hope this chapter flows better for you, perhaps you could point out exactly what you mean for me?

Heath 999, Cleo: Thanks for the review!

Xmaster: I'm glad you're not put off by me not putting Aurikku in it. I'm going to be staying true to the story even if I do add a few extra conversations and characters.

BubbleBubbleGumGum: What an enthusiastic review, I love those! Puts a spring in my step ;)

AgentRAK007: Of course they'll be Yuna Tidus romance but nothing hefty and of course only much later.

Did I get everyone? Hope so, enjoy the next chapter!

Tidus opened his eyes and was pleased to find he was neither cold nor in pain. Well, much pain anyways. He could, however, smell rubber. Strongly. It didn't take him long to figure out he was lying on a rubber matting on the deck of a strange looking ship. He could hear the water lapping the sides of the boat and he realized the ruins he had been in were not in a lake but in the middle of the ocean.

He didn't cherish the idea of being stranded on a ship in the middle of nowhere with the strange people from the temple. At least, he mused, they hadn't blown him up. Yet. Raising his head he saw two of the strangely dressed men standing above him holding guns. When he tried to stand one of them turned and pushed him roughly back down.

"_Ced, lybdeja_!" the man barked.

Tidus sat down with a thump, "Hey that hurt," he said angrily.

The other man turned around as well and snapped, "_Hu sujehk, rayn_?" He pointed his rifle at Tidus.

The blitzer got the point, "Whoa, okay," he placated.

The two guards turned away abruptly and looked toward a hatchway, which had started to rise slowly. When it was fully open two people stepped through, one was the girl from the temple, the other was a taller man with a blonde Mohawk. His lower arms and chest were covered in blue tattoos. He wore a pair of loose fitting dungarees and his eyes were covered by a pair of goggles.

As they approached the tattooed man gestured toward Tidus and said something in their language, "_Caynlr res_!"

At his words the girl stepped behind him and hauled him upright by one of his arms, which she then proceeded to twist behind his back incapacitating him. Tidus gritted his teeth but refused to say a word of complaint.

The man with the Mohawk then pantomimed a swimming action and held out a pair of goggles. He seemed to be expecting Tidus to do something but the blitzer merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Right, whatever."

The man appeared to become irritated and held out the goggles once more, "_To oui hub cbayg_?" he demanded.

Tidus felt himself growing angry again, "I said I don't understand," he snapped.

One of his guards jumped forward and aimed his rifle at Tidus' heart. The blitzer gave him a defiant look.

"_Ehcumahla_," the man said harshly.

The girl holding his arm held up a hand, "_Fyed_," she said sternly, "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful," she said to Tidus who almost fell over in shock.

"You...you understand me?" he asked incredulously.

The jumpy guard elbowed him roughly in the back, perceiving his question as cheek.

"Alright," Tidus said in exasperation, "I'll work."

The girl released his arm and gave him an encouraging smile, "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us," she told him, "The ruins are of some sort of ancient machina but it's not active. There should be some power left so our job is to go down there and activate it. Then we can salvage the big prize," she added cheerfully.

Tidus was curious despite his irritation, "What's the big prize?" he wanted to know.

The girl gave him a peculiar look, "Well we won't know until we look, will we?" she said.

Tidus raised an eyebrow but murmured in agreement.

"Alright then," the girl said, "Let's get to work."

"Roger!" Tidus replied giving her a thumbs-up.

One of the guards reluctantly gave him a sword to use during the job but was clearly not happy about it. Tidus took the old short sword and wondered what had happened to the sword that his father had supposedly left for him. The girl in the red wetsuit tried offering him the pair of goggles again but he told her it wasn't necessary, then dived over the side into the icy ocean. Her surprise was apparent but she quickly followed him into the water.

"The ruins should be directly below us," the girl said but she looked worried, "Are you sure you'll manage?"

Tidus gave a smirk, "Are you sure you will?" he returned before diving and striking out toward the ocean floor without bothering to see if the girl was following our not. He had no doubt that, as a Blitzball player, he could manage the swim to the bottom as well as hold his breathe long enough for the salvaging they had to do. As he began to swim strongly toward the ruins he saw the girl beside him keeping level easily.

The people who had picked him up were clearly not Blitzball players but they had a knowledge of water and working in it that would rival any player's. The young girl had no trouble keeping up with him as he swam downward toward the ancient ruins and seemed able to hold her breath as long if not longer than him.

The water beneath the ship was not extremely deep but certainly too deep for an average person to reach the bottom. As Tidus and his companion reached the ruins they entered through one of the doors, which seemed to be permanently rusted open.

Inside the ruins, which looked technologically advanced in comparison to the ruins were Tidus had met the strange people, lights along the wall glowed a dim red giving the water logged room an eerie feel. The girl immediately went to a control panel to one side of the small room, which opened up the next door.

The next door opened into a much larger room in the centre of which was suspended some sort of energy core. The core itself was dormant but its control panel flickered with inconsistent power. His companion gave him a thumbs up and went to the panel.

As she worked at the controls trying to restore power to the core and hopefully reveal exactly what the ruins were, Tidus cast a wary eye around the room. The dim red light did little to illuminate the dark shadows around the sides of the room and he wondered not for the first time what they held. Ever since encountering the Sinspawn in Zanarkand Tidus had come to expect some sort of attack around every corner and with good reason.

A low rumble from the centre of the room interrupted his thoughts and as he looked he saw the core begin to emit a blue light. The lights around the room changed from red to white and brightened considerably as they received more power from the core. Around the waterlogged room more control panels started to light up and screens flickered to life.

The sudden light was dimmed somewhat by the water but it was still bright enough to make Tidus blink a few times to adjust his eyes. He grinned at his companion but instead of smiling back the girl had a horrified look on her face. She also wasn't looking at him but rather over his shoulder. Tidus thought back to the shadows.

He spun around and saw what had made the girl react as she had. In the corner of the room, now awakened by the bright light, was an octopus. Tidus knew what an octopus looked like that's how he knew what it was but they weren't, to his knowledge, supposed to be three times as tall and four times as wide as a human. As he gripped his sword in preparation for the impending attack an object sailed past his right shoulder and struck the monster on the head. Just before it exploded Tidus recognized the same type of explosive the girl had used on the bug creature at the temple.

Unfortunately this creature was substantially bigger than the monster from the temple and he shrugged of the blast easily. Seeing as the giant octopus looked more infuriated than before Tidus gripped his sword hilt with both hands and kicked of with his legs against the nearest control panel. As he shot forwards in the water he directed himself under the monster and as he passed twisted in the water so he faced upward. Lashing out with his sword he felt a satisfying connection with the octopuses flesh as he cut off one of its tentacles. The roar the creature emitted in pain was loud enough to be heard even under water. Tidus quickly swam out from underneath the thrashing tentacles.

Not daring to use another grenade his companion had drawn two diving knives and was slashing at the top of the creatures head. Tidus swam upward quickly to join her but as he hacked at the top of the creatures head he realized the sword or the knives would never penetrate it's thick hide. With a sixth sense born of playing blitzball for years Tidus felt a movement in the water that warned him a tentacle was lashing out directly toward him. Spinning in the water he avoided it easily and saw with some satisfaction the look of shock on the girl's face.

Tidus turned the sword in his hands and using all his strength brought the blade point first downward into the octopuses head. This had the desired affect and the blade penetrated the rubbery skin and went halfway into the creature head. As it died the octopus thrashed wildly flinging the girl, who had attached herself to its head, and Tidus away through the water. Tidus righted himself with a grin and did a lazy back flip in the water in celebration. His companion punched the water with a fist and gave him a smile. The octopus' body dissolved into tiny blue lights, which swirled away and disappeared.

After exploring the ruins more thoroughly they discovered it to be some sort of compound. At the very end of what looked like an old hanger they found the 'big prize'. The girl seemed especially excited by their find but Tidus struggled to figure out what exactly it was. It appeared to be some sort of vessel but it was huge.

As they returned to the ship Tidus caught bits of the crew's conversation and although he couldn't understand what they were saying he thought he heard the word 'Airship'. He questioned the girl in the red wetsuit about it.

"That's right," she said as she took his sword from him with an apologetic look, "It needs a lot of work but who knows it might even fly one day." She gave him a shy grin then hurried inside after the other crewmembers. He was about to follow but one of the men, which he recognized as one of his guards, turned and shoved him roughly on the shoulder.

"_Oui, uidceta!_" he said harshly before walking inside and closing the hatchway behind him.

"Hey," Tidus said indignantly, "I helped out didn't I?"

He gave a growl of frustration as he was ignored and walked away from the hatch towards a pile of crates lashed down onto the deck. With a sigh he sat down and slumped against one them. He was tired, hungry and was wondering when if ever he was going to get home. The ship didn't seem to be very close to land and for all he knew he could be stuck out in the middle of the ocean for months in essence a prisoner of the strange people. He didn't cherish the thought.

Before long the hatchway reopened and Tidus looked up expecting to see a full armed guard coming to make sure he didn't steal the fittings but instead the young girl in the red wetsuit came out holding a tray of food. He gave her a wary look as she came forward and set the tray down in front of him.

He looked down at the food and his hungry overrode his pride, "Whoa," he said, "Right on."

The girl watched with unabashed interest as he wolfed down his food then, when he was done, she stood and wandered to the railing. Tidus gave a satisfied sigh, stood and stretched. The girl leaned against the railing and gave him an appraising look, which he returned.

"Um," he started hesitantly under the girl's slightly unnerving gaze, "What's your name?"

"Rikku," she told him.

Tidus chuckled, "You know you could have saved us a lot of trouble if you'd said you could understand me earlier," he said.

Rikku gave a lopsided grin, "Yeah, but everyone thought _oui_ was a fiend."

Tidus frowned, "We?" he repeated.

"Oh, _oui_ means you," Rikku explained.

Tidus raised an eyebrow then shook his head with a sigh, "Who are you guys anyway?" he asked.

"We're Al Bhed," Rikku cocked her head, "Can't you tell? Wait," she looked suspicious suddenly, "You're not an Al Bhed hater are you?"

Tidus looked blank, "I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

This seemed to confuse Rikku, "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Zanarkand," Tidus told her, "I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes," he added with an expectant smirk.

Rikku did not, as the blitzer had expected, look impressed but rather worried, "Did you hit your head or something?" she asked with a frown.

Tidus gave a wry look, "Er, you guys hit me," he reminded her.

"Oh, right," Rikku looked a little embarrassed, "Do you remember anything before that?"

Tidus looked her at her for a moment then thought, _what the hell._ He told everything there was to tell. About Zanarkand, his life there and Sin's attack. He even told her about Auron and himself being engulfed in the strange light just before he had woken up in the ruins. Abruptly he stopped, getting the feeling he had said something wrong.

"Did I...say something funny?" he wanted to know.

Rikku didn't meet his eye, "You were near Sin," she said solemnly.

Tidus narrowed his eyes at her but before he could say anything she continued in brighter tones, "Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near so maybe you just had some kind of dream."

Tidus took a moment to digest this, "You mean I'm sick?" he said carefully.

Rikku nodded, "Because of Sin's toxin, yeah."

"You sure?" Tidus didn't like the sound of this toxin.

"Yeah," Rikku looked at him, "There is no Zanarkand anymore, Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So...no one plays Blitzball there."

Tidus stared at her; "A thousand years ago?" he whispered half to himself. He raised his voice sharply, "But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand," he maintained, "You're saying that happened a thousand years ago?"

"Yes," Rikku said quietly, "But you can't have seen it, you just think you did just like you think you live there."

"I do," Tidus snapped.

Rikku gave him a slightly pitying look and Tidus turned away in frustration. Part of him was annoyed at his predicament and the fact that Rikku wouldn't believe him but another part was wondering if the Al Bhed girl was right. What if what he thought was his life, the past seventeen years, was all some sort of toxin-induced dream?

"You said," Rikku started hesitantly, "You play Blitzball?"

Tidus turned to look at her trying to keep the worry from his face.

"You know," Rikku continued sounding thoughtful, "You should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are or you might find someone you recognize."

Tidus contemplated reminding the girl he knew exactly who he was but realized he'd only be wasting his time, "Luca?" he questioned instead.

Rikku groaned and wrung her hands a bit while Tidus turned away again. After a second he felt Rikku tap him on the shoulder and he gave her a sidelong look.

"Okay leave it to me," she said cheerfully, "I'll get you to Luca. Promise!"

Tidus hesitated.

"You'd rather stay here?" Rikku asked.

"No," Tidus said quickly.

"Okay, wait here. I'll go tell the others," she turned to go then hesitated, "Oh, one more thing. Don't tell people you're from Zanarkand okay," she told him sounding serious, "Yevon says it's a holy place, you might upset someone."

Tidus nodded glumly and she walked back to the hatchway, which opened for her as she approached. Tidus turned and looked over the dark, endless sea. He wondered who Yevon was and where Luca was and whether what Rikku had said was true. Was he loosing his mind or did Sin somehow bring him a thousand years into the future? And if that was true did that mean that Sin's attack had completely destroyed his home? Was there no going back even if he could?

Tidus shook his head angrily, he refused to believe it and took his frustration out on the crates, kicking them furiously. A split second later he jumped back in alarm as the entire ship began to shake. For a second he thought he had done it but at that moment the water not far from the ship erupted upward and the hatchway opened as the Al Bhed crew ran out on deck, armed to the gills.

"SIN," one of them yelled and Tidus turned to the wave of water in alarm.

"Sin _ec lusa_," another cried.

"_Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!_" a third yelled hanging over the railing for a better view. Tidus also searched the water for sign of the monster but the water had grown deceptively calm again. Tidus straightened and turned around, feeling the same sense of dread he had felt before his last encounter with Sin. The water around the ship suddenly and forcefully erupted upward washing over the deck in waves.

Tidus, caught unawares, tried to grab hold of the railing again but the strong currents carried him easily to the edge of the deck and off the side. As he fell the blitzer saw a fleeting glimpse of Rikku hanging over the railing shouting something at him but a second later the ocean swallowed him up and his world turned a rather brilliant shade of blue.

Unfortunately is not being good to me so the Al Bhed phrases aren't in italics as usual. Please R&R! (Begging? Me? Why I aught to sue you for slander!)


	5. Chapter 5

I must make a huge apology to all those the followers of this story. I've had problems with my computer in the last while and I lost all my files. I hope you're not too mad. Here is my next chapter, I'll post another as soon as possible. Sorry again. Enjoy!

* * *

Tidus opened his eyes and stared at the blue sky. Here and there wispy clouds hung in perfect suspension and seagull drifted lazily on an updraft. The sun felt warm on his face and the water he was floating in was a comfortable temperature.

_Good grief_, Tidus thought. _I've died and gone to heaven_. Straightening in the water he looked around in wonder at the crystal water and the pearly sand bottom a few metres from his feet. Suddenly his heart gave a lurch making him feel as so he has missed a step going downstairs.

"Rikku," he murmured in remembrance then called a little louder, "Rikku!"

He squinted at the water around him as he treaded water but before he could turn something rebounded off the back of his head causing his face to be dunked in the water briefly. He gave an indignant squawk and turned around with an angry frown. His frown melted away as he noticed, for the first time, a beach not far from him lined with a half a dozen or so people all dressed in bright yellow outfits.

He stared at them for a moment and they squinted back at him, then the object, which had assaulted him earlier floated into the view. Tidus grabbed the familiar blue ball with a shout of joy, "Blitzball!"

"Heeeey," one of the people on the beach called out to him, "You okay?"

Tidus grinned and waved back, "Heeeey," he called. Leaving the ball floating on the surface Tidus duck dived beneath then pushed off the sandy bottom shooting himself out of the water and heading the all upward. As both he and the ball were a few metres in the air Tidus did a complicated twist and volleyed the ball hard with his foot. As he dived back into the water, the Blitzball sped across the water, skimming the surface and barely missed the face of the man how had called to him.

The man, who had orange hair and wore a blue headband, grinned in appreciation instead of being angry, "Whoa," he said with a laugh.

Tidus made his way to shore climbing the beach slowly as the physical movement reminding him the events that had led to being washed ashore at this beach. The group of people who were all men and all wore identical outfits watched him warily as he approached. They were clearly a Blitzball team and Tidus counted five of them including the one who had called to him.

The man with the orange hair had been talking to some other people further up the beach but now turned back to the group. For a moment he stared in surprise at Tidus but quickly covered it up and gave a grin. He was dressed slightly differently to the other players and Tidus surmised he was the captain.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" the captain asked with a slightly awed look on his face.

Tidus obliged readily, glad to have found somebody with whom he shared common ground. Perhaps, he thought, things were looking up.

The man with the orange hair looked even more impressed as he landed back on the ground having sent the blitzball flying across the water once more.

"You're no amateur," the captain said, "Who you play for?"

Tidus gave a jaunty grin, "The Zanarkand Abes," he told them then immediately wished he hadn't. A murmur spread across the small group and the captain gave him a strange look.

"What's team you say again?" he asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

"Er," Tidus hurried to make amends, "I mean...forget that. I got to close to Sin," he told them using Rikku's excuse, "So I don't know what this place is or even where I came from," he tried to sound glum. It wasn't hard.

The captain looked grave, "But you're still alive," he said sagely, "Praise be to Yevon."

Tidus recognized the name Rikku had used as well and was about to ask who Yevon was when all the Blitzball players did the Blitzball gesture of victory. Tidus frowned and wondered why. He supposed in a way they saw his still being alive as a kind of victory.

"All right back to practice," the captain told his players, "I'm Wakka," he told Tidus grasping his hand briefly, "Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

"Tidus," the blonde blitzer replied, "This is Besaid then?" he asked.

"Yep. Besaid Island," Wakka told him as he tossed the blitzball he was carrying to one of the other players.

Tidus nodded then grimaced as his stomach rumbled loudly. The meal on the Al Bhed ship seemed like an age ago. Wakka gave a grin.

"You hungry?" he asked unnecessarily, "All right back to the village, we'll get you something." Tidus nodded and they started up the beach but as they reached the path that led into the dense foliage of the island Tidus hesitated.

Wakka looked at him curiously and Tidus looked a little uncomfortable, "It's true Zanarkand was destroyed right," he asked almost afraid of what the answer would be, "A thousand years ago?"

Wakka gave him a curious look, "Long time ago there were a whole long of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina -machines- to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work and then, well, take a look," Wakka indicated the ruins that dotted the island here and there. Tidus had hitherto not noticed them.

"Sin came," Wakka continued staring at the ruins with a deep frown, "And destroyed the machina cities and Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago," he looked at Tidus, "Just like you said. If you ask me Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me though is we got to suffer for what some goofballs did way back when," the ginger haired blitzer sounded bitter for a moment but quickly masked it, "Course we must always repent for our sins, that's important."

Tidus grunted noncommittally but Wakka didn't seem to notice, "Just hard to keep at it sometimes, you know," he confided.

Tidus hung his head. It was true then but what did it mean for him? For the first time since the waking up in the ocean ruins he wished Auron were there.

Wakka laughed abruptly, "But you from the Zanarkand Abes," he said, "That was a good one."

Tidus looked away and Wakka punched him light-heartedly on the arm, "Hey I'm not saying that team never existed, ya?" he said, "But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"

Tidus shrugged but still avoided Wakka eye. He knew the Blitzball captain was trying to cheer him up but he couldn't help thinking everything that had happened had started with Sin. Perhaps if he could find Sin again he could find a way home. He ignored the nagging voice in his head that told him there might not be a home to go back to or that his home may have been a figment of his imagination.

Wakka turned back up the path, "It's this way," he called back and after a moment Tidus followed him.

The two of them followed the winding path up a step hill, which led to a more level path cut into the side of a cliff. The path was shaded and halfway across it a bridge had been built to cover a river, which ran down the side of the cliff. Tidus had never seen so much beauty not born of technology before.

As they walked Wakka gave Tidus a sidelong look, "Got a favour to ask you," he said forthrightly.

Tidus smirked. He had been expected this, "You want me on your team right," he said.

Wakka stopped walking and turned to him his face lit up, "There's a major blitz tournament coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there. It's so huge I'm sure someone there will recognize you," he said as if it made all the sense in the world, "Then you can go back to your old team, ya? It'll be fun," he added to seal the deal.

Tidus felt a feeling of loss as he was reminded of his old team but also felt guilty at having to deny remembering them. He wished he could tell Wakka about them and his worries of his home. He sighed, "Sure thing," he said instead and started walking again.

Wakka could hardly contain his excitement, "Dude! Our team is gonna rock, ya?" he said before following.

Before long the path led to a small outcropping, which overlooked a small village. Tidus was surprised at how small the village was. Barely more than a few nuts surrounding one large building. The blitzer could hardly mistake it for anything other than what it was. A temple. He frowned as he contemplated the religious world he had found himself in.

"This is where I was born," Wakka told him pointing at the village, "I started blitz when I was five, joined the Aurochs at thirteen, ten years ago. Ten years," he sighed, "And we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament I quit. Time seemed right."

Tidus rubbed his stomach as it growled again but Wakka was staring into memory and didn't notice.

"So after quitting I got this new job ya?" he continued started down the hill toward the village, "But every time my mind wandered. I thought about the game."

"Ten years without a single win'll do that," Tidus told him.

Wakka looked at him as they walked, "My first match last year was my big chance but something else was on my mind," his voice held an emotion Tidus couldn't identify, "I couldn't focus," the orange haired blitzer added softly.

"Nice excuse," Tidus said bluntly.

Wakka gave a shrug.

"So you want to win the next tournament, go out with a bang?" Tidus asked

Wakka nodded.

"Well what's our goal?" Tidus asked expectantly, folding his arms.

Wakka shrugged again, "I don't care how we do, long as we play our best," he said, "We give it our all I can walk away happy."

Tidus stopped walking, his mouth dropped open, "No," he said firmly, "When I say what's our goal, you say 'Victory!'. When you play in a Blitzball tournament you play to win."

Wakka looked confused for a moment then sceptical, "Victory? You serious?" he said.

Tidus gave a firm nod. Wakka still looked sceptical and Tidus wondered just how bad the Aurochs really were. They continued down toward the village but as they approached the gates the two men Tidus had seen Wakka taking to on the beach hurried toward them.

"Ah," said the one who wore purple pants and had red hair, "The one from the sea." He gave Tidus an odd look, which the blitzer returned defiantly. He was a little tired of being stared at.

The second man, younger with black hair and scar on his cheek, said, "Be on guard, there are fiends on the road today," the man sounded overly serious.

"After surviving your run in with Sin, it would be a shame if something happened now," the red haired man said. He and his companion turned and walked back into the village.

Tidus stared after them wondering how they knew about his encounter with Sin, he turned to Wakka, "Who were they?"

"Luzzu and Gatta," Wakka told him, "Crusaders."

Tidus started to nod then stopped, "Crews of what?" he said in confusion.

Wakka gave a sidelong look, "What you forget that too?"

Tidus looked evasive.

"Hey, sorry," Wakka said interpreting Tidus' silence as embarrassment, "Don't worry about it, I'll help you out."

Tidus smiled, "Cool," he said sincerely, "And in return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup."

"Cool," Wakka echoed, "Oh about the crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."

As they entered the village gates Tidus was again struck by how small it was. The villagers wandering around gave him curious looks but soon went back to their tasks and chores. The entire place looked almost primitive to Tidus including the clothes the people wore.

"Besaid Village," Wakka said proudly clapping him in the shoulder, he pointed to one of the huts, "We'll get you some food over there later, but first take a look around. The crusader's lodge is over yonder," he pointed out a another hut, "Maybe you should go see the temple summoner as well."

Wakka started to walk away but stopped and turned back suddenly, "Oh yeah," he said, "Over here," he indicated Tidus should follow him. The blitzer followed him around the corner of the perimeter wall.

Tidus was about to ask what the temple summoner was when Wakka said, in a slightly worried tone, "You do remember the prayer right?"

Tidus almost laughed but then caught himself at the look on the Blitzball captain's face. He'd never prayed in his life but Wakka wouldn't know that.

"I don't remember," he said falling back on the toxin excuse.

"Man, that's like the basics of the basics," Wakka said, "All right I'll show you."

Tidus nodded and then stared in disbelief as Wakka did the Blitzball gesture of victory. Wakka looked at him expectantly.

"That's a prayer, is it?" Tidus asked looking put upon.

Wakka nodded, "Go ahead, you try," he instructed.

Tidus obligingly did the gesture making sure to look like he did not remember how it went. He felt stupid pretending to be something he wasn't.

"Not bad," Wakka told him, "Okay, now go present yourself to the temple summoner."

Tidus stared at his hands as Wakka walked away again missing his opportunity for questions. Heaving a sigh he walked around the corner of the wall and into the village once more. Wakka had already returned to his hut so Tidus was left alone to wander. He carefully avoided talking to too many people as it would only lead to too many questions but instead made his way to the hut Wakka had said was the Crusader's Lodge.

Upon entering the hut Tidus spotted Luzzu and Gatta seated at a wooden table deep in discussion. The area in by the entrance was filled with tables and a desk behind which a young girl sat sorting through papers. Beyond the first area was a curtained off area but Tidus could still see it held a dorm type sleeping area. When Gatta, the younger one spotted him, he immediately looked around and addressed him.

"Hey you," he said, "You were in contact with Sin right?"

Tidus nodded slowly wondering what was coming next but Gatta only looked thoughtful.

"So he can't be far off then," Gatta surmised then looked at Tidus suspiciously, "You're not hiding anything are you?"

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "Why would I?" he wanted to know.

"If Sin is nearby it'll attack the island for sure but it hasn't yet," Luzzu explained, "I wonder why?"

Tidus shrugged, "I'm sorry but I don't know," he said, "If fact I don't even know...er, remember what the Crusaders are."

Both the men in front of him looked shocked and Gatta looked worriedly at his companion, "Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir?"

"It does seem rather bad," Luzzu replied eyeing Tidus with interest, "Gatta, tell him who we are."

"Yes, sir," Gatta said immediately leaping to his feet and holding his arm horizontal to his chest, fist clenched, in a kind of salute. The crusader launched into a speech about the history of the faction and it sounded to Tidus as though he had recited it many time before. He explained about the man who had started the Crusaders, Lord Mi'hen and how they used to be called the Crimson Blades. Their only purpose was to fight Sin and protect those threatened by it.

The blitzer interrupted as Gatta got to the part about how long the crusaders had been around, "Wait," he said, "You've been fighting Sin for eight hundred years and it's still around?"

The younger crusader looked at a loss for words but Luzzu's frown deepened as he said, "It's not the crusaders job to defeat Sin," he told him, "All we can do is steer Sin away from towns and villages."

Tidus gave a nod of comprehension, "Then whose job is it to defeat Sin?" he asked.

Luzzu and Gatta exchanged a significant look, "We could tell you," the older crusader said, "But I think it would be better for you to try and remember for yourself."

Tidus gave a sigh, "Wakka said I should go and see the..." he hesitated, "Temple Summoner?"

Luzzu nodded, "A fine idea," he said, "The temple is just up the hill. I'm sure a bit of praying will help restore you memory."

* * *

My next chap will be up later this weekend! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

You must all think I'm one of those writers who start a FFX Novelization and then get bored and stop but I swear I'm not. I blew _another_ modem. I don't know how I do it. I go through modems like toothpaste. Anyway I have a new one now so I'm back online. I'm v. sorry about the wait. Here's the next chap!!

* * *

Tidus knew better but he wandered up to the temple anyway thinking the sooner he spoke with the summoner the sooner he would get lunch. The large stone building on the hill was as Tidus had thought the temple and people stroll in and out of it constantly. When Tidus entered through the narrow door he stopped just within and stared around in wonder.

The interior of the temple was about as foreign as it would get for Tidus. He had never seen anything like it before. It reminded Tidus of the ruins he had woken up in before meeting the Al Bhed only not run down. Lining the edge of the circular main hall were statues and two larger ones flanked a flight of stairs directly opposite the entrance. Before the statues people knelt and prayed. Tidus felt terribly out of place.

He walked up to one of the larger statues and looked at the flight of stairs curiously. At the top of the stairs were double stone doors with strange symbols carved into them. Before he could even think of climbing the stairs a voice came from his left.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner and finally we receive a statue for our temple," the speaker was an elderly man dressed in long colourful robes. Tidus surmised he must be the temple summoner and the statue he was referring to was the one in front of him.

Tidus glanced up at the figure of who the summoner had referred to as Lord Braska, "What's a high summoner?" he asked.

The temple hall suddenly echoed with gasps of surprise. The people praying had clearly been shocked by his question and the temple summoner looked surprised as well.

Tidus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I got to close to Sin's...uh, toxin," he explained.

The temple summoner nodded in understanding and sympathy and did the prayer gesture, "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the Aeons," the summoner looked at him clearly expecting his words to jog Tidus' memory.

Tidus gave a tight smile but said nothing.

"The Aeons hear our prayers and come down to us," the summoner continued, "They are truly the blessing of Yevon."

Tidus didn't quite understand what the man was talking about but he figured that summoners were to be respected, just the same as the old temple summoner himself. Tidus nodded at the explanation and gave an awkward half bow before leaving the temple.

Outside he felt much better. He had always had a problem with religion and worship and inside the temple it had seemed to stifle the air. Religion had been in the minority in Zanarkand if it had existed at all.

Abruptly Tidus stopped walking and leaned against one of the pillars by the temple, feeling slightly queasy. Already he was thinking of his home in the past tense. Did he really believe his home gone, destroyed?

A passer-by looked at him curiously, "You okay?" she asked.

"Toxin," Tidus said automatically.

The girl nodded sympathetically and said, "You should pray to Yevon," before walking on into the temple.

Tidus stared after her for a moment, "So I've been told," he muttered.

He wandered down the hill back to the hut that Wakka had disappeared into. Upon entering he was surprised at how spacious it was compared to what the outside suggested. Wakka glanced up from the table where he was writing something.

The orange haired blitzer frowned, "You don't look so hot," he said pushing aside the paper.

"Yeah, well," Tidus shrugged, "I don't feel so hot."

"You should take a nap," Wakka said walking over a pot, which was bubbling on the fire, "Lunch won't be ready for a while."

Tidus was about to say no, but the offered bed looked awfully comfy and as he flopped onto it with muttered thanks he could already feel himself drifting away. He was barely aware of someone entering the tent and distantly he picked up the conversation taking place around him.

"You could at least go see how they're doing," said the new comer.

"We can't interfere, it's a rule," came Wakka indignant voice.

"But it's been nearly..." the voices drifted away as Tidus turned over and surrendered himself to the darkness.

* * *

_"It's been nearly a day already," said the man._

_The woman looked worried, on the verge of tears, "Perhaps you could go look for us?" she asked._

"_There are people looking for him now," the man replied before walking away._

"_Thank you," the woman whispered covering her face with her hands. _

"_Who cares whether he comes back or not," the young boy demanded._

_The woman, his mother, looked horrified and knelt down before him, "But he might die!" she said._

"_Fine let him," the boy said but his eyes shimmered with tears. _

"_Do you...do you hate him so?" his mother wanted to know._

_The boy nodded fervently._

_His mother hesitated then said, "But if he dies you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him."_

* * *

Tidus jerked awake and sat up abruptly. Looking around the hut he realized he was alone. Rubbing his face with his hands he tried to recall what he had been dreaming of but the memories faded even as he tried to grasp them. He stood up.

"Wakka?" he called still half a sleep.

He walked outside but saw no sign of the orange haired blitzer. Eventually he went to the Crusader's lodge where they told him Wakka had gone to the temple. Upon entering the temple, albeit reluctantly, he saw Wakka and the temple summoner standing by the stairs that had intrigued him earlier. They appeared to be arguing something.

He approached them slowly but as he did the temple summoner turned away with a frustrated look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus asked.

Wakka looked at him distractedly, "Hmm?" he said, "Oh, the summoner hasn't returned from the trials."

Tidus frowned at his words as if they were gibberish.

"Well apprentice summoner really," Wakka amended half to himself.

"Huh?" Tidus said.

Wakka looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, "Oh, there's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials," he explained in tones which Tidus thought were overly simple, "Beyond is where the summoner prays. If the prayer is heard the apprentice summoner becomes a fully fledged summoner, remember?"

Tidus was about to shake his head but rather just said, "So someone's in there somewhere and they haven't come back out yet, right I got it."

"A day's already gone by," Wakka said worriedly not noticing Tidus' sarcastic tones.

Tidus looked at the door then back at Wakka's anxious face, "Is it particularly dangerous in there?" he asked.

"Sometimes, yes," Wakka replied.

"Why don't you go in and help?" Tidus asked.

"There's already guardians in there," Wakka told him, "Besides, it's forbidden," he added.

Tidus made a face and started toward the stair, "But what if something happens?" he wanted to know, "What if the summoner dies?"

"The precepts must be obeyed," the summoner snapped clearly irritated with the questions.

Tidus glanced at the elderly man dismissively then said carelessly, "Like I care," before jogging up the stairs and through the stone doors.

At the foot of the stairs the temple summoner gave Wakka a reproachful look.

Upon entering the stone doorway Tidus realized his actions might have been rash and just a little malicious. Directly before him was a wall on which a faint emblem or glyph was imprinted. It didn't take the blitzer long to realize the room he had entered was the Cloister of Trials Wakka had told him about. The trials consisted of a number of puzzles involving three different types of spheres, which had to be placed into different recesses in order to open the way through.

Tidus figured out the puzzle easily enough but as soon as he did Wakka caught up with him. By his facial expression he was less than happy, "Hey," he called, "What's gotten into you?"

Tidus gave him a defiant look but it quickly faded into an embarrassed one. Wakka smirked.

"Hey," he said coming to stand next to the blonde blitzer, "It's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners and guardians can enter here. It's a tradition, very important."

Tidus was curious, "So what about you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm a guardian," Wakka replied.

Tidus was about to ask exactly what a guardian was but at that moment the portion of floor they were standing on jerked abruptly then started to sink. Tidus started but then realized it was some sort of lift taking them downwards. As the circular portion of floor descended Wakka explained.

"Summoner's go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira, Guardians protect them. The guardians are in there now, one of them's got a short fuse and who knows what other one's thinking."

The lift came to a gentle stop and Tidus could see a dim passageway before them. From other side came a faint song and a glow of many torches. Wakka hesitated as they stepped off the lift.

"Well now that we've come this far," he said half to himself, "Might as well go all the way." He seemed to be steeling himself for something.

Tidus followed him down the passageway, which was short before opening into a dome shaped room lined with torches and with strange patterns and runes on the walls. Across from the door was a flight of stairs with a door at the top that was shaped like a shield. On the stairs sat a woman dressed in a long black dress with her long black hair gathered up in three thin braids. She was beautiful but extremely severe.

She gave Wakka a scornful look and Tidus realized what the blitzball captain had been preparing himself for, "Why are you here?" she demanded, "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No it's just...uh," Wakka nudged Tidus, "See I told you she gets mad easy," but the blonde blitzer wasn't listening he was too busy staring at the rooms other occupant. To the right of the stairs a figure stood stock still paying the new comers no mind. At least seven feet tall the other guardian was clearly not human. His body was covered in blue fur and he had the appearance of a lion walking upright. His body was covered minimally with clothing that made the guardian look exactly like what he was, a warrior. With his arms folded he appeared relaxed but Tidus could sense a tension in the big muscles of the strange being. A sense of movement stilled that suggested the guardian could pounce at any moment.

Tidus looked at the woman as she approached Wakka and himself, "Is the summoner alright?" he asked her.

She glanced at his dismissively then did a double take. She stared at him for a moment, a flurry of emotions running across her face, "Who are you?" she asked carefully.

Tidus was taken aback by her reaction but before he could answer there was a rumble of stone against stone from the other side of the room and the women in black turned away abruptly to watch as the shield shaped door opened. Wakka also hurried forward in anticipation and Tidus assumed they must have been waiting for the summoner to emerge.

The blonde blitzer took a few hesitant steps forward coming to stand on the other side of the woman in black. Both she and Wakka were staring at the opening with the utmost concentration and also, to Tidus surprise, worry that he had only seen between family before. Evidently Guardians cared more for their Summoner's than necessity required.

Tidus turned his attention to the doorway and could see a figure within but the light coming from within the chamber obscured it into a silhouette. He could see the figure appeared to be quite short and petite. This did not quite fit with the idea Tidus had in head of what summoners were supposed to look like.

As the summoner descended the stairs slowly and wearily Tidus finally got a full look at...her.

_A girl_? Tidus thought as he stared at her in wonder. The girl was young, dressed in a feminine blue skirt and white vest and was, in Tidus' opinion, extremely beautiful. Her face exuded gentleness and made Tidus feel instantly comfortable and welcome. As she came down the stairs slowly she suddenly stumbled and Tidus instinctively hurried forward but before he could help her, the blue cat-like guardian was at her side holding her tenderly in his giant clawed hands.

The summoner recovered quickly indicating to her guardians that she was fine and straightened. Pushing her shoulder length hair away from her face she smiled tiredly at those assembled.

"I've done it," she said her voice echoing her pride, "I have become a summoner!"

As her guardians bustled the exhausted summoner out of the temple Tidus trailed along behind feeling a little confused. They were treating her like royalty and as soon as they exited the Cloister of Trials a group of waiting at the base of the stairs cheered at the sight of her. They all did the prayer gesture, which she returned with a smile.

The blonde blitzer lingered for a moment as the town's people followed the summoner and her guardians outside feeling more out of place by the moment but just as he walked out the door, Wakka turned and beckoned to him. Tidus followed without haste.

Upon exiting the temple he saw the people had gathered in a hasty circle in the centre of the village. In the centre of the circle stood the summoner, holding an ornate staff in her hands and looking a little nervous.

"Over here," Wakka called as he approached and grabbed him impatiently around the neck when he lingered. Hauling him the edge of the circle, he said excitedly, "Wait till you see this!"

"I can't see anything!" Tidus growled extracting himself from Wakka's grasp.

The older blitzer punched him jestingly on the arm then waved to the summoner, "Ready!"

The girl looked over her shoulder at him and her eyes met Tidus' momentarily. She looked confused for a moment then appeared to dismiss him with a shake of her head and turned her attention back to the proceedings.

"Okay," she said. Raising her arms above her head she brought them together in a sweeping arc to clasp the staff in both hands in front of her. Then in one fluid movement she shifted her weight forward while sliding her right foot back, one hand holding the staff was flung backward while the other reached forward. Slowly strange lights formed around her and symbols of magic hung in the air. The atmosphere seemed to crackle with magic energy and anticipation alike. Suddenly the aura around the summoner sent four beams of light toward the sky. Were they met and struck the cloud cover, the sky swirled and something soared out of the clouds.

Tidus took an involuntary step back and stared at the large bird like creature, which soared downward and landed in front of the summoner. Towering over her it gazed at the girl, ignoring the other people who watched it so intently. Red and white feathers covered it's chest and body, while it's leathery wings send the dust on the ground whirling around the town's people like a tornado. The blitzer's first instinct was to yell at her to run but something told him not to. Later he reflected it could have the fact that no one else seemed worried. In fact they seemed in awe and their faces shone with pride. Especially Wakka and the guardian in black.

Hesitantly the summoner reached out a hand and stroked the side of the bird like creatures face. Although the claws and beak of the creature looked positively vicious its eyes seemed to exude gentleness. As the girl touched its face the creature closed its eyes briefly and appeared, without actually doing so, to smile.

The summoner turned to her guardians and grinned proudly. Wakka and the lady in black hurried to her and gave her hug in turn. Tidus stayed were he was but could see them giving her words of encouragement and congratulation. Responding to an unheard signal from the summoner the creature suddenly took flight and after a moments pause soared away over the heads of the crowd. Tidus ducked instinctively then felt a bit a foolish as he was the only one who had.

Wakka came toward him with a grin on his face and Tidus could see the summoner being bustled off again by the guardian in black. Wakka noticed his glance and gave him a calculating look for a moment. He grinned again.

"Quite something, ya?" he said.

Tidus thought about this, "Something...yes," he agreed, "But what was it exactly?"

"Valefor is an Aeon. Aeons are the blessing of Yevon," Wakka did the prayer gesture.

"Oh, yes," Tidus murmured in recollection.

Wakka looked at him closely, "You remembered that?" he asked.

Tidus frowned, "No the temple summoner told me about them," he replied, "A bit anyway."

"Oh," Wakka looked disappointed, "Anyways, the summoner will rest now after her ordeal, then tonight we will celebrate the birth of a new summoner!"

* * *

R&R always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and the understanding guys. Much appreciated. Here's chapter seven, enjoy.

* * *

The celebrations were not quite like the parties Tidus was used to back in Zanarkand. The after match celebrations in Zanarkand could go on all night eventually spilling out into the streets and including the entire cities population. The party in the centre of the small village, where the summoner had earlier done her first summoning, was basically a small gathering of villagers chatting around a large bonfire with a few drinks. Tidus was not surprised to find they were non-alcoholic.

Wakka took the opportunity to introduce Tidus to the rest of the Besaid Aurochs.

"This is Jassu and Botta, they're our defence," Wakka said, "And this here is Datto and Letty, Letty is our centre. And lastly Keepa, he best goalkeeper in Spira, ya?"

Keepa gave a smirk, "In Besaid at least," he corrected.

The other Aurochs chuckled and Wakka continued, "This is Tidus, he wanted into the Tournament so bad, I let him the team," he lied blatantly. Tidus opened his mouth to object but Wakka stood on foot meaningfully. The blonde blitzer shut his mouth and managed not to wince. The captain was clearly embarrassed about appealing to an outsider to help his team win.

"Go on, say hi," Wakka shoved him forward.

"Er, hi guys," Tidus said hesitantly.

The Aurochs nodded in greeting.

"So," Tidus tried again, "What's our goal?"

"To do our best!" the Aurochs chorused quite forcefully.

Tidus frowned and looked at Wakka who shook his head.

"Nope," the captain contradicted his players, "We got a new goal now. Our new goal...is victory! To win every match, to beat every apposing team. To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island. That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"

The aurochs looked at one another muttering "Victory?" a few times. They seemed to like the idea because within seconds they were chanted their new goal in unison, "Victory! Victory! Victory!"

Tidus gave a half smile and glanced across the fire to where the summoner was talking to some people. She looked over and noticed his scrutiny; she gave him a smile before turning back. Tidus' half smile matured to a full one.

"Really got the boys worked up, ya?" Wakka said jokingly before joining his players for a drink. Tidus took the opportunity to walk around the fire toward the Summoner's group but before he could approach them a little girl standing next to the summoner turned and glared at him, "You're a bad man!" she said loudly at him.

Another of the people also looked at him, an elderly woman, "Stay away from the summoner," she said harshly.

Tidus stopped, taken aback. The summoner turned and noticed his approach but before he could turn away she smiled and walked toward him.

"Lady Yuna," an old man called, "Be careful."

The summoner paused, "But it was really my fault to begin with," she said to him before approaching Tidus who looked uncomfortable.

"I'm Yuna," she told him.

"Tidus," the blitzer said still a little uncertain.

"I know," Yuna said with a smile, "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

Tidus was surprised, "I'm sorry about that," he said, "Wasn't that...wasn't I not supposed to...guess I kind of overreacted."

Yuna shook her head, "No I was overconfident," she replied.

There was an uncomfortable pause then Tidus said, "I saw that Aeon thing, that's amazing!"

"Really?" Yuna seemed immensely cheered by this prospect, "Do you think I can become high summoner?"

Tidus wasn't sure what the difference between a regular summoner and high summoner was but he assumed it was good. He nodded. Just then the little girl who had called him a 'bad man' ran up to Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more," she pleaded. Yuna smiled and nodded, the girl ran off just as suddenly as she had arrived.

The young summoner turned her attention back to Tidus, "So, tomorrow then," she said.

Tidus frowned; "Tomorrow?" he wanted to know.

"We're going on the same boat aren't we?" she said.

"Oh, really?" he said enthusiastically.

Yuna started to walk away then paused, "We can talk more, you can tell me all about Zanarkand."

Watching her retreating back the summoner's words finally reached his brain. How did she know about Zanarkand? Was she mocking him? Before he could mull over it too much Wakka stepped up next to him and nudged him with an elbow.

"She's cute, ya?" he said teasingly.

"Yeah," Tidus replied cautiously but with a smile he couldn't have stopped for the world.

"Don't get no ideas," Wakka said his demeanour suddenly sobering.

Tidus bristled at this, "No promises there, big guy," he shot back slightly contemptuously, "Hey, but what if she like comes on to me?" he added challengingly

Wakka shook his head, "Not gonna happen," he said with certainty and Tidus wondered for a moment what made him so sure. His tone suggested quite firmly it was not open for discussion, so the blitzer let it drop.

"Let me know if you get tired, I had a bed made up for you," Wakka said, his cheerfulness returning as quickly as it had left.

* * *

Tidus lay on the bed in the crusader's lodge that had been assigned to him for the night. His thoughts kept him awake even as he could hear the soft breathing of rooms other occupants, clearly asleep. Turning over for the umpteenth time he found his thoughts wandering to Yuna. He wondered what Wakka had meant about not getting any ideas. They had just talked after all.

And they would talk more tomorrow, Tidus was looking forward to it. He wondered where exactly they were going. Obviously on the young summoner's pilgrimage, which Wakka had told him about, but where exactly? His thoughts turned briefly to Auron as he wondered if he would meet the older man in the next place he visited.

_Visited?_ He thought wryly. _More like flung into._

He must have fallen asleep then because it was the last thought he could recall thinking when he woke up.

* * *

_Tidus stands up and finds he is standing on a jetty over looking a clear blue sea. Further down the jetty stands a young woman. As he approaches she turns, it is Yuna._

_"Where's that boat?" Tidus wonders sounding worried without knowing why._

"_Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon," Yuna says matter-of-factly._

"_You really sure this is okay?" Tidus asks._

"_Would you take me to Zanarkand?" she asks in reply._

"_Hey!" calls a voice, "You said you'd go with me." Rikku runs up the jetty._

_Tidus does not think this is strange but gets the feeling he should, "Oh, um...er," he starts to say._

"_I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas," Rikku scolds him._

"_He did?" Yuna questions._

"_Uh," Tidus feels panicky for a moment._

"_Hey! Stop dreaming," yells a third voice._

_Tidus spins around, behind him is his father. They are now standing on a beach._

_Anger, sadness, regret, resentment. _

"_You with a woman? You can't even catch a ball," Jecht taunts._

_Tidus is a child again. He sits down and begins to cry._

"_Oh, what's the matter," Jecht says, "Gonna cry again? Cry, cry. That's the only thing you're good for."_

"_I hate you," Young Tidus whispers._

"_Heh?" Jecht doesn't hear him, "What'd you say?"._

_Yuna and Rikku stand on either side of Jecht._

"_You have to speak loudly," Yuna tells him gently._

"_I hate you!" Tidus yells._

"_Eh?" Jecht is confused._

"_That's the spirit!" Yuna tells him._

_"You can do it!" Rikku cheers._

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start and sat up in bed with a shout, "I hate you!" he yelled at the dark. Breathing heavily he looked around in confusion then realizing where he was, he checked to see if he had woken anyone up. One or two crusaders rolled over or grunted but no one was awake.

Tidus rubbed his face tiredly and was about to lie back down when he realized he could hear voices outside. It sounded like Wakka and someone else, a woman.

"He's dead, okay! Dead!" he heard her say forcefully. Slipping out of bed he crept barefooted to the doorway, which was covered by a curtain. Pushing it aside slightly he peeked out.

Standing next to the dwindling bonfire were Wakka and the black clad guardian. They seemed to be arguing.

"He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised too when I first saw him but no matter what he looks like he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place," she was saying. Tidus frowned as he realized they were discussing him.

"Yeah, but Lulu he needed our help," Wakka started.

"Excuses again?" the guardian named Lulu demanded.

"Yeah, but..." Wakka started half-heartedly.

"That's it," Lulu cut him off her voice laced with emotion, "No more! Enough Wakka!"

Lulu turned and stalked off leaving Wakka standing alone in the firelight. The captain sighed and rubbed his head, then walked toward the crusader's lodge. Tidus backed away from the doorway but didn't return to his bed. He wanted to talk to Wakka about what he had heard.

When Wakka entered the tent and saw him guilt flashed briefly across his face.

"Scary," Tidus observed dryly, "So who's Chappu?" he added conversationally.

Wakka let his shoulders drop wearily, "My little brother," he replied, "He looked like you."

"He's dead?" Tidus asked quietly.

Wakka nodded and sat down at the wooden table near the entrance to the Crusader's Lodge.

"He was with the crusaders when they fought Sin last year," Wakka explained, "He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the tournament."

"So that's why..." Tidus trailed off suddenly regretting his blunt remark about Wakka making excuses.

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?" Wakka started.

"Revenge then?" Tidus cut in.

"That was the idea," Wakka agreed, "Now I'm more worried about a stupid game than avenging my brother. Well after next tournament I'll be a guardian fulltime. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you," Wakka ducked his head, "But I'm not."

Tidus shook his head, "Don't worry, I mean...I owe you a lot. You really helped me out you know," he said, "What I mean is...thanks, Wakka." The blitzer stuck out his hand toward the orange haired Blitzer meaning to shake his hand.

Wakka looked at him for a moment then went to shake his hand but at the last moment he pulled away and ducked his head again, "Stop, you're embarrassing me," he said.

Tidus laughed and stood, "Better get back to bed," he said heading for the back room.

"What you doing up anyways?" Wakka wanted to know.

Tidus hesitated, "Bad dream," he answered truthfully after a moment.

Wakka nodded understandingly, "Sin's toxin can do that," he said.

Tidus sighed.

* * *

Tidus woke up and decided that this was without doubt the best awakening he had had since arriving in Spira. The remainder of the night he had slept a deep dreamless sleep that had left him feeling refresh. Dressing hurriedly, as he realized was the only one still in the lodge, he walked through the front door a few seconds later and stood blinking in the bright sunshine for a moment. A short distance away stood Lulu and Wakka.

As he walked toward them, the older blitzer turned and greeted him, "Yo, sleepy head," he said with a grin, "Got something I want to give you." From behind his back he produced a sword, which appeared at first glance to be made of glass, but the translucent blue sword was made out a substance that Tidus had no familiarity with. The hilt was wrapped in soft red leather. It shone in the morning sun.

Tidus took it with care, "You're giving this to me?" he questioned. He raised the sword and gave it a practised swing.

"Yeah," Wakka looked satisfied, "Use it well."

"That's the sword you gave Chappu," Lulu commented lightly.

Tidus looked at her abruptly and couldn't help butsee the tightening around her mouth. Wakka didn't seem to notice.

"Well he never used it," he replied by way of explanation.

Tidus sheathed the sword in the scabbard Wakka handed him then strapped it onto his back.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked Lulu.

Tidus looked up at this, "We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right?" he wanted to know, "Why we gotta wait here?"

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago when the last calm started," Wakka started.

"Calm?" Tidus wondered out loud but no one seemed to hear him.

"Since then," Wakka continued, "She's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent she became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey," Lulu told him, "We should leave together." Abruptly she looked toward the temple, following her gaze Tidus spotted Yuna by the stairs trying to pick up a huge suitcase.

"You really don't need all that luggage," Lulu called to her. Yuna looked around guiltily and straightened up.

"They're not really my things," she explained, "They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation Yuna," Wakka told her gently.

Yuna gave a slight frown, "I guess...I guess you're right," she conceded. Abandoning the large suitcase, she walked down toward them.

As she approached Wakka grinned, "Okay off we go!" he said.

The four of them walked toward the entrance to the small village but as they left Yuna turned and gazed at the church, then did the prayer gesture before following her guardians and Tidus up the hill.

At the top of the hill where Wakka had shown the blonde blitzer his first view of Besaid Village the group stopped and Yuna stood for a long moment on the edge of the cliff gazing down at her home. Tidus thought she seemed a bit too upset about leaving. _I mean, it's not like she'll never see the village again_, he thought.

"Let's get going man," he said to Wakka.

"We're gonna wait," Wakka sounded rarely subdued almost, as if he too were experiencing extreme sadness. Tidus frowned, feeling not for the first time that he was missing something.

Yuna turned then and walked toward them, she paused next to Wakka who asked, "Are you ready?"

The summoner nodded and walked on, Lulu followed her closely giving Wakka a nod as she passed. The blitzball captain returned the nod. Tidus was even more baffled than before.

_Maybe it's a guardian thing_, he thought peevishly.

He followed the group at a slight distance and was surprised when they stopped for a second time atop the hill. This time they stopped before some stone ruins. The two guardians and the summoner knelt and prayed in silence. Tidus did not join them, more out of confusion than defiance.

When they stood again Wakka explained, "It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip," he paused then added, "Chappu didn't pray that day, said he'd miss his boat."

Tidus kept silent, opting to keep his opinion regarding pray and customs to himself.

They took the same route to the beach that Wakka and Tidus had used when the blonde blitzer had first come to the village. Tidus remembered seeing a jetty at the end of the beach and was reminded of his dream the previous night. Being lost in thought he trailed a short distance behind the others and almost didn't notice when they disappeared around a bend in the path.

He was about to break into a jog to catch up when something large landed heavily in front of him, causing him to leap back in surprise. Crouched on the path in front of him was the blue cat like guardian from the previous day in the temple. In one clawed hand he held a long spear and his eyes regarded Tidus furiously.

The blonde blitzer frowned and was about to ask what was going on when the guardian literally pounced. Leaping up into the air he came down hard, swinging his spear to come down point first. Caught unawares Tidus barely managed to roll out of the way. As he came up he instinctively drew the sword on his back but wondered whether he dare use it against the guardian who was clearly a friend or at least ally of Yuna.

Spinning to face the cat like man again Tidus was surprised to find the guardian regarding him instead of attacking immediately. He wore a calculating expression and Tidus realized he was being tested. The blonde blitzer grinned but his mirth quickly fled as the guardian attacked again. Lunging forward the guardian lashed out in a stabbing motion, which again Tidus had to fight to avoid. He wondered as he spun out of the way if the cat like man was using his full skill and strength. He some how doubted it and brought his sword around in a slashing motion.

The guardian looked surprised that Tidus would attack him but, instead of hitting him, the blitzer turned the angle of his slice downward into the wooden haft of his opponents spear. The blue sword stood up to its appearance a cut through the thick wood beautifully. The cat like man growled in surprise and leapt back, Tidus followed suit backing off in case he had made the guardian _really_ mad.

Holding the two halves of his weapon in each hand the blue guardian raised an eyebrow.

"That's enough!"

Turning, Tidus saw Wakka standing behind him with his arms folded. Yuna and Lulu flanked him but, despite the sternness of Wakka's voice, both women had amused expressions on their faces. Even the blitzball coach's eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth. Kimahri tossed aside his broken spear and strode forward, passing Tidus without a second glance he walking down the path and out of sight.

Tidus sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, "What's with that guy?" he wanted to know.

"Kimahri Ronso," Lulu said walking forward, "Of the Ronso tribe. He has learned the fiends' way of fighting."

Tidus narrowed his eyes briefly, "That's not what I meant," he said.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians," Wakka told him.

Tidus shook his head in confusion and Yuna giggled, "Sometimes we don't understand him either," she said, "Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child."

Tidus nodded in understanding. No wonder the Ronso guardian was so protective of the young summoner, he had been testing Tidus to see whether he could trust him or not. The blitzer wondered if he had passed.

The rest of the journey down the hill to the beach passed without incident and upon reaching the dock Tidus saw Kimahri was already aboard the ship that would take them to their next destination. On the jetty itself, which reminded Tidus a whole lot of the one he'd dreamed about, were a group of people from the village there to wish the summoner farewell. To Tidus' surprise most of them were crying. It struck him as odd that the people and Yuna herself were acting as if she was leaving never to return. As far as he knew people returned from pilgrimages if only so that they could repeat the journey at a later time.

As he watched Yuna waved to the people on the dock then did the prayer gesture. Her face mirrored her feelings of regret and sadness but also determination. As the boat eventually pulled away from the dock the people ashore clustered at the end of the jetty waving frantically until they were out of sight.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm enjoying writing this fic so much. It has been pointed out by some of reviewers that I've been making some spelling and grammatical errors. This is probably true. I get so ahead of myself and wrapped up in the story that I tend to write too fast and make mistakes. I should probably get a Beta reader but then my posts would take longer. In the Sin battle in this chapter I left out any actual fighting since fighting something that large, in reality, wouldn't be viable.

* * *

Tidus wandered across the vast deck of the sailing vessel musing about their morose departure. He didn't understand it but then again he didn't understand a lot of things about this world he had found himself in. Gazing across the flat waters his thoughts turned to Yuna once again.

The new summoner was affecting him in a way no other person had done before. He, as the star player of the Abes, had had his share of girlfriends, but he'd never felt such an emotional bond with someone before. He found it disturbing yet compelling at the same time. His wanderings had taken him below deck and he was roused from his musings by an invasive voice.

"Them's interesting clothes you're wearing," a round, short man straightened up from the wall and walked over to Tidus. A large pack almost larger than the short man was slung over one shoulder. The man looked the blonde blitzer over in a critical manner.

"Yeugh," he exclaimed, twisting his mouth as if he'd bitten into a lemon, "Filthy, filthy. They won't sell or me names not O'aka."

"Who do you think you are?" Tidus demanded indignantly.

The little tubby man puffed up his chest as much as he could, "O'aka the XXIII, merchant extraordinaire!" he exclaimed proudly.

"O'aka the who?" Tidus said with a frown.

The merchant deflated visibly, "Never heard of me?" he returned with a sigh, "Well not many have," he conceded and went back to leaning on the wall, looking dejected. Tidus stared at the strange little man for a beat not sure what to make of it.

"Never mind him," a voice from behind caught his attention. Turning, Tidus saw Luzzu, the Crusader from Besaid, standing in front of double wooden doors which no doubt led to the hold. Beside him stood Gatta, the younger Crusader with the scar.

"I didn't know you were coming too," Tidus said.

"Just as far as Mushroom Rock," Gatta told him.

"Mushroom Rock?" Tidus questioned.

"Past the Mi'hen Highroad, remember?" Luzzu explained, "We're riding all our hopes are on this, our final battle." He seemed to almost be talking to himself.

"What battle?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Best if we don't discuss it," Luzzu said glancing at Gatta. The younger Crusader stood a little straighter. Tidus glanced from him to the double doors, the two crusaders were clearly guarding something but the blitzer decided not to press it.

"See you on the other side then," he said instead.

Starting to feel hedged in down below Tidus wandered but up on deck. He could see Yuna standing on the bow of the ship, staring at the sea beyond. He felt an urge to go talk to her but for some reason he felt as though he had to gain permission first. Glancing to her left he realized why.

Lulu, the black mage guardian was staring at him. Ducking his head instinctively he sidled over to Wakka who was also gazing across the waters pensively. As he approached the blitzball captain he heard the comments of a few deck hands.

"Word is that summoner's got noble blood," one commented idly.

"Ya don't say," another returned looking interested.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter," someone else volunteered. This sent a chorus of low whistles and murmurs of appreciation amongst the crew.

Tidus frowned as he walked up next to Wakka, "Who's Lord Braska?" he asked, having recognized the name from the Temple Summoner.

Wakka looked at him with a sympathetic smile, "Yuna's father. Yuna's the daughter of High Summoner Braska. You saw his statue at the temple," he explained, "Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy."

Tidus frowned. Was Sin defeated? But he'd seen it himself. He opened his mouth to question this when Lulu approached. Unnerved by her approach he momentarily lost his train of thought.

"Er," he muttered trying to think under her intense gaze, "It's tough when your father's famous," he settled for knowing fully how it felt.

Wakka gave him a baffled look.

Lulu raised an eyebrow at his pause in conversation, "Wakka's...a bit lacking in the imagination department," she supplied.

"Huh?" Wakka looked at the black mage suddenly.

Tidus laughed in relief, "Thanks Lulu," he said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Lulu gave a snort of disdain and strode toward the aft of the ship. Tidus sighed at the scorn and, leaving Wakka floundering in confusion, made his way to the bow of the ship.

As he approached Yuna turned to look at him. Not knowing what to expect in her expression the blitzer was relieved to see her smile and step to the side. Tidus ducked his head with a grin as he came to stand next to her.

Feeling inexplicably uncomfortable the blonde blitzer stretched his arms above his head then leaned against the robe railing before him trying desperately to think of a suitable start to the conversation.

"The wind," Yuna said abruptly causing him to stand straight with equal speed, "It's nice," she concluded lamely.

Tidus opened his mouth to reply but finding no suitable answer started to chuckle instead.

_Idiot_, he thought to himself, thinking he had ruined all possibility of conversation. He was therefore surprised when she too started to laugh.

Yuna put a hand to her mouth as she laughed, clearly embarrassed by her outburst, "You're a blitzball player aren't you?" she asked suddenly.

Tidus paused, unsure of how to answer.

"From Zanarkand, right?" Yuna persisted.

Tidus looked at her in surprise, "You hear that from Wakka?" he asked rhetorically, "Wakka...Wakka doesn't believe me at all," he added turning to sit on the railing.

Yuna smiled, "But I do," she said, "I heard in Zanarkand there is a great stadium all lit up, even at night. Great blitzball tournaments are held there and the stands are always full."

Tidus stared at the summoner for a moment unsure of how to respond to her succinct description of the stadium in Zanarkand, "How do you know that?" he asked, unable to keep a slightly suspicious tone from his voice.

Yuna gave a happy smile, "A man named Jecht told me," she told him, "He was my father's guardian."

Tidus stared at Yuna for a long moment again then scowled and turned away, leaning heavily on the rope railing of the ship's deck.

"My father," he started after a moment then paused for an instant, "His name was Jecht."

"Amazing!" Yuna exclaimed suddenly doing the prayer gesture, "Our meeting must truly be the blessing of Yevon."

Tidus spun, suddenly intent on giving his opinion of her beliefs then stopped abruptly. The reason for his hesitation was partly due to the expression of pure faith and devotion on Yuna's face and partly to the feeling that was welling up inside him. It was a feeling of dread but more importantly he'd had the same feeling before, recently.

"Sounds like him," he said absently, looking toward the dark waters around the boat apprehensively, "But it can't be him."

"Why not?" Yuna asked just short of a demand. Tidus tore his gaze away from the seas reluctantly.

"My old man died ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand," he explained, not wanting to dwell on the memories.

Yuna frowned and looked down, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"He went out to sea one day...for training," he continued, feeling the need to explain, "And never came back. No one's seen him since then."

Yuna frowned then looked at Tidus in surprise, "Why, that's the day Jecht came to Spira," she told him suddenly, "It's true, I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago!"

Tidus stared, disbelieving.

"I remember," the summoner continued, "That was the day my father left," she looked at him, "The date fits doesn't it?"

Tidus opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to respond, "Yeah, but how would he get here?" he settled for, casting his gaze back toward the dark waters.

"You're here are you not?" Yuna replied simply.

Tidus looked at her as she gave a smile. He opened his mouth to reply then closed it again. His expression must have mirrored his realization that she was right because Yuna gave a happy giggle.

Tidus frowned and opened his mouth again to respond but before he could say a word the deck beneath his feet jerked and shifted violently as something crashed up against the port side of the ship. Instinctively he reached out and grasped Yuna's wrist even as she started fall backward with a gasp of surprise. Clutching the railing with his other hand he tried to pull the summoner toward him but the motion of the boat snapped suddenly to the starboard side causing Yuna to fall in opposite direction.

Tidus tried to adjust his grip on her wrist as she slid past him on wooden deck but the tilt of the boat was too extreme and Yuna fell from his grasp with a cry of fear. Just as he was about to dive after her a flash of blue intercepted his path as Kimahri leapt after the summoner and scooped her up in his arms.

Seeing as Yuna was safe Tidus looked upward as a crash of water announced something had broken the surface. A giant fin, three times as tall as the ship mast, rose out the depths alongside the boat and Tidus stared in wonder as he watched the seawater cascade off the rubbery skin of the beast's fin.

"Sin!" a crewmember screamed unnecessarily as the boat heaved and plunged across the suddenly turbulent waters.

The fin disappeared beneath the waves only to be replaced by a long, segmented tail, which reared up out of the water alongside the ship as Sin dived. The tail seemed to flick its tip mockingly at those on board before slapping down on the surface of the water sending a wave crashing across the deck.

Still gripping the railing Tidus ducked his head against the wave of lukewarm salt water that crashed over him threatening to dislodge him and send him over the side. He could hear the shouts and screams of the crewmembers and passengers alike as they too fought to stay onboard.

As the water finally dissipated Tidus looked around and was relieved to see Yuna, as well as Kimahri were still safe behind him. Across the deck he spotted Wakka and Lulu hanging onto the mast of the ship. The blitzball coach wore a grim expression while Lulu looked calm but angry as she clutched the mast with only one hand. Tidus was surprised to see her free hand clenched in a fist that seemed to be glowing.

Tidus' attention was torn away from the guardian in black as a crewmember rushed past him and grasped the harpoon mounted on the foredeck. Another crewmember took up position behind the other harpoon opposite the first.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wakka's voice came from across the deck, "Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

The first crewmember hesitated and looked imploringly at Yuna, "Sin is going for Kilika, we've gotta distract it," he yelled over the roar of surf.

The other man nodded urgently in agreement, "Our families are in Kilika, forgive us Lady Summoner," he said desperately.

Yuna still cradled in Kimahri's arms hesitated only a moment before nodding her consent. The crewman nodded in grateful relief before turning his attention back to Sin and taking careful aim. The other man did the same.

"Wait!" Wakka implored but seeing the two men would not heed his words he grimly muttered, "Oh boy."

One after the other the two harpoons were released from their tightly coiled captivity to fly across the water at a speed the eye could not fathom. The two crewmen grunted at the violent back lash of the harpoon guns but quickly recovered to watch the path of the two cabled spears. The first crewman cursed as his harpoon went wide but the second slammed into the fin with a crack.

Tidus flinched at the impact with out knowing why but quickly grinned as the other crewmembers began to cheer. Their victory was short lived however as the cable went taunt and the back lash caused the deck to buck and roll. Everyone lunged for hand holds. Sin, feeling the hold of the harpoon, rolled in the water, flicking his tail at the irritation. The segmented tail sliced through the cable easily and slammed back down into the water with enough force to wash a wave nearly capable of submerging the ferry.

Tidus instinctively glanced toward Yuna to see if she was alright, then seeing she was still safely in Kimahri's grasp he looked toward Lulu and Wakka. Seeing that they were relatively safe he started to give a sigh of relief but it was only then that he realized he had not looked to his own safety. Tidus thought a few choice swearwords as he was washed over board for the second time in a week.

* * *

Wakka released his tight hold on the railing gradually and immediately looked around for Yuna. Seeing as the young summoner was safe in Kimahri's arms the Blitzball captain turned his attention to his other companions. For a moment Wakka relaxed thinking they were all accounted for until he realized someone was missing, the newest addition.

"Tidus?" he called automatically upon realizing the absence.

The alarm in his voice caught the attention of the others and they also cast around for the blonde Blitzer.

"He was just behind me," the crewmember who'd first grabbed a harpoon offered.

Wakka hurried to the railing just short of the bow and searched the waters below. His face tightened with regret and with an uncharacteristic curse he dived headlong into the calm waters of the South Sea. Yuna gasped at his rash action but by the time she, along with Lulu and Kimahri, had dashed to the side of the boat Wakka was out of sight.

* * *

Wakka realized the minute he hit the water that his action was not only impulsive but also unlikely to do any good. He knew the chances of finding Tidus were small but couldn't help but feel responsible for the young Blitzer. The Blitzball captain ignored the voice in his head telling him it could have something to do with the fact that he looked an awful lot like his brother. Even as he shook his head to clear it of such thoughts Wakka caught sight of an indistinct black shape below him.

Without a second thought he struck out toward it with powerful strokes. Before long a humanoid shape became apparent and Wakka could make out the yellow and black colours of Tidus' clothes. Sending a quick prayer to Yevon, Wakka put on a burst of speed and grabbed Tidus upper arm. In the deep calm waters the younger Blitzer lay perfectly still, suspended in the liquid that was second nature to him. And it was that very second nature that had probably saved him from drowning as Wakka found, as they broke the surface, that he was still breathing.

* * *

Tidus became conscious of his surroundings gradually. He became aware that he was wet and that he was lying on a hard surface with his head in someone's lap but he felt comfortable if not content so he tarried in opening his eyes. A few seconds later, when he did, he found himself looking into Yuna's worried eyes. Beyond her were a few indistinct figures but Tidus' eyes seemed unwilling to focus on them.

"What happened?" he asked instead or tried to. On the second try he managed to make himself clear.

"You fell overboard," Yuna told him gently, "Are you okay?"

Tidus took stock, "I think so," he said truthfully, "Where's Sin?"

"He got away," said one of the figures, which turned out to be Wakka, "Headed for Kilika no doubt."

Tidus suddenly felt an inexplicable feeling of failure and sat up slowly. Around him the crew and the Besaid Aurochs looked a bit distressed at the recent events. The ship was, thankfully, undamaged but the crew were uneasy.

"We'll reach Kilika within the hour," Yuna told him.

"Let's hope it's not too bad," Lulu added.

Tidus got to his feet slowly. Yuna rose too, keeping a worried eye on him. The sea had since calmed dramatically as if Sin had never broken the calm but the uneasiness in the air was testament to the horror the crew had just endured.

"I will defeat Sin," Yuna's voice came, suddenly and definitely as she gazed at the vast ocean, "I must defeat Sin."

Tidus dropped his head. Since his first encounter with Sin, he'd been hoping maybe if he could only meet the monster again it might hold the key to him going home but it seemed Tidus had only been fooling himself. His feelings of late were of resignation and hopelessness. Dismissing his thoughts of self pity Tidus turned his attention forward as a crewmember announced that Kilika was in sight. Tidus and the others braced themselves for the worst.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

I hope my description of the Sending meets your expectation. It was harder to write than I thought it would be.

* * *

As they pulled into port Tidus stared in horror at the devastation he witnessed. The seaside town of Kilika was built over the water; the houses supported by stilts extending beyond the surface of the water and were linked by wooden jetties and walkways. It reminded Tidus irrevocably of the harbour marinas in Zanarkand only more rustic with houses and huts instead of luxury yachts. Being a seaside city Zanarkand was also largely built over the water.

Tidus felt his jaw clenched as he caught sight of how Sin had utterly ruined the beautiful town. Broken wooden pylons stuck out of the water in a haphazard fashion. Walkways were smashed, stranding some villagers in their houses and loose timber floated all around the desecrated village. Even the forest beyond the town, on the island itself, showed signs of damage. As the ferry made its way to the only unbroken jetty large enough to accommodate it, Tidus looked over the edge of the boat at the debris their wake pushed lazily out of the way. He watched in morbid fascination as a Blitzball bounced along the side of the ferry.

The smooth waters reflected the pink dusk of sunset as they drew alongside and Tidus followed Yuna and the others as they hurried onto the pier. Two villagers, a man and woman, stood waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

Yuna's face mirrored her regret as she did the prayer gesture, "Greetings. I am the Summoner Yuna. I have come from the Temple in Besaid," she told them.

"M 'Lady Summoner," the villagers greeted bowing to her.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the Sending," Yuna offered.

Tidus frowned wondering what she meant but before he could ask the villagers spoke up.

"Thanks be to ye," the man said with a smile.

The woman's eyes filled with tears, "Our loved ones," she murmured, "We feared they would become fiends."

Yuna closed her eyes briefly as if apologising for their loss, "Please, take me to them," she said gently.

The villagers quickly beckoned and Yuna followed them as they lead the way down the walkway. Kimahri and Lulu also followed without hesitation. Wakka walked alongside Tidus, flanked by the rest of the Aurochs.

"We'll go see what we can do to help in town," he said. His eyes looked slightly haunted but the coach hurried off before Tidus could ask him what was wrong.

Curious about the 'Sending' and why it had disturbed Wakka so much, the blonde blitzer headed in the direction he'd seen Yuna and the others go. The villagers had obviously made hasty repairs to the town as loose boards covered gaps in the ruined jetties. Tidus navigated them warily and soon came to a portion of the jetty which over looked an unobstructed view of the ocean.

Many villagers had gathered on the walkway and Tidus spotted Lulu and Kimahri among them. A piece of broken walkway had been propped against the edge of the jetty to serve as a makeshift ramp into the water. Upon it Yuna stood talking to an elderly woman.

Tidus frowned as he approached Lulu, Yuna had asked to be taken to those who'd been killed by Sin but he couldn't see them anywhere. It was then that he noticed dark shapes just under the surface of the shallow water beyond the ramp. Tidus stopped and squinted at them then gave a start as he realized what they were. Countless bodies, wrapped in shrouds and dressed with flowers, floated just below the surface of the crystal water. The impromptu ramp led down to them and Tidus noticed many of the watching villagers clung to one another, weeping.

Tidus wasn't sure what to make of it, so he approached Lulu warily, "What a sending?" he asked quietly so only the guardian in black could hear, "Are we going somewhere?"

Lulu glanced at him scathingly, "You truly are clueless," she said bluntly, "Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"

Tidus made a face and turned to look at Yuna again wondering why he'd bothered. He was therefore surprised when Lulu answered his original question.

"The dead need guidance," she started abruptly, looking more regretful now than annoyed. She continued to stare forward as she spoke, "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive," she paused, "You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living."

Tidus stared at her.

"Sad, isn't it?" Lulu said her tone taking on a cynical edge once more, "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

Tidus frowned, he didn't entirely understand but he felt that that moment was not the time for questions, "Summoners do this?" he asked instead.

Lulu nodded, "Hmm."

Tidus looked back toward Yuna as he assimilated this new information. As he watched Yuna did the prayer gesture then Kimahri handed the young summoner her staff. Holding the staff clasped in both hands she walked forward slowly. Tidus watched as her bare feet touched the water then blinked a couple of times as a faint glow surrounded her and instead of walking into the water her feet glided over the surface as if it were as solid as the wooden walkway she'd stood on moments before. Faint ripples appeared were she walked and Tidus glanced at Lulu, his surprise evident upon his face.

The black mage either chose to ignore him or didn't notice his scrutiny but she didn't seem as shocked by her charge walking on the water as Tidus was. The blonde blitzer turned his attention back to Yuna as the new summoner gazed regretfully at the shrouded bodies at her feet. She took a deep breath and started to dance. Lightly upon the water she stepped, twirling her staff in low sweeps and high arcs. After a moment or two blue lights began to rise from each of the bodies, trailing tendrils of energy.

Tidus stared in wonder at the sight. He'd seen the blue lights before when the fiends he and Rikku had had fought died. The bodies of the fiends had dissolved in points of light, which dispersed into the ether.

"Pyreflies," Lulu murmured noticing his amazement, "They make up all living things."

Tidus wanted to ask more about it at that moment there came a splash from over the water and a gasp from the watching villagers. Looking back to Yuna his mouth dropped open in unabashed astonishment. The water surrounding Yuna as she danced had swirled up into a rippling fountain which supported her weight easily. As she continued to dance the water swirled under her feet sending off spray which reflected the blue of the Pyreflies and red glow of the setting sun.

Watching the scene Tidus felt an ache grow in his heart above the loss of life and feeling of failure. It didn't seem right that something so beautiful should come of such tragedy. Half of him wanted to look away but the sight was as captivating as it was horrifying.

With a final sweep of her staff the sending dance ended and the water settled slowly back onto itself. Yuna walked slowly back toward the waiting villagers and Tidus noticed tears had tracks two silver lines down her cheeks. As she got to the makeshift ramp the glow surrounding her faded and her feet dipped below the water for a moment before she walked up onto the jetty.

"It must be tough, being a summoner," Tidus muttered more to himself than anyone else but Lulu heard and looked over at him.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant," she told him stepping forward, "All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the end," Tidus repeated then frowned, "What end?"

Lulu paused and gave him an irritated look, "Until she defeats Sin."

The villagers bowed in prayer as Yuna walked past them and Lulu walked forward to meet her.

"I hope…I hope I did okay," Yuna said hesitantly.

Lulu gave her a hug, "You did very well," she reassured the young summoner, "They've reached the Farplane by now. But…no tears next time, hmm?"

Yuna looked a little embarrassed but nodded. Tidus watched as the two woman walked down the walkway in the opposite direction to which they'd arrived with Kimahri following closely. He felt his expression hardening at Lulu's last words. Next time…he didn't want there to be a next time. He wandered to the edge of the jetty as the people left and looked down at the petal strewn water. The funeral shrouds were empty, looking like brightly coloured ghosts wavering in the tide. The sight made him finally realized just what Sin was and the thought of living with such a menace looming over you constantly filled him with an anger he'd never known before.

It made him feel ashamed to think of the luxurious lifestyle he'd lived in Zanarkand. He'd never given it a second thought, until now.

_No more people being killed by Sin,_ he thought vehemently, _No more Sendings for Yuna._

"You okay?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Tidus looked up as Wakka approached. His expression must have mirrored his feelings because the Blitzball captain nodded sympathetically.

"I know," he said glancing at the empty shrouds and petals, "I don't watch anymore. Not since…anyway, we're headed to the inn. Don't want to be out after dark at a time like this, ya?"

Tidus nodded, "I guess," he agreed, "I'll be there in a minute," he added.

Wakka looked at him for a beat then nodded and walked down the jetty toward one of the huts still standing. Pushing aside the curtain which hung in the doorway, he disappeared inside. As soon as he was gone, Tidus wandered a short distance down the jetty, wanting to put distance between him and the scene of the sending.

The sending had sent his thoughts into turmoil. He couldn't help but think about his home when faced with something so alien. He didn't understand so much about the world he'd found himself in and for the second time in as many days he wished he could find Auron. He just knew the man in red would have some answers and he was beginning to feel very out of place.

_Lonely_, he thought. He paused, thinking for a moment he could imagine the sound of crying until he realized he really could hear it. He stopped and looked to his left where what was left of a house stuck haphazardly out of the water. Amongst the broken timbers a child crouched, face buried in her hands, weeping.

Tidus gave a start, "Hey, kid! That's dangero-," he started to warn but before he could finish the broken structure trembled and began to crumble. Acting instinctively Tidus leapt nimbly onto one of the logs that had formerly made up the hut, scooped up the young child and did an effortless back flip onto the jetty once more. The child gave a shriek which seemed to be more of delight than of fear.

Tidus set her down and she instantly bowed in prayer, "Thanks be to Yevon," she said a bit awkwardly. Tidus resisted the urge to scowl at how the child sounded like a parrot, repeating that which was drilled into her young mind. He turned as a young woman came running up to them.

"Kaya! Are you alright?" she bent down next to the little girl, checking her over, "Thank-you so much," she added to Tidus, "That was amazing!"

Tidus shook his head, "Think nothing of it," he told her and meant it. The last thing on earth he wanted at that moment was more attention.

"This used to be our house," the woman explained, "Our parents-," her voice broke, "I'm sorry," she said quickly taking her sisters hand, "I can't thank you enough."

Tidus shook his head, "It's okay," he assured her. He backed up a step or two, "I have to go," he added suddenly feeling crowded.

The woman nodded and led her sister away. The little girl looked over her shoulder at him and gave a wave. Tidus lifted his hand briefly but he did not smile. At that moment he felt he'd never be able to smile again.

* * *

Tidus entered the inn after dark despite his best intentions. He half expected Wakka to be waiting for him but he found the foyer of the inn empty and the reception desk deserted. To the left of the foyer there was an area with sofas and tables for dining, in one corner a fire glowed invitingly. The night was not cold but the fire had no doubt been lit for its comfort factor in the wake of the attack.

Feeling wide awake with his thoughts, Tidus put off going to bed and headed for one of the sofas by the fire. He was surprised to find someone curled up on one of the armchairs staring at the flames. He was even more surprised to find that it was Yuna. By the look on her face he surmised that she didn't want to be disturbed and so he turned to leave but before he could take a step she noticed him.

"Oh, hello," she said, sitting straighter in her chair, "I wondered where you were."

"Thinking," he said succinctly, "Are you okay? You look a bit sad."

"Who couldn't be?" she asked rhetorically staring back into the flames. She gave a half smile, "Sorry, I suppose that sounds a bit dramatic."

Tidus shook his head and sat on the edge of the sofa opposite the summoner, "It's only the truth," he said simply, "Aren't you tired?"

Yuna laughed lightly, "You sound like Lulu," she said then paused, "I am tired but then, I'm sure you are too."

Tidus shrugged and flopped backward, "Can't sleep either, huh?"

A comfortable silence stretched between them then Yuna spoke up.

"I'd never done a sending before," she admitted, "It's not what I expected."

"Well I'd never seen one before," Tidus said truthfully then paused, "Why do you believe me?"

Yuna looked at him, "Believe you?"

Tidus chewed a bit on his lip, "About where I come from," he clarified, "Wakka doesn't and Lulu wouldn't either if she knew."

"She knows, Wakka told her," Yuna said absently looking away, "And no, she doesn't believe you…but…I do," she paused and looked at him, "I don't know why I believe you. Maybe because of Sir Jecht or maybe…"

"Yes?" Tidus prompted, leaning forward.

Yuna stood abruptly and Tidus quickly mirrored her, "I should go to bed," she said.

In the firelight Tidus fancied he could see a pink tinge to her cheeks. Suddenly she focused her attention downward and Tidus realized she was looking at something on his arm.

"What have you done?" she said suddenly. Grasping his wrist she brought his right arm up to the firelight and studied his elbow. Until then Tidus hadn't realized he'd scraped it raw and a thin trickle of blood ran down his lower arm.

"Oh, I grabbed this kid from a collapsing house. It must have happened then," he explained.

Yuna looked at him in surprise then smiled, "That was brave," she said.

"It was instinct," he corrected, "Comes from playing Blitzball."

"Oh," she said then reaching out, she murmured a word faintly and a light blue glow flowed from her hand onto his arm. Tidus flinched a bit as his elbow went cold and tingled a bit but he quickly dismissed the sensation as he realized his injury had completely healed leaving only the spilled blood.

"Wow," he murmured inspecting his arm.

Yuna smiled, "Summoners also specialize in white magic or healing magic," she told him.

"Neat," he said.

Yuna blushed for certain this time, "Thank-you," she said then took a step or two toward the door, "Goodnight."

"G'night," he returned.

Tidus watched Yuna's retreating back as she made her way up the stairs to the rooms then flopped back down on the sofa and, despite his earlier feelings, gave a smile.

* * *

I added the conversation between Tidus and Yuna in the inn just to make it a bit more plausible when she suddenly decides she wants him as a guardian. I just thought the reader needed to see more interaction between the two of them before Yuna would make a decision like that.

Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait. Work has been a bit intense. Here's an extra long chapter since it's almost Christmas.

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start and a stiff neck. It took him a disorientated moment to realize he'd fallen asleep on the sofa by the fire. The fire had since died into grey ashes but its light had been replaced by the morning sun. He pushed aside the knitted blanket someone had draped over him and stood. Stretching his arms over his head and yawning he wandered into the foyer. Just as he entered Datto came through the door and cast around.

As his eyes fell on Tidus, he grinned, "You look terrible," he said candidly.

Tidus shrugged, he probably did.

"Captain Wakka's waiting for you," Datto told him, "He's near the dock with the rest of the guys." The blitzer turned and wandered back out the door.

Tidus yawned again and followed him. Outside the rising sun reflected glaringly off the tropical waters and the sounds of the villagers working to repair their decimated town. Tidus was impressed at how much repair had been done already. Walking in the direction of the dock he passed a young woman who'd passed on the jetty and was staring out to sea. Her eyes had taken on a vacant appearance.

Tidus paused, "Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, "I don't know," she said softly, "They tell me I breathed in Sin's toxin but I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Do you know who I am?"

As Tidus shook his head slowly the girl sighed and wandered away. The blitzer carried on toward the dock but kept looking back over his shoulder, watching as the girl walked aimlessly along the walkway. Not paying attention he almost slammed into the back of Wakka, who stood at the end of the pier watching the rest of the Aurochs as they worked to free a mired boat.

"Ah there you are," the captain said upon seeing him he turned back to his team, "Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!"

The other Blitzers stopped what they were doing and climbed back onto the pier.

"On to the temple," Wakka told them with a grin, "Where we pray for victory!"

The Aurochs cheered and punched the air in enthusiasm before jogging back the way Tidus had come. Wakka began to follow at a more sedate pace, "High Summoner Ohalland used to live at the temple here in Kilika," he started as he walked, "Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?"

Tidus gave a non-committal grunt, he had something else on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of the look in the girl who'd breathed in the toxin, "Wakka?"

"Hmm," Wakka glanced at him.

"Praying for victory's all good, but is this right?"

"Something wrong with enjoying Blitzball?" the captain asked good-naturedly.

"Is this really the time," Tidus clarified looking at the ruins of Kilika.

Wakka stopped and looked at him, "This is the only time. The players fight with all their strength, the fans cheer for their favourite team. They forget pain, suffering... only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long," he paused, "Least that's what I think."

Tidus frowned, "Whatever you say," he didn't sound convinced.

"Let's play…and win!" Wakka clapped him on the shoulder, "Right?"

Tidus gave a firm nod, "Right!"

"Gotta look on the bright side," Wakka told him with a grin then turned and pointed past the village, "The temple's beyond that jungle there. Let's go."

Tidus followed the Blitzball captain to the other end of town where one of the larger walkways ran onto the island and into the jungle. A path had been cut through the tall, lush trees and at the start of the path Lulu, Yuna and Kimahri stood waiting.

The former two were discussing something and Lulu didn't look pleased by what she was hearing.

"What's up?" Wakka called as they approached.

The black mage looked at Tidus, "Yuna's saying she wants you wish us," she said not sounding pleased either.

Tidus looked at the summoner in surprise, "Huh?"

Yuna turned to him, looking faintly embarrassed, "I want to ask you…to be my guardian," she said hesitantly.

"Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya?" Wakka sounded immensely surprised and slightly exasperated at what he was hearing, "He may be a Blitzball whiz kid but up against fiends he's a newbie!"

Yuna frowned and looked at her feet, "Not a guardian then, I just want him nearby," she said.

Wakka's mouth dropped open and he exchanged a significant look with Lulu.

Tidus suddenly had a terrible urge to grin, "What do you mean?" he asked Yuna instead.

"It's just that, well…" she started but Lulu interrupted impatiently.

"We're all going to the temple anyway," she pointed out, "Can't this wait till later?"

Yuna nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have," she said to Tidus.

The blonde blitzer shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm just not really sure what's going on," he told her.

"My apologies," Yuna looked up and met his eyes. Tidus blinked a few times as the morning light reflected off her eyes. For the first time he noticed her right iris was green as appose to blue like her left. He wondered what it meant but before he could dwell on it Kimahri stepped up behind Yuna.

The young summoner smiled up at her Ronso guardian and turned to walk down the forest path with him following close behind. Lulu gave him a significant look before following.

Tidus turned a baffled look on Wakka but the captain just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he said half sounding like he was imparting the advice to himself as well.

Tidus followed the group at a short distance behind suddenly feeling a bit out of place. After a short distance the path opened out a bit and Tidus could see a stone bridge a short distance away. Over it a large plant seemed to have grown, blocking off the way through. Closer to them the other Aurochs stood waiting, looking bored and behind a squat stone covered in carvings, two people crouched. They seemed to be watching the bridge.

As the group approached the Aurochs and the two men turned and Tidus recognized the men as Luzzu and Gatta.

Gatta stood and approached them, "Company halt!"

Yuna looked a bit surprised then giggled at the young man's enthusiasm. Luzzu came to stand next to his friend, "Hello Lady Yuna," he greeted, "Are you headed for the temple?"

Yuna nodded.

"The way's blocked I'm afraid," the older crusader explained jerking a thumb over his shoulder, "That fiend's taken up permanent residence on the bridge."

Tidus looked around the two Crusaders at the bridge but couldn't see any thing other than the over grown plant, "What fiend?" he asked.

"Ochu, Lord of the Wood," Gatta explained.

Tidus looked at the bridge again, "That plant?" he said incredulously.

Wakka chuckled next to him, "Yeah I can see how it would look that way,' he said, "But that fiend's not to be taken lightly."

"Can't you just burn it?" Tidus asked.

"Good thinking," Luzzu said, "Ochu is vulnerable to fire magic."

"But it will take more than one attack," Lulu said, "And Ochu's tentacles are poisoned."

"We'll keep the tentacles off you," Wakka said catching Tidus' head in the crook of his elbow, "You just keep casting, ya?"

"You're gonna fight this thing?" Gatta asked suddenly sounding disbelieving. The Aurochs knew their captain well enough and had started backing off to a safe distance.

Wakka shrugged, "We gotta get to the temple," he turned to Tidus and Kimahri, "Wait until Lu casts her first fire spell. It'll be distracted and in pain, then we attack!"

"Right!" Tidus agreed unsheathing the blue sword on his back. Kimahri merely nodded, he already sported a new spear since his last one had been chopped in half. As Lulu stepped forward Tidus was surprised to see she cradled a small stuffed teddy under one arm. The blitzer looked questioningly at Wakka who laughed.

"That's a Moogle," he explained, "It channels magical energy and allows Lulu to do spells. It works the same way as Yuna's staff."

Tidus nodded in understanding and took up position next to the Blitzball captain. As they slowly approached the fiend he felt the tingly sensation of magic being channelled near by and heard Lulu murmur the word _Fire_. An instant later a bout of flames raged over the fiend on the bridge. Immediately the fiend, which was looking less and less like a plant, sprouted four long writhing tentacles. Tidus didn't know how but Ochu made a long keening sound, a mixture between a groan and a howl.

The sound gave him goose bumps but he had little time to contemplate it as the green vine-like tentacles snaked forward, trying to get at Lulu. Tidus quickly leapt up to intercept one and, doing an expert back flip, sliced it away. To his surprise the tentacle wasn't sliced completely through by the attack, they were tougher than they looked.

Spinning around to intercept another tentacle Tidus felt another sense of movement behind him but before he could even think to turn a Blitzball hurtled past his head and smacked the tentacle hard enough for Ochu to retract it in pain. Tidus raised an eyebrow as Wakka jogged a few steps forward and caught the ball on the rebound.

"My kinda weapon," he grinned spinning the Blitzball on one finger and heading back into the fray.

"Never would have thought of that," Tidus muttered to himself adjusting his grip on his sword and searching for the next target. As a second fire spell from Lulu washed over the fiend, Ochu roared again and lashed out violently with all his tentacles. Kimahri and Tidus both intercepted one each with ease but Wakka wasn't quite quick enough and before he could throw his Blitzball the end of the giant feeler lashed him across the chest. He instantly dropped like a stone.

"Wakka!" Lulu cried instinctively faltering in the process of casting another spell. Yuna hurried to the Blitzball captain side, despite the danger and knelt at his side.

Turning at Lulu's shout Kimahri hurried to stand in front of Yuna as she cast healing magic on Wakka, leaving Tidus to deal with two of the tentacles while the Ronso dealt with the other two. Seeing how the poison had incapacitated Wakka so easily Tidus concentrated on dodging and, by quickly adapting a spinning kick usually used in Blitzball, he managed to slice at both the tentacles at once. The first feeler, already damaged from his earlier attack was severed cleanly and the second retreated enough for him to turn and see what was taking Lulu so long to cast another fire spell.

What he saw surprised him. Lulu had frozen, staring at Wakka's still form. A fear he wouldn't have expected from her was evident upon her face as well as the pain of an old memory. The black mage looked as though she were reliving a nightmare.

"Lulu!" he yelled recklessly.

She looked at him in surprise then up at Ochu. A look of determination and anger returned to her face and with a firm nod she raise a hand and brought in down in a slashing motion.

"_Fire_!" she cried as tendrils of blue light surrounded her and latent magic was woven into a powerful fire spell.

Ochu writhed violently as the spell burned him and with a final scream of pain the giant fiend slumped over in defeat and dispersed into many Pyreflies. Tidus and Lulu immediately hurried over to where Yuna knelt beside Wakka, who was just sitting up. The Aurochs also came jogging up having seen their captain fall.

"You okay?" Datto asked.

"Yeah," Wakka said looking a little embarrassed.

Tidus glanced sidelong at Lulu but the black mage showed no signs of concern. Yuna straightened as Wakka stood slowly. Luzzu and Gatta who'd also retreated to a safe distance earlier headed back toward them in the wake of Ochu's defeat.

"Whoa, that was amazing," Gatta enthused.

"Very impressive," Luzzu agreed with a smile.

"Sir, we should fight to," Gatta added.

"We'll get our chance soon enough," Luzzu told him with a knowing look. The younger Crusader nodded in agreement and turned to lead the way back down the path, "_Young crusaders gather round,_" he began to chant, "_We'll beat Sin into the ground_!"

"Good luck," Luzzu said to the group by way of farewell before following Gatta down the path.

Wakka looked after them with a calculating expression, "Wonder what they're being so secretive about."

"We should be getting on," Lulu reminded him.

It didn't take the party long to navigate the remainder of the forest. The path was clear and even, running between the trees deeper inland. Before long the pathway met up with some wide stone steps, which rose impressively up a hill and out above the trees. About halfway up the many stairs, as soon as they'd broken cover and could see the ocean over the top of the forest, Wakka turned to Tidus.

"These stone steps have a history you know?" he told him. The captain paused as if waiting to see if the comment would jog Tidus' memory.

The blonde blitzer made a murmur of interest and Wakka looked vaguely disappointed, "Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak," he concluded.

"The Blitzball player? I can't imagine a summoner playing Blitzball," Tidus said truthfully as they reached the top of one set of stairs. In front of them a large round plaza was built into the side of the hill and on the other side the stairs continued on.

"They're not all like Yuna," Wakka laughed then paused as he noticed Lulu, who'd been leading, had stopped to study the ground.

"There were Sinspawn here," she commented. Wakka and Tidus came forward to inspect the ground also. The stones of the plaza seemed to have been shifted and some of them were cracked. Greenish, brown stains were on others and a faint acrid smell hung in air. Tidus made a face at the stink; it smelled far too familiar to him. It smelt just like Sin.

"What are these Sinspawn anyway?" Tidus asked.

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake," Lulu told him still studying the marks.

"Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick," Wakka added.

"Yeesh," Tidus commented dryly, "Fiends, Sinspawn…being a guardian must be tiring."

"It can be," Wakka agreed as the party moved on, "But I saw you fight. You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent."

"Nah," Tidus ducked his head, surprised at his awkwardness at the praise. He knew Yuna wanted to make him one of her guardians but he'd never considered he'd actually be good enough to do it.

Tidus figured they were closer to the temple as they started up the next flight of stairs because the Aurochs began to jog ahead. Just before they also would have reached the top however Wakka paused.

"So, uh…they got fiends in Zanarkand too?" he asked suddenly.

Tidus stopped and turned, "Just a few, it's a big deal if one shows up though," he said then frowned, "Hey, since when do you believe me about Zanarkand?"

Wakka shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "I've been thinking," he started. Just ahead of them the others had also paused, interested by the conversation.

"Maybe people Sin gets to don't die," Wakka went on, sounding hopeful, "Maybe Sin carries them through time, like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

Tidus narrowed his eyes slightly. Did Wakka seriously think he was his dead brother? Before he could say anything however Lulu's voice came back down to the, sounding more scornful than ever.

"Amazing, simply amazing," she sneered, "You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back." Lulu looked angry as she turned to carry on but paused her back still turned.

"Oh, and one more thing," she added, "No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." The black mage continued up the stairs without a backward glance. Kimahri followed after a moment and Yuna, who looked shocked, hurried after them after giving Wakka a sympathetic look.

The Blitzball captain was staring at the ground between his shoes, his brow furrowed and his face tight with pain. Tidus opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find any words.

"Damn it," Wakka cursed suddenly, "I…I could never be what Chappu was," he looked up the stairs were the others had disappeared, "Well, stuff happens, he added flippantly, "Best not to worry." He headed up the stairs; his shoulders set stubbornly back so as not show his pain.

Tidus lingered for a moment wondering exactly what had happened between Lulu, Wakka and Chappu. His arrival seemed to have reopened an old wound between the black mage and the Blitzball captain. Scowling, Tidus started to follow the others slowly. It was none of his business, he decided. Reaching the top of the stairs he took a moment to marvel at the sight of the Kilika Temple, built on the side of main peak of the island. It had the same feel as Besaid's temple but was much larger. A few people milled around in the courtyard in front of the temple.

In the centre of the courtyard a recess covered by a clear flat dome seemed to contain a sphere of ever burning fire. It didn't seem to need fuel or air. Tidus watched it for a moment then walked purposefully around it. All around the courtyard torches burned incessantly. It was odd considering the heat of the tropical island in the full daylight but he decided to dismiss it for the moment as he caught up with the others. Wakka was with the Aurochs in front and had just been approached by what was unmistakably another Blitzball team. The other team of six players were dressed primarily in purple and yellow and their leader, who was no doubt also their captain, gave the Aurochs a condescending look.

Wakka seemed to recognize them, "You here to pray for victory too?" he asked them.

The red haired leader gave a smirk, "Us pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win," he declared.

"Oh yeah?" Wakka countered, "Then why are you here then?"

"We've been praying for some competition," one of the other players told him.

"So what's your goal this time?" another Goer mocked, "You gonna 'do your best' again?"

"Ha, it's too bad your best isn't good enough," the captain added with a snort, "Why even bother showing up?"

Tidus made a face and walked up to next the Aurochs, "This time we play to win," he told the Goers defiantly.

The leader looked at him with a smirk, "Play away," he challenged as he walked past the blonde blitzer dismissively then paused and leaned over, "Just remember even kids can play," he added. The rest of the Luca Goers followed their captain, laughing.

Wakka spun on his heel, "See you at the finals," he called to their retreating backs. The others Aurochs muttered amongst themselves as they walked toward the double stone doors of the temple, the others began to follow but Tidus continued to glare at the retreating Goers. It didn't matter if the Besaid Aurochs were the worst team in the whole of Spira, which it seemed they were, Tidus had always believed and had always told his team-mates, don't run down the other team. For one thing it psyched them up to be better players.

"We'll beat them," he muttered to himself, "We have to."

Yuna had just been passing him as he said it and she paused, "You know that team?" she wanted to know.

Tidus shook his head, "Putting people down," he said angrily, 'They're as bad as my old man."

Yuna looked dismayed, "But Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man," she protested.

Tidus snorted derisively before he could stop himself, "Well," he said, trying not to sound too bitter, "Not my Jecht."

"I see," Yuna replied softly before continuing into the temple.

Tidus scowled again, he couldn't help but get angry every time he thought abut his father. He hadn't meant to snap but his anger at the Goers and at the memory of his old man had overridden his common sense. He'd once mused that he had anger at is father in the same way others had fond thoughts of theirs as a way of keeping him. He didn't think that was likely however.

With a resigned sigh, Tidus steeled himself and entered the temple. The interior was almost identical to that of Besaid Temple only better lit due to an abundance of lit open fire torches. Opposite the entrance a flight of stairs, flanked by two statues, led to the Cloister of Trials. He noticed Wakka and the Aurochs were already kneeling before one of the many statues, praying. The others stood behind them, waiting. As Tidus approached he heard Wakka murmur, "Lord Ohalland, guide our feet."

Tidus smiled at the captain's deep desire to win but couldn't bring himself to pray with the team. Beside him Yuna turned suddenly at the sound of the door to the Cloister opening. Tidus followed her line of sight and saw a woman and a man exit. The woman was dressed in the minimalist clothing of an islander but carried a sense of style while the man was heavily muscled but, judging by his expression, not too bright. Tidus guessed one of them must be a Summoner, he opted for the woman.

The scantily clad summoner returned Yuna's gaze and gave a knowing smile, "A summoner are you?" she asked as she descended the stairs. Her tone suggested this was unlikely.

"My name is Yuna," the younger summoner said bowing, "From the isle of Besaid."

"Dona," the other summoner said in a bored tone, 'So you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to," she paused then raised an eyebrow at Yuna's guardians, "My, my, my and these…people are your guardians?" she asked scathingly, "What a rabble!"

Yuna looked surprised at the tone and Tidus tried, but failed, not to glare at Dona. He noted Lulu was giving her a look of disdain but the black mage looked at most people this way.

"As I recall," Dona continued, "Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian, isn't that right Barthello?"

The muscled guardian stepped forward and gave a nod. Kimahri also stepped forward to stand next to Yuna, effectively blocking Barthello from coming any further forward. To his credit, Barthello didn't seem overly intimidated by the Ronso.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust," Yuna returned firmly, "I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honour! Even more so than being my father's daughter," she smiled insincerely, "Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

Dona shrugged, "You do what you want," she said, "Barthello, we're leaving." She turned and walked toward the doors of the temple with Barthello following closely. Yuna watched them go then sighed. She turned to face her guardians and gave a light laugh.

Lulu gave a dry smirk and started to lead the way into the cloister of trials. Kimahri and Wakka started to follow but Yuna lingered for a second and gave Tidus a bright smile before joining them. Tidus frowned slightly, what was she smiling about? He followed them hesitantly, wondering if he'd be allowed into the Trials but no one seemed to object.

As they entered the doors he pondered Yuna's words. A guardian was someone a summoner could rely on, someone they could trust with their life. He wondered, did Yuna feel that way about him? She wanted to make him a guardian after all. Before he think upon it further he pulled from his musings as he crashed into Kimahri's outstretched hand. Tidus stumbled back a few steps, slightly winded. He noticed Yuna and others stood upon a round lift but Kimahri's large hand had blocked him from boarding as well.

"Hey," he said peevishly, rubbing his chest, "What gives?"

"You're not a guardian yet," Lulu pointed out bluntly.

"We'll be back soon okay?" Yuna said as the platform began to descend.

Tidus watched them disappear beneath the temple, "Oh sure," he muttered, "Like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet."

He heard the sound of the life reaching the bottom of the well then a low rumble as it started to rise again. Before long it had reached the top again but Tidus knew better than to try and ride the lift down after the others. The sound of footsteps behind prompted his to turn and he was surprised to the summoner Dona and her guardian Barthello.

Dona looked around, "Where's Yuna?" she demanded.

Tidus wondered why she wanted to know but saw no harm in telling her. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder indicating that she'd gone down to the Trials.

"Then why are you here?" Dona asked, sounding interested.

Tidus frowned, "I'm not a guardian," he explained, "So I'm not supposed to go in, right?"

Dona gave a slow smile, "Not a guardian you say," she murmured then leaned over and whispered something to her guardian. Barthello nodded and lumbered forward.

Tidus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the guardian approached, wondering what he wanted but was completely unprepared when the large man reached out and gave him a hard shove. The blitzer stumbled backward for the second time in as many minutes and ended up sitting on the ground, but Barthello had pushed him hard enough for him to land on the lift.

Tidus leapt to his feet, his first instinct was to go for his sword but he imagined killing the guardians of other Summoners was frowned upon, "Hey," he said indignantly, "What's the big idea?"

Dona laughed, "Just a little game," she replied.

Tidus scowled and started to walk forward but at that moment the lift began to descend. He froze and watched in horror as Dona's mocking face rose away. He cast around but saw nothing that could halt his descent.

"This is bad," he muttered to himself, "Real bad."

Before long the lift reached the bottom with a muted thud. Stretched before him Tidus could see a statue lined walkway that led to the entrance of the Trials. He hesitated then looked down at the lift, "Go up," he muttered beginning to feel a bit panicky, "Go up." He felt a little daft afterward talking to a lift and it didn't seem to help anyway. A waited a minute or two longer then, with a sigh, stepped of the lift and started hesitantly down the walkway. He hadn't taken two steps when the lift behind him gave a rumble and started to rise.

Tidus spun on his heel but before he could try to jump back on the lift had disappeared into the round shaft, "DONA!" he yelled angrily for good measure. He doubted she could hear him any way.

He fumed a bit as he wandered up the walkway but stopped short of the doorway to the Trials, "Only guardians allowed," he muttered irritably to himself, "And I'm sure no guardian."

On the other hand, he mused, Yuna wanted him as her guardian. That had to count for something. Summoners seemed to have quite a say in matters regarding their pilgrimage so if she wanted him as a guardian, he practically was one, right? Tidus laughed at himself, trying to justify what he already knew he was going to do. He was feeling ticked off and thus obstinate and in that state of mind he hardly thought they expected him to wait out there, which they probably did.

Quickly, before his common sense could kick back in, Tidus pushed open the door of the Trials and entered. The Trials of Kilika were based on the same principle as those of Besaid only this one took a little longer. It didn't help that mostly the way through was blocked by fire which he had to use puzzle spheres to bypass. Eventually he completed the Trial and reached the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. From within he could hear the same faint melodic singing he'd heard in Besaid. He paused before entering, knowing the others would be angry but considering how far he'd come he was hardly about to turn back.

Wakka did a classic double take as he entered while Lulu rolled her eyes and glared at him. He was surprised when Kimahri ignored him completely, never turning from the door from which Yuna would later emerge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Wakka said, frowning deeply.

Tidus crossed his arms, "Don't look at me! It was Dona," he retorted, "And that…" he paused, thinking Wakka and the others would not appreciate what he really thought of the muscle bound guardian, "Barthello," he settled for.

"That woman," Lulu muttered, "Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences."

Tidus looked at her, "What consequences?" he wanted to know.

"She could be excommunicated," Wakka told him.

Tidus was surprised; he hadn't realized it was taken so seriously. At this turn of events he had the grace to look embarrassed, 'Oh,' he said.

"Don't worry about it now, we'll just wait," Wakka told him.

Tidus nodded and glanced over to the oval doorway, closely guarded by Kimahri, "What's in there anyway?" he asked quietly.

Wakka looked at him, "The Fayth, remember?"

Tidus mentally rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, that thing," he said on the edge of sarcasm, "Right."

"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin," Lulu's voice came from across the small room, "Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies."

Tidus felt his lip curl involuntarily.

"Now they live forever, trapped in statues," Lulu went on, "But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an Aeon."

"I see," Tidus said, "So all that's in this room. So…so what's Yuna doing in there?"

Wakka looked toward the Chamber, "She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin," he said. He seemed about to go on but at that moment there was a low rumble and the oval door began to rise. Lulu and Wakka hurried forward as Yuna exited the Chamber slowly. Tidus hung back, feeling very aware that he wasn't supposed to be there. The summoner stumbled a bit and sank to her knees, obviously exhausted and Kimahri came forward to support her easily.

Something had been bothering Tidus since he'd enter the Chamber of the Fayth and, as the group left the room, he realized what it was. He stopped for a second as it hit him like a kick in the face. The song that was being sung over and over in the Chamber of Fayth of both Kilika and Besaid, he knew it from his childhood. He couldn't remember exactly where from but for him it was proof that Zanarkand and Spira were connected somehow. At least to him they were. He hurried to catch up with the others and opened his mouth to say something but after a moment found himself closing it again. What could he say?

Tidus trailed behind the group as they left the temple, brooding over an overwhelming feeling of homesickness. More than anytime before, he suddenly felt like going home.

Ahead of him Yuna had recovered her strength and paused to look at him over her shoulder. Tidus noticed her scrutiny and stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I…I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Yuna walked up to him as the others continued on, "What do you want to do?"

Tidus thought about it, "Scream real loud?" he suggested with a half grin. Yuna laughed and hurried after her guardians.

Tidus watched her go, letting his grin fade. He paused; thinking, then opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter this weekend. I'm feeling genrous because it's christmas.

* * *

All the way back to town Wakka kept shooting Tidus concerned looks. The blitzer ignored them but he wasn't surprised. He given them quite a start by yelling the way he did but he felt better for it. What he really felt like was smacking a Blitzball around but that would have to wait. He remembered once as a kid being so angry with his father that he kicked his Blitzball so hard it had burst. His father had laughed but, in retrospect, Tidus had to grudgingly concede that his father had been impressed. He'd only been six after all.

As they reached the town it was late afternoon and Tidus was once again amazed at the rate the town was being repaired. They'd only been gone several hours and already he could see an improvement.

He turned to Yuna as they walked, "Um, so every time you visit a temple you get a new Aeon?" he questioned.

"Yes," Yuna replied, "The Aeon of Kilika is a fire Aeon called Ifrit."

"Oh, that explains it," Tidus commented, "I wondered what was with all the fire."

Yuna laughed and nodded in agreement. As they walked through town Tidus was surprised to note they were headed for the dock and the ferry.

"Off to Luca at last," Wakka said, sounding enthusiastic but also a tad nervous.

"We're leaving? Isn't it a bit late?" Tidus asked. The sun had already begun to set.

"We'll sail over night," Wakka told him as they reached the ferry, "We'll arrive tomorrow morning just in time for the tournament. No time for warm-ups, so we'll rest up on the way ya?"

Tidus nodded in agreement. He noticed as they boarded the boat the Luca Goers were already on board as was another team of Blitzball players. This team had a brightly coloured uniform of green and red. Wakka informed him they were the Kilika Beasts also headed for the tournament as the Aurochs and Goers were. As they pulled out of Kilika port, night was just beginning to fall and Tidus, who sat down below, looked with interest at the interaction between the three teams. The Aurochs and Beasts didn't seem to mind one another but the looks that passed between the Aurochs and the Goers could have melted steel. It reminded Tidus of the rivalry between the Abes and the Duggles.

The blitzer sighed and stood, stretching. He needed to get his mind off thoughts of his home if he was to concentrate on the tournament the next day. He imagined they had to be very few teams in Spira for a tournament to be held in one day. A game of Blitzball wasn't long, even the best players couldn't hold their breath for that long, but even so, the tournaments in Zanarkand had taken much longer. There was a team for each sector of the city as well as minor private teams.

Tidus shook his head as he exited the cabin in which the players were sleeping into the main foyer below deck, where he'd met Luzzu and Gatta on their last trip. The blitzer was not surprised to see the two crusaders at their posts on this trip as well, still guarding whatever was behind the double wooden doors. He gave them a smile and turned for the stairs which led up on deck and crashed into someone.

He opened his mouth to apologise but the person he'd bumped into gripped him by the upper arms.

"But soon," O'aka told him fervently, apparently in limbo since their last conversation, "The name O'aka will be known throughout the land."

"What?" Tidus tried to extract himself from the little merchant grasp.

"Say, lad," O'aka gave him a bright look, "You wouldn't have some Gil to lend would you?"

Tidus almost laughed then stopped as it occurred to him that O'aka probably wasn't the best merchant in Spira. Of course as the star player of the Zanarkand Abes he was, theoretically, loaded but most of his money was tied up in investments but, even if it hadn't been, it wouldn't have helped him then and there. He doubted there was even a bank in Spira.

"Sorry, I don't have any money," he told O'aka finally freeing himself and making to leave.

The merchant suddenly gave him a close look, "Say, you aren't the lad that washed up in Besaid, are you? All the crew on the last ferry was talking about you," he said.

Tidus was surprised, "Really? Yeah, that's me," he added.

O'aka grabbed his hand in both of his, "Blessings be upon thee sir," he cried, "If ye need anything, and I mean anything, you can always count on O'aka to help you out," he paused, "At a discount o' course."

"Right," Tidus said with a wry smile. He pulled his hand free, "See you around."

O'aka smiled merrily at him as the blitzer made his to the stairs. He was just about to climb them when he spotted a door to one side of the stairs, above it a plaque announced "Engine Room". Tidus paused, curious about what kind of engine the ferry would have, he wandered into the room. Upon entering he stopped and stared for a full minute. He would have stared for longer but a woman noticed him and gave him a sharp look.

"Can I help you?" she demanded.

Tidus looked at her then back to the 'engine'. If he'd been asked to describe what he'd expected it wouldn't have come close to what he seeing. About four giant cylinders made of a type of leather lay on their sides attached by belts to a complicated jumble of shafts. It reminded Tidus of hamster wheels but, instead of hamsters, giant yellow birds ran endlessly on them, pumping the shafts which no doubt turned the wooden water wheels on either side of the boat.

"Er, what's with the big birds?" Tidus asked.

The woman frowned, "What's so strange about chocobo power?" she countered.

Tidus looked at her, "Chocobo? These are chocobos?" he questioned.

"Yes," the woman sounded irritated.

"Right," Tidus began to back out of the room, "Just checking," he added as he closed the door behind him. He paused for a moment outside the room wondering if his trip could get any weirder. Deciding he needed some fresh air more than ever he headed up on deck. Upon reaching the top of the stairs the first thing he saw was a group of people on the aft deck talking to Yuna in the failing light. Amongst them were the two of the Luca goers, one being the red haired captain. Tidus made a face but wandered up anyway. Kimahri stood behind the young summoner shooting the crowd of people feral looks.

Tidus grinned at the prospect of the Ronso being hostile toward somebody other than himself "What you all talking about?" he questioned by way of announcing himself. Yuna smiled at him but the two Goers turned and gave him scathing looks.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the red haired captain sneered.

The other Goer leaned toward his captain, "I remember him, Bickson," he said before Tidus could say anything, "Guy from Kilika."

"Hmm?" the player named Bickson frowned.

"You know, one of the Besaid Aurochs. Said something about winning the cup," the other player added.

Bickson turned an even more scathing look on Tidus, "Oh yeah, you're that idiot," he said.

"Don't call him that!" Yuna interrupted suddenly, with a frown.

"But he is an idiot," Bickson retorted, "They don't got what it takes to win the cup."

Tidus made a face, "Well, they do now that I'm here," he told them.

"Yes!" Yuna agreed, "They will win. He used to be the star player of the Zanarkand."

There was a moment of silence after Yuna's statement. Tidus grimaced slightly, knowing what was coming next. The two goers snickered.

"Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins," the other player muttered to himself.

Yuna frowned, giving the player a cold look, "It's not ruins," she said forcefully, "There a big city there. There is."

The two goers exchanged looks.

Tidus felt moved to explain, "I got to close to Sin-," he started.

"There is a city, really!" Yuna repeated, looking out over the water.

Bickson gave a slightly mocking bow, "Right. Whatever your ladyship says," he muttered before he and the other goer wandered off. The other people dispersed then too mainly because Kimahri was beginning to look antagonistic.

Tidus hesitated before approaching Yuna, "What's wrong?" he asked, when he did, "You seemed kinda mad back there."

Yuna frowned and continued to stare over the dark waters, "They were being rude and…" she trailed off then looked at him fervently, "I do believe your Zanarkand exists. I really do."

Tidus marvelled at the confidence in her eyes, "How come?" he felt moved to enquire.

Yuna looked down and smiled, "Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories," she said, staring into memory, "It'd be great to see your home someday. I'd…love to go there."

Tidus nodded and looked at his feet, "Yeah," he murmured. He would have liked nothing better than to show Yuna Zanarkand and his home but at that moment Tidus was beginning to doubt very much that he even had a home to show her. Yuna had returned her gaze to the open water and the blitzer got the sense she wanted to be alone. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice when he wandered off.

Tidus gave a sigh as he weaved his way around the people on the deck. He found it ironic that, having lived his whole life in a highly populated city, he was now feeling uncomfortable in the presence of too many people. Glancing to the upper deck he saw there appeared to be no one up there so he made his way to the stairs leading upward. Halfway up he heard voices and paused. He recognized the voices as Lulu and Wakka's and, by their tone, the conversation was serious.

Tidus turned to descend once more when Lulu's last statement drifted onto the edge of his hearing, "Well! Say something. You'll take responsibility?" she was demanding. Tidus paused, what had Wakka done?

"Relax," the Blitzball captain placated, "He's bound to know someone in Luca."

Tidus frowned at this. They were discussing him and, even though he'd not usually eavesdrop, he told himself if it was regarding him, he had the right to know. He ignored the little voice telling him he was being obstinate again. He sat on the stairs, half way up, and listened.

"And if not?" Lulu was questioning.

"What do you want me to do?" Wakka wondered out loud. Tidus could picture him giving a casual shrug.

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian," Lulu said quietly.

"Oh yeah, geez…" Wakka sounded glum, "There's that too, eh?" Tidus frowned at this, what was the problem with him being around Yuna. The two guardians seemed adverse to him talking or being around the young summoner. He wondered briefly if they thought he was a bad influence.

"And whose fault is that?" Lulu's cutting tones interrupted his thoughts.

"Not mine," Wakka said indignantly. There was a pause in which Tidus could practically feel the heat of the glare she must have been directing at the captain, "It is mine, huh?" he added after a moment.

There was a slight lull in the conversation and Tidus almost stood to leave but Wakka piped up again.

"Why do you think she wants to make him a guardian, anyway?" he asked.

"Because he's Sir Jecht's son," Lulu replied softly. Tidus frowned at this, wondering not for the first time why Yuna thought so highly of his father.

"Oh, right," Wakka murmured. Pause, then, "Wait, you sure 'bout that? He really Sir Jecht Son?"

Lulu seemed to hesitate, "Hard to say," she said truthfully, "Yuna seems to believe so." Tidus wasn't surprised they weren't sure. All the information they'd received from him was conflicting at best. He still had trouble believing his father was the same Jecht that had been Braska's guardian.

"Okay," Wakka said amiably.

"Okay?" Lulu said scathingly, "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah…I mean," Wakka paused, "His gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess."

"You're right for once," Lulu commented lightly.

"Ahem," Wakka joked.

Tidus felt a bit better for Wakka's comment. It _was_ Yuna's decision and Tidus really didn't understand their aversion to it.

"I wonder which is best," Lulu voice drifted over, sounding pensive, "Why don't you tell him he should?"

Tidus looked upward in surprise, now she didn't mind? If fact she seemed to want him to be a guardian, by her tone.

"Should what?" Wakka asked, a bit slower on the uptake.

"Be Yuna's guardian," Lulu clarified.

"Why me?" Wakka wondered. Tidus echoed his thoughts but the answer wasn't what he expected.

"Because Yuna can't," Lulu said.

"Why not?" Wakka questioned.

Lulu paused then answered, "He hates his father…what he was, what he did," she explained, "Do you really think she can possibly say to him 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine'?"

"Aren't you being over sensitive?" Wakka asked. Tidus heard the black mage give an irritated sigh, "Alright, alright," the Blitzball captain amended, "I'll try talking to him after the tournament."

"Be discreet," Lulu advised.

"I know, it's his decision," Wakka agreed.

Lulu must had have nodded for she made no comment. After a pause Wakka spoke up again.

"He doesn't like his father?"

"Apparently," Lulu answered, "He told Yuna as much."

"Hating your own father, huh?" Wakka sounded a bit bitter to Tidus' ears, "Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents, can't say how I feel about 'em."

"I…I was five then," Lulu said hesitantly, "So I remember mine a little."

"Damn it," Wakka growled suddenly, "Sin just…takes everything away from us."

Lulu didn't answer and Tidus suddenly felt like he was _really _intruding. Standing he crept back down the stairs and moseyed toward the foredeck of the ferry. He thought about what he'd heard with a puzzled frown. Lulu and Wakka had seemed to be both for and against him being a guardian, at the same time. It seemed to him that they wanted him to be a guardian as much as Yuna but something swayed them against it. Tidus wished he knew what it was.

Running the overheard conversation through his mind he came to the comment about him hating his father. Tidus' pace slowed as he considered this.

For a long time he'd been so determined to hate his father that he now had trouble deciding whether his feelings toward Jecht were hate or merely resentment.

_Not that it matters_, he thought sourly. The blitzer looked down as his foot connected with something briefly, a Blitzball. Looking around he saw no one that it could belong to, so he took two steps toward where he'd accidentally kicked it and placed a foot upon it. Automatically he slid his foot down the side and underneath, expertly flipped it upward into his waiting grasp. The action had come instinctively and the comfort of it made Tidus smile briefly.

Inevitably his thoughts returned to his father. He remembered the one day, back in Zanarkand, when he'd first had the courage to try his father's legendary shot. He'd thought his father wasn't around but as he tried, and failed, to do the shot, Jecht's mocking laughter had interrupted him as he climbed back to his feet.

"Trying to follow in my footsteps are, you," his father had said with a smirk, "I usually charge for lessons you know. That shot is done like this."

His father had promptly executed the shot with perfect balance and style, all the while wearing a superior smirk. Tidus could only look on enviously as the resentment welled up inside him like poison.

Tidus realized he was glaring at the Blitzball he held, lost in memory. Coming to a decision he placed the ball on the deck. He'd seen his father's patented shot done many times before but he'd never had the guts to try it, since that day.

_No more_, he thought fiercely. Backing up a few steps he took a deep breath then striding forward kicked the ball with a crack like a whip. His aim was true and the ball rebounded off the steps to the bow of the ship. As the ball sailed back toward him, Tidus bunched his fist and gave the Blitzball another resounding strike. The ball once again ricocheted off the steps but this time he'd hit it at such an angle as to make it arc slightly upward.

Leaping a few feet into the air Tidus snapped his head forward and headed the ball back toward the step. Landing nimbly Tidus immediately went into a crouch and, pushing off the deck, rebounded high into the air. As he reached the apex of his jump, the ball, which had been rebounded at a slightly more extreme arc, came within range. Twisting his body, Tidus spun at an extreme speed a few times then, lashing out with a foot and the momentum behind the rotations, he volleyed the ball with a last resounding crack, which echoed over the still waters like a gunshot. The ball sailed out over the open water as Tidus landed lightly back on the deck.

The blonde blitzer stared after the lost Blitzball in wonder. He felt as though he'd broken through some kind of barrier. Slowly a grin crept onto his face.

"Whoa," a voice interrupted his thoughts of glee. It turned out to be Wakka, flanked by a few of the Aurochs, "What's that called?"

Tidus paused, "It doesn't have a name," he said eventually, "Anyone can do it if they try."

"Show us one more time, ya?" Wakka said. Datto came forward and handed him another Blitzball. Tidus looked at the ball and gave a genuine smile. Placing it on the deck he backed up a few steps, the Aurochs and Wakka took this as sign and also backed up to a safe distance. Tidus looked around before going for the ball and noticed Yuna standing a short distance away; she waved. Tidus smiled and, turning to the ball, gave it a calculating look.

A few moments later Wakka and others crowded around him, "I knew it!" Wakka crowed, "I knew you were something special."

The other Aurochs had acquired yet another Blitzball and were trying their hand at the shot. Wakka quickly joined them enthusiastically. Tidus watched them for a moment, marvelling at how he'd boosted their confidence with a simple statement, when he remembered the other spectator. Turning, he saw Yuna standing against the railing, giving him a thoughtful look.

Tidus sent over a grin before approaching. Yuna returned the smile as he neared, although hers was a knowing smile.

"That was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?" she said. Her tone suggested it wasn't a question.

Tidus frowned, "How'd you know that?" he asked but with the feeling he already knew the answer.

"Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child," Yuna explained, confirming his suspicions, "He called it 'The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III'," she laughed.

Tidus snorted and leaned against the wooden railing, "Stupid name, huh?" he said, then paused in thought, "You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II. My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II.," he scowled, "And, they really did come back. I used to get…so mad."

Yuna giggled lightly at this. Tidus looked at his shoes, falling into silence for a moment.

"Is he alive, you think?" he asked suddenly trying to sound blithe and failing miserably.

"I don't know," Yuna answered truthfully, "But Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."

Tidus gave a sigh, "So he's famous here too?" he only half asked, pushing himself away from the railing.

"Yes," Yuna confirmed, "So…if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around pretty fast."

"Uh-huh," Tidus agreed only half listening. Mostly he was wondering about the prospect of his father being alive.

"What would you do if you found him?" Yuna asked.

Tidus thought about it for a moment, "Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago," he answered then paused, "I'd probably just smack him one," he said truthfully punching the air for emphasis. Yuna looked surprised at this.

"After everything he put Mom and me through…" he paused, aware that he was being extremely candid, "And because he was famous, I was always…" he stopped and gave Yuna a thoughtful glance, "You should know Yuna."

The summoner frowned, giving him a questioning look.

"Your father's famous too," he explained, "Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"

Yuna gave this due consideration, "It is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner," she conceded.

"Sure," Tidus agreed.

"But the honour of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think," she added.

Tidus made a face, "Well, there wasn't much to honour about my old man, that's for sure," he said bluntly.

Yuna gave him a reproachful look, "You shouldn't say that about your father," she told him.

Tidus frowned, "I got the right," he said, a little more brusquely than he intended.

"I guess you do," Yuna agreed, lowering her gaze.

Tidus opened his mouth to apologise for his harsh words but before he could say a word, something collided with his elbow, interrupting him. He looked down at the Blitzball, now skittering across the deck, then up at Wakka who stood with the other Aurochs at the bow of the ship.

"Show me that move again," Wakka yelled across the deck.

Tidus gave a half grin, "Yo," he called in affirmation. He glanced to Yuna but found she'd disappeared in the interruption and, with a regretful look in the direction she'd gone; he joined the Aurochs for some practice.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the wait. Christmas is always hectic at work, before and after :( But I'm back. Here's chapter 12, enjoy.

* * *

Later that evening the players returned down below to get some rest. Tidus lay on one of the many bunk bed pallets listening to the impressive crescendo of Keepa snoring above him. He knew he should be sleeping, getting rested up for the tournament the next day, but, apart from Keepa's snoring, his thoughts kept him awake as well. He'd not considered, until that evening, the possibility that his father was alive somewhere in Spira. Finding him would have been the sensible thing, to get answers about his current situation, but Tidus rebelled against the idea. Yuna, he knew, would be for it.

Tidus rolled over and tried to banish his thoughts of his father. He felt safe in the assumption that his father, if he was alive, would not be in Luca the next day. Jecht had never enjoyed watching other people play. Tidus shoved a pillow over his head to try and block out the road works above him and forced himself not to think about his father. Thinking this would help him sleep he groaned when a feeling washed over him like a wave. A bad feeling.

Judging by past experience Tidus knew his feelings always had a way of coming true. He just hoped this feeling wouldn't interfere with his performance. He'd promised Wakka he'd help them win the tournament, but now Tidus had to wonder if he had it in him to play.

* * *

Tidus awoke early in the morning, feeling drained but agitated. He made his way up on deck, leaving the other players deep in sleep. As he came up on deck the chilled morning air did much to wake him up and the blitzer took a deep breath and stretched his arms over his head. He walked toward the bow of the ship and wasn't surprised to see Wakka up already, watching as the ferry pulled into port.

Tidus gave the port of Luca an interested look. As a waterfront city, many of the buildings were built right on the water's edge with a plethora of jetties and marinas extending from the quay. The city extended far onto the mainland and only stopped where the countryside became mountainous. Tidus spotted the Blitzball stadium as he approached Wakka and was surprised to see it was build out over the water, connected to the rest of the city by a wide bridge. It reminded him of the stadium in Zanarkand which had been built over the water as well.

The actual sphere pool hadn't been activated yet but Tidus could see the mechanism that would once the tournament started. At the base of the stadium six piers extending outward in a circular fashion. The ferry seemed to be heading for one of the docks and, he could see the others piers were mostly occupied.

Wakka turned as Tidus approached and gave the blonde blitzer a half grin, "Mornin'," he greeted, "How you feeling?"

"Better than ever," Tidus said despite his feelings to the contrary. The captain looked worried enough as it was.

As the ferry drew alongside Tidus could hear commentary coming from speakers placed at various spots around the quay and stadium. It was the closest thing to technology he'd seen so far. The quay itself was full of cheering fans and the deck of the boats had quickly filled with the other two teams and the Aurochs as the lines were thrown to waiting dock workers. As a ramp was lowered onto the pier Tidus noted the commentator was announcing their arrival.

"_Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2_!"

The team from Kilika was the first to descend the ramp. They waved as some of the spectators cheered.

"_All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts_. _High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them--a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma_?"

"_Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year,_" a second commentator added his opinion.

"_Exiting, isn't it folks?_" Bobba enthused.

Wakka walked down the ramp a moment later followed by the other Aurochs and Tidus.

"_Our next team off the ramp is…,_" Bobba seemed to pause in surprise, "_Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today._"

Tidus knew his mouth was hanging open but didn't particularly care. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Wakka had told him the Aurochs weren't very good but he'd never imagined something like this. The captain avoided his eye when Tidus shot him a meaningful look.

"_Best of luck to them and a safe trip back to Besaid_," Jimma agreed with his co-commentator.

"_Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is_..." the people on the quay turned to see the team and erupted into hysterical cheering, "_Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"_

Tidus raised an eyebrow, feeling the sudden urge to yell 'favouritism' at the top of his lungs.

"_Without a doubt, they are the favourite this year, Bobba,_" Jimma went on, _"And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."_

"_You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"_

Wakka scratched the back of his neck with a sigh, "It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you," he said. The other Aurochs made murmurs of agreement.

Tidus scowled and looked around at the ardent fans crowding around the Goers. Leaning against one of the large crates on the pier his elbow connected with something. Glancing over his shoulder he saw an archaic looking megaphone lying abandoned on the crate. A slow smile crept onto his face.

Wakka just about leapt out of his skin as Tidus' voice came blaring out over the crowd, "Stop right there, Goers!"

The fans and players alike turned to stare at Tidus, standing on a double stacked crate brandishing a megaphone.

"You guys are smilin' now, but not for long!" he went on in his amplified voice, "Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!"

There was a pause then the Goers burst into raucous laughter. Their fans soon joined in but a few continued to shoot Tidus and the Aurochs curious looks. They'd keep an eye on them now, Tidus knew. He smiled and winked at one of the female fans; she giggled and whispered something to her friend.

Tidus gave a real grin this time. _Nothing like a little PR_ _to_ _inspire the team_, he thought looking down at the Aurochs. His smile faltered a bit as he saw Yuna and the other guardians had since joined them. They were all looking at him as if he'd completely lost it.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka asked in bewilderment as he climbed down off the crates.

Tidus gave an impish grin, "Scare tactics?" he suggested.

The others laughed and even Lulu gave a ghost of a smile.

"We sure stood out though," Datto pointed out.

"We were on the sphere," Letty said. He pointed to a display screen hanging from an overhang near the stadium. Tidus gave it a curious look; it almost seemed to be made of liquid trapped between to sheets of glass.

"We were?" Datto sounded pleased by this.

There seemed to be a sudden movement of the crowd toward the top of the pier and as someone hurried past the group they all overheard a snatch of conversation.

"Maester Mika is here!"

"Already?" another person replied.

"The number 3 dock," a different person volunteered as the people hurried past.

"What's up now?" Tidus wondered.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what," Yuna told him looking excited.

"Mika?" Tidus frowned, feeling lost, "Maester?"

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira," Lulu said watching the passing people, "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honour his fiftieth year as Maester."

"Fifty years?" Tidus sounded incredulous, "Shouldn't he be retired by now?"

Wakka jabbed him in the ribs, "Mind your mouth now," he said sternly.

This surprise the blonde blitzer, it was a valid question after all.

"Let's all go see him," Yuna suggested, smiling. She started walking in the direction the other people were headed, Kimahri followed her immediately. Tidus didn't think much of the idea but the others, including the Aurochs, followed after a moment and he had no choice but to trail after them. He followed the mad rush of people onto the next dock where a grand ship, with burgundy sails bearing the mark of Yevon, had just drawn alongside. A carpet had been lain out at the foot of the ramp and a troupe of musicians played a fanfare to welcome the Maester.

Tidus craned to see over the heads of the crowd, "Can't see anything," he muttered.

"Shh," Wakka hissed to his right. To his left Yuna was staring ardently at the ramp.

A hush fell over the crowd as someone began to descend the ramp. Tidus took in his appearance swiftly; he was young, dressed in blue robes and his hair was coarser than that of an average humans. His features were longer and sharper as well, and his fingers extended beyond that of the norm, ending in long fingernails which looked sharper than a blade. Across his forehead, his veins showed predominantly through his skin, lining him with blue. It gave him a bizarre look. The blitzer dismissed these things even before he'd had time to properly process them, for they were overridden by an overwhelming emotion, which seemed to dull his senses it was so strong. He'd heard of love at first sight, and even believed in it a little, but he'd never considered there could be such a thing as hate at first sight.

He believed it now. Looking at the man standing at the base of the ramp he could honestly say he hated him. The feeling was unnerving as he really had no reason to feel that way. Apart from the smug smirk he wore the man had done nothing to offend. The man turned, facing away from the crowd and crouched in prayer.

"That's a half-Guado right?" someone in the crowd muttered.

"Who could it be?" another wondered out loud.

"Isn't that Maester Seymour?" someone replied.

Abruptly there was a shifting, a straightening, of the people in crowd and, almost as one, they did the prayer gesture. Tidus looked around curiously then back at the ship were another person had appeared. This man was much older, with a white beard, and was also wearing robes, bearing the symbol of Yevon. Tidus had seen the symbol many times before, on the robes of priests at the temples they'd visited.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome," he began, his voice deep and rough with age, "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well."

The man named Seymour stood graciously and turned back to the crowd.

"I present to you..." the older man, who Tidus assumed was Maester Mika, continued, "The son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon."

The half-Guado nodded graciously, "I am Seymour Guado. I am honoured to receive the title of Maester," the new Maester addressed the crowd. Tidus was surprise by his voice, it was soft and melodious, almost feminine, "In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfil my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities."

The crowd cheered and bowed once more. Wakka dug an elbow into Tidus' ribs again, "You too, bow your head," he murmured.

Tidus ignored him. He was too busy staring Seymour, or rather, at where Seymour had directed his gaze. Yuna ducked her head nervously as she too became aware of the young Maester's scrutiny. Tidus felt his lip curl, what was he staring at?

"Really psyches you up, ya?" Wakka commented, blowing out a breath, "All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle."

He led the way back toward the top of the pier as the Aurochs followed. Tidus gave Yuna one last look before he jogged after them. The circular quay that ran around the stadium met up at a kind of crossroads. The main reception desk stood before the stairs leading to the stands. On either side of the stairs were the entrances to the teams' locker rooms. Opposite the reception desk a wide road led into the centre of town.

Wakka led the way down the stairs after the doorway, to the right of reception. The Aurochs followed but Tidus paused and, out of pure curiosity, jogged up the wide staircase leading to the spectators stands. Tidus leaned on the stone railing and looked out over the huge stone dish that would house the sphere pool. An arcing steel structure loomed over the stadium. The blitzer knew from his own stadium that the half circle would rotate to generate a gravitational pull to keep the pool together. Aside from the machinery being slightly more primitive and the stadium itself been made primarily out of stone as appose to metal, the set up wasn't too different from the pool Tidus was used to playing in.

A movement at the bottom of the stadium caught his eye and he noticed a few men running to specific points around the bottom. At a signal they began to rotate metal wheels forcefully. With a shudder, that Tidus felt through the soles of his shoes the metal structure began to swivel, the air wavered at the pull of immense gravity and at that moment four huge jets of water were released upward. As they hit the force field they were drawn inward onto themselves and began to fill an invisible orb.

Tidus grinned like an idiot. The stadium in Zanarkand had been activated mostly by machinery but he couldn't help feel that this was more magical. A few fans that'd arrived early rushed to the small balconies which projected from the gallery, close to the rapidly filling sphere pool. They all stretched out their hands and a few of them even managed to brush the surface with their finger tips.

Tidus resisted the urge to take a running dive and headed down to the locker room instead. The stairs to the right led to a short hallway with three doorways leading off of it. At the end of the hallway was a hatch leading to the sphere pool. He went to the door which sported the Aurochs symbol and opened it. Upon entering Tidus noticed Wakka was missing and the rest of the Aurochs, seated on benches, looked up excitedly as they heard the door. Seeing him they all sighed and looked down again.

"Where's Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"At the match up draws," Datto told him.

"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year," Letty said with a sigh.

"And the year before that, and the year before that too," Jassu added.

Tidus winced at their dejected tones; they'd never win with that attitude.

"Well," Keepa muttered, "We would have lost to anyone anyway."

Tidus opened his mouth to tell them off for their negative attitude when the door to the locker room opened and Wakka walked in. Turning, Tidus met the captain's triumphant grin.

"Cap'n Wakka?" Datto said.

"We're playing the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals," he told them. A stunned silence fell over the team, "That's right," Wakka went on jubilantly; "Two wins and we're the champions."

The Aurochs cheered and Tidus did a quick calculation in his head, coming to the understanding that there were six teams entered in the tournament. Four of them he now knew; the Aurochs, the Goers, the Kilika Beasts and the Al Bhed Psyches. He wondered who the other two teams were.

"First things first," Wakka was saying, "Let's go over the basics again, boys."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

The Aurochs began discussing tactics and Tidus listened in for a while. After a few minutes his forehead was creased into a deep frown and he felt compelled to interrupt.

"Um, what about the other teams?" he asked.

Wakka looked at him, "What about 'em?"

"What are their tactics?" he clarified.

The Aurochs exchanged glances then turned blank looks on him. Wakka shrugged, "How would we know?" he chuckled.

Tidus passed a hand over his eyes, "Okay," he paused, "Alright, what about when you play them, what do you notice about their play? Take the Goers for example."

The Aurochs seemed to think about it.

"They play dirty," Letty piped up.

"Yeah," Botta agreed, "That Graav elbowed me in the face during the last tournament."

Tidus nodded, "If the Goers fight dirty you have to match their tactics," he told them, "I'm not saying you have to cheat but you've gotta be more aggressive."

The Aurochs nodded.

"The Al Bhed Psyches play by the rules, they're very professional, ya?" Wakka piped up.

"Then they're predictable," Tidus said, "Play your best and throw them a couple of curve balls. That's all you gotta do."

The Aurochs were beginning to look really enthusiastic and for the next half hour the team analyzed what they knew about the other teams. Through this, Tidus learned that the two mystery teams were the Ronso Fangs and the Guado Glories. He was curious about the race of the Guado but had to put off questions for later. Just as they were beginning to finish up the door opened abruptly and Yuna entered, looking worked up.

"There you are," she said looking at Tidus, "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café." Lulu and Kimahri had entered the room after her at a more sedate pace.

Tidus froze in the act of looking over his shoulder. Slowly he swivelled around on the bench and faced the summoner, "Au-Auron?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, Sir Auron," Yuna looked immensely excited, "Let's go find him," she added grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

Tidus started nodding before he'd even thought about it. He took a moment to marvel at what he'd just heard. Could it be the same Auron he knew? If so, how did Yuna know him?

The summoner smiled and hurried to the door, Tidus was about to follow when Wakka interrupted.

"Hey, hey," he said suddenly, "The game starts like real soon. C-come back quick, ya?"

"Hey, I'll be back," Tidus assured him.

"Yeah okay," Wakka nodded awkwardly.

Tidus gave the captain a critical look, "Hey, Wakka," he said, "You're stiff, man."

Wakka straightened self consciously and pressed his hands to his face.

"No, no, not your face," Tidus continued, "Just breathe out, relax. Like this," he took a slow deep breath, "Just breathe."

Wakka took a few agitated breaths but he did seem to relax his shoulders slightly. Yuna giggled at the sight but Lulu merely shook her head. Leaving the captain to fret Tidus followed the summoner out the door. He noted that Kimahri followed while the black mage lingered behind. Once out in the short corridor Yuna turned to him.

"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht," she suggested with shining eyes.

Tidus schooled his face into a blank façade, "How?" he asked lightly.

"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian," Yuna told him, "So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go now!"

The summoner hurried along the corridor, with Kimahri following close, leaving a surprised Tidus staring after them. The news that Auron had been Braska's guardian was a bit of a shock but it made a lot of sense to Tidus. It was the link between his father and the mysterious man in red. Auron had never been candid about his reason for showing up in Zanarkand but now the blitzer had a clue into his motives. It didn't even occur to him that the Auron Yuna was talking about and the one he knew from Zanarkand could be two different people. Somehow, he just knew it was the same Auron.

He made to hurry after Yuna when he noticed to men lounging against the wall in the hallway, staring toward the stairs where the summoner had disappeared. Tidus noticed they wore the same type of clothing that the Al Bhed he'd met in ruins had worn. He surmised the two men must be players from the Al Bhed Psyches.

"_Y myto summoner! Fa sicd nabund_," the one Al Bhed murmured to his companion.

Tidus gave them a quizzical look, "Hey, Al Bhed Psyches, right?" he said walking up to them. The two men looked at him blankly.

"Some Al Bhed saved me the other day," Tidus told them, "And this girl Rikku gave me food and…" He paused at the completely vacant expressions meeting his words.

"Uh, you don't understand me do you?" Tidus sighed, "Well, if you see Rikku, tell her thanks for me," he grinned, "Oh and as for the first game, may the best team win." The Al Bheds' expressions didn't change.

Tidus gave a sheepish smile, wondering why he'd bothered. Jogging up the stairs and out to the reception area, he questioned why they'd been so enamoured by Yuna. Upon reaching the plaza in front of the Reception area he could sort of understand why. A group of people had clustered around Yuna in excitement; one even held an archaic looking camera while another was talking into a microphone. Tidus noted once again the strange blue liquid that seemed to exist in all the technology of Spira. The screens seemed to be made of it, the microphone was also and the camera housed a sphere of the blue liquid where Tidus would have expected a memory disk to be.

Looking over her shoulder Yuna noticed his arrival. She bowed to the group of fans, "I'm sorry. Please let me through," she said politely. The crowd parted immediately allowing the summoner and Kimahri to pass. Tidus followed quickly. As they walked he shot Yuna a curious look.

"You're really famous," he observed.

Yuna merely smiled and broke into a playful run. She jogged a few metres ahead of him then stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I hope we don't get separated," she commented just loud enough for him to hear. She turned away again and walked down the road into the heart of Spira, purposefully weaving her way into the crowds.

Tidus smirked. The summoner was clearly testing him as to how far he would go to keep his eye on her. Testing, it would seem, his ability to be one of her guardians. The blitzer called her bluff and, putting two fingers to his lips, gave a piercing wolf whistle. Yuna flinched and spun around, looking for the source of the noise.

"Yuna!" Tidus called, before jogging up to her.

Yuna stared at him, "Wh…what was that?" she said in wonderment.

Tidus grinned, "In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on Blitz players," he explained. He whistled again to demonstrate.

Yuna frowned and her hand strayed subconsciously to her own mouth, wanting to duplicate the sound. Tidus seemed to read her mind.

"You try it too," he suggested. He demonstrated how to place one's fingers, "You put your fingers in your mouth like this," his voice sounded slightly indistinct.

Yuna copied him, "Like this?" she mumbled, trying to talk around her fingers.

Tidus shook his head, "Not like that, this!" he showed her again then nodded as she corrected herself, "Then you just blow."

Yuna blew then blew again as no sound was produced, "It's not working," she complained.

"Practice!" he told her.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then…I'll come running, okay?" Tidus suggested then paused, "Guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it?"

Yuna smiled, "Yes sir," she replied.

The two of them continued walking down the bridge that would lead them from the stadium into town with Kimahri trailing a short distance behind. All along the bridge people milled around in the sun, talking excitedly about the upcoming games. The bridge itself was made of a light stone which had been inlayed with mosaics of the teams' symbols here and there. Banners hung from poles lining the barrier of the walkway and over the city, in the distance, Tidus could see large multicoloured suspended over the buildings.

The whole town felt alive with festivities and the excitement of the people was tangible in the air. Luca was truly a Blitzball city. At the end of the bridge they came to a large plaza with a crystal monument standing tall in the centre. From all sides of square tall stone buildings stretched up and away.

"This is a pretty big town," Tidus commented as they entered the square.

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira," Yuna told him.

"Then what's the largest?" he asked automatically. Yuna smiled, as if she'd known he would.

"Bevelle," she told him. The name, of course, meant nothing to Tidus.

"I thought every town was little," he said, "You know, like Besaid and Kilika."

Yuna's pace slowed, "Towns don't usually get bigger than that," she agreed, "Because when a lot of people start to gather..."

"Sin?" Tidus guessed. She nodded, a small line appearing between her eyebrows. Tidus was reminded of Lulu's words in Kilika. _Until she defeats Sin_. He still had trouble grasping how the young summoner could be expected to battle and defeat Sin.

"What about Luca?" he asked instead, "It's safe here?"

"It isn't any different," Yuna admitted, "But the stadium's here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."

"They protect the stadium?" Tidus found this strange, thinking it would be more important to protect the people.

"Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have," Yuna went on sadly. Tidus nodded, remembering Wakka's similar sentiments, "Spira's a little short on fun these days."

"Talk about pressure," he said with a sigh.

"That's right," Yuna agreed. She looked around at the city as they crossed the plaza, "Is Zanarkand like this too?" she asked.

Tidus stopped walking and looked around. In truth Zanarkand couldn't have been more different; most of its structures were made of steel and glass while Luca was primarily built from stone. The night and even day of his hometown had been lit up by numerous lights and neon signs while here in the second largest city in Spira, light was provided only at night and then only by lit torches. The Spirans evidently had a kind of technology but used it only where absolutely necessary. The Al Bhed obviously had no such qualms.

Tidus wondered how to explain with out disheartening Yuna, "Well, there are more buildings," he started, "Taller ones and cramped together."

Yuna's eyes shone, "They must be so tall," she all but squealed, "Don't you get dizzy?"

Tidus chuckled, "You get used to it," he said.

Yuna laughed lightly as well, "Let's go find Sir Auron," she reminded him.

As it turned out there were very few cafés open due to their owners closing shop to go and watch the Blitzball. One of the open ones, and the last one they still had too look in, was packed full, as it was the only one with a screen, or sphere as Letty had called it, broadcasting the games. It was larger than the others but even so it didn't take them long to scan the area inside.

Tidus gave a frustrated sigh, "Auron's not here," he muttered. He'd been looking forward to giving the older man a piece of his mind and, if he'd been honest with himself, seeing a familiar face.

"Let's ask around," Yuna suggested then dashed into the crowds of people milling around the café. Not wanting to lose sight of her Tidus started to follow but, before he could, a large figure stepped in front of him. The figure was so large and imposing that he flinched and stepped back. He gave another start as he bumped into someone behind him; it turned out to be Kimahri. Backing out from between the two Tidus looked up and saw the first intimidating figure was actually a Ronso. Beside him stood another Ronso.

Tidus was surprised to see the two new Ronso were taller and a lot bulkier than Kimahri. Their fur was also a different colour and, after a moment of trying to figure out what else was different, he realized their horns were much longer than the blue guardian's. He hadn't realized Kimahri's horn was broken, he'd always just assumed that's what a Ronso's horn looked like.

"Why not talk Kimahri?" the one Ronso, who had dark grey fur, demanded in a deep growl, "Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"

Kimahri said nothing but his eyes burned with suppressed anger. Tidus shot a wary look between the three Ronso then peered around the café tried to spot Yuna. After a moment he saw her talking to some people. By her hand movements he guessed she was describing Auron.

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke," Biran, who had lighter fur, told his companion, "Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces."

Tidus made a face but still Kimahri did nothing. His face remained impassive despite what his eyes told.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-moult!" Yenke went on, sounding angry, "Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too much," Biran growled. Abruptly he shoved Kimahri on the shoulder.

The younger Ronso gave a shallow growl and crouched slightly.

"Take 'em on," Tidus said.

Yenke laughed but Kimahri shut him up by giving him a solid uppercut. The older Ronso went down like a felled tree. There was a rippled of gasps across the surrounding people.

"Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?" the bartender leaned over the bar top and yelled at them.

Tidus clapped a hand to his mouth, "The game!" he yelped then looked around frantically for Yuna as Maester Mika's voice came from the screen above the bar.

"_Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here...to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valour of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you_."

Failing to see the summoner in the crowd Tidus turned to Kimahri.

"Kimahri, Yuna's gone," he said worriedly, knowing this would distract the Ronso from his fight to help him look for the summoner. As Kimahri turned to him Biran lashed out with a fist and caught him across the muzzle. The guardian clenched his fists and glared at Biran but had no choice but to abandon the fight. Together Tidus and Kimahri searched the café then hurried outside to look for her there.

Upon exiting the café Lulu came running up them, her face a turmoil of anger and worry, "Where in Spira have you been?" she demanded, "Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."

Tidus stared at her, "What!" he said a little more sharply than he'd intended.

"If they're only Blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic," the black mage said, "But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her!"

"I'm going too," Tidus said firmly. Kimahri pointed toward the stadium and gave him a significant look, "This will be no problem," the blitzer assured him, "They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?" Tidus knew he was being brutally honest but they were wasting time.

"Wakka said the same thing," Lulu commented, "He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go."

The three of them made their way quickly back up the bridge and onto the circular dock around the stadium. As they hurried toward Dock 4 they came across a few metal contraptions, about the size of a Blitzball, lying on the quay. Lulu slowed warily and stopped as did Kimahri so Tidus followed their lead. As they stopped each contraption gave a shudder and began to unfold, sprouting legs and mechanical arms tipped with blades.

Tidus immediately drew his blade. A split second later the machines attacked, lumbering forward to block their path to the fourth dock. The blitzer made ready to attack as soon as they came in range but at that moment a blinding light swept outward across the machines. Tidus heard the crackle of electricity and azure lighting danced across the quay.

Tidus blinked a few times, both in surprise and to banish the spots in his eyes. As they cleared he saw bits of machinery lying about the quayside, some smoking others sparking or twitching feebly. Looking at Lulu he saw she cradled her Moogle in one arm while the other hand glowed with latent magic. The black mage gave a satisfied smirk.

As they reached Dock Four, Tidus glanced up at the screen broadcasting the game, which hung at the top of every pier. He faltered and stopped as he saw Wakka lying motionless in the water.

"Wakka's taking a real beating out there," he heard the commentator say.

"But the referee doesn't call the foul," his partner added.

Tidus looked at the score counter. 2-2.

"Still in there," he murmured as Wakka seemed to recover and play continued.

"He won't last," Lulu voice interrupted him, "Wakka's always like that."

Looking away from the screen he saw the mage and Kimahri waiting for him. Behind him the Al Bhed ship was starting to pull away from the dock.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is a direct follow on from the last chapter. I couldn't find a better place to cut it off.

* * *

"Let's go," Lulu snapped. Tidus gave a start and hurried after them. They reached the end of the pier just in time to leap aboard the ship. Looking around as they landed on the rubber matting that covered the deck, it seemed that the ship was deserted but they knew better. Tidus was reminded of Rikku and the ship he'd been taken aboard by the Al Bhed. A deep rumble and a vibration through the entire ship pulled him from his thoughts. A few feet ahead of them a section of the deck was sliding open.

Once open a lift rose out from below deck, supporting a huge machine of sorts. Supported on jointed mechanical legs its body was round but squat. Dark holes lined the front like many eyes. Tidus supposed it was too much to ask that it not be hostile and his optimistic thought was denounced as the machine came to life with a whirr and spat a metal projectile at the mage from one of the holes. Dodging Lulu immediately cast a thunder spell but, this being a much larger machine, it did very little damage.

Kimahri ran forward and attacked the machine with his spear aiming for the legs in the hope of crippling it. Tidus was about to follow suit when he noticed a large crane attached to the side of the ship. Sheathing his sword he ran up to it and climbed up to the control panel. Down below the Lulu and Kimahri were too busy fighting to protest his action or even, it seemed, to notice.

Tidus studied the control panel for a moment then turned the ignition key. Nothing happened and Tidus gave the panel a frustrated shot with his fist. At the assault a light flickered by one of the gauges. The power was in the red; the crane was dead. Looking over shoulder to jump off the crane and rejoin the fight, Tidus caught sight of Lulu casting another thunder spell. He paused for only a split second as a plan began to form before springing into action. Hanging by one hand he leaned out and called down.

"Lulu!"

The black mage didn't look at him but a slight tilting of her head meant she had heard and acknowledged his call, "Cast a thunder spell on the crane!" he went on.

Lulu looked at him in surprise as Kimahri deflected another projectile away from her, "Why?" she demanded back raising her arm to draw energy for her next spell.

"Trust me," Tidus replied with a grin.

Lulu hesitated a moment, her face mirroring her doubt but eventually she cast the spell, directing in at the crane.

Tidus was glad he was wearing gloves as the blue lightning crackled over the crane, kick starting it to life. With a jolt its engine turned over and began to run with a steady purr. Immediately the blitzer grabbed the controls and extending the arm of the crane up and over the attacking machine then he lowered the claw at the end of the cable. As soon as it had a grip Tidus tightened the claws with a screech of metal on metal and began to reel the cable back in. The crane strained for a moment but then the giant machine was lifted into the air.

For a moment the machine hung motionless as it rose then it began moving its mechanical legs at the absence of resistance underfoot. Tidus gave a snigger and swivelled the arm of the crane over the water; a push of a button released the claw and the machine dropped like a cinderblock. The sudden release of weight on one side caused the ship to rock slightly and saltwater fountained upward drenching the crane and Tidus.

Lulu gave the blitzer a speculative look as he climbed down from the crane as Kimahri was already moving toward the hatch beyond the spot the machine had occupied. At that moment the hatch slid open and Yuna appeared, stepping over the unconscious form of an Al Bhed man. She gave them an innocent smile.

Tidus could only stare. Kimahri disappeared into the dark hatchway and a moment later, after some muffled yelling, the ship turned and headed back toward Luca port. Lulu walked forward and gave Yuna a swift hug, "I hope you hurt them," she murmured.

"A little," Yuna murmured. Tidus shook his head with a wry grin and wandered up the deck. He paused as he took in the appearance of the ship, it looked almost identical to the one he'd Rikku on.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, noticing his frown.

Tidus looked at her, "There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira," he explained, "They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not," he fell silent for a moment, "I wonder if they're all gone."

"What happened?" the summoner asked.

Tidus leaned on the railing of the ship, staring into memory, "Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship."

Yuna looked slightly horrified and Lulu looked at him abruptly, "Was there anyone called Cid on that ship?" the summoner asked hesitantly.

Tidus gave in due consideration, "I don't know," he answered truthfully after a moment, "They were all speaking Al Bhed."

"I see…" Yuna looked disappointed.

"So who's Cid?" he asked curiously.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him," Yuna explained.

Tidus nodded then straightened suddenly, "Wait, that means you're Al Bhed too, Yuna," he surmised. Lulu raised an eyebrow at the 'too' but the summoner didn't seem to notice.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother," Yuna went on; "He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"You're worried he was...?" Tidus didn't need to finish. Yuna looked down but Lulu gave the blitzer a stern look.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage," she told him, "The thing about Wakkahe never had much love for the Al Bhed."

Tidus started to nod then a thought that had been trying to get his attention leapt into the front of his mind. He grabbed his head in panic, "I gotta tell Wakka," he exclaimed suddenly.

Lulu gave him a look of disbelief, "I thought I told you not to tell Wakka," she said fiercely.

"The game!" Yuna said suddenly, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Oh!" Lulu finally realized what they were talking about. With Yuna safe there was no reason for the Aurochs to throw the game. The mage hurried to the edge of the boat and gathering a ball of blue magic in her palm threw it as high as she could into the air. The energy ball rose like a beacon to alert Wakka of their success. Tidus just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

A slow smile spread over Wakka's face as he saw the light in sky. With a flick of his hand he signalled his players to change tactics.

"_Thirty seconds left...The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive!"_

The Aurochs moved into formation. Wakka swam hard toward the goal, glancing over his shoulder to were Letty swam with the ball.

"_A long pass from Letty!"_

Wakka spun in the water, catching the ball and returning to face forward all in one smooth action. He struck out once more.

"_It goes through!"_

An Al Bhed intercepted Wakka aggressively but the captain did a quick flip in the water, went over his head and pushing off of the Al Bhed back lobbed the ball toward the goal keeper.

"_He shoots!"_

The goalkeeper, surprised at the Aurochs abrupt change of tactics, strained to intercept the shot. He missed by a metre.

"_Goooooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match 3-2."_

Wakka smiled and, finally giving into the pain in his chest, sagged in the water. The Aurochs swam forward to help their captain.

* * *

Outside the stadium Al Bhed ship arrived back at Dock number 4 just in time for Tidus and the others to see the Aurochs' triumph on the sphere.

"We won!" Tidus exclaimed elatedly.

"We did it we're in the finals," Yuna grinned.

Lulu stared up at the screen, "Not the most graceful win," she commented, "If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."

Tidus glared at her before he could stop himself. He was pleased of the Aurochs and thought Lulu should be too, "Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?" he demanded.

Lulu turned an icy stare on him, "Excuse me?" she whispered.

Tidus looked at his feet with a scowl and tried to school his face into a more amiable expression, "I know I could never take Chappu's place," he started then swallowed at the expression that appeared on the mages face. He pressed on, "You're the one told Wakka that, right Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl-."

"You don't want to finish that sentence," the black mage hissed suddenly. Turning she stalked toward the stadium, her back rigid with fury.

Tidus winced and risked a look at Yuna. Expecting reproach he was surprised to see her suppressing mirth.

"They'll figure it out one of these days," the summoner murmured as she passed him and followed her guardian. Kimahri started to follow but paused next to Tidus and looked at him for a moment. Completely unnerved by the scrutiny he could do naught but stare back. The Ronso gave a grunt that could have meant anything and carried on after his charge.

Tidus blew out a breath and sagged. Looking up at the screen he saw they were playing highlights of the match as well as broadcasting the results of the other games. The first game had been the Kilika beasts versus the Guado Glories. The Glories had won and gone on to play the winner of the second match, Goers versus Ronso Fangs, which turned out to be the Goers. Tidus grinned as the screen announced the Goers had won. He was looking forward to playing them and he was pretty sure, if he could just motivate the Aurochs, that they could win.

Tidus met Yuna coming the other way as he headed to the locker room. She and Kimahri were going to the stands to watch the next match. The summoner wished him luck. Upon entering the locker room the blitzer noticed Lulu standing to one side of the room, studiously ignoring everyone. Wakka was lying on a bench with the Aurochs clustered around him. They glanced up as he closed the door behind him.

"Miss me?" he joked. The Aurochs grinned and Wakka lifted his head a fraction.

"Can't believe Yuna let some Al Bhed capture her?" he muttered then winced and lowered his head again.

"Hey, let it go, alright?" Tidus said quietly.

"You sure you okay captain?" Datto asked anxiously.

"The game starts in a few minutes," Letty added.

"We're playing the Goers too," Jassu looked scared stiff by the thought.

Wakka sat up slowly, "No time for warm-ups then," he chuckled then looked at Tidus, "Ready?"

Tidus made a fist, "Lemme at 'em," he said with a mirthless grin.

"All right," Wakka sighed and stood, "I've something to tell you boys," he addressed the Aurochs, "After this game...I'm retiring." The team looked shocked and started to protest but the captain went on, "I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting Blitzball. But you know...since we're here, we might as well win!"

"Yeah!" the Aurochs shouted in unison.

"Am I on the bench?" Botta asked glumly.

Wakka pressed his lips together in thought and looked down at the bench he'd been lying on, "I'm on the bench," he announced then nodded at Tidus, "He's taking my place."

Tidus wasn't sure whether or not to be pleased but the Aurochs didn't seem to mind.

"All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!" Wakka yelled. The Aurochs cheered in response.

"Let's Blitz!" Tidus added indicating the team should follow him. Holding the door open he let the players file out then looked at Wakka and nodded.

The captain smiled and nodded back as his substitute closed the door. Wakka turned with a sigh then froze when he saw Lulu, still standing against the wall at the back of the room.

The black mage took a step forward, avoiding his eyes, "I saw you floating there," she started awkwardly, "On the sphere."

"You weren't supposed to see that," Wakka said with a dismissive wave. The wave quickly turned into a grasping motion as he faltered and began to fall. Lulu step forward instinctively and wrapped her arms around him, supporting him.

"You…really gave it your all, didn't you?" she murmured for only him to hear.

* * *

Out in the hallway the Aurochs and Tidus clustered around the hatch waiting for it to open. The players were only allowed into the sphere pool once the officials had checked it over.

"All right, boys, what're we gonna do?" Tidus asked the players.

"Win!" the Aurochs cried enthusiastically.

"For Cap'n Wakka," Botta added fervently.

Tidus nodded in agreement as the other Aurochs cheered.

"Remember," he told them, "Be aggressive. Don't let the Goers intimidate you, they rely on that to win."

"You think so?" Letty said doubtfully.

"I know so," Tidus shot back, "Trust me. They're not that good, they've just made you believe it." This was a complete lie as the Goers were really a good team but Tidus had to find a way for the Aurochs to stand up to them. It was the only way they could win. That and a few tricks he had up his sleeve.

The Aurochs had started to grin and look a lot more enthusiastic once the hatchway slid open. Tidus led his team onto the 'field'.

* * *

Wakka stood with his arm around Lulu shoulder, his eyes fixed on the screen in the locker.

"_This is it folks. In just a few minutes, the championship game."_

Wakka swallowed audibly and looked to the wall at the end of the room. On it he'd engraved a message, to his team and all the other Aurochs that would follow. It read:

'_My best memories are here_.'  
Wakka, Captain of the Aurochs

* * *

Outside a man was also listening to the commentary as he walked up the wide stairs leading to the stands. He walked without haste but still with a purpose. People walking down the stairs gave him a wide berth without really knowing why. It could have been the katana slung across his back or the scar tracing it's way over one eye or even the faint feeling that they knew and should respect him.

"_But who could have imagined...A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against...the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"_

The man's face crinkled a bit as if he was smiling at these words but his face was obscured by a high collar. Reaching up he used his thumb to casually push his dark glasses back up his nose. The man mounted the stairs and stared intently around the stands, as if searching for someone. He then turned his attention to the sphere pool. His expression cleared.

"_This looks like history in the making Bobba."_

* * *

_Next: The game! _

I must apologize for the long, long, long delay in this chapter. I bet you all thought I'd given up. Nope! I've continued but have found little time since starting college to have enough patience to post. Sorry about the delay, hope you enjoy. Next chapter sooner, I promise! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all my reviewers and loyal readers. You guys have been very understanding and patient.

* * *

Tidus swam easily through the water of the sphere pool with the Aurochs followed him in a V formation. From the opposite side of the pool the Goers mirrored them until the two teams met in the centre of the spherical pool.

Bickson wore a smirk as he looked Tidus up and down. The blonde blitzer returned his look impassively, hoping the Aurochs were doing the same. After giving the substitute captain of the Aurochs a thoughtful look, the red haired captain extended his hand. Tidus gave him a wary look then went to shake his hand. Abruptly Bickson retracted the gesture and lashed out with his other hand.

Tidus made a face but easily avoided the half hearted punch. He resisted the urge to make a rude gesture as Bickson turned with a jaunty wave and swam to his position.

"_They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs."_

The Aurochs followed suit and took up position around the pool. Letty took up position at the centre ready to go for the ball, while Botta and Jassu flanked the goal. Tidus had opted for his usual spot as right forward leaving Datto to play as left forward. Letty shot Tidus a nervous look as the referee entered the sphere pool with the ball. The impromptu captain gave the midfielder a thumbs up and a grin.

The ref placed the ball in the centre of the pool then swam back to the exit. There was a moment of stillness both in the pool and in the stands then the whistle sounded and, propelled by an unseen jet of water, the Blitzball spun and shot upward. Simultaneously Letty and the Goers centre sprang into action.

Tidus could have whooped with joy as Letty claimed the ball. He made sweeping motion toward Jassu indicating the midfielder should pass to him. Letty quickly complied and Jassu claimed the ball. Swimming backward toward the goal Tidus watched as the defender swam toward him, timing the next move. Just as the Goers left forward moved to intercept Jassu Tidus made a beckoning motion and the defender passed quickly.

The blonde blitzer caught the ball easily and immediately spun to face the goal, knowing the Goers defenders would be there. Swimming as close as he dared to the two advancing Goers Tidus stopped kicked the ball forward. Expecting him to be going for the goal the first defender was surprised when the ball rebounded off her chest. As the ball returned to him Tidus punched it back, directly at the second defender's head. Seeing this, the Goer dodged but in her panic crashed into the Goer who'd been hit with the ball first.

As the two sought to disentangle themselves the ball passed them and ricocheted off the corner of the goal. Baffled the goalie watched as the ball once again returned to Tidus, who grinned and began to spin in the water. Timing the rotation perfectly he lashed out with a foot as the Blitzball came in range. The turbulence caused by the ferocity of the shot trailed after the ball like a tail. The Goers' goalie barely had time to move before ball hit the back of the net. The goal posts lit up as a goal was registered and the score board suspended from the top of the sphere pool flashed as 1 appeared under the Aurochs' symbol.

A deathly silence fell over the crowd. Even the commentator's were silent for a moment.

"_The Aurochs score first."_

The commentator sounded as though he was in shock but the words registered with the crowd and they erupted with a sound like distant thunder, mounting slowly until it was deafening.

"_The audience is cheering for the Aurochs, isn't this exciting folks?"_

Tidus grinned and looked at stunned expressions on the faces of both teams. The Aurochs saw his smile and returned it ten fold but the Goers had fury in their eyes. Bickson sent him a look of pure venom. Tidus wasn't surprised when the red haired captain called for a timeout and the referee called the two captains out of the pool.

"He cheated!" Bickson hissed the minute they met up.

"Cheated?" Tidus said lightly.

"You hit her on purpose!" the Goer added, referring to his defender who'd been smacked by the ball.

"I was going for a goal, she obviously tried to net it," Tidus said with a shrug.

"She did try to net it, you hit her on purpose!" he repeated.

"Prove it," Tidus challenged.

"Enough!" the referee said, "There's nothing to warrant a time out here. The Goers forfeit their right to claim the ball after an opposing team goal as a penalty."

Tidus thought Bickson would pop a blood vessel. Before they returned to play he warned the Aurochs that the Goers would probably be even more aggressive now but they had the advantage of claiming the ball once again.

"We'll have to more aggressive too," Botta said with a grin.

"No," Tidus contradicted, "We can't be that aggressive with out the referee calling a foul. I mean the Goers are going to get ugly. Stick to defence, avoid encounters and don't give the Goers a chance to claim the ball. Sooner or later the ref will call a foul on them and then, who knows, we may even get a free kick."

Play resumed with the Aurochs starting with the ball as per the referee's instruction. Letty immediately passed to Datto who swam a few metres before passing backward to Botta. The defender in turn passed on to Jassu. They carried on playing this way for most of the second half, dodging the Goers and getting them worked up at the same time. Their antics even got a few laughs out of the audience.

Close to half time one of the Goers scored a lucky tackle and claimed the ball off of Datto. Tidus clearly saw the Goer in question, the midfielder, knee him in the stomach before heading to the opposite goal. Tidus scowled and went to intercept the Goer but in his anger missed the Goer coming to intercept him. He didn't, however, miss the elbow that smashed into his face.

Tidus scrunched his eyes against the pain and pressed a hand to his face. Managing to open one eye he saw Bickson swimming away as the midfielder passed the ball to him. The minute the red haired captain claimed the ball he went for the goal and volleyed the ball toward Keepa. The Aurochs' goalie didn't stand a chance and a split second after the ball hit the back of the net, the whistle sounded half time.

Tidus was seething by the time he got back to the locker room, "Did you see that!" he demanded of Wakka.

"I saw it," the orange haired captain said quietly, "We told you they play rough."

Tidus growled and looked at Datto, "You okay?"

The right forward nodded, "Yeah, he just winded me," he said.

Wakka stood, "All right," he said addressing his team, "Zone defence boys, stop those Goers."

"Cap'n!" the Aurochs nodded.

Tidus sighed, "And me?" he asked with a wry grin.

Wakka returned the grin, although his was a little bit malicious, "Just get the ball and shoot like crazy," he said.

Tidus laughed, "I need a strategy," he said, "They won't let me get away with that shot again and if we take the Goers head on they'll just kick us back down."

"Throw them a curve ball?" Botta suggested.

"Nah, the Goers have curve balls of their own," Wakka told him.

"There is one shot…" Tidus started.

* * *

A few minutes later both teams were back in the pool as the second half of the match began. Tidus had instructed the team to play by the rules and lull the Goers into a sense of security before he'd go for his shot. Mainly he was relying on the element of surprise to pull it off. Play was kicked off by the whistle and the free ball. This time the Goers claimed the ball. Tidus cursed mentally, they weren't taking chances.

A few moments later the Goers had scored another goal and the crowd were cheering for their old favourite.

"_The Goers are playing great, Bobba. Really great."_

As the ball was returned to the pool the Aurochs claimed it automatically after the Goers' goal. Letty didn't waste any time, releasing the ball to float suspended before him he arched backward and bicycle kicked it upward. As the ball shot toward the top of the pool Tidus was already swimming upward past the surprised Goers. The crowd watched in mute fascination as the ball breached the sphere pool and rose into the air.

A second after it Tidus broke the surface of the sphere and ascended after the ball. The crowd screamed in surprise and excitement both. Upon reaching the ball Tidus fixed his eye on it then twisted back and volleyed it with all his strength back into the sphere pool and downward toward the goal. Straightening out into a dive, he allowed himself to freefall back into the pool but before he hit the water he heard the screams of the crowd that told him the Aurochs had scored another goal.

"_Amazing work from the Aurochs, folks! The score is now tied at 2-2."_

Tidus grimaced as the ball was returned to the sphere pool. The goers would get the ball and Tidus knew they'd score again. That left the Aurochs no time to even the score again and no way to get the ball off the Goers. Unless…

As play started once more the Goers' midfielder passed the ball to Bickson. The Goers captain headed for the goal, confident that he needn't worry about encounters from the Aurochs. He was wrong. Tidus broke formation and moved to intercept, surprising the Aurochs as well as the Goers. Coming face to face with Bickson, and blocking his path, the substitute captain gave the other captain the finger. Tidus was sure Bickson would have screamed had no not been underwater but as it was the red haired captain charged him, dropping the ball in the process, and head butted him across the nose.

"That was stupid," Wakka said succinctly handing Tidus another tissue.

"It worbed though," the blonde blitzer said indistinctly.

"I guess so," Wakka agreed, "Free kick, way to go. But you're not taking it, ya?' he added.

Tidus smiled sheepishly, "No," he agreed, "What about your wibs?"

Wakka, "Better than your face, ya?" he countered as he walked to the door of the locker room, then paused, "Thanks," he added.

"No pob," Tidus told him. As soon as the captain had left, to take his place in the pool, he stood and dropped the wad of bloody tissues in the bin. He'd picked up far worse from a match against the Duggles. He was curious to see Wakka in action and made his way out of the locker room. He hesitated before shutting the door then quickly went back into the room and retrieved his sword. He couldn't have said why he did it, but he felt more comfortable for having his weapon with him. He moseyed up the stairs that led to the stands. Leaning on the stone barrier he saw, in the sphere pool, the referee placing the ball a quarter 'field' length from the goal. He could also see the Goers in a group to the back looking murderous, although their filthy looks were mostly directed at Bickson.

It felt odd to him to be a spectator; he was so used to being in the pool. He felt a bit left out but he thought it was right that Wakka should have a chance to lead his team to victory. If any captain deserved it, he did.

A tense silence had fallen over the stadium as Wakka prepared to take the shot. Tidus watched intently then closed his eyes with a smile as the cheer rose around him like a tidal wave. Seconds later the whistle sounded the end of the match.

"_Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!_

Tidus grinned and watched as Wakka celebrated with his team. As the players swam out of the sphere pool, the captain lingered, floating on his back with a contented smile. As he watched Tidus felt his smile falter and fall, his hand itched to stray to his sword. He grimaced; what was happening? He looked around warily then froze as his eye caught sight of someone leaning casually against the stone railing, back facing to Tidus.

_Auron?_ he thought incredulously. He started to make his way through the crowds towards the man but at that moment screams filled the air. Tidus looked instinctively to the sphere pool, initially thinking the crowds were cheering for something but it occurred to him the shouts were born of fear rather than excitement. It soon became apparent why. In the sphere pool a dozen aquatic fiends, reminiscent of huge fish, were surrounding Wakka. The captain looked grim and Tidus remembered he didn't have a weapon.

Around the stands other fiends were appearing in hoards as people ran. Huge lizard type fiends were a contrast to smaller flying fiends. Lupine fiends ran amongst the people and giant wings beasts dove around the stadium, lashing out at people with their muzzles. Tidus dismissed the fiends in the stands and ran to the closest balcony. The balconies extended from the gallery around the pool, ending to just short of the sphere pool. Not wasting time by entering the pool via the hatch and hoping Kimahri and Lulu were with Yuna, Tidus leapt onto the stone railing and dove headlong into the water.

Once inside the pool he drew his sword and began making his way to Wakka's side, slicing through fiends as he went. The water fiends had speed in the water but both Tidus and Wakka had the advantage of being Blitzball players. Being in the water was second nature to them. The captain gave him a thumbs up as he drew near and as Tidus covered their backs they made their way to the exit.

"Thanks," Wakka said, breathing heavily as they ran down the corridor beyond the hatch, "Where'd they come from, anyway?"

"No idea," Tidus said still holding his sword. They tarried at the locker room only long enough for Wakka to collect his attack Blitzball before hurrying on to the stands.

"We've gotta find Yuna," Wakka muttered.

* * *

R&R please. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Auron stood still as a stone while the people around him ran blindly past in their panic. His attention was focused on a particular fiend as it made its way laboriously toward him. He knew from previous experience that, where the fiend in question lacked speed, it made up for it with strength and a skin tougher than most metals. Auron gave the fiend a sidelong look as he adjusted the large katana slung across his shoulder. The man in red concentrated on the feel of the leather bound hilt against his palm as the fiend approached.

The people around him shot him incredulous looks as he squared up to the beast. The armoured fiend lowered its head with a guttural growl and the man in red knew it meant to charge. Freeing his left arm from his red overcoat Auron brought his sword down from his shoulder and gripped it in both hands. He allowed the weight of the sword and his own strength behind it to propel the sharp as ice blade through the fiend's neck. Before it had time to hit the ground the beast had dissolved into Pyreflies.

Auron gave a disappointed sigh and hefted his weapon over his shoulder once more. His battle sharpened senses told him two people were running up behind him but he paid them no heed. If they wanted to run toward danger it was not his problem. He was therefore mildly surprised when they both addressed him by name.

"Auron!" Tidus called brazenly, his tone harsher than he'd intended.

"Sir Auron?" Wakka said at the same time although is tone mirrored his disbelief.

"You know him?" Tidus looked at the captain questioningly as Auron turned slowly.

"Sure," Wakka said seriously, "Best guardian there ever was."

Tidus remembered Yuna telling him about Auron being her father's guardian. Evidently he was something of a legend. Tidus stepped forward to address the legendary guardian, or rather give him a piece of his mind but, at that moment, one of the winged beasts rose above the barrier of the gallery and lashed out at him. The beast's open mouth boasted a double row of sharp teeth and Tidus grimaced as he leapt back and lashed out with his sword. His blade opened a long red slash across the fiend's breast but it kept coming. Rearing its head back it made to attack again but Auron chose that moment to attack it from behind.

The beast roared in pain and fell from the sky as its life was stolen abruptly. Tidus met eyes with Auron in the wake of the battle and for a moment Tidus felt relief beyond his comprehension. It must have shown in his eyes because the man in red gave a rare hint of a smile.

Tidus finally felt he could get some answers. Ever since landing in Spira he'd wished, despite his feelings, that Auron had been there. He had so many questions but now, he knew full well, was not the time to ask them. Just as he'd readjusted his grip on his sword to deal with the next fiend to come their way he heard a collective gasp from the crowd. A strange sound was echoing around the stadium, it was similar to the alluring sound of magic being drawn from the air but pitched an octave higher. It was the sound of a summoning.

Tidus looked around expecting to see Yuna but instead the symbols being burned into the air by the act of summoning surrounded a figure standing on a large balcony above the gallery. It was Seymour. As the crowds watched, the ground before the balcony seemed to crack and break without actually doing so as the spirit form of an Aeon ascended from below. The Aeon was nightmarish, wrapped in chains, it screamed in misery and suffering as it was summoned.

Drawing its misshapen head back the Aeon drew power to itself, causing the air around it to waver with heat. Abruptly it blinked, releasing the power in a flash. Tidus flinched as a fiend near by erupted in a cloud of Pyreflies. The Aeon blinked rapidly with its only good eye over and over until every fiend had been wiped out. The Aeon groaned as a stream of blood poured from its eye. Behind it, Seymour smiled.

The crowds, including Tidus, Wakka and Auron, watched as the Aeon was dismissed. Its chains clinking the pitiful Aeon descended once more below the earth, the ground seeming to bubble red and brown. Once it was gone, it was as if it had never been.

Wakka seemed to snap out of a daydream, "Yuna!" he exclaimed slapping his forehead. Without a backward glance he dashed away in search of the summoner. Tidus followed him out into the reception area then paused as he noticed Auron had followed them that far but was now headed toward one of the docks. Indecision gripped him.

Figuring Wakka would take care of Yuna, not to mention Lulu and Kimahri would be with her too, Tidus jogged after the legendary guardian. When he caught up him, Tidus saw Auron had stopped on the last dock of the circular quay, number 6. The man in red was gazing at the ocean an expectant look on his face.

Tidus knew what he was expecting and obliged. Scowling the blitzer strode up to Auron and grabbed by the sleeve of his overcoat.

"Hey you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault!" he yelled. He realized he sounded childish and petty but at that moment a dozen emotions were fighting for equal attention and anger was winning out, "Getting swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand--everything, everything!" he paused and took a breath. His anger seemed to abandon him leaving an overwhelming sense of despair, "I'm telling you, it's all your fault," he whispered.

Auron stared at him for a moment then began to laugh. Tidus let his grip relax and released the legendary guardian's red overcoat; his face fell into a blank mask. Turning away he wondered what he'd expected. Auron had yet to volunteer any information but Tidus still had questions.

"Who are you anyway?" he demanded, realizing, not for the first time, that he didn't really know Auron, "You knew my old man didn't you?"

Auron nodded slowly, "Yeah," he said.

"And you also knew Yuna's father?" Tidus persisted, looking intently at him.

"That is correct," Auron agreed.

Tidus shook his head emphatically, "No way," he said, "That's just impossible."

Auron looked at him, "Nothing impossible about it," he said simply, "Jecht, Braska, and I... Together we defeated Sin, ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand...where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

Tidus took a moment to digest this, "Why?" he asked eventually.

"Jecht asked me to," Auron said succinctly, turning away again.

Tidus' eyes widened slightly. He was silent for a long moment then a thought occurred to him, one that he'd considered before, "Is he alive?" he asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

Auron looked at him once more, his expression speculative, "It depends on what you mean by 'alive'. He is no longer human," he paused as Tidus frowned, "But then...I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin."

The blitzer stared at the man in red for a long moment, not entirely understanding what he was trying to say. A thought insinuated itself on his mind, a possible meaning to Auron's words. Tidus began to shake his head, willing it away, wiling it not to be true.

"It can't be," his voice suddenly caught in his throat, making it come out as a whisper.

"It is," Auron told him shortly, "Sin is Jecht."

Tidus felt a hysterical urge to laugh. The thought was absurd but his feelings brazenly supported Auron's claim. He took a step back and then another, his fists clenched and unclenched by themselves. He felt dizzy but his anger at Auron's words and the possibility that they might be true made look up at the legendary guardian with expression that combined both fury and despair.

"No!" he exclaimed suddenly, "That's ridiculous! No way!" Turning away, he gritted his teeth, "I don't believe you!" he declared.

"Yet it is the truth," Auron said simply. He sighed as Tidus' back remained defiantly turned. He could see the young blitzer was trembling, although from anger or grief, he could not tell. Probably both, "You'll see for yourself. Come with me."

Tidus turned his head a fraction, "And if I say no?" he demanded flatly.

"Every story must have an ending," Auron said.

Tidus spun back to face him, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STORIES!" he yelled, his pent up frustrations blinding him from reason for a moment.

Auron raised an eyebrow at the outburst then sighed, "Sorry you feel that way," he said not sounding it at all, "Fine then, come or don't come. It's your decision."

Tidus, who'd been staring at the tops of his shoes, looked up at this with a growl, "My decision? What am I supposed to say?" he demanded belligerently, "You tell me it's my decision but I don't have a choice do I? You're the only one who can tell me what's going on anyways! I have to go with you!" he stopped and gave a snort, "I have to."

"Irritating I know," Auron agreed with a slight smirk. He gave Tidus a knowing look, "Or are you afraid?"

Tidus opened his mouth to retort but found he had nothing to say. He turned away, staring at nothing while he tried to make sense of what he'd just heard. Maybe he was afraid but who could blame him? He tensed as a hand descended on his shoulder then relaxed as he registered Auron had stepped up behind him.

"It's all right," the legendary guardian said. Tidus didn't reply but he believed Auron for some reason. Not one for physical contact, he knew the man in red meant what he said if he was willing to show such sentiment. Tidus could recall only two other occasions when Auron had demonstrated willingness to show affection.

The first had been when his mother died. The younger Tidus had been so determined not to cry. He'd sworn after his father's disappearance he wouldn't prove his old man right and be a cry-baby. Auron had noticed him sitting alone after the memorial, his face stern, and had simply walked over and held him in his arms. Tidus had never cried so much in his life before and had never cried since.

The second occasion was after Tidus had been accepted into the Zanarkand Abes. The team's standard was so high that being Jecht's son wasn't enough to guarantee him a place. He'd had to prove himself and that made his acceptance all the more rewarding. Auron hadn't been given much of a choice as Tidus had jumped on the man in red and given him a fierce hug. But Auron had chuckled and hugged him back.

Tidus didn't know what to make of this particular show of support. He knew it meant things were serious but he also knew it was Auron's way of saying he would be there for him, guiding him. Thinking of home prompted a question he now realized had been on his mind the whole time.

"Auron, will I ever be able to go home?" he asked quietly, "Back…to Zanarkand?"

"That's up to Jecht," came the reply, "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come."

The man in red began to walk up the pier. Tidus gave his options due consideration then, finding they were limited, jogged after him.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked as he caught up.

"Looking for you," Auron answered simply, "I didn't count on getting separated but I figured any where there was Blitzball you'd turn up sooner or later."

Tidus gave an impish smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading. R&R, plz :)


	17. Chapter 17

Wakka took a deep breath and turned to his team. The Besaid Aurochs clustered around their captain, their faces mirroring their unhappiness. They stood near the glass monument in the main plaza of the town.

"You really leaving Cap'n?" Datto asked.

"Shouldn't you heal up first," Letty added, referring to Wakka's bruised ribs.

"Yuna needs me with her now," their captain told them. Under one arm, Wakka cradled the Crystal Cup awarded to the winning team in a hasty ceremony in the wake of the attack. The trophy was as its name suggested made of crystal, which shone in the midday sun, "I can't be lying around in some bed," he added.

The Aurochs looked visibly disappointed, "Yeah, but…" Datto started to argue.

"Come on look sharp," Wakka scolded, "The blitz season's just started. Don't make those faces," he stepped forward and handed the trophy to Datto, who accepted in reverently.

"Well, see you boys," the captain said, turning to go, "You be good."

The Aurochs mumbled half hearted replies as Wakka started to leave. Their captain paused, his back still turned.

"I can't hear you," he called.

"Cap'n!" the Aurochs chorused. Wakka chuckled and, without looking back, walked away.

On the other end of the plaza a long flight of stairs ran up next to a rock face. At the top of the stairs a large lookout was built and beyond it another flight of stairs ran until the top of the cliff. From there a long dust road stretched as far as the eye could see, away from the city and into the countryside. Wakka met up with Yuna and the other guardians on the large balcony that served as a lookout.

The summoner turned to him as he approached, "Are you sure?" she asked gently.

Wakka grinned, "Never liked long goodbyes anyways," he told her, "Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. Had some promises to keep, ya?" he bowed a little awkwardly, "From now on I'm your full time guardian."

Yuna smiled, "Then welcome back, Sir Wakka," she bowed in return, "Good to have you back."

Wakka rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Good to be back, ya?" he looked at Lulu, "So, any news on what happened?"

The black mage gave a shrug, "Not really," she replied, "We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it."

"Maester Seymour's Aeon," Yuna said suddenly, "It was so powerful."

"Scared the bejeezers out of me," Wakka said honestly then he snapped his fingers, "You'll never guess who showed up. Sir Auron!"

Yuna gasped, "You found him?"

"Yeah," Wakka nodded, "Tidus seemed to know him."

"Yes," Yuna agreed thinking back to his reaction in the locker room when she'd first mentioned the legendary guardian.

"Do you think he's gonna stay here?" Wakka wondered out loud.

"He might, if Sir Auron knows him," Lulu pointed out, "You were right, he did meet someone he knew." She gave a grudging smile.

"Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?" Yuna asked her guardians. They looked sceptical, though whether at the idea of Tidus coming from Zanarkand or the possibility of him finding a way home, she couldn't tell.

"In any case, I'll miss having him around," Wakka looked genuinely regretful.

"He's still in town, isn't he?" Yuna asked suddenly, "I think I'll go see him." She turned to dash away before her guardians could object but stopped short with a short, "Oh," of surprise. Walking toward them were two people, one trailing slightly behind.

"Whoa!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Sir Auron," Yuna breathed. She noticed Tidus was following the legendary guardian, albeit reluctantly. The blitzer didn't seem keen on seeing them. The summoner thought he looked pale.

"Yuna," Auron greeted as they drew near. The summoner tore her gaze from Tidus and looked at him.

"Sir!" she bowed hastily.

"I wish to become your guardian," he told her, "Do you accept?"

"Are you serious?" Lulu said sharply.

Auron gave her a deadpanned look, "You refuse?" he asked, only half serious.

"No, no," Yuna interjected quickly, "We accept. Right everyone?"

"O-of course," Wakka added enthusiastically, "No problem."

"But…why?" Lulu asked, giving the man in red a probing look.

Auron gave a light smile, which held memory but no mirth, "I promised Braska," he said simply.

Yuna put a hand to her mouth subconsciously, "You promised my father?" she whispered, her voice laced with emotion, "Thank-you Sir Auron. You're welcome to join us."

Auron appeared to remember something, "And he comes too," reaching behind him, he snagged Tidus by the arm and hauled the blitzer up to stand before the group.

Tidus gave Yuna and her guardians an awkward look, "Hi guys," he murmured, not meeting their eyes.

"This one I promised Jecht," Auron informed them.

Yuna looked at him, "Is Sir Jecht alive?" she asked hopefully.

Auron paused, "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years," he said.

Tidus stared fixedly at the tops of his shoes not only in discomfort but also so the others wouldn't see Auron's lie in his expression.

"I see," Yuna sounded disappointed.

"You'll meet eventually," Auron assured her.

Yuna smiled, "I'll look forward to it," she replied.

Auron looked down briefly then up at Lulu, immediately marking her as the sensible one, "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" he asked.

Tidus dismissed the conversation at this point and wandered to the edge of the lookout. Below him the city was alive with excitement although most of it was fuelled by the gossip of the attack. Beyond the colourful city the sea stretched away, reflecting the high sun to an extent that it was blinding. The blitzer stared at it without really seeing, his mind wouldn't let go of Auron's words. _Sin is Jecht_. They played in his mind over and over.

"Hey watch!" Yuna's voice startled him from his reverie. She too had snuck away from the more serious talk of the senior Guardians. Putting two fingers to her mouth, she blew hard and let out a piercing whistle.

Tidus was impressed despite his morose thoughts, "Hey, you got pretty good," he tried to sound enthusiastic but his tone fell flat.

Yuna frowned, "You sound sad," she observed.

"Yeah, maybe," Tidus said evasively, looking at the city once more.

"Wanna scream?" Yuna teased with a grin.

Tidus had to chuckle, "I really don't think that's gonna help this time," he said truthfully.

Yuna looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know what? It's embarrassing to say this myself...but Summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? I know it's hard."

Tidus nodded slowly, "I understand…I think," he replied.

"Right," Yuna gave him a calculating look, "Now, let's see what you can do."

Tidus gave her a suspicious look, "Huh?"

"Come on!" Yuna prodded with a mischievous smile.

Tidus stared at her for a beat then sighed and tried to smile. It came across, judging by Yuna's expression, more like a grimace.

"This is weird," he mumbled, covering his mouth.

Yuna gave a swift frown then seemed to dismiss the smiling for now, "Next try laughing out loud," she said.

Tidus looked startled, "What?" the last thing on earth he felt like doing was laughing.

"Come on, show me," Yuna looked at him expectantly.

Tidus didn't think he was getting out of this one. He turned to face the city, took a deep breath and forced a laugh. The sound made even him wince internally. He sounded like a constipated Chocobo.

Yuna looked a bit stricken, "You probably shouldn't laugh anymore," she whispered urgently noticing the odd looks the others were shooting their way.

Tidus gave her a 'too late' look and, turning back to face the city, threw his head back and carried on making an obnoxious, forced laugh.

Yuna shook her head with a chuckle and, coming to stand next to him, took a deep breath. Tidus paused, met her eyes and together they gave a long, horrendous hoot of forced mirth. The two quickly dissolved into real laughter at their own antics.

Yuna covered her mouth with her hands to try and stifle her giggles, "Too funny," she gasped, when she could breathe again.

"It was your idea," Tidus said in mock admonishment, still clutching his stomach.

Yuna took a deep breath to calm herself, "Thank you," she told him, "I want my journey to be full of laughter."

Tidus nodded, "Okay," he agreed. He was grateful too, for Yuna getting him to snap out of his self pity.

"If we should get separated," she added almost hesitantly, "Just whistle. I'll come running, I promise."

Tidus gave a genuine smile and nodded, "Well, let's go," he told her turning to see if the others had come to a decision. He stopped dead under their scrutiny. They were all looking at both him and Yuna as if they'd lost their minds.

Tidus raised his chin, "What are you looking at?" he wondered sardonically.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy," Wakka said hesitantly, still giving him a careful look.

Tidus gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry."

"Well then, alright," Yuna cleared her throat, her cheeks tinged with pink, "Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile." She grinned and looked at Tidus. The blitzer returned her knowing smile.

* * *

The group quickly made their way up the second flight of stairs leading out of the city. Tidus took a moment to ponder that it was only midday; the tournament had taken no time at all. As they reached the top of the stairs they saw a long winding dust road, fringed with green grass. Dotted sporadically along the verge were old ruins and pillars. Many people wandered along the road and stretching away from either side, rolling green plains extended beyond the ability to see. The sky above them was a deep blue in contrast to the white light of the sun and was hung with wisps of ivory cloud. Tidus stared for a moment. He'd never seen so much open space before. 

"Get moving, city boy," Auron murmured as he walked past. Tidus followed him and, quite accidentally, stepped on the back of his shoe.

The group made their way down the long road at a steady pace; occasionally a passer-by would pause to offer a bow which Yuna would return. The people of Spira obviously recognized a Summoner's party when they saw one.

Tidus paused in step and squinted down the road after the first half hour. They hadn't seemed to have made any progress, "How long is this road?" he muttered to himself.

Wakka overheard as he passed and laughed, "The Mi'hen Highroad is where Lord Mi'hen marched to face the accusations of the Yevon clergy, ya? Back then the crusaders were called the Crimson Blades. The Maesters accused them of heresy but Lord Mi'hen argued their case at his own peril and won the respect of the Maesters," he told the blitzer, "We'll be more than halfway by tonight."

Tidus blew out a sigh; he didn't mind the walking itself. As a blitz player he was used to following quite a strict exercise routine but the monotony of it wasn't appealing. As he began to follow the group again he heard a rustling in the brush to his left. As he glanced that way a rock ambled out of the bush where it had been lurking. Or at least, it looked like a rock to Tidus.

The blitzer stared at it, then blinked and looked up as a passer-by screamed, "A fiend!"

_Fiend?_ He looked back at the rock which was rocking from side to side a bit as if trying to decide what to do. Auron stepped up next to him, his blade drawn.

"Huh! That looks slow," Tidus commented flippantly. He drew his sword and made to attack.

"It's also tough," Auron held up a hand to stop him, "Let me handle it."

Tidus made a face. Not being pleased with the man in red he ignored the advice, "No way, I can take it," he retorted and attacked the slow moving fiend. His blade hit with a crack that made his sword quiver so hard he almost dropped it. The fiend, completely unscathed, took advantage of his distraction to charge him. Being fast came to Tidus' aid and he was easily able to roll out of the way.

The rock-like fiend overshot his target and collided with an old pillar on the side of the road. The impact sounded like a muffled explosion and the pillar cracked down its length.

"Jeez," Tidus exclaimed, leaping to his feet as Auron stepped in front of him. The fiend turned and charged again, only this time it met with the legendary guardian's blade. The creature made no sound as it was cloven in two and dissipated into Pyreflies.

"See," Wakka told Tidus as the man in red sheathed his blade, "Sir Auron's the best."

The blitzer was inclined to agree but he was still feeling belligerent, "I could have done that," he muttered peevishly. Wakka only laughed.

* * *

Thanx for reading. Please R&R :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Still Mi'hen. Damn that road is long.

* * *

Later that afternoon the group had fallen into a rhythm and the long road passed by steadily. There was little conversation and with the heat of the day already past they didn't bother with many stops. Just as they mounted a hill in the road a strange call attracted Tidus' attention. It sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it. Just then three large Chocobo came jogging easily up the road toward them.

Tidus smiled as he remembered the chocobos aboard the ferry, that's where he'd heard the call. He noted, with some surprise, that these chocobos bore riders upon their backs and were bridled. Custom breast and face plates were fitted on the large birds as well. The riders reined their mounts in just short of the group.

The rider on the lead chocobo, a woman dressed in a scant outfit of coloured leather, addressed them, "Lady Summoner, I presume?" she asked. Her voice had a no nonsense edge to it, she was clearly used to being in charge.

"Yes, I am Yuna," the young summoner replied, bowing.

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights," the woman introduced herself. She saluted in a similar fashion to the crusaders, only with her hand extended.

The second rider, also a woman, copied the salute, "And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad," she said. She was younger than her captain but still held herself with a dignity which came of a life in the military. Her voice however belied her stature as it made her sound young and naïve.

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos," Lucil told them, "Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos."

"Thank you. We will be careful," Yuna replied.

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell," Lucil said shortly, before spurring her mount onward.

Elma hesitated before following her captain, "Our prayers are with you," she said then beckoning to the third rider, who'd yet to speak, they followed Captain Lucil.

Tidus watched them go with a thoughtful look, "A large fiend," he repeated and then grinned mirthlessly, "Let go get him!"

Auron looked at him, "Why?" he wanted to know.

Tidus frowned, "Because it's the right thing to do," he said as if it were obvious.

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron repeated. He laughed softly.

Tidus narrowed his eyes, "What'd I say now?" he sighed.

"Jecht said that a lot too," Auron told him, "And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me."

The group chuckled at this but Tidus gave the man in red a suspicious look, wondering if it were true or if Auron was merely trying to rile him. He was still in two minds about what the man in red had told him on the dock but was trying not to think about it. The blitzer turned to continue down the road and almost tripped over a child standing directly behind him.

The young girl, who was no more than eight, gave him a bug eyed look. She then transferred her gaze to Yuna and her eyes, if possible, widened even more.

A young woman at the side of the road stepped forward to stand next to the girl, "My lady summoner," she greeted, bowing. She was clearly the mother of the young child.

"You're a summoner?" the girl asked, stumbling a bit over the word.

"Yes," Yuna agreed, "My name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli," the girl told her seriously.

"Nice to meet you Calli," Yuna replied.

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?" Calli asked earnestly.

"Yes, very soon," Yuna promised. Her expression mirrored her fervour in keeping that promise.

"Yay," the young girl jumped up and down in excitement. Tidus frowned at her actions. He'd seen children dance in excitement before but never had he seen one so young force happiness with such desperation. Her mother looked upon the scene with a sadness which mirrored more resignation than grief.

"We're looking forward to another Calm, my lady," the child's mother told Yuna.

"I'll do my best," the summoner replied.

"And good luck to your guardians as well," the woman looked upon Tidus and the others with a smile. The blonde blitzer registered pity in her gaze and wondered at it.

Calli and her mother moved off after that. The young girl waved as they left. Tidus watched them go and remembered an aspect of their conversation that had yet to make sense to him. He raised a question he'd considered before.

"What's the Calm?" he wanted to know.

"The Calm is a time of peace," Lulu told him, somehow not surprised by his ignorance, "It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."

"Reappears?" Tidus was confused but before he could pose more questions Yuna provided an answer of sorts.

"Sin dies and is reborn," she told him.

Tidus snapped his fingers, "I get it! I thought it was weird," he said, "Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now," he shook his head then paused as a thought occurred to him, "Wait... If it just comes back…"

"Don't say it isn't worth it," Yuna interrupted suddenly, her voice holding an edge of desperation, "It is… If even for a little while...people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it, because it is."

Tidus looked at Yuna and at the look on her face and his heart went out to her. Such sorrow, he thought, and for what?

_Why?_ He thought. Why did Yuna hold the people of Spira above her own interest? Why were they more important than her own needs? Tidus didn't understand but looking at Yuna's expression he could sympathise, if not relate. The fact that Sin was able to recreate itself answered many of his questions but formed even more.

The group carried on the seemingly endless highroad in silence. A morbid hush had fallen over the group which Tidus did not understand. It had come at the mention of Yuna bringing the calm and even Auron shared in it. As they walked the blonde blitzer felt more and more out of place. What was he missing, he wondered. Absorbed in his own thoughts for the next while, Tidus barely notice as they came across two men escorting a caravan along the highway.

"Hey!" one of them called in greeting. Looking up at last the blitzer saw Luzzu and Gatta standing next to a large cage supported on a wagon. A Chocobo was harnessed to pull it. With a tarp covered the sides of the cage, no one in the group could see what was inside but as they drew nearer Tidus fancied he could hear movement from within.

"Hey, we saw the game! You guys were great," Gatta enthused as they gathered round.

"Congratulations, Wakka," Luzzu added to the former Captain. As denizens of Besaid both crusaders knew of the Aurochs long toil to win the tournament. Wakka looked a bit embarrassed by the praise.

The group turned as the sound of chocobos could be heard from down the road. Captain Lucil and Elma rode up on their way back up the highroad. They stopped when they saw the caravan and its escorts.

"Hey! Stop loafing around," Elma scolded with a frown.

"Uh... The lady summoner and her guardians..." Gatta started to explain.

"This mission requires our full attention. We've no time to waste! Understood?" Lucil cut him off sternly. Tidus looked more interested at the mention of a mission. He'd heard the two Besaidian crusaders mention a mission before.

"Yes ma'am," Luzzu said hurriedly as Gatta look about to argue, "Apologies ma'am."

Lucil nodded, "Carry on," she told them as she and Elma spurred their mounts on.

"See," Luzzu turned to Gatta as they disappeared down the road, "Keep your head down, say 'sir' a lot, and you'll do fine."

The younger crusader nodded, "Right," he said, "…Sir," he added.

Luzzu chuckled then looked at Yuna, his expression becoming more serious, "Hey, Yuna," he started, "Even though Yevon rejected us...we still believe in you. That won't ever change."

The summoner smiled, "Thanks you, Sir Luzzu…Sir Gatta," she said with a bow, "But, you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and…"

"We should be going, sir," Gatta said suddenly, avoiding Yuna's eye.

Luzzu hesitated then nodded. The two crusaders said hurried goodbyes before leading the chocobo, and the wagon, down the road once more. As the group also began moving again, Tidus sidled up to Wakka.

"What did he mean about being rejected by Yevon?" he asked quietly.

Wakka's expression was grim, "They've excommunicated from the temple," he explained, "I don't know much about it but it has something to do with his 'operation'."

"The mission?" Tidus asked.

Wakka nodded, "Wish I knew what they were up to," he muttered not sounding happy.

The sun was beginning to set as the party came across a large sign on the side of the road announcing they were just a few metres away from Rin's Mi'hen Travel Agency. Tidus wondered if that's where they would be spending the night. Just next to the sign, standing on the grass verge a young girl seemed to be arguing with a man. The man was dressed in light armour and carried a sheathed sword while the young girl was dressed in robes bearing the symbol of Yevon. She seemed to be pleading with the man but he didn't look ready to submit.

"We'll defeat Sin anyway we can," he snapped. Tidus imagined, by the way he was dressed, that the man was a crusader while the girl was clearly a Yevon acolyte.

"But Yevon's teachings say…" she implored.

"Enough!" the crusader cut her off and stalked away furiously.

The acolyte looked crestfallen, "But I…I only meant to…" she trailed off with a defeated sigh.

Yuna approached the girl as the group neared the scene of the argument, "Are you all right?" she asked gently.

The acolyte looked startled, "Lady Summoner…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," the summoner did the prayer gesture and the girl quickly mirrored her, "I am Yuna."

"It is an honour, my lady," the acolyte said with a happy smile, "My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about?" Wakka wanted to know, "The Crusaders' operation?"

"I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them," Shelinda told them fervently.

Save for Tidus and Auron, everyone seemed dismayed by this. Wakka cursed softly to himself.

The blitzer frowned, "Why?" he asked Shelinda.

"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood," Lulu answered before the disciple could reply.

"That's bad, ya?" Wakka said seriously.

"Let them use whatever they want," Auron interjected with a shrug, "They still won't defeat Sin."

"But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld," Shelinda said fervently.

"That's right," Wakka added in agreement.

"But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me," Shelinda sounded despairing once more, "And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte."

"Don't say that," Yuna told her sternly. Shelinda looked surprised at the tone and she wasn't the only one. Even the summoner seemed a bit taken aback by her outburst.

"Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see," Yuna explained, "Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!"

Shelinda's mouth formed an 'O' then she smiled widely, "Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now, I feel I have the courage to finish my training!"

The acolyte gave Yuna a quick bow before hurrying away, no doubt to accost another hapless crusader. Tidus watched her go with a frown, he couldn't help but think back to a woman in Zanarkand who used to stand on the street corner and preach about the fall of civilisation and the sins that would damn them all to an eternity in hell. Everyone had called her crazy. He chuckled and hurried to catch up with the group who were just heading around a bend in the road.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)


	19. Chapter 19

Around the corner a pleasant sight greeted him. A large area had been cleared of foliage and a colourful wooden building with a wide door welcomed guests inside. In short distance from the front door a low cliff overlooked the ocean and the setting sun. A corral of chocobos also inhabited the open area. Here and there old ruins stuck out of the ground and in the sea a few miles from the coast a huge piece of ancient masonry seemed to be posing as a stage for the brilliant sunset.

"We rest here," Auron announced.

Wakka gave a start, "But this is an Al Bhed shop," he protested.

"Is that a problem?" Auron inquired not even bothering to look back at him.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they..." Wakka made a face, "They kidnapped Yuna!"

Auron looked back at him then with a raised eyebrow, "Where were her guardians?" he wondered.

Wakka flushed with shame and even Lulu looked trite.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health," Yuna told Wakka.

"I'm not tired one bit," the former captain announced stubbornly, feeling embarrassed.

Auron shrugged, "Well, I am," he said with finality and walked into the Travel Agency.

Tidus shook his head with a wry grin, "Same old Auron," he murmured as he too entered the wooden building. He smiled even wider as he saw the interior of the Travel Agency. Books lined the walls and baskets of fresh produce were on display for weary travellers to purchase. A glass topped cabinet faced the entrance, housing a variety of weapons and light armour. An Al Bhed attendant bowed as the group, save Wakka, entered.

"Welcome to Rin's travel Agency," she said in perfect common tongue, "Would you like to rest for the night?"

While Auron was seeing to their sleeping arrangements, Tidus wandered around the shop looking at the books. Most of them seemed to be very old and a few were even written in Al Bhed. Or so Tidus assumed as he couldn't understand the language himself. As he walked, his head craned to see the top most shelves; he failed to see a person standing in his path, back turned, until he'd bumped into them.

"Sorry," he said automatically. At the same time the stranger also said something.

"_Byntuh sa_," he said with a slight bow. The man had shoulder length blonde hair, held back by a pair of goggles. He had a wide happy smile and Tidus put him in his late twenties.

"Sorry?" Tidus repeated, this time in confusion.

"Ah, forgive me, sir. I meant to say 'pardon me', but it came out in Al Bhed," the man explained.

"Oh, you're an Al Bhed?" Tidus asked with a frown, the blonde man was dressed differently to other Al Bhed he'd met.

"I am Rin, owner of this establishment," Rin introduced himself and shook Tidus hand.

The blitzer smiled. That explained the difference in dress, the man was a merchant. By the look of him he was everything O'aka dreamed of being.

"_Hela du saad oui_," Rin said in Al Bhed.

Tidus gave him a blank look.

"It means, 'nice to meet you'," Rin told him.

"Oh," Tidus smiled, "Well helly doo sad wee to you, too," he added awkwardly.

Rin grinned joyfully, "If you are interested...Al Bhed primers can be found in all my shops," he told the blitzer, "Learning our language might be fun. Here, let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting. Although, you might want to be careful where you speak out language."

Tidus took the book from Rin with a nod, "Yeah, I hear the Al Bhed aren't liked much," then realizing how his words must have sounded he cringed, "Oh, sorry."

"_Ed ec y crysa_," Rin sighed but before Tidus could ask what he'd said the merchant had returned to his previous task.

"Where's Yuna?" Auron's voice came from behind him. Turning he saw the man in red seated in an armchair paging casually through a book. The blitzer scanned the shop.

"I don't know," he answered.

Auron continued to look at the pages of his book, "Well, as her guardian, don't you think you should?" he commented.

Tidus opened his mouth to say, "Oh, so now I'm a guardian, huh?" but Auron chose that moment to look up at him with an expression he'd always envied and the blitzer thought better of it.

"Right," he muttered and made for the door. Once outside he had to pause and blink a few times as the brilliance of the setting sun caused block spots to dance before his eyes. As his vision cleared a sight greeted him that made his breathe catch in his throat. A myriad of colours streaked the sky just above the horizon. The colours were so that if a painter had attempted to recreate them people would have said he'd embellished and that such a sunset had never occurred.

"Check it out," Tidus breathed, transfixed. Silhouetted against the warm glow of the sunset was the shape of Yuna, sitting on the grass at the edge of the low cliff. Her head was bent over something rather than gazing over the sparkling sea. As Tidus walked toward her he noticed Wakka sitting against the fence of the chocobo corral, defiant.

The blitzer chuckled at Wakka's stubbornness as he approached the summoner, "Whatcha up to?" he asked as he drew near.

Yuna seemed to give a start and when she looked back at him her face mirrored guilt for just a moment before she smiled widely. Thinking he'd merely startled her Tidus dismissed it. He crouched down next to her when she didn't object to his presence and looked once more at the entrancing sunset.

"Pretty," Yuna commented, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"Sure is," Tidus agreed.

"I wish I could live in a place like this," she said suddenly, "Peaceful... Living with a smile on my face every day."

Tidus sat down on the soft verge, "Well you can once you beat Sin, right?" he said thinking the thought would comfort her.

Regret flashed across her face but once again the brief emotion was covered with a smile.

"But then a new Sin will be born anyway," Yuna pointed out softly.

"Well then, you can just beat it again," he told her with a grin.

"I wish I could," she said with a frown.

Tidus stared at her for a moment, "Hey, you can! Trust me!" he said firmly, "You are the best summoner out there!" Yuna smiled slightly but her face fell once more into a frown a moment later.

Tidus mirrored her expression with a grimace of his own, "Yuna, why does Sin always come back?" Tidus asked suddenly.

Yuna looked unseeing at the sunset, "Sin is our punishment for our vanity," she explained, "And it will not go away until we've atoned."

Tidus gave this due consideration, "How do we do that?" he wondered, "What did we do that was so bad in the first place? Was it using lots of machina or something? Ah….Wait! Was that such a bad thing, really?"

Yuna's frown deepened and she looked at him, "It's funny...Ever since I was young, I never questioned it but now that you ask me if it is that bad or not…I don't know. There are so many things I don't know," she added.

Tidus shrugged, "Then we're the same," he said simply. Then, imitating the voice of an old man, he added "Such thinking is very unbecoming of a summoner," he said then grinned, "Sound like Mika?"

Yuna clapped a hand to her mouth as she started to giggle, "That's not very nice you know?" she said after a moment but despite her words she was still smiling.

Tidus chuckled and clambered to his feet. As he stretched Yuna stood as well. The blitzer considered the Summoner's worries for a moment as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"You know...," he started, "During a game, you have to think of blitz and nothing else, you know?"

Yuna gave him a blank look, "Okay," she said clearly wondering where the conversation was going.

Tidus thought for a moment, trying to make himself clear, "You can't think, 'That's a cute girl in the fifth seat from the right.' And you can't be thinking about where you're going to go on that date, because the minute you do, that's when you lose!" Yuna nodded slowly.

"You see Yuna, what I mean is, you really shouldn't worry, you know?" Tidus went on, "After we beat Sin, that's when you can worry about the future."

Yuna dropped her gaze and the blitzer got the distinct impression that he'd said something out of place but, before could ask what was wrong, the summoner nodded and looked at him.

"I guess," she agreed.

Tidus nodded as well, pleased but then frowned as something occurred to him, "But Yuna, how are you supposed to beat something as big as that?" he asked her.

"The Final Summoning," the summoner said promptly, "It's the only way to defeat Sin. The only way. With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet Summoners that complete their pilgrimage," Yuna performed the prayer gesture, "At the world's edge... in Zanarkand."

Tidus stared at her for a long moment, "In Zanarkand?" he repeated incredulously. Before he could go on a voice interrupted him.

"She means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago," Auron leaned against one of the many ancient pillars around the Travel Agency. Tidus spared him a glance before looking back at Yuna.

"You sure it's ruins?" he asked, just short of a demand.

Yuna looked uncomfortable and gave a small shrug, "That's what I've heard," she murmured.

"You'll see for yourself, soon enough," Auron told him. Turning to the summoner he added, "Yuna, come back inside."

Yuna nodded as he walked away but before following she looked at Tidus' downcast expression.

"Will you go with us…to Zanarkand?" she asked hesitantly.

Tidus looked at her and nodded slowly, "I'll go," he muttered, "I'll go to Zanarkand, to see it with my own eyes."

Yuna smiled and nodded. The blitzer glanced back at the sunset as they turned to go back inside but for some reason its beauty seemed to have diminished.


	20. Chapter 20

Apologies for the delay. Again computer problems and les than sufficient time conspire to keep me from I hope you enjoy nonetheless and my thanks for your patience. Let me assure you this project is not one I intend to forget nor discontinue.

* * *

Tidus did not sleep that night and, although the day had been full and long, he did not even feel very tired. His tossing and turning eventually woke up Wakka, with whom he was sharing a room, and the orange haired guardian threw a Blitzball at his head. After that he endeavoured to get some rest but by morning had slept for no more than a couple of hours.

As he rose and dressed the thoughts that had plagued him all night were still foremost on his mind. He didn't want to see Zanarkand with his own eyes, he wanted to believe that somehow his home hadn't been destroyed and one day he would return to it. Seeing the ruins of Zanarkand would dash all his hopes of ever going home.

He wandered out of his room just as the day's first light was insinuating itself on the land, leaving Wakka snoring in the other bed. The reception area at first glance appeared to be deserted, save the attendant at the desk, but upon further inspection Tidus noticed Auron in the corner at one the dining tables cradling a mug of something hot.

"You're up early," the blitzer commented as he approached.

Auron gave him a blank look then shrugged.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that's coffee." Tidus plopped himself down at the opposite side of the table.

"It's _Thakri_, an Al Bhed tea," Auron told him. He proffered the mug and Tidus took a small sip of the hot, dark liquid.

"Urgh!" the blitzer screwed his face up in revulsion, thrusting the mug back at the legendary guardian, "How can you drink that?"

"Some people might say the same about coffee," Auron pointed out.

Tidus gave the man in red a sidelong look, "You don't seem to mind the Al Bhed," he said idly.

Auron gave him a long, expressionless stare over the top of his dark glasses, "No," he agreed at last.

Tidus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "So," he started instead, "How far till Djose temple?"

"A day," Auron told him, "We should be there by this evening."

Should? Tidus wondered to himself but before he could ask about the possible implication Yuna approached their table, still looking slightly groggy.

"Good morning," she greeted then yawned. She covered her mouth hastily, "Sleep well?" she added.

Both Auron and Tidus nodded simultaneously then met eyes, each catching the other out in a lie. The summoner did not seem to notice as she sat on the bench beside the blitzer.

"We should be moving on soon," Auron commented.

"Lulu's on her way out," Yuna informed him, "I don't know about Wakka." The summoner knew that Kimahri would also already be up, probably outside or who knew where.

"Wakka's still snoring, I'll go kick him," Tidus offered standing.

A heart stopping scream tore through the air, halting all in their tracks.

"Someone help! The chocobos!" the voice of a woman shrieked from outside.

"That's our cue," Auron sighed, standing. Tidus was already dashing for the door, one hand on his sword hilt. Once outside he cast around, but failed to see anything alarming.

"To the chocobo corral," Lulu's voice came from the doorway of the Travel Agency. Beside her Yuna was clutching her staff in a mixture of fear and anger.

Auron passed them, his blade drawn and made his way toward the fenced off area Tidus had noticed earlier. The blitzer followed with haste. Upon reaching the corral he was not surprised to see Kimahri already there. A young woman was cowering to one side, white as a sheet. The chocobos within the fences were squawking and ruffling their feathers in alarm. Again Tidus failed to see what had distressed the chocobo handler so.

Yuna and Lulu hurried up to the scene a moment later, trailing a half-asleep Wakka. The orange haired guardian looked around in confusion and opened his mouth, seemingly to comment but at that moment the ground shook and a mighty roar echoed across the plains of Mi'hen. Tidus spun around at the sound just in time to see a huge beast land with a ground cracking thud amongst them.

Its leathery skin was taut across large muscles and its huge head, which seemed to have taken the place of its body, was graced with a wide mouth. Two arms twice the length of the head ended in huge clawed fists. As the monster roared again, it revealed two purple tongues and a double row of sharp as crystal teeth. Its stubby legs propelled it forward with surprising speed as it made for the chocobos in the corral, drool trailing from its mouth.

Tidus made a face and drew his translucent sword fully intent on attacked. He stopped as an eerie sound filled the air and he seemed to go deaf for a moment. As his ears popped, he recognized the sound of a summoning. To his left he saw Yuna twirling her staff round and round in front of her. Fire seemed to burn itself into the air and when she stopped spinning the staff a small sphere of white hot fire floated before her. With a simple downward gesture the fireball floated down and embedded itself into the soft earth.

With another sound draining silence a large, complex symbol etched itself into the ground around the summoner. Yuna stepped off of the emblem quickly as the ground inside it cracked and heaved. Within seconds an explosion of fire and earth revealed the Aeon Ifrit from the temple in Kilika. Ifrit burned with fire as he roared in anger. Large talons graced the end of each muscled arm and spiralling horns lent him a majestic quality. Tidus wasn't sure what to compare the Aeon to. It seemed to be a mixture between a huge wolf and a demon. Ifrit lowered his head with a guttural growl and charged.

The battle between the giant fiend and the Aeon was brief yet intense. Again and again the two foes clash in a show of supreme power. Each impact of each attack was enough to make those watching wince and withdraw hurriedly. Before long the dreaded Chocobo Eater, the fiend that was known to prey on the big yellow birds, was no more than a pitiful heap of scored and burnt flesh. The remains of the fiend quickly dispersed into many Pyreflies while Ifrit roared in victory.

Yuna quickly hurried over to the exhausted Aeon. She stroked him on the snout in thanks and the beast closed his eyes briefly in acknowledgment. As the summoner stepped back, fire engulfed the Aeon and when it had dispersed, Ifrit was gone.

Tidus blew out a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. The more he saw of Spira the more he was becoming accustomed to extraordinary things. Barely a week ago, he would have been shocked silly by the presence of Ifrit but now he took it more or less in his stride.

"Have you any interest in renting some chocobos?" the unmistakeably accented voice of Rin addressed the group, "As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant if you wish to rent."

"Thank you so much for saving the chocobos," the attendant added graciously.

The group opted not to take Rin up on his offer but rather to walk the remaining miles of the highroad. Tidus found out from Wakka that they would reach the gate leading from Mi'hen to the Mushroom Rock Road just after noon. The blitzer remembered Luzzu and Gatta mentioning Mushroom Rock and questioned the orange haired guardian about it.

"It's a seaside road that been eroded by the sea for years and years. Eventually the bed rock formed into mushroom shapes, ya?" Wakka told him, "Just beyond is the Djose Highroad and eventually the temple."

"Why would Luzzu and Gatta only be going as far as Mushroom Rock?" Tidus wondered.

Wakka shrugged but Tidus noticed his expression had darkened somewhat. The group had a hurried breakfast at the Travel Agency before moving on. The morning moved slowly and uneventfully and by noon, as Wakka had predicted, they reached the end of the highroad. A simple wooden structure formed an arch over the point where the grassy Mi'hen Highroad became the bulbous bed rock of Mushroom Rock.

Tidus was surprised to see a few people gathered around the gateway, looking irate. Within the gateway was a caravan which, upon further inspection, turned out to be the one Luzzu and Gatta were escorting. The two Besaidian crusaders saluted the crusader blocking the road. As the group neared, they heard Gatta speak.

"Luzzu and Gatta, reporting for duty!" he said

"This is the last of them," Luzzu added jerking a thumb at the cart. Seeing that the tarp had been removed, Tidus wandered to the side of the cage and peered inside. He leaned back involuntarily as the sight and smell of some kind of Sinspawn greeted him. The writhing bug like creature had a sticky-looking, pink segmented body and dozens of little legs. It put Tidus in mind of a huge maggot with centipede legs. Making a face, Tidus turned to Luzzu and Gatta.

"What the hell?" was all he said. The two crusaders looked evasive but the guard noticed Tidus' look.

"What, they didn't tell you?" he asked rhetorically, "We're bringing Sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap!" Tidus stared at him, goggle eyed, "This mission, Operation Mi'hen, is a Crusader - Al Bhed joint mission. We Crusaders lure Sin in, and the Al Bhed strike it down. You see, Al Bhed hate Sin as much as we do," the crusader seemed eager to explain.

Wakka made a short noise of disgust but said nothing.

"They managed to salvage ancient machina," the guard went on, not seeming to notice, "They say they're as powerful as the mighty aeons. Well, you know machina are forbidden by Yevon," he shot a look at Yuna, "Ah...on second thought, let's not go there. Better for you not to know. The Crusaders in Operation Mi'hen have all been excommunicated. My own family won't even speak to me now. We have to beat Sin today. Otherwise, there's nowhere for us to go."

"Isn't that a bit risky? Having so many Sinspawn in one place?" Tidus wanted to know. To him, it sounding like the Crusaders were tempting fate.

The man shrugged, "There's always a risk one will break out, but the Chocobo Knights are helping with the operation. They'll take care of any problems," he waved to an approaching crusader, "Here's the last, take it to the foreshore," he told him.

The new arrival nodded and led the Chocobo drawn cart away.

"Show me how to blitz sometime," Gatta called to Tidus before hurrying after the caged carriage.

"Stick around, we'll have Sin beaten in no time," Luzzu added with a smile before following the younger crusader. Wakka gave another snort but stopped when Lulu gave him a sharp look.

"Sorry I can't let you pass," the guard said with a lopsided smile, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's quite alright," Yuna told him with a small smile of her own. The man blushed clear to his roots.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!" a voice came from their left, angry and lecturing. The group turned to see Dona, with her guardian Barthello, arguing with one of the crusaders trying to placate the crowd. People coming off the highroad had gathered, unable to go further due to the operation.

The crusader looked pained, "Sorry ma'am. No exceptions," he said.

"You dare impede a Summoner's pilgrimage?" Dona demanded, raising her chin in fury.

The crusader hesitated under her glare, "Sorry ma'am. No exceptions," he repeated wretchedly.

Dona curled her lip in distaste, "Useless," she sneered. She and Barthello stalked off then, leaving a quaking guard in their wake. As they passed the crowd suddenly seemed to turn as one and bow in prayer. At first Tidus thought they were bowing to Dona and almost laughed but then he turned and noticed some one walking down the hill, coming off the Highroad. It was Seymour, flanked by two Guado.

The blitzer made a face as the Maester approached. Seymour glanced at him briefly, with something akin to a sneer but quickly turned his gaze on Yuna. The summoner bowed immediately.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna," he said smoothly.

Yuna looked flustered, "Y…yes?" she said hesitantly.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" Seymour asked with a little frown. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Well…" Yuna glanced at the gateway and the guard blocking it but hesitated in asked for the Maester's help.

"I see," Seymour said at once and walked to the crusader blocking the way. The man snapped to attention.

"Maester Seymour," he greeted respectfully, "Let me show you to the command centre."

"Hold. I have a request," Seymour told the man.

"Yes, your grace?" the crusader said immediately.

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command centre," Seymour explained.

"But, Maester Seymour… Maester Seymour, sir," the guard began to protest.

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility," Seymour assured the man.

The crusader nodded, "Very well. They may pass," he agreed. The Maester turned to the group and gave them a haughty smile.

"It is done," he said before walking through the gate and onto the Mushroom Rock road.

Yuna immediately bowed, "Thank you your grace," she stayed bowing until Seymour was out of sight and even then she kept her head downcast.

"Yuna," Lulu prompted eventually, "It's time to go."

Yuna straightened hastily, "Oh, right!" she blushed lightly. She walked through the gate, followed by her guardians. Tidus mooched along at the back.

"Who does he think he is?" he muttered to himself. He was finding Seymour unbearably annoying and the more he saw of the man, the more he disliked him.

"He's a Maester, better get used to it, ya?" Wakka had overheard and was quick to reproach.

As the group passed through the simple gateway the ground underfoot hardened fro grass to stone. The land on the right of the path fell away, making way to the erosive waves of the ocean. The shoreline of Djose had steadily been receding over the years and the signs were every where. Top heavy rock formation made up most of the shoreline, higher than Tidus would have expected.

"The waves here get tall," Lulu commented, noticing his fascinated gaze, "Djose's storms are infamous."

Tidus gave the black mage a curious look as she strode past. It never failed to amuse him that, while Lulu demonstrated no patience with him, she was always the first to offer an explanation. The blitzer supposed he'd never really understand her. He looked up as the ambient light dimmed dramatically and the sky darkened. Gunmetal grey clouds were making their way steadily across the sky, blocking the sun and darkening both the day and the mood on the shore. Tidus shivered as an icy breeze drifted across the shore.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please R&R 


	21. Chapter 21

V. Sorry for the wait. Exams, work etc conspire against me. Hope you'll still enjoy the latest installment.

* * *

A short distance down the pathway, the only flat rock in the area, a large group of crusaders gathered. As Seymour approached them, they saluted as one.

"All hail, Maester Seymour," one of the crusaders, a captain, ordered.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira," Seymour addressed them, "Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today."

Again the crusaders saluted, "Sir!" they acknowledged in unison.

"What's goin' on?" Wakka said suddenly, "Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!" The orange haired guardian sounded horrified.

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good," Yuna told him quietly, "Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."

Wakka didn't look convinced, "Lulu?" he asked for the black mage's opinion.

Lulu raised an eyebrow, "I can only speculate," she said after a moment.

"Ask him yourself," Auron suggested, looking pointedly over Wakka's shoulder. Turning the former captain saw Seymour approaching the group. The Maester seemed to making for Yuna but paused and looked at Auron suddenly.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honour," he said with a smile, "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

Auron's expression didn't change, "I've got nothing to say about it," his tone clearly stated the subject was closed.

"I…see," the Maester said. Tidus couldn't imagine what Seymour's reaction would be to the truth. Not for the first time, the blitzer wondered just how Auron had showed up in Zanarkand. Before he could ponder it further, the Maester approached Yuna.

"Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian," he told her.

"Your grace!" Yuna bowed immediately.

Seymour looked down with a smirk, "Please, there is no need for formalities," he murmured in his melodic voice.

Wakka stepped forward, unable to contain himself any longer, "Excuse me…Maester Seymour" he started, "Why is you lordship…presently…present here…sir?" he asked awkwardly. Behind him, Lulu could only shake her head.

Seymour sighed, "Please, speak as you normally would," he said firmly.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Wakka amended, just short of a demand.

Seymour gave another smirk, "It's true, I should," he agreed, "However...both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'hen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado--the person, not the Maester of Yevon...as a denizen of Spira," he paused, "I wish them well in their endeavour."

"But using machina…that's bad, ya?" Wakka insisted.

Seymour shrugged, "Pretend you didn't see them," he said simply.

Wakka's mouth fell open and the rest of the group, save Tidus and Auron, gasped in shock. The blitzer was surprised at the statement, especially coming from a Maester of Yevon.

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a Maester should say!" Wakka managed to get out after a moment.

Seymour gave a chuckle, "Then pretend I didn't say it," he said before walking away down the path. A short distance down the road he met his two Guado guards and they escorted him away.

"You're kidding!" Wakka muttered to himself, looking shocked.

Tidus watched Seymour disappear with a thoughtful expression on his face. He'd never liked the half-Guado, not since the first time he'd seen him but he found himself agreeing with some of what the Maester had said. It made a lot of sense to him. He remembered there being a rock star in Zanarkand who'd been slammed by the media due to the violent lyrics in his songs. Upon been questioned about it, he simply said, "You don't like 'em? Don't listen to 'em!"

Tidus doubted Wakka would ever look the other way when it came to machina; he seemed to hate machines even more than the rest of Spira. He wondered why and made a note to ask Lulu about it at a later point.

The group continued onward, down what could only be called slightly more even terrain. It was a pathway of sorts but not much flatter than the rest of the rocky landscape that gave the Mushroom Rock its name. Not far from where Seymour had given his speech they could see the crusaders bustling about in preparation of the upcoming battle, many of them looking nervous. Before they could make their way amidst them someone ran up to them in great haste.

"Excuse me? Lady Summoner Yuna?" he questioned. Tidus recognized the third Chocobo Knight from the Mi'hen Highroad who'd never got round to introducing himself.

"Yes?" Yuna confirmed with a frown and a slight bow.

"I am Clasko, of the Chocobo Knights," he introduced hastily, "Lord Seymour requests your presence at the command centre."

For a moment Yuna looked startled but quickly regained her composure, "Thank you," she said.

"Take that road to the command centre. It's not far," Clasko pointed along a stretch of bumpy road that led away from the shoreline, "We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry," the chocobo knight indicated the area of road running parallel to the shore. True to what he'd said, a number of Crusaders gathered, making preparations for battle.

The group took the road Clasko had indicated and found it soon led deep into the bulbous landscape as it stretched away from the sea. Soon the view of the shore and surrounding lands was obscured by the rock faces stretching well above their heads. The path led up and down as it meandered over the irregular terrain with only one clear direction to head in, unless you wanted to climb down into the occasional ravine that separated the road from the bedrock, turning it into a bridge for short distances.

The road wasn't long but the going was slow due to the uneven ground and a couple of hours had passed by the time they reached an area that was more open than the path. As the path widened it rose gently as well until the group was standing in an open area that was about a fifty feet above sea level. Even though the shoreline still wasn't visible, Tidus could hear the crash of erosive waves on the other side of the tall cliffs. It occurred to him the sea level must once upon a time been a lot higher for the rocks so far inland to have also been eroded.

The cliff surrounded the area on all sides and on the face opposite the pathway a contraption, which Tidus recognized as a crude lift, was set into the stone. To the right of the lift the blitzer spotted the two Besaidian Crusaders, Luzzu and Gatta. By Wakka's facial expression, he'd seen them as well. As the group approached, the crusaders' conversation drifted onto the edge of their hearing. The sound of raised voices and angry tones suggested an argument. As they drew even closer Gatta's words and his body language confirmed this.

"Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too!" he was demanding, gesturing fiercely to emphasise his point.

"Orders are orders," Luzzu told him, his tone tight as if he was trying very hard to be patient.

"I'm not a cadet anymore, sir!" Gatta retorted. He made a short noise in frustration, "Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!"

"Guarding the command centre is important too, you know," Luzzu placated, his brow furrowed in a mixture of annoyance and worry that the younger man would do something rash.

"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir," Gatta pleaded his tone taking on a defeated quality.

Luzzu sighed, "I know," he said, sounding sympathetic for a moment then his tone hardened again, "But an order's an order. To your post, Crusader."

"But…" Gatta started then, seeing it was useless, stalked off furiously with gritted teeth. He either didn't see or chose to ignore Yuna and her Guardians as they came to stand next to Luzzu. A moment later he'd ridden the lift to the top of the cliff and disappeared.

The older Crusader watched him go regretfully then turned his gaze on the group behind him, "They let you through, huh?" he asked rhetorically.

Tidus glanced in the direction Luzzu's protégé had disappeared, "Gatta…deserves better," he said lightly when no one else seemed inclined to comment.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt," Wakka pointed out. The former Blitzball captain gave Luzzu a critical look that bordered on derisive, "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?"

Tidus shot Wakka a look but he didn't seem to notice. Luzzu chuckled almost inaudibly, "They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done," he explained.

Wakka snorted and turned away. As he did so Luzzu's expression changed abruptly into one of deep regret and Tidus saw Lulu shift her stance subtly. Before the blonde blitzer could wonder at the sudden change of mood Luzzu spoke up.

"Wakka..." he started, "I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother."

This time Lulu shift in stance was more dramatic as she took two quick steps forward, "Luzzu, no!" she ordered, her voice pitched higher than usual in what seemed like alarm.

Wakka looked from Lulu to Luzzu as he turned back to face the group again, "What?" he wanted to know.

"I'm the one…who convinced him to enlist," Luzzu confessed. Lulu made a small noise of distress and hung her head. Yuna hurried to her side, looking unsure but wanting to lend support. Wakka glanced at her briefly then focused on Luzzu intently.

"I'm sorry," the crusader added, looking repentant.

Tidus watched the scene warily but Wakka was merely staring at Luzzu, his face giving nothing away. For a moment it seemed he would do nothing but then, with surprising speed, the orange haired blitzer lashed out and punched Luzzu solidly across the face. The crusader went down hard and, as it seemed, had done nothing to defend himself from Wakka's assault.

Yuna gasped in surprise and Lulu shook her head sadly. For a moment her brow furrowed as if she wanted to reprimand the former blitz captain but her expression fell once more just as quickly.

Wakka seemed ready to have another go at the downed Luzzu but Tidus rallied and jump forward to restrain him.

"Wakka!" he warned, "That's enough, Wakka!"

The older man struggled for just a moment before sagging in a mixture of defeat and anguish. A flurry of emotions raced across his face as he tried to make sense of what he'd heard. Tidus released him but stood near his shoulder, providing support as well as watching for signs of more violence to come.

"When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say...," Wakka started, his voice heavy, "He'd say that--when we won the Cup, ya?--he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

Tidus looked at Lulu in surprise. The black mage was still standing with her head bowed but the blitzer looked at her in a new light. He'd never imagined that the past Lulu shared with Wakka and his brother had been so poignant.

Luzzu climbed slowly to his feet, wiping a trail of blood from his chin, "Chappu also said to me...that being with your girl is good...," the crusader pointed out, "But keeping Sin far away from her is better."

Wakka looked at him without speaking for a moment then shifted his gaze to Lulu, "Lu, you knew?" he demanded.

"Luzzu told me...before we left," she confirmed, not meeting his eye.

The crusader chuckled as he rubbed his jaw, "She hit me too," he said lightly.

At that moment the call of a Chocobo interrupted any further conversation and Lucil rode past on her way to the lift.

"All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!" she called as she passed the group.

"That's my cue," Luzzu said, he hesitated a moment then started to follow the Chocobo Knights captain. Wakka seemed gripped by indecision for a moment then he raised his hand.

"Luzzu!" he called. The Crusader paused but didn't turn, "Don't die out there," Wakka told him, making it sound like an order but his tone held a hint of what Tidus thought was forgiveness.

"So you can hit me more?" Luzzu enquired lightly.

"Lots, lots more," Wakka said a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The crusader shook his head with a wry smile and made to continue on his way but before he could Yuna stepped in front of him a spread her arms out.

"Sir Luzzu, please!" she implored to the surprised crusader, "Please don't go!"

The crusader gave her a surprised look but his face quickly fell into an expression of regret, "I have to Yuna," he told her gently.

Yuna seemed prepared to argue but Auron cut in, "Let him go," he said softly but pointedly, "The man has already chosen his path...as you did when you became a summoner." As he spoke these words he gave the young summoner a look that surprised Tidus. It was one of empathy.

Yuna's eyes widened marginally then she looked down and nodded slightly in understanding before stepping aside. Wakka and Lulu seemed to tense at the exchanged. Tidus frowned, unsure of what to make of it. He wondered why Auron would liken Yuna's pilgrimage to Luzzu's obligations as a crusader.

The group watched Luzzu make his way to and ride the lift to the top of the cliff solemnly. It seemed as though they were already counting the crusader as dead. Yuna and the two Besaidian guardians looked saddened while Kimahri wore his usual blank façade. Auron, however, looked angry. A moment later the party followed Luzzu's path via the lift to the top of the cliff.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) Please R&R


	22. Chapter 22

A huge thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys really make the process of writing even more worthwhile. A special thanks to Hart, one of my most loyal readers, for his heartfelt messages of encouragement and praise. I apologise for not updating as often as I should but my studies and work sometimes leave little time for anything else. Thanks once again and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Feeling confused and more than a little suspicious at how forthcoming his companions were being, Tidus trailed a few stepped behind as they made their way across the top of the cliff until the ocean became visible once more. Now that they were a couple of hundred metres above sea level the water seemed to stretch into infinity. The dark sky still lingered casting a grey tinge on the day as well as the land and sea. The pumiced cliffs of Djose ran as far as the eye could sea and, all along the edges of them, crude cannons were lined. Around each ancient machina an Al Bhed was stationed. Some seemed to be making repairs or last minute adjustments. The weapons themselves looked too old to work but having seen Rikku's boat and the Al Bhed's mechanical abilities, Tidus had no doubt they would fire.

As the party approached Wakka lingered near to one of the archaic cannons, "Curse these," he said, loud enough for all to hear. Lashing out with a sandaled foot, he kicked the metal weapon hard, then immediately yelped and crouched down to examine his battered toes.

Tidus watched the scene with interest, "He really hates them, huh?" he half asked Lulu who had also lingered to watch.

The black mage gave a small sigh, "Chappu...," she started slowly, "He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Wakka interrupted having overheard, "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!"

Tidus copied Lulu's sigh as they caught up with the rest of the group. The party continued down the edge of the cliff toward the command centre, which had been set up at the other end. As they walked Wakka could be seen to be shooting filthy looks at the Al Bhed and the machina cannons.

"It won't work anyway," he said loudly after a while.

"Don't say that," Yuna said swiftly, surprising the former blitz captain, "It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon...but the Crusaders and the Al Bhed--they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?" The summoner gave Wakka a piercing look, "Isn't it?" she insisted.

"All right, all right!" Wakka conceded eventually, "But I still think machina are bad news! They're forbidden for a reason."

Yuna frowned slightly but didn't push the subject. Briefly she met eyes with Lulu, exchanging a look that spoke volumes. Tidus wondered why the subject of Yuna's lineage had never been breeched in the ten years the three had known each other. Looking out over the bay of Djose these thoughts were quickly banished as a now very familiar feeling swept over him. Sin was coming.

"Lady Summoner! There you are!" a familiar voice interrupted his musings. Captain Lucil saluted the group but she addressed the young summoner, "The command centre is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there." The chocobo knights' captain pointed toward the end of the cliff, where a colourful marquee could be seen.

"Maester Kinoc, too?" Yuna said out loud, more to herself than in reply to Lucil.

"Yes," the captain went on, "Please hurry my lady."

Tidus followed the group as they made they're way to the tented area with dread in his heart. Part of him wanted to encounter Sin once more, with the hopes that it would yield a way home, but the other part of him couldn't stop thinking about what Auron had told him.

_Sin is Jecht. Sin is my old man_, he thought to himself then shook his head violently. He wished he could say he didn't believe the man in red, and outwardly he maintained his disbelief, but deep down he felt doubt in his own convictions.

"The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment."

Tidus looked up to find they'd reached the command centres entrance. Within the 'doorway' of the marquee, stood Gatta. It was his bored tone that had brought the group up short.

"Um, you alright?" Wakka said, noticing the young crusader's expression.

"Of course not!" Gatta all but snapped, "I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here."

"If you want to prove yourself," Auron started softly, but strongly.

Gatta looked up, momentarily distracted from his self pity, "Huh?"

"First you must complete the tasks that are given to you," the legendary guardian told him.

Gatta paused, his face thoughtful but he quickly frowned once more. Making an impatient gesture he walked past the group but paused as Tidus, who was still lingering behind called his name.

"Doing what they say?" the young crusaders said rhetorically in response, as Yuna and the rest of the guardians made their way into the command centre, "It won't be enough."

Tidus paused, unsure what to say. But with the increasing threat of Sin, and the mood he was in, he found himself agreeing with Gatta, "You should be on the front line," he said boldly, but instantly regretted it as the fire of bloodlust roared in the crusader's eyes.

"That's right, it's not fair," Gatta was quick to agree.

"But," Tidus added swiftly, "Defending the command post is important too."

Gatta made a face which was directed at the young blitzer as much as his superiors, "I've got to show Luzzu what I can do," he muttered as he walked away.

Tidus watched him walk away with a mixture of pity and regret. He hoped he'd not stirred the crusader's emotions too highly but at the same time had to wonder at a man so young with such desire and conviction. It made his former life seem one to be ashamed off.

Tidus made a face of his own as he followed Yuna and the others. How quickly he'd begun to think of Zanarkand as something of the past, something to forget. The blitzer looked around as the group passed into the command centre. He was, to speak mildly, disappointed. He wasn't quite sure what he'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't a group of chairs on a carpet, set upon the dusty cliff. The only thing special about it was the walls of material provided by the colourful marquee.

As they entered, a middle aged man dressed in heavy orange and white robes stood slowly. He smiled, though a little falsely, and looked directly at Auron.

The man, obviously as priest, approached them, "I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet," he said, then, to Tidus immense surprise hugged the legendary guardian. Auron stiffened and did nothing to return the gesture but neither did he push the man away. The blonde blitzer watched with interest.

"Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" the priest continued with a laugh, having released the man in red.

Auron said nothing but did much to hide his expression. Despite his efforts, all Tidus could see the nostalgia in the older man's expressions. The two men had obviously known each other in years past and, more so, had been friends.

Noticing Tidus' curiosity, and mistaking it for ignorance, Lulu provided an explanation, "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon," she said quietly, for his ears only, "He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

Tidus nodded, grateful for the information but still wondering how Auron knew him. Before he could think to question the man in red Gatta jogged into the command centre, looking flushed with excitement, "All troops ready to move at your command, sir!' he said with a salute.

Kinoc glanced at the young crusader as Auron took the opportunity to move away, "Good. Dismissed," the Maester said.

Gatta nodded and left. As he did so the group spread out in a subconsciously defensive movement. Kinoc gave Auron a speculative look.

"Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?" he asked.

Auron expression changed minutely into one of annoyance, "We don't have time for this now, do we?" he murmured.

"This plan won't work; you know that," Kinoc said abruptly, "We'll just let them dream a little longer."

"What?" Tidus snapped before he could stop himself. Taking a step toward Kinoc, he saw Auron shake his head marginally and shoot him a warning look.

"Lord Kinoc..." the light voice of Seymour interrupted the potential confrontation. The new Maester didn't look surprised by Kinoc's words but he did look mildly impatient.

The Maester in orange robes looked toward the half Guado with a sigh, "Oh, yes. Proceed," he said walking away from the group.

"That Kinoc, a Maester?" Auron wondered out loud as soon as his back was turned.

"I heard that Auron," the priest said, turning back to face the guardian, "A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?" Kinoc's tone made him sound more than a little impatient.

Auron's expression hardened further but after a pause he said, "Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am," he added.

"Just tell me one thing," Kinoc asked quickly before Auron could move away, "Have you seen Zanarkand?"

Auron paused then, with a surprisingly genuine chuckle, walked away. Kinoc watched him go, his expression unreadable. As the orange robed priest eventually moved away as well Yuna approached Tidus.

"I kind of...think we don't belong here," she said softly.

Tidus nodded in agreement but continued to watch Auron and Kinoc, now on opposite sides of the command centre. A high ranking officer of the temple, who had been speaking to Kinoc, turned and addressed all those present in the command centre.

"It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once," he shifted his attention to the higher ranking priests, "The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves."

Looking at Kinoc, the man bowed, "Maester Kinoc, please," he said gesturing to the edge of the cliff where a small wooden balcony had been constructed. The priest nodded and made his way to the platform. Once overlooking the troops stationed on the lower cliffs of the Mushroom Rock and on the beach front, he began to address them.

Tidus dismissed the man at this point and shifted his attention the grey stretch of seemingly endless sea visible from the cliff top. After the exchange between Auron and Kinoc, the blitzer doubted he wanted to hear anything the priest had to say.

"Will Sin come?" Yuna asked the high ranking officer. Her eyes reflected her emotions, fear tinged with determination.

"Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it."

"You won't have to," Auron interrupted. He gave Tidus a speculative look, "It'll come."

The blitzer returned is look, wishing he could hide the emotions he knew were showing in his eyes. Auron was right, he knew. Sin would come. In fact, it was already coming.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please R&R :) 


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter continues directly from the last, so you might want to refresh your memory by reading the last few lines if you haven't already. Enjoy!**

* * *

Transferring his gaze swiftly to the sea once more, purely for the purpose of having something else to look at, Tidus felt his expression harden despite his efforts to appear calm. Anger welled from deep within him; from a place he had long since learned to lock away, mostly for appearance sake. It wasn't the first time Tidus had realized that his journey with Yuna and her friends had forced him to acknowledge feelings he'd hoped to quell forever.

Tidus sighed audibly, at the situation and life in general, and looked around in anticipation. As much as he was dreading seeing Sin again, he wished the entire event, for better or worse, could be over. The Blitzer paused in his musings as his eyes found the electrified metal cage that housed the sinspawn that Luzzu and Gatta had brought all the way from Besaid. The beast within was thrashing about, not seeming to notice whenever it came in contact with the currents running over the bars of the cage. The beast continued to roar and salivate in protest, obviously reacting to the presence of an approaching Sin and the Crusaders guarding the cage started shooting each other nervous glances.

Tidus stared at the scene with a mixture of unease and resignation; all the while studiously ignoring the look Auron was giving him. With another distressed roar the beast charged the bars again and succeeded, much to the dismay of the crusaders around it, in bending and even snapping some of the bars. The electrical charge ceased to flow as a result of the assault and, encouraged by it's success, the sinspawn within the cage charged yet again and burst through the twisted metal of the cage.

Oblivious to the deep gouges the sharp metal scored along its body the Sinspawn charged eagerly out of it's prison and instantly turned it's rage on the crusader's nearby. Tidus froze for only a second before drawing his sword, knowing the other guardians would also be preparing themselves for a fight. As if sensing the hostility of the group on the cliff, the sinspawn quickly turned and, showing surprising agility and grace, scaled the cliff to land with a crash within the command centre.

From the edge of the cliff Tidus looked swiftly to the others; Yuna was standing near the back of the cliff, flanked by Auron and Lulu, while Kimahri and Wakka were standing toward the entrance of the command centre, both armed and ready to fight. The sinspawn on the other hand had paused its rampage and seemed, despite its apparent lack of eyes, to be staring out to sea.

Even before looking, Tidus knew what he would see. In the middle of the bay of Djose the water was swelling and within seconds the huge bulk of Sin had emerged from beneath the waves. The monstrosity that was Sin keened as it reared to its full height, calling, Tidus realized, to its spawn. The captive creatures reacted to the call with calls of their own, including the one within the command centre.

Without warning the cannons that lined the edges of the many cliffs of Djose spoke with a roar like thunder, sending fire-trailing projectiles at lethal speed into Sin. Countless assaults rained down on the leathery skin of the dread monster but even as they hit Tidus knew they were doing no damage.

Looking closely Tidus could see that what he had first taken to be chunks of Sin's flesh falling away from its body, were in fact creatures. Even more sinspawn, he thought glumly as he stared morbidly at the scene.

From below came a high-pitched cry, "Let's go," and Tidus recognized Lucil's voice. Looking down the Blitzer could see the chocobo knights being led at break neck speed down the beach by their fearless captain. Their target was the sinspawn being shed by Sin at every assault of the Al Bhed's ancient machina. As he watched Tidus' fear for the knights' and Lucil's safety grew.

"Tidus!" a sharp cry brought the blitzer abruptly out of his thoughts for others' safety and even more abruptly back to thoughts of his own. Yuna's cry and alerted him to the fact that the large sinspawn within their midst had broken out of its reverie and had launched a full attack those around it.

Tidus shifted his stance, holding his sword lightly but steadily for the coming threat. The sinspawn seemed to be having trouble keeping it's gaze on all of the people standing on the cliff top. It didn't help that Kimahri and Wakka were already running around it, keeping it occupied while Auron and Lulu tried to usher Yuna, as well as the other civilians and priests out of danger.

Tidus made a face as the sinspawn turned toward him and gave a long moan, directed, the blitzer guessed, at Sin. All along the shore the other sinspawn also started calling in distress.

Taking advantage of the spawn's hesitation, Tidus attacked. Between him, Wakka and Kimahri they quickly felled the beast and as it lay twitching in the dust, they turned their attention to Sin once more.

Far from being affected by the barrage of fire from the cannons, Sin turned slowly in the water then, shaking his huge bulk, he seemed to rise even further out of the water as a black sheen, tinged with purple, appeared around him. An unnatural silence fell over the area, not caused by lack of sound. Along the shore the knights still fought the new sinspawn and people along the cliffs shouted orders back and forth but still no sound could be heard.

Tidus felt the air around him stir and his skin tingled as the air around the entire area seemed to charge with latent magic. The sheen surrounding Sin darkened and began to swirl as the dread creature gathered energy from the very air.

Tidus felt his eardrums would burst from the pressure and as the silence went on the air became thick and hard to breath. For a moment time seemed to slow and then stop, then, with frightening speed, reality returned and people reacted as the magic Sin had gathered was released outward in a deadly wave.

"Look out," Auron called sharply.

Tidus turned to run with the others but as he did he caught sight of Sin through the black curtain of magic speeding toward the shore. Despite the destruction it was about to cause the beast managed to look mournful as he sat heavily in the water of the bay. The blitzer paused as the many eyes of Sin all swivelled in their sockets to rest in the same direction.

Tidus' eyes grew wide as he realized Sin was staring directly at him, then the wave hit and he remembered no more.

* * *

Yuna opened her eyes cautiously, partly because her head hurt and partly because she was lying face down in the sand and didn't know why. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing there.

Slowly she raised her head and after blinking to clear her vision, she glanced around for her staff, never feeling entirely safe without it. As she finally spotted it, lying a few feet away she also noticed a distressing amount of prone soldiers lying around the command centre.

The cliff the summoner's party had been standing on was practically demolished and Yuna climbed to her feet gingerly, not entirely trusting the ground she was lying on. As she did so a grunt of exertion and frustration attracted her attention away from the bodies strewn on the sand.

A few metres from were she stood Yuna could see Maester Seymour grappling, literally, with the huge sinspawn that had attacked them earlier. The beast, it seemed, had recovered.

Yuna gazed at the Maester in wonder as he actually managed to push the fiend backward a metre or so, then bringing his staff into play he cast a powerful magic spell.

The young summoner heard him murmur, "Fira!" just before the beast was engulfed in flames. The sinspawn reacted violently to the attack, roaring in pain and charging blindly at Seymour. As he quickly dodged the clumsy attack, the maester saw Yuna staring at him uncertainly.

"Stand back Lady Yuna," he called.

Yuna hesitated but nodded, unable to go against the maester's orders. As Seymour moved to engage the enemy once more, she became aware of someone behind her. Turning the summoner was surprised to see Auron watching the scene. His demeanour did not reflect one who'd just survived a massacre but rather he looked weary. The guardian showed interest in Seymour's plight but he did not look impressed by the maester's efforts.

Auron met her gaze and, for reasons she couldn't fathom, she blushed. A roar from the fight behind her drew attention to the fact that Seymour had defeated the sinspawn, finishing it with another powerful elemental attack.

As she watched the monster fall Yuna sighed in relief but just as quickly she gasped as it occurred to her that she didn't know where the rest of her guardians were. Casting a hurried glance around the immediate vicinity she then looked at Auron for a sign of reassurance.

But the man in red was no longer watching her or Seymour. His gaze was directed out to sea. It was only then that Yuna realized the huge form of Sin still lurked in the bay of Djose, half hidden within the smoke and dust of the short yet violent battle.

Yuna walked slowly to edge of the cliff, mesmerised by the still form of Sin. Wallowing in the water of the bay, the huge beast looked almost serene. The silence that had been cloaking the area, the silence of the aftermath of the slaughter, was broken abruptly as Yuna saw and heard the last ancient Al Bhed cannon. Toward the outer rim of the bay, on a small peninsula, the Al Bhed had erected their last line of defence. The cannon was almost as tall as the stadium in Luca and had a terrifying quality for those unaccustomed to machina weaponry.

As the cannon, at the command of the Al Bhed within, turned toward Sin, its energy core already charging with bursts of blue lighting, the dread beast turned its gaze toward it. With a barely susceptible effort, Sin raised another barrier of magic, but instead of destruction this glamour of magic was intended for defence.

At an unheard command the cannon fired. With a deafening roar a beam of pure white energy careered toward Sin and struck the practically invisible barrier. Yuna held her breath, praying silently for the shield to fall.

But the shield held and for a moment the beam of energy struck it only to disperse. Around the base of the cannon, the surviving Al Bhed started shouting something to the Al Bhed at the controls. Yuna thought she heard the word 'Turbo'.

Without warning the beam of light swelled and turned purple at the edges. Yuna gasped at the power of the machina weapon but smiled even though the noise was deafening. With the extra power it seemed the cannon might win the battle but just as hope soared in the hearts of those watching, Sin's shield of energy grew rapidly and even thought the dread fiend briefly allowed the beam to hit it, the wall of magic quickly grew to engulf the machina weapon.

Cut down, the weapon and all those around it quickly fell to the power of Sin. Yuna made a short noise of despair and frustration, but could do naught but watch. Dimly she was aware that Maester Seymour had come to stand next to her but she found herself staring intently at Sin, her mind racing with thoughts of her friends, the people of Spira but mostly, she was surprised to realize, of Tidus.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please R&R :)


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again, thanks for the reviews I recieved for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy Chapter 24.

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start and a sense of urgency. Breathing rapidly, he pushed himself quickly to his knees then coughed and gagged as an acrid odour assaulted his nose and throat. The sickening smell was all too familiar to him though and he quickly identified it as Sin's noxious toxin.

The smell of the excretion hung in the air and stained the sand of the beach Tidus knelt on. His head still reeling and his stomach still protesting to the smell, the blitzer sat on the damp sand and tried to gather his thoughts. He remembered Sin's devastating attack and he remembered hesitating but how he'd wound up on the beach he couldn't fathom, unless…

Tidus tilted his head upward, gazing at the cliff high above his head. Had he really fallen that far? It wasn't impossible, but he was glad he didn't remember it. With a sigh he climbed to his feet…then froze.

The beach was littered with bodies and, mixed with the greenish brown toxin; blood had seeped into the white sand and formed congealing red puddles. Without thinking, for if he had been, he would have realized the man was beyond help, Tidus ran to the closest body and checked his pulse. His fingers, of course, found nothing but cold flesh.

Again he ran to a prone soldier and again found he could do nothing. Blinded by despair, he continued for a few moments before stopping in defeat. He stared at his shoes for a moment, morbidly contemplating the sand and blood caking them. Running a filthy glove over his face Tidus turned to begin searching for Yuna and the others but in doing so he spotted a familiar figure a few yards away.

Sitting on the sand, leaning against the foot of the cliff wall, was Gatta. Tidus stared at him in surprise for a second then jogged over.

"Gatta!" he called as he approached. He was surprised when the young crusader didn't respond, but figured he was merely tired.

"Gatta," he said again, breathlessly, as he stopped in front of the slumped crusader. Reaching out he was about to touch him on the shoulder to catch his attention, when Gatta shifted sideways and fell heavily onto the sand.

Tidus flinched at the abrupt movement then froze as he saw Gatta's face. Open eyes stared sightlessly out of sunken grey skin and the blitzer felt his heart ache painfully as he realized the young crusader had not made it. Mercifully spared disfigurement, Tidus could only take comfort from the thought that Gatta had not suffered.

The blitzer tore his gaze away from Gatta's body as a loud moan echoed around the bay. Turning Tidus saw Sin, facing him, sitting idle in the waters of Djose. In stark comparison to the creature's ease, the horror of the day lay strewn along the shore.

Tidus felt his anger rise, quickly overtaking his despair and, as Sin turned cumbrously to leave the horribly ill fated Operation Mi'hen, he ran to the water's edge.

"DON'T YOU RUN WAY FROM ME," he yelled recklessly. Picking up a stone from the shore, he continued into the freezing water until he was waist deep, before lobbing the stone with all his strength at Sin's retreating back.

He had no idea what he was thinking and, as he'd expected, the stone fellfar short of hitting the beast. But Sin turned backnonetheless and Tidus stared belligerently back, as if daring Sin to attack. But the dread beast only stared with its many eyes, before turning once more and disappearing beneath the waves.

Tidus stared after it, feeling powerless. His anger and frustration propelled him forward a few more steps but the freezing water was quickly chilling him to the bone and after a moment of struggling with his emotions, Tidus waded his way back to the beach before collapsing onto the once pristine sand of the Djose shore.

* * *

On the cliff top Yuna, Seymour and Auron, who'd now been joined by Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri, as well as a few other survivors, watched Sin's departure with similar feelings of impotence.

Unable to stand by and watch, Yuna held her staff before her and called out, "Stand back! I'll summon."

Quick to obey a summoner, the people in the area quickly cleared a space around her but as soon as she began the dance to summon Ifrit, an even more commanding voice rang out.

"You won't hurt it," Seymour said harshly, "Your powers are still too…weak."

For a moment Yuna rebelled against his order, intent on doing what she knew was right, "But I must do something," she replied.

"You can't!" Seymour snapped.

Yuna paused in the act of summoning then dropped her arms in defeat as Sin disappeared out to sea.

* * *

_Tidus opened his eyes and stared through a mist of blue. Not sure if he was standing or lying down he watched as the scene in front of him slowly came into focus. A few yards from him stood a tree; its branches were unadorned and to all intents and purposes looked lifeless. But lights twinkled from it now and then and blue light swirled from it, obscuring his sight from time to time. Slowly figures became visible in the dull light. _

_Ghostly figures of the fallen crusaders and chocobo knights ran across the clearing, passing through one another like mist. For a moment Tidus thought he saw Gatta but then another person caught his eye. A small figure walked toward him purposefully and, when they stopped, Tidus saw a hooded person, no more than five feet tall. Part of Tidus screamed recognition but even as he tried to remember the person shook his head and the memory faded then disappeared as the scene melted and slowly changed._

_Tidus now looked upon his home in Zanarkand, but felt nothing. He saw but felt strangely detached from scene in front of him. As he watched his younger self stood looking out over the bay of Zanarkand then Jecht walked up beside him._

"_What?" Jecht snapped suddenly, his voice echoed strangely._

"_They say you don't practice anymore, that you're gonna retire," Tidus heard himself say, his younger voice hollow._

"_Let them talk," Jecht replied with a snort, "I'm still the best."_

"_They say you're no good 'cause you drink all the time," the young Tidus persisted._

"_I can quit drinkin' whenever I want," Jecht laughed._

"_Then do it now," young Tidus challenged his voice sounding almost hopeful._

"_What did you say?" Jecht demanded._

_Tidus saw his younger self flinched, "You…you just said you can," he said quickly._

"_Heh," Jecht snorted again, "Tomorrow maybe."_

"_Why not today?" the young Tidus wanted to know._

"_Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow?" Jecht countered._

_As Tidus watched his younger self started to cry silently and the boy began to fade from sight._

"_Huh," Jecht turned away as the scene started to waver, "There he goes again…crying!"_

_Growing ever brighter a white light enveloped the area, effectively blinding Tidus. He squeezed his eyes shut._

* * *

When Tidus opened his eyes again he did not get up off the damp sand. He was cold and his body ached but mostly he felt weary and fed up, so he lay on the sand, staring up at the grey sky. Every so often a plume of black smoke would drift across his line of sight, obscuring the dull afternoon light.

After a few minutes be became aware that people were slowly drifting onto the shore, checking for survivors and carrying away the dead. When a shadow fell across him, Tidus inclined his head up, expecting to see a soldier come to carry him off with the bodies of the fallen crusaders. He was only a little bit surprised and even more relieved to see Auron staring down at him.

The legendary guardian's expression told him he was glad he was alive but he thought he was an idiot for lying on the cold, wet beach. Or so Tidus fancied. What Auron said was, "I see you're still here."

This made Tidus want to laugh but he didn't, "Huh?" he said instead.

"Many stories ended her today," Auron went on, "But yours goes on I see."

Tidus sat up slowly; his mood darkened if possible at the thoughts Auron's words provoked. How many died today? He wondered to himself. Sin had come, killed hundreds and gone, yet Tidus remained. Not only alive, but also unscathed. What did it mean?

The legendary guardian turned away and walked down to the northern end of the beach and, as Tidus watched him, he caught sight of Yuna with the rest of her guardians.

Tidus smiled lightly despite the situation, glad to see Yuna and the others safe but his face quickly fell as he realized she was twirling her staff in wide sweeping arcs. She was performing the sending. Clouds of pyreflies swarmed around the beach. As he watched, Tidus saw other summoners also performing the sending.

It occurred to Tidus that he'd not got his wish never to see the sending again and he realized more than not wanting to see it, he'd actually not wanted Yuna to ever dance it again. But that, he'd come to realize, would only happen when Sin was gone.

Slowly, Tidus climbed to feet and followed Auron up the beach to where the others stood. As he caught up he noticed the legendary guardian had changed direction and was now making for Kinoc, who'd just arrived on the beach, flanked by Seymour and his guard.

"A swift retreat," Auron said when he stopped just short of the group, "Satisfied?"

"What do you mean?" Kinoc wondered.

"Those who turned from Yevon died while the faithful live on," Auron continued, his tone harsh and cutting.

Kinoc gave a contemptuous smile, "These past ten years have changed you, I see," he said before walking away. Seymour did not follow but instead walked over to Yuna who'd just bowed in prayer to Kinoc's retreating back. She looked up and looked surprised to see the newest Maester staring down at her.

"You do not look so well," Seymour said lightly, "But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence."

Yuna nodded but still looked pale.

"Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow," Seymour went on, "But you...you are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"

Yuna smiled, "Yes, I understand," she replied.

"Are you afraid?" Seymour asked suddenly.

Yuna paused, unsure of what to say.

"Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon," Seymour went on. He paused then smiled, "Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell."

Tidus watched Seymour go without bothering to hide the look of contempt and dislike on his face. The failed operation had not done anything for his dislike of the Maester. Both he and Kinoc had known the operation would fail and yet they had gone ahead, with result of hundreds maybe thousands of deaths, simply to prove a point.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please R&R :) 


	25. Chapter 25

Apparently this chapter was not diplaying correctly when I first posted it, this may have been because it was edited on Textedit (for the Mac.) and not a program compatible with (ie Word, Openoffice etc). Hopefully it will display correctly now.

The reason I had to use my Mac to post the last chapter was because my usual PC's power pack blew (again). That is also the reason for the dealy in the next chapter. Rest assured however that it is on the way.

* * *

Tidus looked over to where Auron stood, toward the back of the beach. While the others busied themselves with helping the fallen the legendary guardian seemed to have fallen into his own thoughts and almost seemed not to notice when Tidus approached. Almost.

"Sin is Jecht," he said bluntly when he spotted the blitzer.

Tidus sighed, he'd been expecting this, "Yeah, for a while there I thought I could feel him," he replied thinking back to his dream, then, realizing how it sounded, he added, "That doesn't mean I believe you though."

Auron looked at him, "Sin is Jecht," he repeated a little more forcefully, "He came here for you."

Tidus made a face, "So he killed all those people, just to see me?" he demanded.

"That is what Sin does," Auron told him, "He wanted you to see that." The guardian paused, "Do you know why?"

Tidus snorted, "You're asking me?"

"So you will kill him," Auron said quietly, "As long as Jecht is Sin, he will keep killing. He wants you to stop him."

Tidus grimaced, "You've got to be kidding," he muttered, "How do know all of this anyway?" he said a little more loudly.

Auron chuckled mirthlessly and began to walk away.

"Oi," Tidus snapped, "Don't you run away, I'm not done talking to you."

Auron paused and shot him a look, "You're the one running," he said mysteriously.

Tidus watched him walk up the beach with a surprised look plastered over his face. Part of him as peeved at the guardian's words, as Auron's words had a tendency to do but the other part of him wondered what he meant. He had an inkling it had to do with Auron's tidings concerning Jecht but he refused to acknowledge that theory.

As he watched he saw the others start to follow, leaving the surviving crusaders to remain at the beach and the aftermath of the operation. Tidus jogged to catch up and grabbed Wakka's arm as he walked after the others.

"Hey, where're we going?" he wanted know, "We should stay and help."

Wakka looked at him in surprise then his face fell once more. Later, Tidus tried to identify what he'd seen in the in the blitzball captain expression but he came up blank.

Wakka shrugged half heartedly, "We'll be of better use at the Temple of Djose, ya? All the survivors are being taken there," he said, "Besides, Yuna must pray to the fayth," he added.

The orange haired guardian walked on and Tidus let him go. Wakka looked utterly devastated by the failure of the operation as if he, above all others, had placed a hope, however foolish, on it. Tidus had little doubt that his desire to believe had much to do with Chappu's death on those same shores and as he turned to look down the shore of Djose, to now be renown only for the recent massacre, he had similar feelings of betrayal and underlying determination to find hope once more.

Hurrying to catch up with the others, Tidus reflected that since finding himself in Spira he'd been living with the belief that one day Sin would take him home but know he realize this was unlikely and, even more disturbing, was the realization that he didn't know anymore if he even wanted to go home. Lost in his thoughts, both positive and negative, Tidus barely notice when he drew level with Kimahri.

Looking up at the Ronso the blitzer was surprised to see the blue guardian regarding him curiously. "Hey you two, hurry up!" Yuna's voice echoed down the pathway to them.

Leaving the beach, the group was following the now much tracked and dirtied path along the pumiced shore toward the temple. The young summoner had paused to look back at Tidus and Kimahri, the only two lagging.

As she turned away to continue onward, Tidus murmured, "She's awfully cheerful."

Kimahri looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and then, without warning, which Tidus could have used, he spoke, "In dark times she must be. She must shine bright," he rumbled.

Tidus jumped sideways and stopped in surprise, staring at the Ronso with his mouth hanging open.

Kimahri also paused after a moment and looked down at the blitzer over his shoulder. "Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard," he went on.

Tidus gave a wry grin. Of course he'd known the Ronso could speak but, as Kimahri had never given him the privilege of hearing his thoughts, it was the last thing Tidus had been expecting.

"We should help her then," he replied after a moment.

Kimahri shook his head, "If we worry, Yuna tries harder," he said as he carried on walking, "Do not frown."

Tidus cocked his head to one side but did not follow, "Don't worry, be happy?" he wondered out loud.

Kimahri stopped again and turned, "Kimahri try too," he offered.

Tidus gave a grin, "Smile, let me see," he challenged.

Kimahri looked surprised at this but, crossing his arms, he bared his teeth in what he was probably hoping was a friendly way.

Tidus kept his expression carefully blank. Over the Ronso's shoulder he could see Wakka's chuckling.

"Yeesh," Tidus muttered as soon as Kimahri had turned to continue on, having given up on the smiling.

As the group walked the rode from the shore they came across many wounded crusaders and knights being helped by those who'd escaped injury. When a badly wounded crusader, who'd been limping along side them, stumbled and almost fell Tidus instinctively reached out to help.

But the crusader flinched away violently, "I can walk," he snapped, through teeth gritted with pain.

Tidus stepped back in surprise and watched the man battle on. As he continued on slowly he became aware of Lulu walking along side him. He kept quiet, knowing the black mage had something to say.

"You can't blame him for being angry," she said eventually.

Tidus just smiled.

"What?" Lulu wanted to know.

"Nothing," Tidus said then looked at her, "And I don't blame him," he added.

Lulu nodded and slowed slightly. Tidus matched her pace and noticed she'd effectively put them out of hearing distance of the others.

"You don't like Maester Seymour," she observed.

Tidus said nothing but his expression spoke volumes.

"As a guardian to one of the most well known summoners in Spira, you must be careful how your feelings come across to people," Lulu said.

Tidus made a face, "And I care, do I?" he wondered out loud.

Lulu looked at him sharply, "If you care for Yuna, you do," she told him.

The blitzer sighed, "Point made and taken," he assured her.

Lulu nodded and quickened her pace to catch up with the others.

Tidus lingered behind and contemplated the mage's warning. It was, he had to admit, something he'd not considered. Everything he did as Yuna's guardian reflected on her. He wondered if it was as important to her as it seemed to be to Lulu.

Tidus looked up as the group reached a fork in the road. One carried on alongside the shore while the other went inland. Most of the crusaders and knights made their slowly, almost hesitant, down the first road, which led only a short distance before becoming a bridge over the mouth of a small river.

Beyond the bridge Tidus could just see the looming form of what he assumed was the temple. At this distance, it looked unimpressive to the blitzer. He turned his attention to the second road, which was as different from the Djose shore as could be. The shore was, in effect, barren while the road stretching away from the shore was lined with grassy verges and trees which only grew more lush and dense the further from the shore it stretched.

Noticing the vast length of the road, he turned to the others, who'd paused to let him catch up.

"How far till Zanarkand?" he wanted to know.

"Still a ways," Wakka told him.

"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam..." Lulu added, "Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania."

"Oh boy," Tidus said, managing to keep most of the sarcasm out of his voice.

"But before all that, we get to pray at the temple of Djose," Yuna said teasingly.

Tidus gave a wry grin, "We can't just skip all that, can we?" he supposed.

"I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon," Yuna said with a smile.

"That's a summoner's training," Wakka went on, "She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."

Tidus blew out a breath, "Must be tough Yuna," he said honestly.

The summoner smiled, "I'll be alright," she assured him, "With you here."

Tidus watched Yuna turn and make her way to the bridge in surprise. It wasn't the kind of statement he'd expected from the young summoner, but then he supposed the journey was changing her. It was changing all of them.

As the others started to follow Yuna, Tidus also began walking after them but stopped when Auron, who'd lingered, called to him.

"Hey, new guy," the legendary guardian said.

"Who me?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Who else?" Auron countered rhetorically.

"What can I do for you boss?" Tidus asked facetiously.

"Don't tell Yuna, you know about Jecht," Auron answered seriously.

Tidus' face fell, "Okay," he said uncertainly.

"You know her," Auron went on to explain, "She would…distance herself from you. We don't want that."

"I see…I think," Tidus said then frowned, "Yeah, but even if I did say something, no one would believe me."

"Yuna would," Auron said simply.

"Ah, you have a point," Tidus agreed then shifted his stance as something occurred to him, "Come to think of it, did I really need to know about Jecht? What about my feelings?"

"Better than you finding out at a critical moment, becoming emotional," Auron said.

Tidus laughed, "What? Me, emotional?" he questioned.

Auron gave the blitzer a knowing look, "I heard you were quite the cry baby," he said as headed toward the temple.

Tidus watched him go, unable to think of comeback. In truth, he had been an emotional child. Somehow his father's lack of affection had made him crave it even more. And his mother…

Tidus cut his line of thought off abruptly, unwilling or perhaps unable to think about it then, "Hey," he called to Auron's retreating back, "I still don't buy your story, you hear?"

Either Auron didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, for he neither turned nor slowed. Tidus jogged after him, inclined to think it was the latter.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please R&R :) 


	26. Chapter 26

Next chappie. I guess you guys deserve it after the disaster of the last one. In response to a rather strange review, it was NOT typed that way...(sheesh) Also, in the game, depending on which options you choose when you talk to Gatta at the command post, depends on who dies (Luzzu or Gatta).

* * *

Tidus caught up with Auron just as the man in red had reached the bridge. Across it Tidus could see many crusaders grouping around the temple and in amongst them, priests and nuns were tending to the wounded or wrapping the dead in shrouds, ready to be sent. 

Looking around Tidus finally spotted Yuna about midway across the bridge, talking to Lucil, Elma and Clasko, the three chocobo knights they'd first met on the highroad. The blitzer was pleased to see they were all right, but between them they had only one chocobo.

"Yuna, it is good to see you and your companions are well," Tidus heard Lucil say as he approached.

"Yourselves as well, Captain. We were worried. Praise be to Yevon," Yuna bowed in prayer, relief evident in her voice. She looked up at Tidus and for a moment a look of concern flashed across her face.

"We escaped with our lives but our troops were decimated," Lucil was saying, drawing the blitzer's and the summoner's attention way from each other.

"Of all out chocobos only this one made it," Elma added, looking at the still harnessed bird behind them. The chocobo looked harassed and its feathers were dirty and damp.

"We make pretty poor Chocobo Mounted Forces without any chocobos," Clasko said glumly.

"We turned our backs on the teachings and cast away our faith," Lucil went on, staring down at the stone bridge. Here and there were stains of blood running into the cracks between the flagstones, "This...this is our just reward."

Tidus opened his mouth to say something but Yuna gently nudged him with her elbow and beckoned him away. The three knights had clustered around their lone chocobo again so Tidus followed the summoner toward the temple.

He looked up at the looming temple with a frown. Compared to the other temples he'd seen, the Djose templewasn't very impressive.In fact it appeared to be, albeit a large one, merely a rock in a vaguely top heavy, mushroom like shape.

"Is that the Djose temple?" he asked Yuna.

No sooner had Tidus said this then the rock suddenly came alive. First huge crackles of electricity, large enough to make your skin prickle from a hundred feet away, ran over the surface of the boulder erratically. Then, without warning, it broke apart.

At first the blitzer thought the battle had somehow affected it and it was falling down. But a split second later he realized the huge chunks of rock were hanging suspended around the now visible temple, supported, it seemed, by the endless bolts of electricity charging the air.

No one, save him, seemed disturbed by this. As Tidus watched the broken parts the once unimpressive boulder rotate and sluggishly orbit the temple, Lulu offered an explanation.

"The Lighting Mushroom Rock," she told him as the group reassembled, "It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth."

"That means another summoner's already in there," Wakka said, sounding vaguely offended.

Yuna gave a start and took a few involuntary steps forward, "Another summoner?" she wondered out loud, sounding worried.

Tidus forgot about the rather unique temple for a moment, "What if it's Dona?" he said, making a face.

"We have to hurry," Yuna said, sounding almost commanding.

Tidus followed the others cautiously, for, even though the others showed no signs of alarm at the huge boulders suspended by seemingly nothing above their heads, the blitzer was still not entirely comfortable with the idea. Upon entering the temple, it all started to fall into place.

As Kilika Temple had been wreathed in flame Djose Temple was represented by lightning. This led to the assumption, which was soon confirmed by the others, that the Aeon of Djose must be one of lightning itself.

This led Tidus to question Lulu about Valefor's element, as he'd seen nothing in Besaid temple or about the beast itself that gave him a clue.

"Valefor is a holy Aeon," the black mage told him.

Tidus thought she made the aeon sound as though he was the most sacred aeon of all and said so. To which Lulu replied, quite shortly the blitzer thought, that the _final_ aeon was the most sacred.

As the group made their way to the stairs that, in every temple, led to the Cloister of Trials they were brought up short as three people started descending them. The man in front was clearly a summoner, if only by his robes, while the two flanking him, one only a boy, were presumably his guardians.

The summoner looked quite surprised when he spotted Yuna and the others. He stopped at the foot of the star and waited for them to approach.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" the summoner asked in a light voice.

"I am Summoner Yuna, of the Isle of Besaid," Yuna replied, bowing respectfully.

"Ah, as I thought," he said with a smile, "The daughter of Lord Braska, you have the look of your father."

It was Yuna's turn to be surprised, "You knew my father?" she wanted to know.

"No, I have never met the man," the summoner said with regret, "Ah, my apologies, I am Isaaru." He smiled, "I am a summoner, like you."

Yuna nodded.

"I'm Paccè," the boy added, jumping up once or twice, just in case they hadn't seen him.

"And I'm Maroda," the last man introduced himself, "I'm guarding my big brother here."

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was," Isaaru went on, "You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin."

Yuna blushed, "I'm…I'm not really…I've only just become a summoner," she managed to say after a moment.

Isaaru smiled again, ""Of course, I've not intention of losing, either," he said, "So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"

Yuna's eyebrows shot up but she smiled widely, "Very well, then," she told him, "I accept your challenge."

At this Maroda leaned forward and touched his brother on the shoulder, "Isaaru," he said softly, but with meaning.

"Yuna, I beg your leave," Isaaru said, sounding vaguely disappointed, "Good luck…to both of us."

"Yes," Yuna agreed, sounding vaguely relieved.

The trio moved past them and made for the main entrance of the temple. As Yuna and the others moved up the stairs, Tidus lingered to watch the other summoner's group leaving. The blitzer found them quite amusing.

He realized the others were drawing ahead so he turned to follow but only a few steps up the stairs Maroda's voice reached him.

"Hey you!"

He turned back and saw the trio had paused in the doorway. Maroda and Isaaru made their way back to where Tidus stood. Paccè took the opportunity to wander around the temple.

"Me?" the blitzer wanted to know.

"You're Yuna's guardian, no?" Isaaru asked rhetorically, "Maroda's heard a curious rumour. I thought you should know."

"I heard it from the crusaders," Maroda took over, "Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just...disappearing."

Tidus frowned swiftly.

"It could just be the fiends got them... but not so many so quickly," Isaaru added, mirroring the blitzer's expression.

"Sorry I don't know more, but...watch your back," Maroda went on, "Isn't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh?"

"What? What? Watcha all talking about?" a voice interrupted from below. They looked down to see Paccè, hopping up and down again.

"You're talking about doing your job as a guardian," Maroda said sternly, but he wasn't entirely serious.

"Hey, I'm doing good! Right, big brother," Paccè grinned up at his brother.

Isaaru planted his hands on his hips and nodded, for the first time showing his teeth when he smiled, "Please be careful," the summoner added to Tidus.

Tidus nodded, "Will do," he promised.

Maroda and Isaaru turned once more and made for the door, but as Tidus turned to continue up the stairs he noticed Paccè was still lingering at the foot of the stairs and for just a moment the blitzer thought the boy would follow him.

"Paccè!" Isaaru called.

The boy made a face, "What?" he demanded.

"We're leaving," the summoner pointed out.

Paccè looked guilty for just a moment, "Oh, coming!" he said. He glanced up at Tidus on the stairs, "Seeya!" he called before running after his brothers.

Tidus shook his head with a grin. It seemed as though there was no stereotype when it came to summoners, no two were alike and not one seemed to be entirely normal. Some seemed entirely _not normal_.

He made his way up the rest of the steps and entered the Cloister of Trials. Within the others were waiting for him, some more patiently than others.

Lulu opened her mouth to say something, but Tidus quickly told them what Maroda had said. The others were surprised at the news, and worried, but the trials were more important at that moment.

The Trials, like the others, were simply a series of puzzles involving different coloured spheres. Tidus noticed that they seemed to be getting harder. They appealed to Auron for help at one point, seeing as logically he would done the trial before but the legendary guardian pointed out that the trial was never the same, not even for the same person.

They prevailed nonetheless and when they finally reached the Chamber of the Fayth, Yuna immediately entered the sacred room beyond the oval door. Her guardians positioned themselves around the room to wait.

Tidus stood to one side of the entrance to the Chamber and tried very hard not to think of Sin. The day's events were replaying in his mind, the most disturbing of which was his dream. Could it mean that Auron was right, that his father truly was Sin?

Even now, after the operation was over, Tidus couldn't shake that horrible feeling he got whenever Sin was near.

"Settle down," he heard Auron murmur from the other side of the door.

Tidus nodded, realizing he must have been fidgeting. He almost wanted to tell the legendary guardian what he was feeling and what it could mean but, at that moment, a figure appeared just within the entrance and a dry voice ran out clearly.

"Well, well, you again," came the unmistakeable voice of Dona, "Still travelling with quite the crowd I see," she added, walking purposefully into the Chamber. She gave Tidus an amused look and he realized he still had his hand on his sword hilt, from where it had flown upon catching sight of the shadow in the doorway. He dropped it without haste.

Following her was Barthello, her ever-loyal guardian. Tidus almost drew his sword for real this time but didn't. The big man looked around and spotted Auron. He froze.

"What is it, Barthello?" Dona demanded in bored tones, "You know this riff-raff?"

Auron raised an eyebrow at this but before he or anyone else could say anything, Barthello had walked up to the legendary guardian.

"You are Auron, no?" he wanted to know.

The man in red inclined his head ever so slightly, "What of it?" he replied.

Barthello suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "Can I…shake your hand?" he asked hesitantly.

For once Auron looked at a loss but the big man spoke before he could.

"Auron…no, Sir Auron," he said reverently, "You're the reason I became a guardian!"

The legendary guardian paused then chuckled and extended his hand. Barthello looked as though he would keel over but managed to, wipe his hand on his pants, and then shake Auron's hand.

"Thank you, sir," he breathed, "This means so much to me."

"Calling the personal guard of Lord Braska riff-raff?" Wakka demanded of Dona suddenly.

"And you call yourself…a summoner?" Lulu added scathingly.

Dona merely ignored them, "Barthello that's enough, get over here," she snapped.

The big guardian reluctantly went to stand with Dona, who'd positioned herself in the middle of the room to wait.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit of an abrupt end to this chapter. I'll post the next one soon. Thanks for reading, keep checking back ;) Please R&R, always appreciated. 


	27. Chapter 27

I've had complaints that Operation Mi'hen was too short. That was exactly the feeling I was trying to put across. Operation Mi'hen was doomed from the start, the crusaders and knights never stood a chance and the battle was over before they could even hope to win.

Apologies again for the lack of updates in the last while, my computer is conspiring against me. But I should have more free time soon, so this novelization should then move along a lot quicker. Enjoy!

* * *

Even Tidus, who didn't particularly like Barthello, had to feel sorry for him. They waited in silence after the exchange between Barthello and Auron. The muscle bound guardian could be seen to be cradling the hand the legendary guardian had shook. Spread out around chamber, they stood in varying degrees of patience until, after a few hours, the oval door to the Fayth's room rose with a muted rumble.

Yuna emerged, weaving slightly, and sank to her knees in exhaustion. Kimahri instantly stepped forward to support her.

"You owe much to your father," Dona voice rang out though the chamber, "All these guardians... and Sir Auron, too?" The other summoner snorted, "And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."

Yuna frowned and looked up at Dona, "This has nothing to do with my father," she told her, "I'm travelling on my own, as a fully fledged summoner."

"Oh is that so?" Dona replied, sounding unimpressed, "Then try standing on your own two legs for once," she walked past Yuna and made for the oval door, "Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes," she added, before disappearing into the inner room of the Chamber of the Fayth.

The guardians in the room, save Tidus who frowned in confusion, looked horrified at this statement. Barthello looked embarrassed and, avoiding their eyes, he took up position against the wall to continue waiting.

As they made their way out of the Chamber and through the now inactive Trials, he tried to question Wakka and then Auron about what Dona had meant but both were unable to tell him. Wakka said he didn't know, but Tidus thought he looked almost as uncomfortable as Barthello as he said this, while Auron told him to be quiet.

As they exited the temple, they were reminded once more of the failed operation and the work that still needed to be done. The others tried to get Yuna to get some rest but she out right refused and proceeded to help where she could with the numerous wounded crusaders and knights.

Her guardians, seeing that she was in one of her stubborn moods, followed her example and the rest of the day was spent helping where they could.

This was how Wakka and Tidus found Luzzu in amongst the wounded, also lending his help.

"Luzzu," Wakka greeted warmly, clearly glad to see the other man alive. Tidus cringed as he remembered finding Gatta on the shore and opened his mouth to tell the crusader.

He shut it again when Luzzu turned and they saw his face, "Hey," he said, his voice utterly dejected.

Wakka frowned and Tidus knew in that moment there was no need to tell the red haired crusaders about his friend. He already knew.

"Gatta…he's," Luzzu started, confirming this, "He's dead."

Wakka cursed softly under his breath.

"He just…wasn't good enough," Luzzu went on, not seeming to notice, "He went out on the front lines…"

The man trailed off then swiftly his face twisted into an expression of anger and frustration, "He was so young," he said suddenly, "He pushed his luck."

"He-," Tidus started.

But Luzzu had ceased to notice their presence with a growl he turned and punch the wall of the temple behind him, "Damn it all," he yelled, "What was he thinking?" He made to punch the wall again but Wakka caught his wrist.

"Cut it out, ya?" he said sternly.

Luzzu wrenched his hand away then grabbed Wakka by the shirt front, "You don't know what it's like," he shouted, his voice breaking.

Wakka's face hardened, "I do know," he growled.

Realization dawned on Luzzu's face and he let his arms drop. Tidus could see tears on his face, even with his head hung low.

"Hey," Wakka started, his tone lighter, "You're hurt. Go back to Besaid, get some rest." He paused, "I can't beat up on you when you're all depressed like this."

Luzzu looked up, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Wakka nodded in understanding and stepped forward to place a hand on the crusader's shoulder. Tidus, feeling more and more like he was intruding, took the opportunity to withdraw.

Later that evening, when all the frenzy and panic of the day had worn down and most of the wounded had been tended to, and the fallen sent, Tidus sought out the blitzball captain and found him standing on the other said of the lodge, which was close to the temple, staring out to sea.

The evening was not an improvement on the day and the sea, darkened from grey to slate in the failing light. As Tidus approached, he saw Wakka pass a hand over his eyes and turn.

"Hey," he greeted as the blitzer drew near, "You okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Tidus told him.

Wakka chuckled wryly and shrugged, "Guess so," was all he said.

"And Luzzu?" Tidus asked hesitantly.

Wakka made a face, "As good as can be expected, ya?" he said softly, "Blames himself, you know?"

Tidus looked hard at the blitzball captain, "Really?" he asked, in almost sarcastic tones.

But Wakka didn't seem to notice the dig and merely sighed, "You might wanna get cleaned up," he said, giving Tidus a critical look.

The blitzer looked taken aback, "Huh?" he said.

Wakka gave a genuine laugh this time and clapped Tidus on the shoulder as he passed him, before heading into the lodge where scarce little room had been found for the summoner's party. Tidus touched his face a few times in confusion before following him.

In the lodge, bedrolls had been laid out on every inch of free floor space, as all the rooms and beds were being occupied by the injured and dying. Before heading for his bed, Tidus took Wakka's advice and made for the bathroom.

There, looking in the mirror, he realized what the captain had been on about. His once blond hair was now a greenish brown colour and his face was caked around the edges with dried blood and the residue of Sin's toxin. His clothes, arms and legs were in no better shape.

After washing away the filth of the day, Tidus returned to the common room of the Lodge where some of the party were already in bed. Noticeable absences were Auron, Kimahri and Yuna.

Kimahri was no doubt with the young summoner, who was still in the temple helping with the sendings. The missing legendary guardian intrigued Tidus and even as he told himself he should get some rest, he found himself heading for the door. He knew rest would have been impossible anyway.

Auron was easier to find than he would have thought. On his way to ask Yuna if she'd seen the man in red, he stumbled across him within the temple, standing beneath a statue of Braska, Yuna's father and the last man to become High Summoner.

"Get some rest," Auron said, not unkindly, without looking at him.

"I will if you will," Tidus replied to this, but when Auron merely ignored him, he sighed, "What happened to him?" he asked instead, looking up at the statue.

Auron paused, "He died," he said shortly.

Tidus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "How?" he questioned.

"That's not for me to say," Auron replied softly then looked at the blitzer. He seemed about to say something else but turned and started to walk away.

"Auron," Tidus called suddenly, surprising himself.

The man in red paused and turned.

It suddenly occurred to Tidus what had been bothering him and why he'd sought Auron out in the first place, "He's still out there," he said, "In the bay."

"I know," Auron replied softly.

"He won't…?" Tidus trailed off awkwardly.

"Attack again?" Auron finished for him, "What do you think?"

Tidus shook his head, "I don't think so," he said without thinking, then scowled, "That doesn't mean-."

"You know it does," Auron cut him off. The man in red watched him for a moment, waiting for his response but when Tidus said nothing, he turned and slowly walked from the temple.

Tidus watched Auron go with something akin to despair in his heart. The long day and the revelations of his new reality weighed heavily on his mind. He looked up at the statue that Auron had been standing before and considered the man it represented.

It wasn't the first time he'd wondered about Yuna's father, the legendary High Summoner, but questioning Yuna about it had always seemed unacceptable somehow. In fact, asking anyone might have been more than a little controversial.

If the statue before him was anything to go by, which Tidus was sure it was, Braska had a strong face but with a refined quality that made him appear naïve. The blitzer saw much of Yuna in his face but not all. It led him to wonder about her mother, the forbidden Al Bhed. Now there was controversy.

As his thoughts turned to the Al Bhed, Tidus abruptly remembered Rikku, the Al Bhed girl who'd not only saved his life but would have helped him, if not for the appearance of Sin. He made a face at the thought that people would shun Rikku simply because of the taboo surrounding the Al Bhed.

Tidus heaved a sigh and turned to leave the temple. He thought briefly about going to see how Yuna was but the rooms within the temple were many and abuzz with priests and nuns and he doubted he would be able to find her. Instead he returned to the lodge and spent a haunted night on the floor by the fireplace.

* * *

In this chapter, I've added quite a few dialogues between characters that do not appear in the game. They just seemed necessary to me. The group seemed to recover from the horror of Operation Mi'hen awfully quickly in the game. Hope no one disagrees too strongly. 


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the wait. I've recently quit my job with the hopes of starting my own business and that is keeping me pretty busy. Hope you're still reading.

I recently managed to finish FF7 and was enthralled by the story and characters. I may attempt a novelization in the future but I'm a bit daunted by the other great ones out there.

This chapter is very short unfortunately, but it doesn't end on a cliffy or anything. My choice to kill Gatta as appose to Luzzu (You can choose in the game, as I've mentioned before) was influenced by the fact that Luzzu loosing Gatta was much the same as Wakka loosing Chappu. I thought it was more relevant and it strengthened their friendship.

* * *

Tidus awoke the next morning to find himself alone in the common room of the lodge. Around him the bedrolls and blankets of the others were still strewn around and, judging by the light coming in the windows, the sun had already risen a few hours past.

He rose slowly, aware of a dull, yet persistent, headache. He was not surprised given the previous day's events, his encounter with the toxin and the all but sleepless night that had followed.

Pulling on his shoes quickly, he hurried outside only to find the others waiting patiently outside. Upon noticing Yuna was not with them, he realized they weren't waiting patiently for him.

The day was brighter than the one before and the sun was coming out, warming the flagstones underfoot. One could almost forget the tragedy of Operation Mi'hen, save for the wounded, who were still around.

Tidus walked to the left of the lodge and stared hard across the bay but he no longer felt the presence of Sin, so he safely assumed the beast was gone.

He approached Wakka and Lulu, who appeared to be discussing something fairly light-hearted.

"Mornin," Wakka greeted as he saw the blitzer.

Tidus stuck his hands in his pockets, "Morning," he said, "Where's Yuna?"

"Still sleeping, she was up late helping in the temple," Lulu told him. She gave him a curious look, "You were in contact with Sin's toxin again, are you okay to travel?"

Tidus gave her a surprised look, not sure whether her concern was for him or the pilgrimage, "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her.

The black mage's expression told him she was skeptical but she didn't say as much. As she returned to her conversation with Wakka, which turned out to be about blitzball, Tidus wandered away toward the temple. Outside the double doors he found Auron leaning against the wall. The blitzer was aware that Auron had not been in the inn the night before, and had either found somewhere else to sleep or had not rested the previous night. The legendary guardian didn't appear to be tired, but, Tidus reflected, this seldom counted for anything.

Auron glanced up at him as he walked past but said nothing. Tidus felt vaguely uncomfortable about the conversation they'd had the night before and his own admittance to feeling the presence of Sin. He gave a lopsided smile, which came out as more of a grimace,before continuing on into the temple. Usually he would have felt no desire to enter the temple but he was hoping to find Yuna up and about. Even though he was sure Sin was no longer lurking in the shallows of the ocean, he still felt a need to put distance between them and the site of Operation Mi'hen.

However, as he entered, he saw not Yuna, as he'd been hoping, but Luzzu. The red haired crusader was staring up at one of the many statues that lined the main hall of the temple. Undoubtedly a High Summoner like all the others, Tidus nevertheless did not know who it was.

"Hey," Luzzu said once he noticed the blitzer's presence. He still sounded traumatised by the previous day's events and the loss of his comrade and friend, not that he could be blamed.

"Mornin'," Tidus returned.

"Most of the crusaders have already left," Luzzu told him, clearly voicing what had been on his mind moments before, "I'm one of the only ones left."

Tidus wasn't sure how to respond but it turned out to be unnecessary to say anything as Luzzu went on.

"I'll be heading back to Besaid soon, can't stay here eating the temple's bread forever," he said, "I hear you're leaving soon. Good luck, I hope we meet again."

"Of course," Tidus said brightly, "We'll come see you in Besaid after the pilgrimage."

Luzzu looked surprised at this, then gave Tidus a curious look, "That toxin really affected you, didn't it?" he said softly.

"Huh?" Tidus wasn't sure what the crusader meant nor did he like the pitying tone but before Luzzu could elaborate, the doors to one of the inner rooms of the temple opened and Yuna walked out.

The young summoner looked tired but wore a smile nonetheless. Her clothes were slightly rumpled as if they'd been slept in and her hair was all over the place.

"Morning," Tidus called.

Yuna's eyes cut to one of the high window slits and took in the brightness of the day.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said hurrying forward, "I've overslept."

"It's okay," Tidus told her.

"But it's morning," she said, sounding a little frantic. She started toward the door but then paused and turned, "Sir Luzzu, I...I'm sorry about..."

"It's all right Yuna. Just concentrate on the road ahead, " the crusader cut her off, his face hardening slightly, "Farewell and good luck," he added before turning and heading into one of the other inner rooms of the temple.

"Oh dear," Yuna said.

"I know," Tidus said softly.

Yuna suddenly jumped, "Come on," she said hurrying toward the exit. Tidus chuckled to himself before following.

"Yo sleepyhead," Wakka called with a smile.

Yuna blushed, "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"Really, there's no rush...um," Lulu paused, "Here, your hair..." she started, going toward the young summoner.

Yuna hands flew to her head and, feeling the tangle that her hair had become, she blushed even more. Frantically she smoothed her brown bob into a more acceptable style.

"A summoner with bed hair," Wakka laughed, "Whatever next?"

The group chuckled but Yuna pouted, "You could have woken me up," she admonished.

"Well, we tried," Lulu started, barely suppressing a smile, "But with all that snoring."

Yuna looked aghast then sighed in defeat, "Oh what is it today," she wondered, "Everyone's picking on me."

The group laughed again and even Auron joined in, which didn't escape the attention of Yuna.

"You too Sir Auron," she asked him with a smile.

Auron appeared to think, "After Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave," he said in mock seriousness as he walked toward the stone bridge, which led away from the temple.

Tidus was surprised to hear a joke, no matter how mundane, from the legendary guardian. In fact, the blitzer reflected, the entire group seemed less inclined to laugh these days and not just because of the recent disastrous operation.

Their laughter then was refreshing and gave Tidus a better feeling than he'd felt in days. Even the Blitzball Tournament had seemed to be a very momentary distraction from the seriousness of the pilgrimage, easily forgotten and hardly enjoyed. The blitzer thought back to Yuna's wish that her journey should be full of laugher and for the first time wondered why she assumed it wouldn't be.

* * *

Thanks for your support. Please R&R. Arigato.


	29. Chapter 29

Ooh, I've been just beastly about updating. I hope you're all still reading. I'll really try and update more in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

The group quickly made to follow the legendary guardian away from the temple of Djose, led eagerly by Yuna. Tidus was equally in favour of leaving the temple, and the shore, behind. As they crossed the bridge they came across Lucil and one of her chocobo knights, Elma. Together they were tacking up their last remaining Chocobo, who warked happily at the attention.

Lucil looked at Yuna in surprise as the group, sans Auron who'd gone ahead, approached, "Off so early?" she inquired, "Lady Yuna, you must exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be okay?"

Yuna smiled gratefully, "I believe I have rested enough," she told her. Behind the summoner, most of her guardians pulled skeptical faces.

"But thank you for your kindness," Yuna added, oblivious to the face making, "Will you be leaving to?"

"Yes," Lucil confirmed, mounting her Chocobo easily, "First we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost."

"Once we find more Chocobos, our mounted forces will ride again," Elma told them excitedly.

Tidus looked between the two knights, "Um...aren't you missing someone?" he asked.

Irritation flashed across Elma's face but before she could reply, the voice of their absent member rang out from further back along the bridge.

"Captain! Wait for meeee!" he yelled as he ran up to them.

"What took you so long?" Elma demanded, "We're leaving."

He stopped abruptly then, still panting, he took in Lucil perched atop the last Chocobo. He looked aghast.

"You...you expect me to keep up with a Chocobo?" he asked incredulously.

Captain Lucil shook her head impatiently, "Lady Yuna," she addressed the summoner, "I wish you good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Let's go."

Elma saluted smartly, "Ma'am," she acknowledged.

Clasko slumped, "Ca...can't I just rest a sec?" he pleaded.

"No complaints!" Elma snapped as they followed Lucil's fast moving Chocobo.

The group watched them go amusedly before continuing along the road away from the temple. Within movements they came across Auron waiting patiently at the fork in the road. Tidus remembered being drawn to the inland road the previous day, as it promised distance from the shores of Djose.

He gave the road another speculative look, "Where to next?" he asked no one in particular.

Lulu was the one to answer, "We cross the Moonflow," she said succinctly.

Tidus gave a light smile. He didn't know what the Moonflow was, but he liked the sound of it.

"Gotcha," he said cheerfully as the group moved off, "Moonflow, here we come."

The road to the Moonflow was even soft earth, lined with moderate cliffs for a short way and then grass verges and dense forests as they progressed. As they walked, at a fair pace, Tidus wondered at how fond he'd become of the outdoors since coming to Spira. He never really given it much thought to it before, as Zanarkand had been backed by a high and forbidding mountain and fronted by the ocean. He wondered briefly if the Zanarkand in Spira was the same.

The closest he'd ever come to nature as a city dweller had been a camping trip up the mountain organized by Auron when he was fourteen, which primarily had consisted of chucking Tidus into the wilderness and seeing if he could survive. Auron had called it survival training. At that time, Tidus'd called it a pain in the ass but since coming to Spira he'd been secretly grateful for the skills he'd acquired from the legendary guardian. How to make a fire, for example.

Walking toward the front of the group by happenstance, Tidus was the first person the two Ronso on the road saw as the group mounted a small hill in the road. A third person, a slight man standing near the larger Ronso looking disturbed, took this opportunity to dash away down the road.

Tidus' eyes followed him with a quizzical look. The man looked familiar but he couldn't quite place him.

"Look, one of Kimahri's friends," the one Ronso said, looking at the blonde blitzer, "looks just like him."

Tidus transferred his gaze to the Ronso and recognized Biran and Yenke, Kimahri's clansmen from the Luca Café. He stopped short at the Yenke's antagonistic stare.

"What?" he questioned.

"Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" Biran taunted, looking past Tidus at the rest of group.

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke echoed.

The two Ronso laughed uproariously. Tidus made a face and opened his mouth, probably to say something he'd regret, but before he could Kimahri stepped past him and glared at the larger Ronso.

"You come to insult Kimahri," the blue Ronso demanded.

Biran shared a sneer with Yenke, "Wrong, we came to warn little Kimahri," he corrected.

"Summoners disappear, never return," Yenke added, for the first time not sounding derisive.

Biran looked at Yuna, "Next will be Kimahri's summoner," he warned. To Tidus surprise, the larger Ronso was not threatening or ridiculing Kimahri anymore. He was genuinely warning him and sounded almost concerned.

Yenke gave a chuckle, "Poor Kimahri," he said, the mocking tone returning, "First loose his horn, next loose his summoner."

"Pitiful Kimahri," Biran added, his tone now one of disgust, "Howl alone. Howl alone."

Kimahri shifted his stance minutely at those words but Biran and Yenke merely laughed and wandered away.

Tidus glared after them, "Do those two have something against you?" he wanted to know.

Kimahri shook his head but Tidus realized this was not his answer but an indication for Tidus to mind his own business.

"They were just picking on you?" he persisted.

"Kimahri will deal with them," the Ronso guardian growled.

"I'll help," Tidus offered immediately.

"Kimahri alone," the Ronso added shortly, but he didn't look displeased.

"But-."

Wakka cut him off, "It's Kimahri's problem," he told the younger blitzer, "We shouldn't interfere, ya?"

"I'm worried," Lulu piped up, glancing to where Biran and Yenke had disappeared

"Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya?" Wakka told her, crossing his arms, "That's how it's always been."

Lulu shook her head, "I meant, I'm worried about summoner's disappearing."

"They aren't just disappearing in to thin air," Auron said practically.

"Hey, if we guardians do our job... no problem, right?" Tidus said.

Auron raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa," Wakka said with a chuckle.

"Confident," Lulu agreed with a smirk of her own.

Tidus ducked his head, "Of course," he replied with a grin.

Already having tarried to long, the group quickened pace along the Djose highroad. Before long the forests on either side of the road thickened until the branched reached over the road and blocked out the sun. Not far along the road, Tidus could see the end of the forest and, it seemed, the end of the road.

"Whoa," he breathed as they exited the tree lined tunnel and he saw the reason for the road coming to such an abrupt end. Stretching out in the front of them was a wide river, too wide to see the opposite bank.

What had caused the blitzer's reaction was not the river itself but what it's appearance. Growing in the water, from the riverbed, hundreds of lilac flowers swayed in the current. Denser in number toward the bank, the lilies would sporadically emit faint blue point of light, like tiny pyreflies, which would drift upward until the brightness of the daylight would make them impossible to see.

Over the surface of the water a soft mist had gathered, compounding the affect of tiny lights by reflecting and refracting them into the watcher's eye.

"This is the Moonflow," Lulu said as she moved to the bank.

Tidus said nothing but followed slowly, staring unabashedly at the marvel.

Yuna also went down to the bank and crouched, toughing the flowers lightly with her fingers, "These are moonlilies," she told her newest guardian, "They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."

Tidus smiled.

"The whole river glows," Lulu added softly, sounding as though she'd seen it before, "Like a sea of stars."

Tidus gave the black mage an interested look, "Really?" he said rhetorically, then grins, "Hey! I've got an idea."

"We're not waiting till nightfall," Auron preempted him, having read his charge's mind.

"Ah..." Tidus looked defeated then gave a grumpy snort, "Then," he went on firmly, "Once we defeat Sin, we're coming back."

No one said anything to this, which surprised Tidus but he imagined they were savouring the thought. He didn't notice Lulu look away sharply or Wakka shift his feet awkwardly.

Yuna smiled up at him from her position crouched at the water's edge then looked back into the water. Reaching her hand out she tried idly to catch one of the pyreflies in the hand.

Wakka suddenly cleared his throat, interrupting the moment, "Hey, we'd better hurry," he pointed out, "Or we'll miss the Shoopuf."

Tidus momentarily forgot about the Moonflow and looked at the older blitzer in genuine confusion, "Shoopuf?" he wondered, "Is that some kind of boat?"

Wakka chuckled and pointed down the bank to their left, where the road had veered off in light of the river. Tidus squinted down the path but could only just make out an indistinct shape, surrounded by a machina of some sort that reminded him of a construction crane.

Being unable to see he automatically wandered down the bank to get a closer view, followed by Wakka who seemed eager to herd him away from the Moonflow.

Rounding a bend in the road a little further along, the shapes Tidus had seen earlier suddenly became clearly visible from behind a tree.

Tidus stopped so abruptly that Wakka crashed into the back of him. The younger blitzer didn't even notice.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, his mouth practically hanging open, "What the..?" He stared upward then looked back at Wakka, who laughed.

Tidus had genuinely been expected a type of boat when Wakka mentioned the Shoopuf. If he'd been asked what he least expected it probably would have been something like what the Shoopuf was.

Standing docilely next a machina crane stood an animal unlike anything Tidus had seen before. It was at least as high as a two story building and an extra half of that long from its head to the tip of its tapered tail. Covered in leathery grey skin, which was beaded with water, the Shoopuf also sported a long thin nose, which it currently had coiled back on itself atop it's head. Its ears appeared to be no more than a hole on either side of its head, not too high above its far apart, black eyes.

With legs like tree trunks, ending in a flat sole, the Shoopuf shifted it's bulk forward laboriously coming to stand next to a raised concrete platform with supported the machina crane he'd seen earlier. The crane, it seemed, was used to lift a metal platform up to the basket which was affixed to the top of the Shoopuf.

The basket, which was covered and sported a half dozen people, who seemed to waiting to disembark, was made from wood and cane and was painted colourfully.

Tidus looked to where the ground sloped into the river and could distantly see another Shoopuf, swimming slowly but patiently across to the opposite bank.

"This is a Shoopuf," Wakka told him.

"Cool," Tidus exclaimed, "Let's ride!"

"Alright," Wakka agreed, "The Shoopuf should be ready to go soon."

Tidus nodded, then looked to the side as Yuna stepped up beside him.

"I haven't ridden a Shoopuf in so long," she said with a smile.

"You've been on one of these?" Tidus asked.

"Just once," she told him, "Ten year's ago, on the crossing from Bevelle. Remember Kimahri?"

The Ronso looked down at Yuna, "Shoopuf shake, Yuna fall in water," he remembered, "Shoopuf use long nose to scoop Yuna up."

"I remember that," she exclaimed suddenly, then inexplicably blushed.

Kimahri went on, "Yuna jump in five times for fun," he said reproachfully, "Kimahri worried."

"Oops," Yuna said as Tidus gave a laugh, "Sorry."

Kimahri shook his head, "Kimahri happy, Yuna had fun," he told her. The summoner smiled fondly at her guardian and walked onward toward the Shoopuf.

Kimahri hesitated before following and sniffed the air, "Kimahri smell oil," he said lowly before following Yuna, leaving Tidus to wonder at the significance of his last statement.

* * *

This last conversation is in the game, but it's optional. I can't remember it very well, so if it's not quite right you'll have to forgive me.

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think :)


	30. Chapter 30

Apologies to those who were hoping to see Rikku in this chapter. The conversation on the shoopuf is really long and the underwater battle turned out to be quite hard to write. Rikku willdefinately be in the next chapter.

* * *

Tidus followed Yuna and Kimahri slowly, still marvelling at the size of the Shoopuf. Every time the giant creature shifted its weight the ground would tremble. As he walked the blitzer noticed for the first time small blue figures scurrying about the platform and even fearlessly between the legs of Shoopuf.

Upon closer inspection the blue figures, which gave Tidus the mental image of bipedal fish, with their far apart eyes and scale like skin, seemed to be the Shoopuf's handlers. The blitzer watched in fascination as the little figures, no more than four feet tall, operated the crane and helped people on and off of the Shoopuf. To one side of the platform they were headed for, Tidus could see Lucil, Elma and Clasko having a heated debate with one of the blue creatures, as their Chocobo fluttered its wings impatiently.

"Hypello," Lulu's voice came from behind him.

Tidus turned, "Sorry?" he questioned absently, now thoroughly amazed by recent events.

"They are Hypello," Lulu repeated, "Good workers," she added as she passed him and made her way to the platform, followed closely by Wakka.

Tidus shrugged and made to follow but was stopped by Auron's voice, coming from just to his right.

"Ten years ago..." the legendary guardian started.

Tidus looked over and saw Auron staring up at the Shoopuf, an amused expression on his face.

"A history lesson?" Tidus enquired dryly.

"Jecht saw his first Shoopuf here," Auron went on, ignoring him, "Surprised, he drew his blade and struck it."

Tidus raised his eyebrows, "What! Why?" he demanded to know.

Auron chuckled humourlessly, "He was drunk, though it was a fiend," he explained.

Tidus made a sour face, "Oh brother," he muttered disgustedly.

"We offered all the money we had as an apology," Auron went on, still staring into memory, "Jecht...never drank again."

Tidus looked away with a frown, not entirely sure what to make of it.

"But it would seem that Shoopuf still works here," Auron concluded, walking toward the crane and others.

Tidus followed him closely, taking time to study the Shoopuf and its strange handlers more closely. It seemed improbable that the huge beast was capable of staying afloat in water, let alone capable of swimming. But even as he watched another Shoopuf arrived at the bank, having swum slowly but steadily across the entire width of the river, and climbed laboriously out of the water.

"Noo, I don shink sho. Ish bad idea, yesh," a strange slurring voice interrupted his musings and he turned just in time to see a Hypello waving his hands frantically at Captain Lucil and her two Chocobo Knights. The Hypello in question was shooting their Chocobo distressed looks.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked them, the whole group having paused in interest.

"This guy won't let our Chocobo on the Shoopuf," Elma explained with a impatient sigh.

Tidus looked at the Chocobo then compared it to the size of the basket on the Shoopuf's back. The seating compartment was spacious, able to seat several people at once, but the Chocobo was a tall as well as large bird and Tidus didn't want to imagine what would happen if it panicked.

"Well it is kinda big," he said reasonably.

"It's just not fair," Elma insisted, but they could see by face she conceded the point.

"He does have a point though," Clasko said, compounding this.

Elma planted her hands on her hips, "So what? We just leave him behind?" she demanded, not one to admit defeat.

"Hey, I didn't say that," Clasko said quickly, "It's just-."

"It is no good," Lucil interrupted, having tired of her knights' bickering, "We shall have to find another way. We will find a ford where we can cross on foot."

Elma sprang to attention, "Yes Captain!" she said instantly.

Clasko visibly sagged, "But..that'll take days," he pointed out.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Lucil said succinctly.

Tidus smiled at this. _Where there's a will there's a way_, he thought to himself. It seemed to be Captain Lucil's motto in life and the blitzer found himself agreeing with it.

"Oh boy.." Clasko muttered, sounding disheartened.

"That's our captain," Elma commented brightly.

The trio headed off down the bank promptly and the Hypello looked visibly relieved. He turned to the group.

"Ride ze Shoopuf?" he asked them.

Yuna bowed, "Thank you," she said politely.

"All aboardz," the Hypello told them gesturing toward the crane. The group quickly filed onto the metal platform which lifted them smoothly onto the Shoopuf's back. Tidus looked at it with a frown as they rose, wondering to himself how the Hypello got away with such a flagrant use of machina.

As they settled down on the cushioned seat that lined the basket, Tidus noticed that a Hypello sat comfortably astride the Shoopuf's head, guiding it with a very simple bridle arrangement consisting primarily of reins. The Hypello didn't seem to need them all that often though as the Shoopuf swam consistently.

The Shoopuf they were astride moved out into the water without taking any more passengers and before long they were a good distance across the river. Tidus lounged in his seat and rested his head on the back of it, pleased to note his headache had faded as the day wore on.

"Hey, take a look," he heard Wakka's voice, accompanied by a prod with his foot.

Tidus lifted his head and looked at the older blitzer enquiringly. Wakka nodded his head over the side of the basket, indicating that Tidus should look at the water.

Tidus sat up reluctantly and peered over the edge, wondering what Wakka wanted him to see. He searched the water below for a few moments before seeing what it was. When he did he stood up in surprise and leaned over the railing.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, squinting his eyes to see better. Far below the surface of the water, the blitzer could make out the very distinctive shapes of old buildings, long since worn away by time and water erosion. The buildings themselves didn't seem to be the same style of architecture as the rest of Spira's buildings. In fact they reminded him a little of Zanarkand.

"A sunken city," he murmured quietly, still studying the ruins. Unbidden and unwelcome, thoughts that Zanarkand might look much the same entered Tidus' mind.

"A machina city," Wakka told him, "A thousand years old. They built the city on top of bridges across the water."

Tidus looked at him with a strange look on his face. Zanarkand, his Zanarkand at least, was primarily built over the water.

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse," Lulu went on, "And it all sank to the bottom."

"It's a good lesson," Wakka said firmly.

Tidus tore his gaze away from the sunken ruins, "Lesson?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why build a city over water, ya?" Wakka asked challengingly.

Tidus paused, "Well it would be convenient..." he started.

"No, that's not why," Wakka went on in the same tone, "They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature."

Tidus pulled a skeptical face, "I 'm not so sure about that," he started again.

Wakka sat up and gave the younger blitzer a firm look, "Yevon has taught us, when humans have power they seek to use it," he lectured, "If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

Tidus frowned, "But don't you use Machina too?" he asked, thinking of the Hypello's crane, "Like the stadium and stuff."

"Yevon decides," Lulu told him, "Which machina we may use and which we may not."

"What kind may we not use then?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Remember Operation Mi'hen?" Wakka said bitterly, "That kind!"

"Or war will rage again," Lulu added quietly.

Tidus looked at the black mage curiously, "War?"

"A thousand years ago, mankind waged war against one other, using machina to kill," Yuna piped up.

_A thousand years ago_, Tidus thought with a frown.

"They kept building more and more powerful machina," Wakka added seriously.

"They made weapons so powerful, it was thought they could destroy the entire world," Lulu said, staring downward.

"The people feared Spira would be destroyed," Yuna went on with a distressed frown. Tidus mirrored her expression as he considered the trio's words.

"But the war did not stop," Wakka said, sounding disgusted.

"What happened then?" Tidus asked hesitantly.

"Sin came," Yuna said succinctly, "And destroyed the cities and machina."

Tidus stared at her. Sin had attacked Zanarkand, supposedly a thousand years ago. He remembered it. But there had been no war. Even crime had been rare in Zanarkand. In his Zanarkand at least, he added stubbornly to himself.

"So, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand," Wakka summed it up.

"Man, that's rough," Tidus murmured honestly.

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwing everything up," Wakka added, punching his palm with a balled up fist.

Tidus opened his mouth to object and was cut short when entire basket shook, as the Shoopuf veered suddenly and let out a keen of anger. Still standing he grasped the railing quickly, even as the others leapt to their feet.

"What could that be?" the Hypello handler called from atop the Shoopuf's head, looking around in concern.

Again the Shoopuf shook and the animal let out a wail. Tidus looked over the side to see a machina craft of some sort, emerge from below the water right alongside the Shoopuf. The submersible craft had obviously rammed the Shoopuf, causing it discomfort if not injury.

Auron also took note of this, "Sit down," he ordered Yuna quickly.

The summoner looked at him with some surprise, "S-Sorry," she stammered, starting to obey but, before she could, a man leapt onto the Shoopuf behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

Before anyone could react the man, who was clearly an Al Bhed, pushed off backward, to which Yuna let out a shriek, and landed, along with his captive, on top of the machina craft which instantly submerged.

Without thinking Tidus immediately dove head long over the side of the basket and into the water, striking out after it easily. A barely perceptible concussion in the water behind him, told the blitzer that someone, no doubt Wakka, had followed.

As he swam downward after the fast sinking craft he noted with some surprise that Yuna and her captor were still atop the craft, now surrounded by a barely visible protective bubble. Clearly the Al Bhed had not seen the merit in wasting time by taking their captive inside the craft. Within the clear bubble the blitzer saw Yuna hit the man a solid strike on the head with her staff.

Tidus smiled mirthlessly and drew his sword as he swam onward. Wakka was now level with him in the water, and had his attack blitzball under one arm. The two were catching up fast and as they neared it, the submersible turned to engage them.

The craft reminded Tidus a lot of the machine that he, along with Lulu and Kimahri, had encountered on the Al Bhed boat in Luca, the same round, squat hull with rows of holes along the front. This one's legs were flat on the end, like a paddle, as apposed to tapered like the last machine, and they spun faster or slower and in different directions to propel the craft in the operator's chosen direction.

As before, from one the many holes dotting the front, a metal projectile came flying at Tidus, followed by another at Wakka. Made sluggish by the water, the shots were easily avoided however. As the two guardians closed in even further, the machine let out a volley of projectiles, a clear indication that the operator had seen the futility of giving off one shot at a time.

This time dodging was a little more difficult and both Wakka and Tidus were struck by a few of the projectiles. If not for the slowing effects of the water, they may have been seriously injured. As a second volley peppered them, the younger guardian got a little more proactive and continued swimming forward as he dodged and used the flat of his sword to deflect the projectiles.

He indicated to Wakka that he should swim upward and try to free Yuna as he went. He'd almost reached the hull and Wakka had started swimming upward, when the craft suddenly rose sharply as well and let off an inky liquid in all directions.

As the liquid mixed with the water, reduced the visibility by more than half, Tidus instinctively shut his eyes lest the black liquid should be toxic. Swimming backward rapidly, he opened his eyes marginally and squinted around. Below him, having sunk again after its assault, the blitzer could make out the now indistinct shape of the Al Bhed machine. Just above it, Wakka seemed to be having the same trouble with the now murky water.

Tidus set his jaw and, betting on the belief that the black wasn't harmful, he struck out downward. As he passed he touched Wakka's arm, to re-orientate the older guardian, and the orange haired blitzball captain quickly followed. Upon reaching it, the craft started to turn again but the two guardians followed its movement to keep themselves to the back and above the machine, effectively avoiding the projectiles.

As they reached the bubble on top, Yuna immediately stuck her hand through the sphere to show them that it wasn't solid and was merely an energy or magic fueled projection. The Al Bhed alongside her looked slightly stricken at this and tried to pull her back but was stopped abruptly as Wakka reached in through the bubble and pulled him out of the safety of the transparent dome and into the waters of the Moonflow.

The Al Bhed had little to no warning beforehand and therefore hardly any air in his lungs. He only had time to make a halfhearted attempt at attacking before he struck out for the surface, his lungs craving oxygen. The machine below them turned and started heading in a random direction as far as they could see, but to the operator, was probably the direction of the shore.

Tidus stepped onto the craft through the bubble and grinned at Yuna, "You okay?" he wanted to know.

The summoner smiled in relief, "Yes," she assured him, but there was a touch of fear in her eyes, "How do I..." she started to say, looking at the distant surface.

Tidus read her mind and preempted her, "Don't worry," he told her, "Take a deep breath, then let it out slowly through your nose as we go, okay?"

"Okay," she replied hesitantly but she didn't move.

"It's okay," Tidus assured her again, "I'll be with you." He extended his hand toward her and after a moment she took.

"I'll do all the swimming," Tidus added, "Just relax." He made eye contact with Wakka who was still outside and gave him a thumbs up.

Yuna set her jaw and on the blonde blitzer's mark, took a deep breath. As she did so, Tidus wrapped one arm around her waist, leaving the other free for his sword, as she wrapped her's around his shoulders and jumped upward, through the bubble and into the depths of the Moonflow, immediately striking out for the surface.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) Please R&R 


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been very busy at college. I decided to take today off to finish this chapter. I've revised my profile and added a list of all my stories and their progress for those interested. This story is my priority at the moment.

Sorry for the lack of replies to reviews. I still really love getting them and they are an enormous help to me and a great source of motivation and inspiration. An extra thanks to my regular reviewers, it's great to know you've not given up on me.

Enjoy the chapter! Rikku finally arrives!

* * *

Wakka and Tidus wasted no time getting Yuna back on board the Shoopuf, where Lulu promptly extracted her from their clutches, with a glare that suggested they'd had something to do with the current situation, and fussed over her. The two blitzer's stood back catching their breath as the black mage made Yuna sit down and quickly took in her bedraggled appearance. Kimahri also gravitated toward the young summoner, his face fixed in an expression of concern mixed with anger. Only Auron remained outwardly unfazed.

"Are you hurt?" Lulu wanted to know.

"No I'm fine," Yuna replied, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Ish ebullibody okay?" the voice of the Hypello driver came from the front of the Shoopuf.

Yuna quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, we're all okay now," she called down to the Hypello.

"Yuna," Auron admonished firmly, indicated with a look that she should sit and stay sitting.

Yuna sat down abruptly, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Shoopuf full shpeed aheads!" the Hypello called and, with seemingly no other urging from its handler, the Shoopuf sped up perceptibly.

Within the passenger compartment, the group settled down once more, each lost lost in his or her own thoughts. The light breeze and the midday sun made quick work of drying those that had been in the water. Wakka, who'd been lounging backward, sat up suddenly.

"Damn the Al Bhed," he fumed, "What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad because they lost the tournament!" The blitzer nodded to himself, his mouth set then jumped slightly, "Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'hen!"

Lulu was frowning at the floor, "I wonder..." she started looking up at her fellow Besaidian, "Didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something about...summoners disappearing."

Wakka nodded with slightly widened eyes, "Ahh," he murmured in assumptive realization, "So the Al Bhed are behind that." He punched a fist into his palm, "Those sand blasted grease monkeys," he cursed with venom.

Lulu looked back at the floor of the passenger compartment, but not before sparing Yuna a glance. The young summoner was looking at her hands, clenched in her lap, with a small frown on her face which deepened at Wakka's last words.

This didn't go unnoticed by Tidus, who'd been keeping an eye her since Wakka started his rant. It was obvious that the orange haired blitzer's derisive comments toward the Al Bhed were upsetting Yuna but the younger blitzer was reminded, mostly by Lulu's sudden sharp look, of his promise not to mention the summoner's hidden lineage.

His flicked his gaze toward Wakka, who was nodding his head slightly to himself, chin resting on clasped hands.

Tidus sat up, "Hey Wakka," he started to catch the older blitzer's attention. Yuna and Lulu also looked his way as he went on, "It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!"

Wakka looked at him blankly for a moment then tilted his head to the side in grudging agreement, "Well...I guess so," he said after a moment.

"You're right," Lulu's firm voice cut off any further argument from the blitzball captain.

Tidus looked at Lulu in surprise at her support but found she'd already returned her gaze to the floor and sat in silence, with her arms crossed. Transferring his gaze to Yuna, he saw the young summoner was smiling lightly.

"Thank you," she mouthed at him.

Tidus returned her smile, which went unnoticed by Wakka, who was lost in his own troublesome thoughts.

The group spent the rest of the trip across the Moonflow in relative silence. The Guardians were extra vigilante but the Al Bhed did not show themselves again and before long the Shoopuf had reached the northern bank without further disturbances.

Once the Shoopuf had heaved itself from the water and the summoner's party had disembarked, Yuna inquired as to the Shoopuf's health after the recent attack. The Hypello were gratified by her concern but assured her and rest of the group that the Al Bhed craft had not harmed the Shoopuf as it had not rammed them all that hard.

Tidus found this interesting but declined to comment on it in light of the current mood. No sooner had the group moved away from the platform than they were ambushed by a group of concerned citizens asking about the attack and assuring themselves that the young summoner was not harmed.

Once they were sure Yuna was well they went on to praise her and her father alike, still crowding around her like children. Wakka and Lulu remained close to her as did Kimahri, although the Ronso did so by also placing himself behind the crowd of people, where he had a better view what the people were doing.

Auron had remained close to the platform, where the Shoopuf was being loaded with passengers for the return trip, and did not seem overly concerned by the attention Yuna was receiving. Tidus supposed that this was due to the fact that the crowd consisted purely of Yevonites, to whom Yuna was something of a star.

The young blitzer took his cue from the older guardian and took the pause in their journey as an opportunity to have a look around. He noted that the path away from the shore would lead them into a very overgrown area which seemed to slope gently downward, only becoming more lush as the path progressed through the trees.

Once on the path, a traveller would be hard pressed to find a gap in the trees by which to catch a glimpse of the sky. At the beginning of the path a bench for those waiting for the Shoopuf or merely needing to rest was stationed parallel to the road. Next to the bench stood a bored looking guard and Tidus was surprised to see he was a Guado. Thinking back to Lulu's words at the Djose Temple he remembered they were headed for the Guado city of Guadosalam.

Tidus wondered how far it was as he made his way toward bench and the start of the path for lack of anything better to do. He knew he probably shouldn't be wandering around but he was getting restless and was infinitely curious about their destination.

The Guado guard, who'd obviously been on duty for a while, sparedthe blitzeran uninterestedlook ashe passed and continued a short ways down the path. Under the thick cover of the trees, the distant noise of the Shoopuf station seemed muffled and the air took on the smell of damp leaves. From where he stood he could see at least one small river which fed the Moonflow running through the tree, resulting in the need for a small bridge further down the path.

Despite the closeness of the air within the forest the coolness was welcome after the midday sun out on the water of the Moonflow. Tidus sighed and wondered to himself if the Yevonites had had their fill of praising Yuna and turned to head back. As he turned, a flash of red caught his eye.

The blitzer stopped and turned back but saw nothing. He narrowed eyes to try and see better in the dimness beneath the trees and stepped from one side to the other, widening his view. Again, through the trees, his eyes registered a flash of colour, out of place in the drab surroundings.

Pinpointing the place in his mind, he made his way down the path, one hand straying almost unconsciously to his sword hilt. As he progressed and came closer to the bank of the small river he'd noted earlier, he caught clearer glimpses of something red, lying motionless on the damp bank.

As he reached the shore and the mysterious red object, it became clear in a heart stopping flash what it was. A body.

Tidus hesitated for only a stunned second before hurrying forward, releasing his grip on his sword and kneeling next to the small red clad figure. Reaching out a few things became apparent at once. Firstly the person was alive and breathing, which had not been Tidus' first assumption. Secondly they were female and very young, younger than himself, the blitzer judged. Thirdly, as they were dressed in a red wetsuit and goggles, Tidus assumed the person to be Al Bhed which was compounded a second later by a sudden flash of recognition.

This last thing occurred to him at the same time as the petite girl rolled away from him abruptly, drew a knife from somewhere about her person and was crouched in a defensive stance a few feet away within a second.

Tidus froze and moved only to raise both hands in a placating motion. The girl also froze in her fighting stance and stared at him through her goggles rather comically for a long moment.

"Hey," Tidus pointed at her suddenly, "Rikku! You're Rikku."

Rikku straightened, still staring and sheathed her knife down the side of her boot, "Tidus," she said softly, as if only just remembering. She shook her head with a wince and pulled off her goggles.

"Thought I was done for back there," she muttered to herself, reaching behind her and pulling at the zip of her red wetsuit. She then proceeded to strip off her outer layer of wet clothing, which consisted of her red wetsuit and shoulder armour. Tidus froze again momentarily as she began doing this but relaxed as soon as he saw she was wearing a orange leather vest and green shorts underneath.

"Hey," Tidus said suddenly, rising to his feet from his crouched position, "You're okay!" He added remembering Sin's attack on the Al Bhed boat. It seemed half a lifetime ago.

Rikku looked at him strangely for a moment.

"How you been?" Tidus asked walking toward her, puzzled by her reaction.

Rikku sighed and sank to her knees, "Terrible," she said honestly.

Tidus crouched down again, in front of her, "Yeah, you don't look so good," he said with a frown, noticing for the first time bruises and scratches down her arms and legs, not to mention the grime and rips in the fabric of the now discarded wetsuit.

"What happened?" he asked as she rubbed her arms.

Rikku looked up abruptly and eyeballed him, "You beat me up remember," she said, pointing an accusing finger.

Tidus recoiled from the jab, "Huh?" he said, completely flummoxed.

The Al Bhed girl got to her feet, "That really hurt, you know?" she said clutching her head again, "You big meanie!"

Tidus stood slowly as well, giving her a confused look. Then something occurred to him.

"You don't mean...that machina..." he jabbed a thumb back toward Moonflow, "That was you?"

Rikku gave him a look that confirmed it.

"B..but," Tidus floundered then frowned, "Wait, you attacked us," he pointed out.

Rikku made an impatient gesture, "Nuh-uh," she contradicted then paused, "It's not exactly what you think. You see-."

The blonde Al Bhed was interrupted by a shout further up the path.

"Yo!" Wakka's voice reached them as the rest of the group approached, looking at the two on the path in confusion.

As they reached them, Wakka gave Rikku an interested look, "Friend of yours?" he asked Tidus.

"Yeah, you could say that," the younger blitzer said, still a little confused by Rikku's behaviour.

The little Al Bhed raised her hand in greeting, "Pleased to meet you," she said brightly, "I'm Rikku."

The group turned their attention to Tidus, waiting on him to explain.

"Uh, Lulu, Yuna," he started, "I told you about her, remember? Rikku's the one who helped me before I washed up on Besaid. She an Al-." He stopped abruptly and glanced at Wakka who was still studying Rikku like a rare specimen.

Lulu raised her eyebrows and Rikku looked at him enquiringly, but Yuna seemed to realize something and turned to whisper something to the black mage standing next to her.

Wakka was oblivious to the subtleties of the conversation and reacted only to what Tidus had said, "Wow," he exclaimed, "So you, like, owe her your life. Praise be to Yevon."

The blitzer executed a perfect prayer before Rikku, causingher eyebrows to shoot up almost to her hairline. Tidus cringed at this blatant faux pas but before he could say anything, Wakka went on.

"So, uh, Rikku," he said eyeing her, "You look a little beat up. Are you okay?"

"Uh, Wakka," Lulu interrupted, having just finished conversing quietly with Yuna.

"Huh?" Wakka looked over to her as she approached, "What?"

Yuna also stepped forward, "There's something we need to discuss," she told him, indicating herself and Rikku.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead," Wakka agreed, still oblivious to what the summoner meant.

Rikku smirked as she caught on to the need for a private conversation, "Girls only," she declared to the orange haired blitzer, "Boys please wait over there." she pointed in a random direction.

"Right," Lulu agreed, "Sorry Wakka," she added as the three girls went into a huddle.

"Huh?" Wakka said as Tidus dragged him toward where Auron and Kimahri had been silently observing the exchange.

The three women spoke amongst themselves for a few moments, which seemed at times to involve a lot of gesturing and dramatic hand movements on Rikku's part. At one point she squealed loud enough for the guys to hear and hugged Yuna. A few moments after this the three nodded in unison, a gesture which made the three male party members vaguely uncomfortable, and headed back toward them.

"Sir Auron," Yuna addressed the legendary guardian, "I would like Rikku to become my guardian."

If this surprised Auron, he didn't show it. Tidus was aware of Wakka next to him gaping openly.

The legendary guardian walked over to Rikku and studied her face, to which the Al Bhed responded by looking at her feet.

"Show me your face," Auron commanded softly.

Rikku searched the ground between her boots, "Huh?" she said innocently.

"Look at me," Auron said.

Rikku made a short sound of feigned confusion but tilted her head back nevertheless. Her eyes were closed.

Auron gave a hint of a smile, "Open your eyes," he clarified further.

Tidus observed Rikku's shoulder's slump slightly, but she obeyed by opening one.

It seemed to be enough for Auron, "As I thought," he commented. Tidus wondered what he'd been looking at then remembered Rikku's unusually swirled green irises. The mark of an Al Bhed.

Rikku looked down again and scuffed the ground with the toe of her boot, "No good?" she wondered out loud.

Auron gave a shrug, "Are you certain?" he wanted to know.

Rikku looked up with a grin, "One hundred percent," she said firmly, then looked around at the group.

Kimahri seemed indifferent to the situation, but Tidus knew the Ronso would back Yuna's wishes. Wakka seemed a bit confused but hadn't seemed tohavecaught on to the fact that Rikku was anAl Bhed. Lulu had clearly already given her approval.

"So, anyway," the Al Bhed said, "Can I?"

Auron turned away, "If Yuna wishes it," he said indifferently.

Wakka gave a short "Hmph", and Tidus recognized it as impatience toward his confusion rather than toward Rikku or the situation.

"Rikku's a good girl," Tidus said to the group, helping sway the blitzball captain, "She helped me a bunch."

Wakka gave a grin, dismissing his earlier confusion as quickly as it had come, "Well I'm for it," he decided, "The more the merrier."

Rikku grinned back at him, "Then I'll just have to be the merriest," she said, bouncing up and down on her toes. She looked around at everyone and gave a theatrical bow.

"Rikku at your service."

* * *

Before you ask, no Aurikku. Sorry. Please R&R, thank for reading :) 


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I wanted to add a bit more to this chapter, make it a bit longer. This means that the chapter cuts off at an odd point but this is not a particularly riveting point in the game, so you'll have to excuse me.

Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

After the rather sudden arrival of Rikku, the group continued on their way to Guadosalam, through the dense forest along the only path available. The path was wide and the group unconsciously spread into a circular formation with Yuna at the centre.

The only person who didn't walk in one position within the group was Rikku, who was taking the opportunity to acquaint herself with the other party members. It occurred to Tidus that she did this regardless of their wishes and in spite of any disinterest she may have encountered, if only because she had a one sided dialogue with both Auron and Kimahri for at least five minutes each. Out of the two Kimahri was surprisingly more receptive to Rikku's questions and conversation than the legendary guardian, who dealt with the Al Bhed's prattle much the same way he dealt with Tidus'.

Lulu seemed to be regarding the latest addition to the party as a useful source of information, but was also surprisingly warm toward the little Al Bhed. Not for the first time, Tidus wondered exactly what the three women had spoken about amongst themselves back at the Shoopuf station.

Wakka seemed to be fascinated by Rikku and her exuberance. The two got on well as far as it went, but Tidus worried what would happen when the orange haired blitzer inevitably found out that Rikku was one the Al Bhed that he'd always hated. As the younger blitzer considered both to be his friends, he hoped he wouldn't be forced to take sides.

Yuna and Rikku got on immediately and chatting amicably like two long lost friends. Tidus put their easy friendship down to a similarity in age and also, it occurred to him suddenly, ethnicity. He wondered if Yuna had told Rikku about their shared blood. He didn't see why not.

Eventually Rikku sidled up to the blonde blitzer, who was walking toward the front of the group alongside Auron, and gave him a penetrating look. She narrowed her eyes slightly with a smile.

"Gotten any better?" she asked him flippantly.

Tidus laughed, "You'll see," he told her.

The little blonde Al Bhed looked down suddenly, "Everyone thought for sure you were dead," she admitted quietly, "I'm glad you're okay."

Tidus smiled at her comment, "Me too," he said, "I mean...I'm glad you're okay too."

Rikku giggled and opened her mouth to reply but before she could a movement on the path ahead of the group caught their attention. Out of the thick foliage a fiend had come lumbering slowly yet persistently. Tidus instantly recognized the kind of armoured fiend that he'd first encountered on the Mi'hen Highroad.

The memory served to remind him that his sword would do little against it and he turned instinctively to Auron, while making to push Rikku behind him. He noticed two things which surprised him.

One, Rikku had stepped forward beyond his reach and two, Auron was doing nothing. His hand had not even strayed to his sword. On the verge of having something to say, the blitzer noticed a third thing. The legendary guardian was watching Rikku with interest.

Automatically his eyes strayed to the Al Bhed, who was eyeing up the fiend while rummaging with one hand in a pouch at her belt. Quick as flash, and certainly to fast for Tidus to see, she extracted something and brought her hands together. There was a decisive click. With a final shake, Rikku tossed the item almost nonchalantly toward the fiend.

Tidus was reminded within that second of the fiend she'd saved him from in the ruined temple and took a purely instinctive step backward. As with the previous fiend, the item hit the fiend square on, the only difference being that this time it exploded on impact.

Then exploded again. And again. Tidus counted subconsciously as he stared with open mouthed amazement. Two...three...four...five. Five times the item, ignited and reignited in balls of flame.

The blitzer had learned from Lulu that armoured fiends weren't susceptible to elemental magic but good old fashioned fire didn't seem to be turned aside by the fiend's magic resistance. It had dissolved into pyreflies on the fourth explosion and after the fifth and final detonation, all traces that the fiend had ever existed were gone.

Rikku turned around. Tidus resisted the urge to take another step back at her seemingly innocent smile.

Wakka was the first to break the stunned silence, "What...what did you just do?" it came out as a squeak.

Rikku giggled and scratched her cheek with the tip of one green painted fingernail.

Tidus breathed out, "That...was great," he said with a grin and a mental note not to make the Al Bhed girl angry.

"How _did_ you do that?" Lulu wanted to know.

"I can combine any two random items to make a new one," Rikku told them, "Once you learn what combinations result in what, you're set. It not that difficult, really?"

The group looked unconvinced by her last statement but the blonde either didn't notice or didn't particularly mind. Now a little more confident that Rikku could hold her own and protect Yuna as well as any of them, the group carried on along the path.

They fell back into the circular formation with Auron and Tidus at the front, Yuna in the centre, Wakka and Lulu on either side of the summoner and Kimahri taking rear guard with Rikku flitting amongst them like a mosquito. The Al Bhed's inability to stay in one position served quite well as a pair of ever roving eyes and so Auron did not protest her restlessness.

It did not take much longer for the ever downward sloping path to reach the entrance to city of Guadosalam and by the time they'd reached it, it was only mid afternoon. As they approached, Tidus initially thought they'd reached a dead end, as a huge tree root, higher than even Kimahri's head, lay across the path. Further inspection revealed a gap in the root beyond which the blitzer could see a flash of green.

The group quickly filed through the gap and it became apparent what the flash of green had been. A circular area, girded by large tree roots and topped by dense trees, greeted them on the other side, the ground of which was over grown with a luminous green moss of some kind. Also covered in tree roots, the entrance was laid with an odd mosaic of green and brown to welcome guests.

On the opposite end of the clearing another gap in the gargantuan roots, with a downward sloping pathway within, turned out to be the inner entrance.

Tidus had had no preconceived ideas about Guadosalam and what it might have looked like. He'd learned a while back already not to make assumptions in Spira. As a result, whenever he heard of a new place, person or item he reigned in his imagination until he'd seen it for himself.

On the whole, he thought Guadosalam was pretty cool.

The city, which seemed to have endless hidden depths, was built equally between the roots and branches of the forest in which it was situated. While the trees of the forest around Guadosalam did not get very tall, the girth of their branches and roots was thicker than the waist line of a Shoopuf. The branches also seemed to grow horizontally more than vertically, resulting in the criss crossing, natural walkways that Guadosalam boasted. Any natural nook or cranny was filled with a house or shop.

As the group entered the city, an elderly Guado approached them out of no where. It appeared he'd been waiting for them. His first words confirmed this.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam," he bowed then stepped forward, reaching for the summoner's hand, "This way, my lady. This way."

Not knowing the Guado before her, Yuna instinctively drew her hands away from him. Wakka, who was to Yuna's left, noticed her discomfort, and blocked the Guado's questing hand with his forearm.

"Whoa, whoa," he said quickly, indicating that the elderly Guado had overstepped the mark.

The Guado quickly straightened, his expression mirroring his regret and understanding at Wakka's actions.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," he said with another bow, "I am called Tromell Guado. I am in direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has has very important business with you, Lady Yuna."

Yuna looked startled at this, even a a little scared, "Business with me?" she echoed, "Whatever could it be, I wonder?"

Tromell gestured behind him, "If you'll follow me to the manor all will be explained," he told her, his voice soothing, "Of course, your friend are also welcome." He indicated Yuna's guardians, who'd clustered around her at Tromell's earlier approach.

The elderly Guado headed into the centre of Guadosalam and after a moment Yuna and her guardians followed.

"Twist our arms why don't ya," Rikku murmured to Tidus who was toward the back of the group with the young Al Bhed girl.

Tromell led them along the mossy paths of Guadosalam under walkways made from the large branches of the native trees. Above them other Guado walked back and forth over the criss crossing walkways, going in and out of the suspended dwellings, nestling with in the branches of the rambling trees.

Tidus looked upward as they followed Tromell, noticing that the city of Guadosalam seemed to stretch into the trees higher upward than it did wider to the sides. Right at the top of the canopy of trees, the blitzer could make out a doorway of sorts, wreathed by branches glowing with a odd moss they'd encountered at the entrance. The rounded doorway was heavily guarded.

Tidus couldn't muse on it in any for he barely looked downward again in time to stop himself walking into the back of Auron who'd stopped along with the rest of the group.

They'd reached, at Tromell's guidance, the double doors of the manor the Guado attendant had mentioned. The manor itself was invisible through the coverage of branches and leaves but the grand double doors, prefixed by wide steps, were before them now.

The doors were carved out of thick wood and stained red, making them stand out against the earthy tones of the rest of the city. The manor itself may have been hidden from view but the doors themselves made one wonder just how grand the manor might have been.

The guards at the door quickly snapped to attention upon sighting Tromell and, propelled by unseen mechanisms, the doors swung open at his approach. The Guado indicated that the group should follow him and they were quickly led into the main entrance hall of the manor. The circular entrance hall, wreathed by two sets of stairs was not as large as Tidus was expecting. The walls were adorned with portraits of what Tidus assumed were the former Guado leaders. A portrait of Seymour was among them and the blitzer noted, not for the first time, that Seymour didn't look quite the same as the other Guado.

While he had the same characteristics of a Guado, the bluish skin with prominent veins, the coarse greenish blue hair and long fingers, the Guado leader's seemed to be toned down a bit. This reminded Tidus of the comment the one spectator had made in Luca, upon Seymour arrival. The Guado leader was a half-Guado.

The group was led once more through a pair of double doors into the room beyond. In the centre of the room was a long banquet table, laid with fruits and pitchers of water. Another table held cold meats and pastries. Next to Tidus, Rikku was already sniffing the air appreciatively.

"This way please," Tromell turned as they all filed into the room, "I will go and inform Lord Seymour, please wait here."

The group spread out a bit at this, positioning themselves at key points around the room. Auron took up position at the door, as he was prone to do. Kimahri stayed close to Yuna to the right of the hall, while Wakka sat on a dais on the left of the room.

Lulu and Rikku clustered around the tables, the Al Bhed to take advantage of the spread of food, the black mage to centre herself in the room. Tidus stood on the other side of the door, opposite Auron not feeling one hundred percent comfortable in the home of Seymour Guado.

After a few minutes of waiting he gazed in boredom at the tops of his shoes, wondering how long Seymour would keep them waiting.

"Stay on your guard," he registered Auron's voice from the other side of the door.

Tidus didn't look up or change position, "Why?" he wondered out loud, "This guys just a priest, right?"

Auron gave a mirthless chuckle, "Those with power, seek to use that power," he explained.

Tidus looked up at this and fixedthe legendary guardianwith an interested look.

"Maesters have power," Auron concluded, his tome flat.

This surprised Tidus, he would never have guessed that his dislike for Seymour would have been mirrored by Auron, but the legendary guardian was proving to have a deep distrust for the Maesters and Yevon clergy in general.

"Wait," he said slowly, "You sure you don't have something against Yevon?"

Auron gave a genuine chuckle, then he shot Tidus a wry look bordering on bitter, "I lived a long time in Zanarkand," he said by way of explanation.

Tidus returned him gaze downward, wondering what to make of Auron's final comment. Did the most famous guardian in Spira really hold contempt toward Yevon? He straightened abruptly and wandered over to Lulu hoping to question her as to Seymour's possible reasons for inviting them, or rather Yuna, to the Manor.

He was therefore surprised when she started talking as he approached.

"There's no temple in Guadosalam," she told him out of the blue, "Summoner's usually pass through on their way elsewhere."

Tidus gave a chuckle.

Lulu looked up abruptly, "What?" she demanded.

"I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things," he said with a smile.

Lulu raised an eyebrow, "You'd rather I say nothing?" she asked, her tone impatient.

"No, no," Tidus contradicted, "Maybe you finally believe I don't know anything about Spira. And maybe that means you believe me about Zanarkand, too?" He posed it as a question.

Lulu looked at him then returned her gaze to the table in front of her, "There are many things I do not know," she said finally, "Your Zanarkand is one of those things. I suppose...I can't really say either way what I think."

Tidus was surprised by this admission from Lulu, but more so he was surprised by his own hope that the black mage would believe him. It made him feel less lost to know that the people around him believed in his plight, even if it was tenuously. It was the same as the feeling he'd got when Auron had turned up again.

"Still," Lulu continued, frowning at the expression on his face, which she most likely misread, "You shouldn't tell other people."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah," he agreed, "I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry about the cut off from the last chapter. For those of you who are wondering, I like to average out the length of chapters, irrespective of how much I've written. The chapters tend to be around1800-2200words in length each, give or take. It's just one of myidiosyncrasies that you'll have to live with, I'm afraid.

Thanks for all the reviews, some very kind ones for this chapter and what looks like a few new readers as well. Thanks guys.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

Tidus sighed and fixed his gaze back to the tops of his shoes, wondering just how long Seymour was going to make them wait. The blitzer turned his attention to Rikku, who'd just sidled up on his other side and nudged him.

"Mmm, this is good," the Al Bhed told him indistinctly, her mouth half full and helped herself to more of the food that had been laid out for Yuna and her entourage.

"These Guado sure know how to eat," she added with a grin.

Tidus chuckled at Rikku's ability to dismiss more important matters for the time being and enjoy the moment. On the other side of the room, the blitzer could see Yuna twisting her hands nervously and knew that food was probably the last thing on the summoner's mind.

At that moment the door at the end of the hall reopened and Tromell entered. The group looked up expectantly but he was alone.

"Truly it is good to have guests again," he said surveying the room, "Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," Yuna agreed taking a step forward but keeping her eye on the doorway behind the Guado attendant, clearly anticipating the arrival of the half Guado Maester.

Tidus backed away from the table to where Wakka was still sitting on the dais to the side of the room, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He looked up at the younger blitzer's approach.

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" Tidus asked him quietly.

Wakka stood up and nodded fervently, "He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado," he explained, "He was truly a great man."

Tidus cocked his head to one side in confusion, not entirely understanding what about introducing the way of Yevon to his people made Lord Jyscal so revered. He supposed to a Yevonite, who held their own religion in such high regard, it would be something amazing.

"Truly a loss for us all," Tromell was saying from the other end of the room, "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us," the elderly Guado went on, "Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour... he will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at the Guado's speech, he was certain he'd seen a tear in the old man's eye. He supposed to himself, that he shouldn't begrudge the half Guado the respect he clearly commanded. In reality, Seymour had done nothing to offend Tidus, except maybe show an inappropriate, or at least inappropriate in the blitzer's opinion, interest in Yuna. But something about the half Guado Maester just grated on his nerves.

"That is enough Tromell."

_Speak of the devil_, Tidus thought to himself as the melodic voice of Seymour Guado carried across the room from the still open doorway.

"Must I always endure such praise?" Seymour went on to wonder, as he entered the room. Stopping upon the larger dais there, he bowed in the familiar prayer gesture. Yuna was quick to return it, but it didn't escape the attention of Tidus that only Wakka among the guardians did so as well.

"Welcome," Seymour was saying.

"You...you wanted to see me, your grace?" Yuna asked, taking a few steps forward.

Seymour shook is head with a smile, "Please, make yourselves at home," he offered genially, "There is no rush."

Auron straightened from the doorway abruptly, "Please keep this short," he contradicted, "Yuna must rush."

Seymour fixed the legendary guardian with a stare that went on a little longer than necessary, then he smiled again.

"Forgive me," he said, "It has been a long time since I had guests." He half turned and gestured for them to follow him onto the dais, "This way, please."

Yuna was quick to follow and her guardians gathered around her protectively, still unsure of the Seymour's purpose. The half Guado gestured to Tromell who nodded and opened a panel in the wall.

For the first time, Tidus noticed the pendulum above the dais that had been swinging idly the entire time. As Tromell depressed a button within the panel, the pendulum, which swung from some sort of device comprised of three translucent orbs, began to swing a bit faster.

Almost immediately the room was plunged into pitch darkness.

Tidus heard Yuna gasp in surprise and his first instinct was to go for his sword, but hefeared drawing it in the inky blackness. Almost immediately however the darkness was broken by points of deep blue light originating from the floor and spreading around their feetin streams. Thelines of lightsteadily grew and soon it became apparent that they were stars.

Tidus noted the way that the stars passed through their feet as if they were no more substantial that shadows and instantly recognized the apparition as a hologram. He relaxed and spread out a little.

As the light from the stars, which were now all around them, grew Tidus could see the others also spreading out and gazing around them in wonder. Yuna reached out her hands and tried to catch the stars and now, as the scene grew, smalls planets but even as she did so the scene changed with a flicker of light.

Tidus looked around expectantly, finding he was quite enjoying the little show. He froze suddenly at what came next, his heart pounding in sudden recognition.

Below them the stars had fallen away but the scene was now occupied by a vast and wondrous machina city. Suspended high above the buildings, the group looked around with interest but Tidus continued to stare, his face white with shock.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead on the Farplane," he heard Seymour say distantly.

"Zanarkand," Tidus interrupted breathlessly. The others, save Auron who had turned his attention downward with a sardonic smile, looked at him in surprise.

Seymour smiled beatifically, "Correct," he told the group as the scene changed again, placing them down on a street between the buildings. People, with dress out of place for Spira but similar to the clothes that Tidus wore, walked along the streets, but being holograms, they passed through the group like shadows.

"Zanarkand... as it looked one thousand years ago," Seymour went on, "The great and wondrous machina city."

Above them criss crossing tram lines were illuminated by neon signs on the sides of the dense buildings. A Tannoy was announcing something but the tinny voice was lost in the recreated hustle and bustle of the city. The streets were alive with people, and shops and restaurants were open despite the apparent night time.

_Exactly like Zanarkand,_ Tidus thought absently. The blitzer didn't know how, but Seymour had recreated Zanarkand in its prime within the hologram. It was achingly familiar to Tidus and he didn't want it to end.

Beside him Wakka was looking around at Zanarkand in complete and utter shock, while Rikku was jumping up and down in delight. Lulu was also watching the the passing scenes with interest but not as much surprise.

Yuna covered her mouth with wide eyes as the city scenes flickered past them. Kimahri drew close to the summoner, his eyes distrustful.

Tidus walked forward, as if he could step into city and return home in that instant. For a moment he completely forgot that the city was a recreation. He paused and looked behind him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Auron stood there his expression bordering on empathetic, he shook his head almost imperceptibly. Tidus frowned deeply and looked downward. The sight of the city that was his home and yet so out of his reach, was becoming too much for him.

"She once lived in this great metropolis," Seymour was saying.

Yuna looked away from the city and glanced questioningly at the Maester, "She?" she wondered out loud.

Seymour smiled knowingly and nodded to the unseen Tromell. In an instant the scene dropped away and was replaced by a circular room.

Tidus felt his heart clench in disappointment but he was also relieved not to have to look at the unreachable city any longer.

The new holographic room was clearly a bedroom. In the centre a large four poster bed was stationed and upon it sat a young woman. She was scantily clad in archaic looking metal adornment with long silver hair. She sat in silence staring at hands clasped in her lap.

Yuna looked stunned upon noticing her, "Lady Yunalesca," she said looking questioningly at Seymour.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages," Seymour told the group with a nod of confirmation. He looked at Yuna, who still stood beside him, "And you have inherited her name."

Yuna smiled, "It was my father who named me," she told the Maester.

Seymour nodded again, "Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did," he said, "However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone."

Yuna looked away from the projection on the bed and looked at Seymour questioningly. Lulu also looked up from were she stood with Rikku on the opposite end of the room. Kimahri was still standing just off of the summoner's shoulder while Wakka continued to look at the holographic room with wide eyed surprise and just a hint of distrust. Tidus hadn't moved since the images of Zanarkand had been replaced and Auron still stood next him.

"To defeat the unbeatable Sin," Seymour went on, "It took an unbreakable bond of love. The kind that bonds two hearts for an eternity."

In almost perfect unison the group looked at Seymour, each person for a different reason. Yuna looked surprised at Seymour's statement while Lulu had narrowed eyes. Rikku looked confused and Wakka had stopped looking around the room to fix the Maester with the closest he could come to a distrustful look without being disrespectful. Kimahri had no such reservations, however, and was giving Seymour an openly hostile glare.

Tidus gave the maester a blank stare for a moment, his mind still reeling from what he'd seen, then looked behind him at Auron. The legendary guardian was also looking at Seymour, but his stare was unfathomable. For a moment,the blitzerthought he looked knowing.

Tidus looked back to where Yuna was standing with a frown. Behind her a holographic figure had just stepped into the room. Yuna was staring at the man in surprise and the others had also looked toward the figure as he had appeared. They all seemed to know who it was.

The man, who was dressed in what appeared to a cross between robes, but not those of Yevon, and the dress of a warrior, walked straight through Yuna was he entered the room. The young summoner seemed too entranced to notice and continued to stare at the man as he approached the lady on the bed.

Yunalesca stood upon noticing him and smiled warmly before running into his arms. The two embraced.

Tidus felt he'd missed something. He looked at Auron who was still watching Seymour intently.

"Who...?" he started.

"Lord Zaon," Auron said without looking at the blitzer, "Yunalesca's husband."

"Husband?" Tidus said suddenly then looked back at Yuna and Seymour abruptly. The maester had just leaned down toward Yuna and whispered something to her.

As he watched the young summoner's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Seymour stepped back and smiled at her with a nod. At that moment the hologram shut down and group found themselves back in the banquet hall of Seymour's manor.

Yuna looked around her with wide eyes, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Abruptly she hurried to one of the foods of table and grabbed a glass of water, gulping it down uncharacteristically.

Upon noticing the summoner's distress, her guardians quickly filed off of the dais and surrounded her.

Rikku grabbed one of Yuna's hands, "Wow, your face is beet red," she said candidly.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked in concern.

Yuna pressed a hand to her forehead, "He...he asked me to marry him," she told them, almost too soft to hear.

Tidus stared at her. He heard Rikku gasp behind him. He didn't turn to see how the others had reacted to the news, but continued to stare at Yuna, a slow anger boiling over in his heart.

"You serious?" he asked suddenly, a touch more vehemently than he'd intended. Yuna seemed far too distracted to notice. The blitzer turned and glared openly at Seymour, who merely smiled smugly.

"You know what Yuna must do," Auron said. It was not a question.

Seymour inclined his head, "Of course," he said simply, "Lady Yuna...no, all summoners are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people." Seymour paused, "I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon," he concluded.

Auron did not look impressed, "Spira is no playhouse," he pointed out, "A moment's diversion may amuse the audience but it changes nothing."

Seymour shrugged, "Even so, the actors must play their parts," he contradicted. He glanced at Yuna "There's no need to answer right away," he told her, "Please, think it over."

"We will do so then," Auron said after a moment, "We leave."

"Lady Yuna, I await your favourable reply," Seymour said with a bow.

Yuna nodded blankly and, at a gesture from Auron, Wakka and Lulu steered her toward the door followed closely by Kimahri. Rikku trailed after them, looking a little worried, but Tidus didn't move.

Auron walked up to him and cleared his throat meaningfully. Tidus glared at him but turned reluctantly and started after the others.

"Why are you still here, sir?" Seymour's voice stopped them.

Auron raised an eyebrow but didn't turn. Tidus frowned at him.

The maester looked downward with a smirk, "Forgive me," he said insincerely, "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Auron paused for a only a second more then gave a snort, before heading out the door, ignoring the curious look Tidus was giving him. The blitzer looked over his shoulder as he followed the legendary guardian out of the room. He was not at all surprised to see Seymour giving him an openly hostile stare.

Tidus grinned mirthlessly, realizing without regret that he'd made an enemy of the half Guado Maester.

* * *

I left out the sniffing scene as you can see. I tried to add it, but I've always found it a bit odd, so it didn't work. Gomen.

Arigato. R&R please!


	34. Chapter 34

I meant to upload this chapter last week, but for some reason document manager didn't seem to be working. At least in my account anyway. So, sorry for the wait, but at least not long, ne?

This chapter is a lot longer than usual. Not sure why, just couldn't find an appropriate place to cut it off, I guess.

* * *

Upon exiting the manor, Auron and Tidus found Yuna sitting on a bench across from the manor entrance with the other guardians clustered around her.

"Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado," Lulu was saying, "Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."

Wakka made a face and shook his head, "Sounds just like a passing daydream, like Auron said," he said.

Tidus found himself nodding in agreement, "Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage," he said, "I mean, marriage?" He couldn't quite fathom that they might even consider the possibility.

Rikku nudged him with a grin, "Hmm, jealous?" she wondered slyly.

Tidus almost choked, "What? No way!" he denied, all while his heart was screaming _Yes!_, "We've got to defeat Sin," he added firmly, "Romance can wait."

Wakka looked over at the manor behind them, "He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us," he said glumly.

"Maybe it is a fine time," Yuna spoke for the first time since leaving the manor.

Tidus' head whipped around to look at her. His heart sank to his shoes at the thoughtful look on her face, "You serious?" he asked for the second time that day.

"If my getting married would help Spira..." Yuna started slowly, "It it would make people happy. If I could do that for Spira...maybe I should do what I can." She frowned a bit, "I never imagined doing anything like this."

She looked up at her guardians, "But I won't answer until I know what's right," she assured them.

Tidus looked crestfallen, "Seriously?" he murmured not really expecting an answer. Yuna didn't seem to hear in any case.

"You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married," Rikku suggested suddenly, crouching down next to Yuna.

Tidus looked at the Al Bhed in surprise. He never would have guessed that she would have been for the idea of marriage.

Yuna smiled but shook her head, "I will go on," she told them, "I'm sure that Lord Seymour would understand."

Rikku frowned, "I guess," she said with a sigh.

Tidus felt himself getting frustrated at Yuna's words. She was speaking as though the idea of marrying Seymour might actually have some merit.

"I am a summoner. I must fight and defeat Sin," the young summoner said firmly.

"Like your father before you," Auron added softly. Yuna nodded in agreement.

Tidus clenched his fists and looked around at the others. None of them seemed fazed by the idea of Yuna getting married to a man she hardly knew, even if he was a Maester. He had to stop himself from yelling, _what's there to think about?_ Not one of them had yet to ask Yuna: Do you love Seymour? Do you even like him?

The blitzer didn't understand and once more he felt as though he was playing a game where everyone knew the rules except him.

"I'm going to the Farplane," Yuna said standing abruptly, "I going to see to see my father and think on this."

As lost in his owns frustrations as Tidus was, it took him a moment to register Yuna's words. _Going to the Farplane?_ he echoed to himself.

"Go on," Lulu told the summoner, nodding approvingly, "We'll be right behind you."

_We will?_ Tidus thought, feeling utterly confused. Anyone could go to the Farplane? He remembered Lulu's explanation of the Farplane in Kilika, as the guardians followed the summoner through the roads of Guadosalam. She'd described it as a resting place for departed souls.

Tidus trailed behind the group, frowning in bewilderment. As they walked he noted that they were walking up the spiralling walkways of the city toward the circular door he'd previously seen right at the top. At their approach however the Guado guards simply bowed and let Yuna and her guardians pass.

Beyond the door was a short glittering path, banked by two silver rivers of what Tidus had a sneaking suspicion wasn't water. Over the path, the leafless trees had grown overhead to form a natural wooden tunnel. At the end a set of wide stairs, hewn from the wood of the trees around them led upwards till it reached a circular gateway.

The gateway was bordered by a simple ring of interwoven branches but the centre of the ring was blocked by what looked like a thin layer of suspended water, like a mirror. The liquid was actually more viscous than water and reflected odd colours.

Tidus stopped walking as the group ahead of him started climbing the stairs.

"Wait," he called, unable to take it any more, "I have a question."

The others looked at him expectantly.

"About this Farplane," he started. Almost immediately Auron chuckled to himself and Lulu gave a shake of her head.

Tidus pressed on, "When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right?" he looked at them. Yuna and Wakka both nodded.

"So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right?" the blitzer went on. The others continued to listen expectantly with growing amusement, clearly waiting to see where he was going with this line of thought.

Tidus cleared his throat, "And uh...that's the Farplane we're going to right?" he asked to more silent nods.

"Do...uh, do dead people live there or something?" he asked finally. He couldn't help it. He kept imagining himself surrounded by ghosts and ghouls.

Wakka folded his arms with a grin, "You thinking those funny thoughts again, ya?"

Tidus stuck his fists on his hips indignantly then ruined the effect by looking at the ground in the embarrassment.

"You'll see when we get there, ya?" Wakka went on, beckoning to him. Tidus looked at him askance but mounted the stairs and followed the older blitzer toward the gateway. Ahead of them Yuna, Kimahri and Lulu walked through the thin translucent barrier without a moment's hesitation. There was a brief ripple in the surface of the barrier and the three vanished on the other side.

Wakka flashed him a grin and followed, disappearing with out a sound. Tidus watched with wide eyes. The screen of liquid looked transparent but there was no sign of what was on the other side, including those that had just walked through it.

The blitzer took a deep breath and was about to follow when he noticed Auron had seated himself on the steps, seemingly to wait.

"You're not coming?" he questioned the man in red.

Auron didn't looked at him as he answered simply, "I do not belong there."

Tidus smirked, "You're scared!" he accused the older guardian.

Auron looked up at him with an indifferent expression on his face, "Searching the past to find the future, that is all that is there. I need it not," he said then made as shooing motion with his hand, "You'd better be going."

Tidus looked at Auron curiously. He didn't sense that the legendary guardian was afraid of the Farplane, despite what he'd said, but the older man did seem uncomfortable.

"You're not really going to see the dead," Rikku interrupted from the bottom of the stairs, where she still standing, "Just like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person. An illusion...nothing else."

"Oh," Tidus looked at Auron to see if he concurred but the older guardian didn't seem interested in their conversation.

"Well, have fun," Rikku told him, sitting on the balustrade.

Tidus looked at her in surprise, "You're not coming either Rikku?"

Rikku shrugged, "I keep my memories inside," she said softly.

Tidus shook his head marginally and opened his mouth to argue but Rikku looked suddenly and uncharacteristically stern.

"Memories are nice," she said abruptly, "But that's all they are."

Tidus shrugged, "Okay," he said amicably and turned back to the portal behind him.

He took another deep breath and stepped forward. The barrier offered as much resistance as mist and with only a momentary touch of cold, he was through. This time Tidus had let his imagination get away from him and he'd dreamed up many different scenarios as to what the Farplane would be like.

None of them included a circular platform, made from light brown stone, surrounded by thick white cloud. As he watched the cloud started to disperse and Tidus could now see beyond to an endless twilight sky. Suspended above them was a great full moon and and below pyreflies swarmed in their multitude within a deep circular valley, overgrown with multicoloured flowers and running with water.

"What the...?" he murmured incredulously. The Farplane was not creepy or spooky, like he'd envisioned. It was beautiful and peaceful and Tidus felt oddly at home. It was the most comfortable he'd felt since arriving in Spira.

Directly across from the exit Yuna stood looking up at two slightly transparent figures in floating in the air over the edge of the platform. The man he recognized instantly as Lord Braska, from the statues he'd seen at the temples. The woman was unfamiliar but had green swirled eyes and was dressed like the Al Bhed that she was.

Tidus wasn't quite sure he understood how the Farplane and the ghostly images of the people one saw there worked but if the image before Yuna was anything to go by, the summoner's parents looked very happy together. It made Tidus worry that, having seen her parents so content in marriage, Yuna would say yes to Seymour's proposal.

Tidus looked around the platform and saw Wakka off to one side and in front of him, hanging in the air, over the edge of the platform was the translucent image of a young orange haired man. The ghostly image was surrounded by pyreflies.

Off to one side of the blitzball captain, Lulu stood also watching the figure.

Tidus surmised that the young man was Chappu, Wakka's younger brother and Lulu's one time fiancée. The blonde blitzer had to admit that Chappu, besides his hair, looked very much like him. Now knowing what his younger brother looked like, it didn't surprise Tidus that Wakka had been so deeply affected by his arrival in Besaid that day.

"Yo, Chappu," Wakka was saying, "Meant to come see you earlier, ya? Sorry. I know you won't hold it against me."

The expression on the ghost like Chappu did not change.

"I gave up the game," Wakka went on, "I'm a guardian from here on, you know?" He paused then went on slowly, thoughtfully, "This guy, looks a lot like you, showed up. Travelling with him, I thought maybe...you were still alive somewhere."

Wakka looked down at his feet, "But, then again, here you are on the Farplane," he said with a heavy sigh, "Guess your place is here."

Tidus looked at Lulu but the black mage was watching the scene impassively, although the blitzer surmised she may have been occupied with her own thoughts.

"So, how you been?" Wakka asked a little awkwardly as if the image of his brother could answer, "Oh, that guy I just told you about? I gave him your sword. He likes it."

Tidus' hand strayed up to the hilt of the beautiful translucent sword sheathed on his back. He did like the sword and somehow seeing Chappu on the Farplane, made him treasure it even more.

He walked over to Lulu, concerned, despite her apparent lack of emotion, about how the sight of Chappu would affect her. The black mage gave him a sad smile as he approached, recognising his intent.

"He is dead and I am still alive," she said softly, "Coming here really makes that clear. I should focus now on what I have to do." She laughed mirthlessly.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"I'm not even sure what I'm saying," she admitted.

Tidus nodded, "Don't you mean you should leave Chappu behind? Move on?" he wondered out loud, "I'm sure he was a great guy, but there'll be others, right?"

Lulu looked at him with some surprise, "Hmm, that's a possibility," she conceded.

Tidus looked over at the blitzball captain standing not far from them, "What about...Wakka?' he suggested, aware that he was risking instant death.

But Lulu merely raised an eyebrow, "Me? With Wakka?" she questioned, her tone suggested this had been the furthest thing from her mind.

"Yeah," Tidus went on, "You guys get along don't you?"

Lulu shook her head, "Getting along isn't enough," she told him, "Not even close."

"Oh," Tidus said disappointedly, "Sorry."

"You'd do well to remember that," Lulu went on. She gave him a shrewd look, "Knowing a bit about women might come in handy someday."

Tidus smiled and ducked his head, "I'll remember," he told her.

"So will I," the black mage answered expectedly. She looked at the image of the man she loved once more, "Goodbye Chappu," she whispered sadly, "You always said I looked grumpy, but those were the happiest days of my life."

Tidus decided it would be prudent to give Lulu her privacy at that point. He wandered over to Yuna who was still watching her parents silently. He paused before approaching her.

"Uh, Yuna?" he started to say.

The summoner turned and smiled at him, "I've decided," she told him.

"Oh," Tidus had to wonder as he came to stand next to her just what she'd decided, "That's good," he settled for.

"I remember I was only seven in Bevelle that day," Yuna went on, looking back at the image of her parents, "My father had defeated Sin and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing, they all seemed so happy." She paused, "If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy, wouldn't it?"

Tidus nodded uncertainly, still wondering if this meant she'd decided not to marry Seymour.

"I must do what everyone wants," Yuna said finally, "Not just what I want."

Tidus took this as a yes, "Let's go back," he said, "You've gotta tell Seymour."

Yuna looked at him oddly, "Before that," she said, "Call Sir Jecht."

Tidus stared at her.

"Go on," she insisted, "Give it a try. Don't worry," she added, misreading his hesitation, "He won't come."

Of course, trying not to think about his father, only made Tidus think about him more. The empty space in from of them remained that way. Yuna smiled happily.

"See? Told you," she said.

Tidus stared blankly at the endless Farplane beyond the edge of the platform. He'd known his father wasn't dead of course. Because his father was Sin. Tidus felt himself frown instinctively at this thought. He knew he'd have to face up to the fact sooner or later that Auron may have been right. That Jecht could very well be Sin.

He wondered what he would say to Yuna and the others, if it were true. Or the whole of Spira for that matter. His shook his head minutely. He didn't think it was up to him to make excuses for his father.

"That means his alive, you know?" she told him.

Tidus found himself nodding and shook his head vehemently, "I'd rather never see him again," he said truthfully.

Yuna's face fell, "What...makes you hate him so?" she asked him hesitantly.

Tidus looked at her, "I don't..." he started then stopped, "Everything he does," he tried again, "Just makes me mad."

He looked at the Farplane again, "It was his fault my mother-" he stopped abruptly as a bunch of pyreflies instantly materialized in front of them to form the figure of a slight woman with brown hair.

Tidus made a short noise of surprise, "Mom?" he said incredulously

The image wavered slightly as the pyreflies reacted to Tidus' whirling thoughts. The image was his mother was too real. It'd been years since she'd died but the shock of seeing her, looking so real, brought back memories more clearly than simply looking at a photo.

"It's...it's her," he whispered.

Yuna stepped a little closer to him but he barely noticed.

"She's very pretty," she told him.

Tidus watched the pale image of his mother as memories came flooding back. One in particular made him frown suddenly.

"But..." he started, "Wait, no one ever performed the sending for her."

"She must have excepted death while she was still alive," Yuna said simply.

_She did_, the thought rose unbidden in his mind. He flinched away from Yuna suddenly, "That's my mother you're talking about," he said angrily but even as he said it he realized he didn't mean it.

Yuna flushed, "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Tidus shook his head, "No," he contradicted, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." He stopped, "It's okay," he settled for.

Yuna smiled at him gently, seeming to realize his distress. He chuckled suddenly and looked down.

"Ah," he said in realization, "I think...I think I just figured something out."

"What?" Yuna asked.

"Why I hate my old man," he said staring into memory. He remembered so many occasions when his father would come home from practise in the evening and suddenly, to his mother, it was like he didn't even exist any more.

_  
"See? So I told him what I thought of him, right there!" Jecht said with laugh. _

"Really?" Tidus' mother asked with a giggle of her own.

"Course!"Jecht told her.

"I suppose, but..."

"Mommy..." Tidus called.

"Just a sec, dear," his mother said absently, never taking her eyes off of her husband.

"Whenever my old man was around," Tidus told Yuna, still staring at nothing, "My mother wouldn't even look at me. Maybe...that's when I started to resent him, even hate him."

Yuna was frowning at him, her expression sympathetic.

"When...he left us," he continued, struggling a bit now, "Mom just...lost her energy." He stopped and swallowed.

_  
"Is she all right?" Auron asked the young Tidus, sitting outside his waterfront home. _

"Why should you care?" Tidus snapped back resentfully.

"If she dies, I wouldn't know what to do," Auron admitted, sounding concerned.

Tidus leapt to his feet, "Don't say Mom is gonna die!" he said tearfully, before running away.

"I apologize," Auron said sincerely.

"The old lady next door once told me," Tidus went on quietly, shaking his head to clear it of the memory, "when a love bird dies, the one left behind just gives up living so it can join it's mate. It was just like that."

Yuna put a hand to her mouth.

"I hated my old man even more," Tidus admitted still not looking at Yuna. He stared at the image of his mother. He looked thoughtful suddenly.

"But really my old man..." he started then stopped.

"_Mommy..." Tidus called.  
"Just a sec, dear," his mother said, never taking her eyes off of her husband._

"_Ah, go to him," Jecht said softly, "He'll cry if you don't."_

What did it mean? That his father had actually discouraged his mother's behaviour? It was always him that told his mother to pay attention to him. He'd never give Tidus any attention himself, unless it was to criticise, but in his own way he'd made sure Tidus' mother hadn't neglected him.

Tidus shook his head, how had he forgotten that?

"Oh, man," Tidus looked at Yuna sheepishly, "I must sound so stupid."

Yuna shook her head, "I don't think so," she told him.

Tidus sighed, "How embarrassing," he muttered.

Yuna simply smiled.

"Well, need more time?" Wakka voice interrupted them. They turned to see the orange haired blitzer along with Lulu and Kimahri looking at them expectantly.

"No, I'm ready," Yuna said with a small bow.

Lulu took note of Tidus' bleak expression and raised an eyebrow, "Did I miss something?" she asked.

The blonde blitzer shook his head with a mirthless half grin and scratched he back of his head uncomfortably.

Yuna shook her head, "Let's go," she told her other guardians.

As the the summoner led them toward the portal, Tidus lingered for just a moment and looked back over the ethereal landscape of the Farplane. The image of his mother had disappeared but Tidus lingered for a different reason. He didn't want to leave the Farplane.

He shook his head in amusement and rejoined his companions, wondering where that thought had come from.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please R&R :)


	35. Chapter 35

I must apologise for the extra long delay in updating. For the past fews weeks writing has been the last thing on my mind. I've had deadlines piled on top of one another and on top of that was extrememly ill for while, so you'll have to forgive me. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, despite the fact that updating has been so irregular.

Here's the next chapter, perhaps not as full as I'd like but like I said, I'm very short on time. Enjoy!

* * *

Out side at the entrance to the Farplane, Auron and Rikku still sat patiently on either sides of the set of stairs. The Al Bhed girl looked up as a group of three Guado approached the portal and she wondered briefly if they wanted something from them. But the Guado simply inclined their heads in greeting and made to climb the stairs.

The one in front of the group paused and looked up as the surface of the portal was disturbed minutely from the other side.

Rikku jumped happily to her feet as the others re-emerged from the Farplane and Auron also stood, although a little more sedately in his case.

"Thank you for waiting," Yuna said as they approached, "I'll go give my answer to Lord Seymour now."

The summoner frowned as she as she finished saying this, her voice trailing slightly, and shifted her eyes to one of the Guado at the bottom of the stairs, who suddenly looked past them with wide eyes.

"Lord Jyscal!" the Guado exclaimed, his voice pitched high due to shock.

Yuna turned quickly upon hearing this, as did her guardians. The three Guado hurried a short distance up the stairs but seemed disinclined to pass the summoner. Rikku also jogged up to Yuna's side. Only Auron stayed where he was.

Behind them, emerging slowly from the Farplane portal, was the ghostly figure of a tall Guado. He was surrounded by pyreflies and seemed to be trying to speak but all that emerged was a haunted, unintelligible groan. The figure itself also seemed to be battling to move, as if moving through highly viscous water.

Tidus stared at the apparition without emotion or much feeling. He was aware of the others around him tensing with surprise and making soft exclamations of shock but as he'd not known, even by reputation, the Guado before them, he did not feel any ties too him. It was only afterwards that he mused he might have been disturbed by the appearance of a dead man, but, for a reason he could not fathom, was not.

"Lord Jyscal?" one of the Guado repeated, sounding pained.

"He does not belong here," Auron stated from the bottom of the stairs. He also did not seem or sound disturbed by the sudden appearance of the dead Guado leader from beyond the world of the living.

Yuna looked at the image of Jyscal in bewilderment, "Why?" she said, sounding confused.

"Yuna, send him," Auron told her, still not moving from his position at the bottom of the stairs. The group, including the Guado, glanced at him with some surprise. Wakka in particular bore an expression of disbelief, though whether his expression was born of Jyscal's appearance or Auron perpetual calm was open to debate.

Yuna nodded marginally and stepped forward. She hesitated, "Lord Jyscal..." she started to say.

"He is Lord Jyscal no more," Lulu interrupted harshly. She was clutching her moogle, the sight of the Guado leader disturbing her more than she cared to show, "Send him now."

Yuna swallowed and nodded firmly, then she started to swing her staff in the dance of the sending. As she did so the spectre of Lord Jyscal started to disperse into pyreflies.

Behind the group, but unseen by them, Auron fell to his knees with a grunt of pain.

As the final pyreflies that had made up the ghost of the former Guado leader dispersed, a small blue sphere dropped to ground at Yuna's feet. The summoner frowned but no one else seemed to have noticed it. Without a word she knelt down and scooped it up.

"Talk later," Auron told the group, regaining his feet before they turned, "We leave now."

Everyone was quick to comply but as they walked the roads of Guadosalam back down to the manor, Wakka raised the subject.

"What...what was that just now?" he asked, sounding shaken by the event and needing to voice his thoughts, "Was that really Lord Jyscal?"

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent," Yuna added softly, with a frown. She too sounded disturbed by the appearance of the former Guado leader.

"I would think he was sent once," Lulu told her, "But he stayed on Spira. It can happen. When something, such as a powerful emotion, could have bound him to this world."

Rikku made a face, "That's against the rules isn't it?" she asked tentatively.

"It means he died an unclean death," Auron explained simply.

The group fell silent at the possible implications of this. No one spoke until they reached the manor.

Tidus took the time to reflect on recent events, but every time he tried to think about Auron's last comment, his thoughts invariably turned to what he'd seen on the Farplane. For the first time in many days, he turned his thoughts to his current predicament.

With everything that had been happening, he'd found it so easy to forget that he was out of familiar time, and possibly even world. He'd kept meaning to ask Auron about what exactly was going on, but ever since the legendary guardian's revelations on his father and Sin he'd avoided talking to his mentor.

The appearance of his mother, no matter how real or not according to Rikku's theory, had reawakened thoughts of home and how, if ever, he might get back. His melancholic thoughts were cut short however, as the group approached the manor.

Yuna turned to her guardians, "I will...go meet with Lord Seymour now," she told them, looking distracted. She turned to enter the largest building in Guadosalam.

"Yuna," Auron stopped her, "Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours."

Yuna had paused at this and turned minutely but she didn't reply and continued into the manor. The group spread out a little to wait, each busy with their own thoughts. Tidus had an inkling his were very different from the others'.

The appearance of the unsent Jyscal had not bothered him that much, as he'd not known the Guado or entirely understood the reverence he commanded. He felt sorry for the fact that he couldn't rest peacefully on the Farplane but his thoughts were more occupied now by the subject of marriage.

It bothered him that no one else was as concerned about the idea of Yuna getting married as he was. He approached Lulu to question her about it.

"Um," he started as he walked up to her.

The black mage looked at him impatiently, "What?" she demanded.

"Lulu, what do you think about Yuna getting married," Tidus asked, getting straight to the point.

The black mage looked as though this was not what she'd been expecting, "As long as the pilgrimage continues, either way is fine," she told him with a slight frown.

"That's it?" Tidus asked incredulously, "What if she doesn't even like the guy? Is that okay?"

Lulu gave the blitzer a calculating look, "People marry for many reasons," she said finally.

Tidus gave a grumpy sigh, "What's that mean?" he wondered.

"Sometimes marriage doesn't require love," Lulu explained, showing rare patience, "Defeat Sin, and bring joy to the people of Spira. Get married, and bring joy to the people of Spira. For Yuna, they're just two ways down the same road."

She paused looking at the growing expression of disbelief on Tidus face.

"All you need is determination," Lulu went on, trying to make herself clear, "If you have that, you don't need love."

Tidus made a face, "I don't know," he said uncertainly, "I just don't get it."

Lulu looked thoughtful, "Listen," she started, "If Yuna gets married then I..."

Tidus looked at her with interest, "What?" he prompted.

"If she is to marry," Lulu went on slowly as if she wasn't entirely sure what she was saying, "I would want her to marry for love."

Tidus grinned, "See?" he said, happy that Lulu appeared to agree with him.

"However, if Yuna said she wanted to marry the one she loves," Lulu paused and looked at the blitzer, "I would have to object."

Tidus' face fell, "Huh?" he sounded confused, "That doesn't make much sense."

"I know," Lulu said softly.

"Lulu..." Tidus started.

"I've talked enough about that," the black mage cut him off.

Tidus frowned.

"I'm sorry," Lulu went on almost immediately, seeming to be arguing more with her own emotions than with Tidus, "Just forget it."

"Geez, grumpy," the blitzer muttered in annoyance, beginning to walk away.

"You'll understand one of these days," Lulu said, stopping him. He looked at her blankly, "I just don't want to give it words," the black mage added, "Not yet."

Tidus blinked in incomprehension but he nodded nonetheless. Lulu seemed to be working her way to the end of a thought and it was not the first time that the blitzer had felt disconnected from the feelings the rest of the group seemed to share.

"I shouldn't have to say this," she said looking at him sternly, "But don't fall in love with her."

Tidus raised his eyebrows unconsciously even as the words _Too late_ lined themselves up to be said. He didn't say them however.

After a silence that probably went on a little longer than what was comfortable Tidus said, "Okay."

Lulu nodded with a knowing smile, that held just a hint of disappointment and wandered away, lost within her own thoughts once again.

Tidus also wandered a short distance from the manor and leaned against one of the many tree trunks within Guadosalam, his mind churning Lulu's words around and around. For a start they'd made absolutely no sense.

_Don't fall in love with her?_ he wondered to himself. _Why not? _And just what did the black mage mean by she'd have to object if Yuna wanted to marry the man she loved. By her tone, she hadn't meant she'd be happy about objecting.

Tidus wondered if he could ask someone else about Lulu's strange behaviour. Maybe Wakka or Auron, he wondered. He looked around to see if he could spot either of them but caught sight of someone else instead.

A short distance from him, talking animatedly to a few Guado youngsters, was Shelinda, the girl they'd met of the Mi'hen highroad, recognizable in her green robes. He wondered briefly what she was doing in Guadosalam.

For lack of anything better to do, he straightened from his slouched position and approached her.

"Shelinda," he greeted as he walked up.

The girl turned and upon recognizing him, smiled widely.

"Good day, Sir Guardian," she returned then looked around, "My...was Lady Yuna not with you?"

"No," Tidus said, "She's at Seymour's place."

Shelinda frowned reprovingly, "That 'Lord' Seymour or 'Maester' Seymour," she told him.

"Oh," Tidus blinked, he'd completely forgotten who he'd been speaking to, "Sorry. I'll be careful."

Shelinda smiled, "That's alright," she told him, then she frowned again as his earlier words registered, "Oh, Maester Seymour left Guadosalam a while ago."

"Really?" Tidus asked in surprise.

"I believe he went to the temple in Macalania," Shelinda told him, "Maester Seymour is also the High Priest of that temple."

"I'd better go tell the others," Tidus replied, with a nod of thanks, "See you around."

Shelinda bowed, "Goodbye," she said before walking away.

Tidus hurried back to the manor, where the others were waiting in a haphazard cluster at the entrance.

"Seymour's not here," he told them as he approached, "Shelinda told me he left a while ago."

This surprised the group as much as it had surprised him. They turned as one to the entrance of the manor, wondering what was taking Yuna so long if Seymour was not there.

"I'll go fetch her," Rikku offered, bounding up the stairs before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Within the manor's foyer, Yuna stood alone in front of one the many portraits of the former Guado leaders. She gazed at the one that portrayed Lord Jyscal, her eyes flitting across the surface as if searching for something.

"Lord Jyscal," she said to the picture, "Please tell me what I can do to help."

Yuna sighed as the portrait stayed silent, as she'd known it would. She wasn't sure why she was staring at the portrait seeking answers.

"Yunie!" Rikku's voice came echoing up the stairs, "Let's go."

Yuna looked down at the Al Bhed hopping from foot to foot at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled fondly and followed her outside.

As the summonerwalked outside afterher youngest guardian,she was met with curious stares from her guardians.

"Shelinda says that Seymour went to," Tidus paused, "Macarena temple?" he tried.

"Macalania," Wakka corrected distractedly.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. Yuna nodded to indicate she'd heard but didn't appear surprised. Her expression suggested she was still distracted by her previous thoughts.

"What I don't get is," Wakka said suddenly, "Why would the Lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone?'

Rikku shrugged, "Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answers so soon," she suggested, sounding as though she knew full well that she wasn't any authority on what a Maester might be thinking.

Wakka nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it," he agreed, placated.

Yuna made a noise half way between a snort and a sigh and looked at her feet. Everyone looked at her.

"Yuna, what is it?" Auron asked.

Yuna looked up abruptly, "Nothing," she said quickly.

Auron didn't look convinced, "Hmm...you're a poor liar," he told her.

Yuna frowned and made an impatient gesture, "It's true, it's nothing," she insisted not meeting anyone's eyes, "Come on, let's go." She walked away without another word, fully expecting the group to follow which, of course, they did.

Yuna led her guardians through Guadosalam once more, toward a short tunnel formed from roots and branches that sloped slightly downward.Tidus imagined was an exit. As they approached it and without any warning, Rikku latched herself onto his arm.

Tidus looked down in surprise, "What's wrong?" he wondered, sounding concerned but also slightly amused.

Rikku looked up at him with wide eyes, "We're going to the Thunder Plains next," she told him in an agonized voice, "I can't _stand_ thunder."

Tidus frowned, "Thunder plains?" he questioned.

"You'll see," Rikku said breathlessly, fixing her gaze on the exit.

Tidus tried to ignore the fact that his fingers were going numb and turned his attention to the exit they were heading for. The exit at the end of the short tunnel, or entrance depending on which way you were coming, was also just a gap in the large criss crossing roots that made up the borders of Guadosalam. As they approached it, Tidus could hear crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning.

He had to wonder how a storm had come over so fast but it soon became apparent that the localized storm was perpetual, never-ending.

Rikku tightened her grip, "Oh no," she whispered, "We're here."

The group paused at the large gap, through which Tidus could now clearly see a long dark plain which stretched beyond his ability to see, shrouded in heavy mist andlow dark clouds, illuminated only when lightning streaked down from the storm above. The ground was barrenwith no plant life to be seenbut dotted with puddles and even small lakes from the rain, which didn't seem to ever let up.

Every so often, across the length and width of the plains, were towers which reached up many metres above them. At the top of each was a rod, which reached even further toward the clouds.

Even as Tidus watched in open mouthed amazement a crash of thunder sounded, close by and a flash of lightning struck, drawn toward the closest tower.

Rikku shrieked and crouched down instinctively. Tidus looked around at the others, who were in turn looking at the Al Bhed still clinging from his arm with varying expressions of concern and amusement.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" the blitzerasked flatly, pointing out across the dismal plain.

"See the lightning rod towers?" Lulu checked.Tidus nodded slowly, "The lightning is drawn toward them. Hopefully," she added.

"Not too far and not too close to the towers, ya?" Wakka said.

"Meaning we should avoid, wide open areas," Lulu agreed.

Tidus nodded again in understandingand looked down at Rikku. She didn't seem comforted by this. At another crash of thunder, she squealed.

"I think I forgot something in Guadosalam," she said quickly, not moving.

"Nice knowing you," Auron commented bluntly, walking through the gap.

Rikku struggled with indecision for a moment, then sagged, "Okay, okay. I'll go," she said finally, defeated.

* * *

A bit of a sudden end I think, but this chapter was getting too long. I have a rule to keep my chapter at an average of 2000-3000 words, which is actually quite short but I've been annoyed enough times by slow loading times of very long chapters to stick to this guideline.

It's been brought to my attention that I don't let my readers know often enough what the characters beside Tidus are thinking. I've tried to remedy this a bit but I'll never go into too much depth when it comes to their thoughts. I'm writing this story primarily from Tidus' point of view. This the closest to retrospective narration I was prepared to go.

Thanks for reading and thank you very much for your patience. I've repeated often that I'll never give this novelization up and I meant it! R&R if you can think of anything to say. Arigato :)


	36. Chapter 36

I'm alive! And I'm also very, very sorry for the delay in this chapter (please don't hurt me). It's end of year in the final year of my studies and I never would have believed it is possible to be so busy without something breaking internally. But I'm on holiday's for a few weeks, which means I'm slightly less busy. You guys have been soo patient so I made a deal with myslef to use some of my free time to write and post the next few chapters. Thanks guys and I hope you haven't given up on me.

With regards to this chapter, some scenes have been changed slightly to make them more believable (or less embarrasing) and the scene where Rikku and Tidus discuss marriage is an optional scene in the game but I've only seen it once, a long time ago so I've probably mangled it horribly. Forgive me. Spelling mistakes etc are to be expected here and there but I have been trying to take more care about Beta reading my own stuff.

Read on and enjoy!

The rest of the group followed Auron out onto the plains, but Rikku refused to let go of Tidus' arm. The summoner's party followed the haphazard path that was created by people before them walking from one tower to another. The slow but constant drizzle quickly wet them to the bone.

Halfway towards a tower Rikku would hurry forward, dragging Tidus along with her, but each time they left the shelter of one the blitzer would have to drag the young Al Bhed away, much to amusement of the other party members. About half way across the plains, the journey being uneventful so far, a lightning bolt hit the tower they happened to be beneath at that moment.

Rikku gave a strangled squeak of utter shock and fell to her hands and knees. Even Tidus flinched at the close proximity and Yuna gasped.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Wakka cackled, clearly not bothered by the storm.

"Stop kidding around," Lulu told him sternly.

Wakka nodded, abashed, "Yes Ma'am," he said smartly.

The group moved off and Tidus made to follow but noted that Rikku hadn't moved from her position on the ground.

"Uh," Tidus started but stopped when Rikku started to laugh.

"Heh heh heh," she went slowly, staring at nothing.

This stopped the others and they paused to look back.

"What's wrong?" Wakka asked.

"Eh heh heh heh heh he," Rikku chuckled mirthlessly, staring sightlessly at the ground between her hands.

"Rikku, cut it out," Tidus said with a frown, starting to feel concerned, "You're giving me the creeps."

Lightning struck a nearby tower again and Rikku covered her ears with a shriek. Then she crawled forward abruptly and latched herself onto Tidus leg. The blitzer made an exasperated noise.

"I wanna go home," she pleaded with him, her eyes wide with fear, "I hate lightning, I hate thunder." She looked around desperately, "Let's go rest over there, please?" she pointed.

Tidus looked in the direction she was indicating and saw the boldly coloured sign of the Rin's Thunder Plains Travel Agency, just visible through the haze. He'd not noticed it until that moment, which was unusual as it's bright colours stood out against the dismal lighting of the thunder plains.

"This storm never stops," Auron told her reasonably, "Better to cross quickly."

Rikku made a pained face, "I know," she said, "But...just for a little while, please?"

Tidus looked at the others, "Well, what now?"

Auron sighed and started to walk away. After just a moments hesitation the others, save Tidus who was anchored by Rikku, moved after him.

"Pretty please," Rikku's voice followed them, "Just a few minutes?"

Yuna and Wakka paused for a moment but Auron, Kimahri and Lulu continued on and after a moment they all moved off again. Tidus leant down to try and extract himself but Rikku wasn't finished.

"I'm scared of lightning," she went on, as if they hadn't known, "Let's rest, please? Pretty please?"

Tidus stared at her, sure he would have given in by now but the group continued on.

"I'm too young to die," Rikku wailed.

No response.

"You're mean! Cruel," Rikku accused, "Your moms would be ashamed of you."

The group continued on but Tidus could see Yuna's shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

"Are you having fun doing this to me?" Rikku demanded loudly, her fear almost overridden by indignation.

Auron stopped abruptly and turned, "Fine," he growled, "We rest. She's worse than the storm."

Rikku leapt to her feet with a grin and, dragging Tidus along with her so she wouldn't be alone, she hurried to the travel agency and dashed inside without waiting for the others. Inside she immediately went and sat in one of the large sofas by the roaring fireplace and heaved a sigh.

"Made it," she said closing her eyes in relief.

"Are you that scared?" Tidus wanted to know, leaning on the back of an armchair as the others filed in after them.

Rikku sat up a bit and nodded vigorously, "When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach," she said rubbing her upper arms as if the memory itself was too much to bear, "By brother tried to beat it back with a spell, but hit me instead."

Tidus winced, "Ouch."

"It was a thunder spell," Rikku went on, shivering.

"But magic can be effective against water fiends," Lulu told her, having heard her explanation.

Rikku didn't look impressed, "That's what my brother said too," she replied dismissively.

Behind Lulu, Yuna looked around as she entered the inn, seemingly distracted then approached the counter, "I'm a little tired," she told her guardians, "Do you have a room available?" she directed the question to the attendant.

"Yes, my lady," the attendant replied graciously with a bow, "Just over that way," she indicated the passage way to the left of the front desk.

Yuna barely spared the attendant a smile before she headed down the passageway swiftly.

"Uh, Yuna?" Wakka started to say as she swept past, but the summoner did not appear to hear.

The blitzball captain looked at Lulu, who frowned.

"It's not like her," the black mage commented.

Hardly being the type to question a summoner, the guardians, save Tidus, settled down to wait. The blitzer was terribly curious about Yuna's behaviour, not to mention concerned, but as his companions seated themselves in various positions around the common room of the Agency, he didn't feel able to pursue the matter.

He resigned himself and sat down on the sofa next to Rikku, who'd perched her feet up on the cushions as well, having removed her boots. Wakka went to warm himself by the fire, while Lulu took a seat in one of the armchairs across from the only sofa in the room. Auron had taken an interest in the tall and expansive bookshelf that lined the wall from floor to ceiling and Kimahri had taken up position by the doorway Yuna had disappeared down.

Tidus leaned back and tried to take his mind off of recent events. He was feeling a little overwhelmed and more than just a little guilty that the idea of Yuna getting married was worrying him more than seeing his mother on the Farplane.

"You an only child?" Rikku's voice was a welcome interruption from his thoughts. The blitzer looked at her.

"Yes," he replied.

"I have an older brother me," Rikku told him, her tone suggesting his was not something to be proud of.

Tidus recalled their previous conversation about lightning and how her brother had tried to save her from a fiend with a thunder spell. It had never occurred to him that the Al Bhed, who used and favoured machina weapons and vehicles, would be capable of using magic. He wondered briefly if he would be able to use magic and came to conclusion that magic was a mystery to him. He'd assumed only a mage, like Lulu, or a priest of some kind, including summoners, could use it.

"Hey, you ever think about getting married?" Rikku's voice interrupted his thoughts again.

Tidus looked at the Al Bhed uncertainly then considered her question, "Not really," he answered truthfully. _Not until recently_, he added to himself.

"I think about," she informed him, "Alot."

"Aren't you a little young?" Tidus wondered outloud not really paying her his full attention.

"Not really," Rikku answered echoing his earlier reply, "People in Spira get married really young sometimes."

Tidus turned his attention back to her, "People our age get married?" he asked sounding more than a little surprised.

Rikku returned his stare, "Sure," she replied, "What with Sin and all, you can't be sure how much time you'll get. People make most of the time they have."

"Hmm," Tidus returned his gaze to the fire thoughtfully.

"I wanna have lots of kids," Rikku went on, "That way they'll never get lonely."

Tidus looked at her again, his expression vaguely uncomfortable, "You're...really putting a lot of thought into your future," he observed, "Besides you only need to have two right? You didn't get lonely with your brother right?"

Rikku made a sour face and waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, but what if they don't get along?" she pointed out, "I used to wish I had a sister."

Tidus chuckled, "Why didn't you ask your parents?" he said, only half serious.

Rikku sighed, "I couldn't," she told him, "Mom died when I was really young. A machina went on a rampage."

"Oh," Tidus said, his mirth dying, "Sorry."

Rikku shrugged, "Did you ever get lonely as a child?" she asked instead.

The question threw Tidus for a second, "What?"

"You were an only child, you said," Rikku clarified, "Wasn't it lonely?"

Tidus thought about it for a second, "No," he said truthfully. He'd been something of a solitary child until he'd joined the Zanarkand Abes but he'd still never been lonely. Thinking back, he couldn't quite fathom why. Most of the time he'd spent practising blitzball, even before his father's disappearance. And even though he'd done so alone, he'd never felt as though he really was alone. Not entirely anyway. He supposed his mother had been there, but after his father had gone missing she'd been so distance she may as well have not been.

Rikku had fallen quiet in light of his short answer and the ensuing silence as he turned the idea over in his head.

The blitzer wasn't entirely sorry for this and took the oppurtunity to rise from the sofa and wander around the Travel Agency to try and get his mind off of Yuna's possible betrothal and the inexplicable confusion Rikku's questions had prompted in him. Across the hall from the main common room of the Agency was a second room with shelves lining the walls but this one contained only a table and chairs as apposed to sofas and armchairs. Tidus surmised it was a library and wandered in, grateful for the silence. He'd only been in the room a moment though when the door reopened behind him and Shelinda walked in.

She looked as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Ah, good day," the young acolyte greeted.

"Hi there," Tidus said in return.

Shelinda suddenly beamed at him, "Is it true?" she asked him suddenly, "I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed. It's such great news, I have to tell everyone."

Tidus made a face briefly, "Where'd you hear that?" he wanted to know.

"From the Guado," she informed him, "They were all very excited."

Tidus' frown deepened. It didn't particularly like the idea that the Guado had already decided Yuna was going to marry their leader. Despite not knowing what Yuna was thinking in terms of marriage, Tidus decided then and there that she would not marry Seymour.

"I'm afraid you heard wrong," he told Shelinda, "Yuna's going to turn him down."

Shelinda's face fell as quickly as it had brightened, "Oh really," she said sadly, "That's unfortunate. I'm sure that people would have rejoiced all over Spira."

Tidus felt a short pang of regret over telling the acolyte such uncertain news upon hearing this but it was short lived.

Shelinda looked around, "I had hoped to see Lady Yuna and congratulate her," she mentioned.

"Ah, Yuna's resting just now," Tidus told her, "But I'll tell her you..." he trailed off, unsure.

Shelinda gave a sigh then bowed, "I must go," she said apologetically, "I'm on my way to Macalania myself. Perhaps I shall see the Lady Yuna there when you arrive."

Tidus ducked his head, "Yeah," he said as the acolyte left the room leaving the blitzer with the feeling as though he'd just stepped on a butterfly. He felt a little guilty about telling the girl what, technically, was a lie but he supposed he couldn't be sure what Yuna was going to say and he certainly believed that she would turn the half guado down.

The blitzer left the library and headed back to the common room but before he could enter Auron came out.

"At this point we may as well stay the night," he told Tidus, "I've booked us rooms. Rikku can stay with Lulu as Yuna already has a room."

"Right," Tidus said and turned to go down the hallway toward the bedrooms. As he passed the front desk the clock on the wall told him that it was in fact late evening. The constant storm outside made it seem as though a perpetual night had fallen over the Thunder Plains.

Seeing the time made the blitzer suddenly tired and he mooched along the corridor towards his room with his hands in pockets, dragging his feet as he went. As he passed the first door to his right he suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice.

Tidus paused with a frown. He was almost certain Yuna had taken the first room but the voice he was hearing was male and held a certain lilt that was common to the Guado.

Upon realizing this Tidus made the rash and probably unfounded assumption that he was hearing Seymour's voice and without thinking, or knocking for that matter, he barged into the room, one hand already upon his sword hilt.

Considering what he had been expecting he was surprised to see Yuna was alone in the room and, apart from looking very surprised at his sudden entrance, was doing nothing more than standing by the desk opposite from the bed.

Tidus let his hand drop from his sword, suddenly feeling like a fool and tried to think of what to say. As he did so he became aware of two things.

Instead of looking angry or reproachful Yuna wore an expression of mild guilt. The second thing was a little harder to identify. On the desk in front of Yuna stood a small blue shining sphere, from which a small hologram was being emitted. Tidus recognized the blue sphere as the same subtance that the screens in Luca had been made out of. The sphere itself was a kind of recording device. The hologram was that of a Guado man, dressed in robes and Tidus instantly recognized him as the former Guado leader, Jyscal, whom Yuna had sent that very day.

Clearly this was the source of the voice the blitzer had heard.

Yuna cleared her throat minutely and wrung her hands, "Yes?" she enquired.

"Ah," Tidus looked away from the sphere and back to the young summoner, "I, well...it's nothing really. I...I just thought..." He paused then sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in. I heard voices and I thought..." He trailed off again unable to finish.

Yuna looked down, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. Once again Tidus was puzzled by her reaction to his interruption.

"Hey," he said suddenly, unable to stop his curiosity, "Wasn't that Jyscal Guado?"

Yuna avoided his gaze but nodded, "Yes," she admitted, "The sphere is his will. It says...take care of my son."

Tidus narrowed his eyes slightly, "His son? Seymour?" he wanted to know.

Yuna nodded again still not meeting his eyes.

Tidus snorted, "Well I know one way to take care of him," he muttered darkly.

Yuna shook her head and shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry," she said suddenly before hurrying out of the room.

Tidus watched her go in surprise then smacked himself on the forehead.

"Idiot," he muttered then paused and looked over to the desk Yuna had been standing before. The little blue sphere still stood on it but the recording had come to an end and the device had switched itself off.

It puzzled and worried Tidus that Yuna had looked as though she'd been caught doing something wrong, when in actual fact she should have berated Tidus for barging into her room unannounced.

_Surely she can't be hiding something,_ he reasoned with himself walking over to the desk. He was just about to pick the sphere up when someone tackled him from behind, locking his head in the crook of their arm.

Before Tidus could panic or retaliate, the person spoke identifying themself.

"What do you think you're up to?" Wakka wanted to know, sounding half reproachful and half amused.

Tidus scowled and tried vainly to free himself, "Yuna...Yuna was acting funny," he started, his voice half choked off by Wakka's grip, "So...so..." He wondered briefly how to explain but it seemed the blitzball captain had come to his own conclusion.

"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively, "Yuna will tell us when she's ready, so you just hold your chocobos till then, alright?" Wakka punctuated this by giving him a vicious noogie.

"Aargh," Tidus yelled, still trying to extract himself, "Alright, alright, alright!"

Wakka released him at this and the younger blitzer, freed so suddenly, stumbled backward and ended up sitting on the floor. He gave the older blitzer a peevish look.

Wakka planted his fists on his hips and sighed, "No matter what happens, we're still Yuna's guardians," he said seriously.

Tidus made a face and accepted the hand Wakka offered to pull him to his feet, "I know, but still..." he trailed off, not sure himself what he was trying to say.

"I know how you feel," Wakka told him pushing him through the door and down the passage, "Let's just get some rest and we'll worry about tomorrow when it comes, ya?"

Tidus made a face, "Is that your motto for life, Wakka?" he wondered out loud.

"Ha ha," Wakka responded sarcastically.

I'll try post a second chapter either today or tomorrow but no promises I'm afraid.

As a side note, you can talk to Shelinda on the Thunder Plains to tell her about the wedding but I always wondered why she would be standing out in the storm so I suck her in the Travel agency.

My formatting seems to be messed up. Is it displaying really small to you guys with no lines?


	37. Chapter 37

**Aha ha, you know what? I'm making no more promises like _'I'll try to update in a day or two'_ or _'next chapter in a week'_. It never happens, in fact it seems to make it less likely. How about this, I promise to update within a year. Ha ha...erm, maybe that's not such a good idea. Well, this one's not so bad, two weeks was it? Hope you enjoy and haven't given up on me just yet.**

**By the way, some people seem to think, and maybe they are right (you decide), that I'm not putting enough emphasis on the romance between Yuna and Tidus. Okay, I'm not a huge fan of romance, this is true, however take into consideration that I'm writing this from mostly Tidus' point of view and will continue to do so. There will be no rambling thoughts on how Yuna is considering her latest guardian. Also they've only known each other a few days, give a chance, ne? **

**The point is that this is only my interpretation of FFX. Naturally not everyone will agree with it, but that's natural. Hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

The next morning, Tidus arose with the feeling that it was still the middle of the night. The fact that it was dark and the storm outside had not abated even a little, did nothing to help wake him up. Predictably Wakka was still sleeping and Tidus took the opportunity to get him back for the noogie by rolling him onto the floor.

Leaving the older blitzer fighting with his blankets, Tidus left the room and wandered toward the common room.

Surprisingly, everyone else was already up. Tidus wasn't sure what time it was but he'd become accustomed to being one of the first ones up in the morning, albeit from an inability to sleep. As soon as Wakka trailed in after him, still looking half asleep, the group had a hurried breakfast before they left.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, however, Rikku stopped dead in her tracks and put on a pained expression.

"It's not stopping, is it?" she observed, posing it as a statement rather than a question.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would," Auron said bluntly.

A streak of lightning chose that moment to strike close to the Travel Agency, followed by a deep roll of thunder. Rikku shrieked and covered her ears miserably.

Auron turned to the door, "Fine, stay here," he said, taking her action as her answer.

Rikku looked up as he left and pouted, "Alright already," she said in a small voice then frowned, "But you didn't have to say it like that you know?" she added crossly.

Auron paid her no heed as he opened the door to the Agency.

"You could be more comforting or something," Rikku went on, "You know, try to cheer me up."

This earned her a bland stare from the man in red but no response as he walked out into the storm.

Rikku gave a huff, "You just don't get me at all, do you?" she called after him stubbornly, "Hey! Are you listening?"

Tidus shook his head in amusement. Auron was long gone but Rikku wasn't finished yet.

"I'm not scared," she declared to the world in general then cowered as a flash of lightning illuminated the room. She gritted her teeth and made a sound close to that of a growl, "I'm not scared, you hear?" she asserted loudly before marching to the door and following the legendary guardian out.

Tidus chuckled and walked after her, aware that the rest of the group were following him. Upon exiting they could all see Rikku giving Auron an earful to one side of the building. The man in red was pointedly ignoring her.

The group that had just exited the travel agency were about to join them when, out of nowhere, a man dressed in blue and green, who looked vaguely familiar to Tidus ran up and, pulling out a camera, took a photograph of them.

After doing so, and leaving the group feeling dazed in the aftermath of a flash that had nothing to do with the storm, he ran off again. Rikku and Auron stopped their one sided argument long enough to stare after him.

Tidus shook his head to clear his eyes of spots and looked around, "Er..." he started to say.

"Who was that?" Yuna wondered out loud, also sounding slightly dazed.

"He did look a bit familiar," Lulu added squinting in the direction he'd disappeared.

Kimahri made a sound half way between a grunt and growl and moved off to where Auron was now walking away from Travel Agency. After a moment the rest of the group followed. Rikku drifted closer to Tidus but, stubborn in her denial of any fear, did not reattach herself to his arm.

The storm was still as persistent as it had been the previous day but through the dark haze of fog and drizzle they could now make out on the forward horizon a dark line of shadow that Wakka informed Tidus was the tree line of the forests of Macalania.

The summoner's party walked in silence for most of the morning, except for the occasional squeal from Rikku. Tidus observed that the lightning towers mostly did their job and they were rarely in any real danger of being struck. It led the blitzer to wonder just how often travellers did get struck by the constant lightning.

Towards midday, as far as Tidus could judge, Yuna, who'd been walking in the centre of the group, stopped abruptly. Kimahri halted just behind her but the others carried on walking a few steps before they realized the summoner had stopped.

"Everyone," Yuna called, "Wait."

Wakka looked at her curiously, "What's up?" he asked.

"I...I have something to tell you," Yuna said quietly looking at the ground before her.

"Here?" Lulu wanted know, sounding mildly exasperated.

"Yeah, we're almost out of here," Rikku agreed sounding a bit panicked. She gestured desperately in the direction they'd been walking, "Let's go."

Yuna frowned, "I must say it now," she insisted.

Tidus gave the summoner a curious look while Wakka and Lulu looked at each other. The black mage's expression was significant but Wakka countered it with one of confusion.

Auron glanced around them briefly then nodded to a point a few metres away.

"There," he said simply.

The party turned as one and looked in the direction the legendary guardian had gestured. A short distance away was the next lightning tower, but this one had a shelter built around the base offering travellers a brief respite from the storm.

Rikku hurried forward on impulse, glad for the shelter, grabbing Tidus to go with her as she went. The rest of the group followed them at a slightly less frenetic pace. As soon as the whole party was safe beneath the shelter Yuna's guardian's turned to her expectantly.

The young summoner clasped her hands together, looking everywhere but at her friends' faces.

"I..."she started hesitantly, "Have decide to marry." The last part of the sentence was delivered abruptly as if Yuna was glad to be rid off it. Having said it she looked partly relieved, but more so apprehensive.

"I thought so," Lulu said immediately with a light sigh.

Tidus could only stare. He'd been so certain Yuna would turn the half-Guado down. He'd even told Shelinda as much.

Wakka still looked highly confused, "But...but why?" he wanted to know, "Why'd you change your mind?"

Yuna paused briefly, for a moment not looking too sure herself, "For Spira's future and Yevon's unity," she started, "I...I thought it would be the best thing to do."

Auron looked at her, "That's not good enough," he said bluntly.

"Wait," Lulu said suddenly narrowing her eyes slightly, "Is it...because of Lord Jyscal?"

Yuna opened her mouth to reply but Tidus had looked at the black mage abruptly upon her comment and before he could think, he looked back at the summoner and blurted, "Hey! That sphere."

Yuna looked at him in surprise at his comment along with the other guardians and Tidus felt slightly guilty as the summoner's expression fell.

"Show me," Auron said walking forward, showing interest.

Yuna adjusted her stance and frowned, "I cannot," she said firmly, "I must speak with Maester Seymour first. I'm truly sorry but this is... It is a personal matter."

Wakka rubbed his forehead, "You're kidding, ya?" he muttered to himself.

Tidus was still staring at Yuna, his regret at mentioning the sphere had abated to be replaced by confusion.

Auron had since nodded, "As you wish," he said, turning.

Tidus switched his gaze to the legendary guardian abruptly, his eyes widening slightly.

"I'm sorry," Yuna said, looking down.

"Just on thing," Auron added, pausing but not turning.

Yuna looked up, her expression knowing, "I won't quit my pilgrimage," she assured him.

Auron nodded, "Then it is...fine," he settled on continuing to walk away.

Tidus scowled abruptly and raised a hand, placing it against the man in red's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Wait a minute," he said frustrated at his own confusion and at Yuna and Auron's words, "You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?"

Auron gave his once upon a time charge an even look, "No," he said finally, "I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin all else is her concern." He looked away but made no move to break out of Tidus' hold, "That is a summoner's privilege," he concluded, "As long as she journeys."

Tidus looked aghast for a moment then made a face, somewhere between a scowl and a frown, "But that's..." he stopped unsure of what to say. He seemed to be the only one disturbed by Auron's willingness to let Yuna do as she pleased, despite the summoner's unsure demeanour. Wakka and Lulu especially had nodded when Auron had explained Yuna's right to marry Seymour.

Tidus looked down and let his hand drop, and Auron walked past him to stand a short distance from the group. The blonde blitzer looked at Yuna searchingly but the summoner wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

Wakka took a step forward and addresed Yuna hesitantly, "Just one question, ya?" he said before going on, "You have to marry Seymour? You can't just talk to him?"

The summoner looked him with a small frown, "I don't know," she replied, sounding a bit confused, "But I think it is the right thing to do."

Wakka mirrored her expression at this, "Okay," he said, "I guess."

Tidus had to admit, despite seeming to understand the situation neither Lulu nor Wakka looked entirely happy about it. Auron seemed indifferent as did Kimahri but Rikku was making an openly distressed face.

"Yunie," she said suddenly stepping forward and placing her hands on the summoner's shoulders. The Al Bhed opened her mouth to go on but at that moment a roll of thunder sounded, causing her to flinch.

She looked over her shoulder with a stern expression, "Quiet," she commanded the sky before looking back at Yuna, "I wish we could help somehow, some way."

Yuna smiled at her newest guardian and put her hand over the one of Rikku's, "It's okay, I'll be fine," she said gratefully.

Rikku seemed slightly mollified by this and returned the summoner's smile. Lulu and Wakka also looked slightly happier now that Yuna seemed more sure of herself.

Tidus stood toward the back of the group feeling more and more confused by the minute. Why did no one else seem concerned? They accepted what Yuna was saying with out ever asking the question 'why?' Yuna said 'I'm sorry' and Auron said 'It's fine'. She was 'willing' to face Sin. She was privileged. Tidus didn't understand.

With this new development, the blitzer suddenly felt more out of place than ever. Since coming to Spira he'd never been more aware of the fact that he didn't belong. And if he didn't belong with them, he'd be stuck in a foreign world, alone.

Tidus shook his head minutely. He didn't want to think about it. He could only hope things would become clearer soon.

Auron turned back to group, having decided they'd tarried long enough , "Next we're going to Macalania temple," he told them, "Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We Guardians will wait until they are done, then plan our next move. Understood?"

As the party moved off, walking toward the northern end of the Thunder Plains, Tidus mooched toward the back of the group, his mood flattened by Yuna's announcement. Rikku seemed to sense his demeanour and had drifted closer to Yuna for comfort from the storm instead of him. The summoner looked as though she quite appreciated the gesture, even though it was mostly self serving on Rikku's part.

Walking toward the back Tidus kept his eye on Yuna. He was actually quite surprised at how calm he was, considering what he'd just heard. The idea of Yuna marrying, especially marrying Seymour, made Tidus feel dejected and more than a little bit jealous. He'd long ago admitted to himself that he had feelings toward the young summoner that went beyond friendship.

How she felt in return still remained to be seen and Tidus had not forgotten Lulu's warning in Guadosalam, nor both the black mage's and Wakka's reluctance to have him see Yuna in that light. In any case, Tidus was careful about how he came across in deference to their wishes and out of respect for Yuna.

Perhaps, he mused to himself, this was the same reason he wasn't having much to say about Yuna's decision to marry in the first place. When Yuna had stopped them to make her announcement only moments before, his first impulse had been to demand her true reason for making that decision but now he realized, he kind of already knew.

It wasn't about love, it was about duty. Yuna was doing this in her capacity as a summoner not because she had any feelings for Seymour. As she had said herself, it was what she thought would be best for Spira.

This didn't, however, mean that Tidus agreed with her. He understood her need to take the pilgrimage to save Spira but he failed to see how marrying Seymour would bring anything good to the people of Spira, besides a few fleeting movements of happiness.

A few more hours of walking and, toward late afternoon, the group had reached the borders of Macalania Forest. The forest was so dense that, from the outside, it looked almost solid and it took a few minutes of looking to distinguish the individual branches and trunks of the trees.

They entered the forest via a path that ran from the Thunder Plains down into the undergrowth of Macalania. The first thing that struck Tidus when he walked through the gap in the trees was the drop in temperature. It was marginal but noticeable and it was a surprise because Tidus had expected it to be warmer in amongst the trees.

It took Rikku, who had been walking beside Yuna with her hands clasped against her chest and her shoulders hunched, a moment to realize they were no longer on the Thunder Plains and the storm could now only be heard distantly. As soon as she did, however, she straightened with a grin and gave a little jump for joy, eliciting a chuckle from Yuna.

Tidus looked around the new area as he followed the rest of the group deeper into Macalania. Despite his consuming thoughts, he had to take a moment to appreciate just how beautiful Macalania was. The trees were unlike anything the blitzer had ever seen. The bark was a dark grey blue and within the cracks and crevices of the branches, the tree's sap had collected and dried, forming multi faceted crystals, some as big as Tidus' hand, which shone and sparkled even in the dim light under the canopy. The trees themselves did not have leaves but seemed to grow huge flowers, which were also crystalized in some way. They sparkled the most and all through the tall, dim forest one's eye was caught by constant flashes of colourful light. The air was also hung with the pollen of the flowers and particles of the crystals, making it shimmer.

Even the tree's trunks and the ground of the path was covered in a faint shine from the crystal dust. As he was staring at the ground in interest it took Tidus a moment to realize that he'd fallen behind and the rest of the group had walked on ahead. The blitzer hurried forward and, as he rounded a bend in the path, saw Auron waiting for him.

Tidus stopped and matched the legendary guardian's thoughtful stare with an expectant one of his own.

"You're worried about Yuna," Auron stated after a moment.

Tidus sighed and walked forward, "Of course I'm worried about her," he said, "I mean, what is she thinking?"

Auron brought a hand up to his chin, "The simplest answer would be..." he started then looked over his shoulder to where the rest of the group could just be seen further up the path, "In exchange for agreeing to marry him, she hopes to negotiate with Seymour."

Tidus frowned deeply, "Negotiate?" he echoed not liking the sound of it, "Negotiate what?"

"I wonder," Auron said still looking up the pathway.

Tidus followed his gaze, noting that the group had paused to wait for them, "All by herself?" he wondered, sounding anxious.

"She's strong," Auron pointed out., looking back at the blitzer, "But Seymour is the better negotiator."

"We should...we should do something," Tidus said while wondering what exactly they could do.

"Yuna wants it this way," Auron said simply.

Tidus made a face and shook his head, "I don't get it," he admitted with a frown, "Doesn't she trust us?"

Auron gave a mirthless smile, "On the contrary, she doesn't want us caught up in whatever she's planning," he told his one time charge.

Tidus looked at the man in red sharply, "That's what I thought," he said, "But that makes me worry even more." He looked back up the path, "She could just tell us," he added quietly.

Auron made a shrugging motion, "That's the way she is," he said succinctly, "She's naïve, serious to a fault and doesn't ask for help."

Tidus nodded absently, "Probably," he murmured, still staring up the path.

"Yuna's easy to read," the man in red added.

Tidus nodded with a small smile, "Yeah she is," he agreed.

"But hard to guard," Auron went on, earning him a curious stare from the blonde blitzer, "Stand by her...always."

Tidus nodded easily, even as Auron started to walk away. _I plan to_, he said to himself. He hurried after the legendary guardian after a moment and by the time he reached the group, the two latecomers had drawn even.

Rikku turned around as they approached, putting her hands on her hips in jest, "Slowpokes," she called.

Tidus smiled genuinely, "Sorry," he said in return then immediately looked at Yuna. The summoner seemed a bit lost in thought and was staring at the ground.

It occurred to Tidus in that moment that he'd probably been fooling himself all along. What were the chances of him and Yuna ever being together? What would happen when he returned home, if he did? Or had he given up on that? Searching his feelings, he realized he had not. At every turn in his journey he was still subconsciously searching for a way to get back home.

Perhaps it would be better if he accepted the fact that Yuna marrying Seymour didn't actually have anything to do with him, duty or not.

"Yuna," he called softly, causing her to look up, "Let's go."

The summoner nodded, a slight flush creeping in to her cheeks as she realized what she'd been doing. She smiled briefly and brightly before moving off down the path.

Tidus watched her go, his own smile slipping as realized her smile had made his heart skip a beat.

**My page breaks don't seem to be working, therefore my author's notes are in bold. Hope you liked it, please R&R if you like. Arigato.**


	38. Chapter 38

Another chapter, hot from the oven. I'm surprised I still get reviews after how long I make you wait. Still, it shouldn't be for too much longer. The end of this month is deadline for my showreel and after that is the tedious but mostly thumb twiddling stage of finding a job. I'll probably have a lot of time on my hands and I know just how to use it.

Thanks guys, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Tidus, along with the rest of the party, followed Yuna further into the blue forest. The blitzer was surprised to see that after a short distance the shimmering path meandered onto a huge tree branch which was growing almost horizontally from the ground, creating a natural walkway, not unlike those of Guadosalam. After a short distance travellers where expected to step onto the next horizontal branch and thus would they progress through the sparkling forest.

The branches themselves had grown so closely they were also seamlessly melded into one another and the worn and grooved path that crossed over them suggested that many people had made their way through the forest in this manner. Indeed the forest floor, now few metres below them, was most certainly not navigable as the trees had grown so close, with their, wide trunks that only a few sporadic metres were clear at any given time.

Tidus strayed close to Yuna as he walked, still not entirely happy about recent events. As far as he could fathom, he'd come to terms with the idea of Yuna marrying for duty. For the most part it didn't bother him as long as he could think of it in those terms. But Yuna marrying Seymour made him feel uncomfortable in a way he couldn't explain. It was the same feeling he'd felt upon first seeing the half-Guado in Luca. With no reason whatsoever he'd already form feelings of distrust and even hate toward the man. It was the same when he thought of the Guado leader now.

He simply wasn't happy with Yuna marrying him and even more so, couldn't understand why she would want to. So much about the summoner's recent behaviour confused him but, short of asking her, he had no way of realizing why.

Just as he was considering just coming out and asking Yuna about the sphere and her decision to marry a voice further up the path attracted the attention of everyone in the party.

"Hey!"

Tidus was surprised to find he recognized Barthello, the guardian of his less than favourite summoner Dona, whom they had met on several occasions. The man jogged up to them, his expression mirroring the distress he clearly felt.

"Hey," he repeated upon reaching them, not even bothering to catch his breath first, "You. Have you seen Dona?"

He didn't seem to be asking anyone in particular, and his eyes flitted from face to face, but met Tidus' as he finished speaking.

"Dona?" the blitzer echoed, "Can't say that I have."

Barthello's face twisted in anguish upon hearing this and he already started looking beyond them as if expecting to see his summoner somewhere in amongst the blue trees.

Wakka took a step forward, "What's up?" he wanted to know.

Barthello looked at him then sighed, "We got separated on the way here," he explained, his voice heavy with shame, "Damn it all!" he burst out suddenly again looking away, "I've got to find her."

"Calm down," Auron told him evenly.

The legendary guardians voice and tone made the muscular guardian stop and looked at him.

"But...if anything happens to her..." he trailed off, his features crumpling slightly.

"Running around in a panic is not going to help," Auron pointed out calmly, "Right now you have to keep cool and search."

Barthello looked slightly impatient at this, "But..." he started to say.

"Guard you emotions," Auron cut him off once more, "Then guard your summoner."

Barthello looked taken aback then his eyes widened and he nodded. Tidus, too, gave the man in red a sidelong look. What he'd said made sense. A lot of sense and Tidus could help but wonder if Auron hadn't directed the comment at his one time charge as well.

"You're right," Barthello was saying, nodding his head slowly with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Shall we search?" Auron offered.

The muscle bound guardian looked up sharply then shook his head, "No," he said his voice more in control than before, "I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron." He bowed in prayer before turning and jogging away.

As he did, Rikku took a sudden step forward and made an almost grasping motion with her hand as if she intended to stop Barthello.

The rest of the group looked at her in surprise and Wakka repeated his earlier question.

"What's up?" he wanted to know sounding a little more concerned this time.

Rikku looked at him blankly then scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "Oh, nothing," she said dismissively, "I just wanted to wish him luck."

Wakka nodded easily at this explanation but Tidus gave the little Al Bhed a curious look. He'd never seen her embarrassed before. He'd never thought she was the type. As the group moved off again he wondered at her previous action. To him, although he had nothing to base it on, it seemed like she'd wanted to console Barthello.

Tidus frowned and dismissed it, especially as Rikku seemed to be over her discomfort and was talking animatedly to Lulu who was in turn treating her like an Al Bhed encyclopaedia again. He had enough things on his mind, the blitzer decided, without worrying about Rikku as well.

Their progress through the forest was marked by silence as each person considered Dona's disappearance and what it meant for their summoner's party. Tidus wondered briefly if it was possible the Al Bhed were behind the kidnappings. He couldn't see for what reason they could be and yet he didn't have the courage to ask Rikku about it. She and her people had withstood enough persecution without being accused of kidnapping summoners as well.

Trying not to think about, Tidus looked ahead of him and noticed that Auron, who had been leading since their encounter with Barthello, had slowed.

"Wait," although said quietly, Auron's voice stopped group effectively, "It is here, somewhere," the legendary guardian added, pausing and looking to his right.

The others instinctively followed his gaze but saw nothing but huge branches criss-crossing to form an almost solid wall to run alongside the pathway.

"What's here?" Tidus wanted to know, stepping closer to the man in red, hoping to see what had attracted his attention.

Auron looked at him, "Something you should see," he said simply. Tidus blinked in surprise.

"But, Sir Auron," Yuna started to say, sounding unsure.

"It won't take long," Auron told her before unsheathing his blade and swinging it down and through the large branches which stood in their way. They broke and shattered easily under the assault, revealing an open pathway beyond.

The pathway continued deeper into the forest for a short distance before disappearing around the bend. Auron spared the rest of the party a glance before he headed through the new gap in the trees and down the path. Tidus hesitated only a moment before following and was aware of the rest of the party, equally curious, following more cautiously.

Around the bend, the path essentially became a dead end. The walkway opened out into a larger area, which was also open to the sky, unlike most of the forest and held a single tree which grew out of an expanse of water. The tree was not overly large in comparison but its crystalline branches grew in many twists and bends, ending in sharp points. Out of all the tree's in Macalania, it shone the most.

As he walked up to Auron, who'd stopped at the edge of the small lake, Tidus studied the water and found it to be slightly more viscous than he'd expected. The smooth surface was smooth and serene as glass. The blitzer stared at it for a moment and found he had to resist the urge to touch it.

"This..." he started, catching Auron's attention, "This is just water, isn't it?"

The legendary guardian gave a ghost of a smile, "This is what sphere's are made of," he explained as the remaining party members gathered around, "It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

Tidus nodded slowly in understanding. He'd come across the Spirans' unusual method of recording and displaying data and visuals before. It found it interesting that, even without the forbidden technology of Zanarkand, the people of Spira had found a way to record their precious memories and, of course, watch Blitzball.

The blitzer cocked his head to one side as a thought occurred to him. If it wasn't water, then what, exactly, was it made of? Before he could even open his mouth to ask Auron handed him something abruptly.

Tidus instinctively took it and found himself holding a blue sphere. He recognized the kind used to store images and visuals and realized that Auron must have picked it up before they arrived.

The blitzer wondered why it had been left in the forest and gave Auron an enquiring look. The legendary guardian gave him an even one in return as Wakka stepped forward to inspect the find.

"Whoa, this is old," he informed the group, "Don't know if you can play it back."

Auron dipped his head lower into his collar, "Jecht left it here ten year's ago," he said softly.

Tidus looked at the man in red abruptly, aware of a few gasps from the others.

Auron retained his even expression, "Play it back," he said simply.

Tidus stared at him for a beat longer then started slightly as Wakka stepped forward to show him how to activate the sphere. By rotating the bronze base of the sphere once to the left, the blitzer started playback.

For a moment nothing happened, then a holographic image flickered to life above the sphere. Indistinct at first, but becoming more clear as it played on, the hologram showed two men walking down a brightly decorated road. Behind them a huge temple loomed also well adorned with banners.

While Tidus didn't know the place, the one man he instantly recognized as a younger Auron, looking the same as he had when he'd first arrived to Zanarkand. The dress was the same, the hair was darker and longer, worn in a long thin ponytail down his back, and he was sans his sunglasses which he had acquired in the machina city.

The blitzer also couldn't help but notice that the legendary guardian's face was unmarked and still had the use of both eyes.

The second man, he realised after a second look, was Yuna's father and this was confirmed by the young summoner's gasp of recognition as the image became clear.

Within the hologram the younger Auron paused and seemed to look toward them, in reality he was looking toward whoever was capturing the visual on the sphere.

"What are you taking?" the younger Auron demanded, sounding impatient.

The reply coming from the recorder almost caused Tidus to drop the sphere.

"Well, you said this was gonna be a long trip," an unseen but unmistakable voice said. A voice he hadn't heard in more than ten years.

"Sir Jecht," Yuna murmured with a smile.

Tidus didn't look away from the imagery wavering in the air above the sphere he still held.

"We'll be seeing a lot of neat thing, right?" Jecht went on, "So I thought I'd record it all on this." The image flickered slightly as he hefted the sphere slightly in example. "To show to my wife and kid, you know."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at this and as he watched realized he was mirroring the younger Auron's recorded expression from ten years previous.

"This is no pleasure cruise," the man in red pointed out.

"Hey Braska," Jecht called out suddenly, completely ignoring Auron's warning, "Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying woman?"

The Braska within the hologram smiled lightly, "This is it," he said apologetically, "Too many goodbyes," he went on to explain, "People think twice about leaving."

The image jiggled again slightly as Jecht shrugged, "Hmm, if you say so," he said, not convinced, "But it better be a lot more colourful when we come back. A parade for Braska vanquisher of Sin!"

The summoner laughed, "We should go," he said, sounding a touch worried, "Day will break soon."

Jecht clearly saw this as a good point to stop recording because the next moment saw the sphere going blank.

Tidus tore his gaze away from the still running sphere to risk a glance at Auron. The legendary guardian was watching the recording with an unreadable expression. The blitzer looked back toward the sphere as it flickered back to life.

The imagery this time showed a Travel Agency, more than likely one of Rin's. It was situated it an area covered by snow and ice and a cold wind ripped at the clothes of those standing in front of it.

Two men again, one a younger Auron as before and the other was familiar to many of the people watching.

A tall, dark tanned man with shoulder length black hair held back by a red bandanna. He wore no shirt making the huge tattoo, in the image of the Zanarkand Abes logo, that graced his chest easily visible. He also wore a full guard on his left arm, and the braces that were meant to hold up his black shorts, hung loose.

Tidus instantly recognised him, Yuna a second later. Auron seemed to have stopped watching even as the remaining party members peered even closer at the images.

"Old man," Tidus muttered to himself, feeling a bit numb.

"Auron, could you stand closer to him," came Braska's voice, from an unseen source. The summoner seemed to now have control of the sphere and was playing recorder.

The younger Auron, who had his back to the sphere, shifted slightly but didn't make any move nor reply. After a moment he complied and walked a few steps closer to the man from Zanarkand.

The view shifted upward to reveal the sign post of the travel agency, which read Lake Macalania, then returned to frame the two men.

"Good, that should do it," Braska told them from off sphere.

Jecht looked at the Auron in the sphere with a smirk, "What's the matter?" he wanted to know, "Afraid I might bite?"

The man in red looked uncomfortable, "Jecht..." he started to say.

"Braska!" the man from Zanarkand said abruptly, dismissing Auron's attempt to communicate with him, "You should take one too. It's make a great gift for little Yuna."

"I suppose," Braska replied thoughtfully, still recording aimlessly.

Auron stepped toward the summoner suddenly, "Lord Braska, we shouldn't be wasting our time like this," he said, a touch stiffly.

Jecht made a dismissive gesture as he walked past the man in red and out of range of the sphere, "What's the hurry, man," he wondered rhetorically.

The younger Auron looked after him in annoyance, "Let me tell you what the hurry is," he said antagonistically.

"Auron!" Braska admonished as he stopped recording and images disappeared.

The people clustered around the old sphere were silent for a long moment after the recording ended.

Tidus abruptly made an impatient noise but made no move to turn the sphere off, "What was the point?" he wanted to know, "He wasn't on some pleasure cruise."

"I think there's more," Rikku said quickly as the sphere flickered back to life.

Tidus turned his attention back to the images that had appeared. The recording started off showing the same area the group was standing in at that moment and framed the solitary tree that was behind them. After a moment it went blank again, then flickered and showed the tree once more only now Jecht was sitting in front of it, looking directly into sphere.

He looked immensely uncomfortable and only after fidgeting for a moment did he start to speak.

"Hey," he started softly, "If you're sitting there watching this, it means you're stuck in Spira, like me."

Tidus was distantly aware of the others leaning back slightly, as if uncomfortable to be hearing a message that was clearly addressed to him.

"You might not know when you'll get back home," the man in the hologram continued, "But you better not be crying," he paused, "Although...I guess I'd understand."

Jecht shifted a bit and looked down for a moment, then up again before continuing, "But you know, there's a time when you have to stop crying and move on." Another pause, then, "You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son...and...uh, well, never mind. I'm no good at these things."

Jecht stood and moved behind the sphere as if to turn it off. Tidus leaned forward unconsciously.

"Anyways," Jecht's voice came back, soft and barely perceptible, "I believe in you. Be good...Goodbye."

The imagery shut down abruptly and there was a faint whine as the sphere ran out and switched itself off.

Tidus stared at it for a moment longer almost expecting more, almost wanting there to be more. He was suddenly very aware of the others looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked up and tightened his grip on the sphere he still held.

"He sounded almost serious," he commented impulsively, "But it was too late."

"He was serious," Auron told him, looking up for the first time since Jecht had appeared in the sphere. He sounded almost weary as he went on, "Jecht had already accepted his fate."

"His fate?" Tidus echoed, with a faint frown.

Auron thought for a moment before replying, "Jecht...he... He was always talking about going home. To Zanarkand," he explained, "That's why he took all of those pictures, to show to you, when he returned."

Tidus looked around at the others upon hearing this, it having occurred to him that Auron was being very open about Zanarkand and him and Jecht having come from there. Predictably everyone, save Yuna, was looking a touch confused and in some cases highly distrustful.

"But as he journeyed with us," Auron went on, not seeming to care about the reception his words were getting, "He came to understand Spira and Braska's resolve. It happened gradually but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

Tidus thought about this, "So...he gave up on going home?" he concluded but posed the statement as a question.

"That was his decision," Auron said by way of reply.

Tidus looked down at the sphere he held and tried to think of it objectively. He wondered what he would do if you were offered an opportunity to go home at that moment. Would he take it?

It didn't take the blitzer long to come to the conclusion that he wouldn't. His father had wanted to go home but he also knew there was no way back to Zanarkand. It was something both he and his father had to accept. When he thought of it terms of leaving his friends, he could understand his father's decision to stay. It was turning out to be his decision too.

Perhaps he'd known all along, that this was his new home. His new world. And he would have to accept his own fate. Perhaps he already had.

Tidus took a breath and smiled, "All right guys," he said looking around at the party, "Let's go."

They looked at him for a beat, perhaps expecting something else, but they could he that his smile was genuine. He felt better than he had in days.

As the party filed out of the clearing and back to path, Tidus paused, momentarily unsure of what to do with the sphere. It only took him second to decide, he wanted to keep it. Having decided this, he turned to join the rest of the group only to see Auron waiting for him.

"Wait," the legendary guardian said, sounding subdued.

"Yeah?" Tidus prompted wondering what else there could be to say.

Auron looked at him squarely, "Jecht loved you," he said succinctly.

Tidus was surprised by this and he made a face, indicating his discomfort, "Come on," he said, "Please."

"He just didn't know how to express it, he said," Auron went on.

Tidus frowned, "Enough about my old man, okay?" he asked. He'd heard enough for one day.

Auron nodded in understanding, "I just thought you should know," he said simply before walking away.

Tidus relaxed, "Okay," he conceded then paused, "Thanks," he added.

* * *

Fairly long chapter but I thought I'd better get the whole sphere scene completed instead of chopping it in half.

I cut out the Spherimorph battle because I struggled to imagine how to write about the group fighting a giant blob. Writing the sphere recording took a bit of thought too. Hope you like, R&R is always nice.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey, look at me. Can you believe this? Not a post for months and now two in one weekend. To be honest, I did take this weekend off. I decided to dedicate my mind to something other than studies. So this is the result. I had fun writing it that's for sure. Hope you like.

* * *

Not long after the area where Auron had opened the way to the clearing, the pathway came to an end and became one with the ground again. Tidus was surprised to find that the ground they now walked on was covered in a fine dusting of snow. As they progressed, more snow blew in on a frozen wind and eventually, as they emerged from the forest of Macalania, the air was chilled and the pathway was an few inches deep in snow.

After the dimness of the forest, coming out into the snow covered area beyond was blinding and only after a moment of squinting could Tidus look around to see where they'd come out.

Directly ahead of them was a structure that the blitzer instantly recognized. It was the Travel Agency they'd all seen in the sphere recording not moments before. All around the Agency were high banks of snow and only one path led past it and onward.

Just before the path disappeared, a familiar person stood next to a tacked up Chocobo.

"Hi there," Clasko of the Chocobo Knights greeted as they approached.

"Hello," Yuna greeted with a bow. Tidus raised a hand in acknowledgement while the others simply nodded or completely ignored the hapless knight.

"Would you look at this," Clasko lamented, looking at his mount, "I always get left behind.

His chocobo, which was the only survivor from Operation Mi'hen, seemed to empathise as it shook its feathers and made a low warking noise.

Clasko seemed to interpret it differently, so far as to say, "Oh? You want me to scratch you?" he questioned the large bird. Without hesitation he reached out and scratched the chocobo around its neck where the strap for its breastplate rested.

The chocobo cooed in appreciation and rubbed its face on Clasko's chest.

"There. Good boy," the knight soothed, moving to scratch around its beak as well.

Tidus watched in open mouthed amazement, "How'd you know what it wanted?" he wanted to know.

"Hmm?" Clasko turned his attention almost reluctantly back to the group, "Oh, I've always been able to tell how Chocobos feel," he explained, "Maybe I'd make a better Chocobo breeder than Knight, huh?"

"You should be a breeder," Yuna said suddenly, "You're a natural with Chocobos."

Clasko looked at her thoughtfully, "Hmm, you know, I might just give it a try," he said with a smile.

The group left Clasko muttering to himself about his future and resigning his commission in worried tones. Having no reason to stop at the Travel Agency, they bypassed the brightly decorated building and continued down the icy pathway on their way to the Temple of Macalania.

As soon as they rounded the bend in the road, Tidus caught sight of a large frozen lake, which stretched a good distance to the left of them. The path ran along the contour of the river bank and disappeared beyond an archway of ice. The landscape had become entirely white with no trees or shrubs to be seen.

Tidus was interesting to find that, despite the chill on the wind, the air was not overly cold. It led him to wonder why there was such a seemingly cold climate around the temple of Macalania, when the surrounding areas, while not warm, were moderately temperate.

As they walked carefully along the slick walkway, Tidus questioned Lulu about it.

"It's a phenomenon no one has been able to explain," she informed him, "But it is believed to be caused by the Aeon of the Macalania Temple."

"An ice Aeon," Tidus guessed.

"Yes," Lulu confirmed. She seemed about to go on but at that moment a figure approached them from further down the path.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you," Tromell said in a pleased tone as he walked up to them, "We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised of course." He smiled, his eyes crinkling from the effort, "Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

"It's quite alright," Yuna replied graciously, she paused then, lifting her hands almost unconsciously in front of her, she went on, "I have one question, if I may, sir?"

"My lady?" Tromell prompted, sounding concerned.

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry," the summoner explained hesitantly, "Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

Tromell smiled in understanding, "But of course, my lady," he assured her easily, "Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure."

Yuna smiled in a mixture of relief and what Tidus thought was determination. She turned looked around at her guardians.

"Goodbye," she said simply.

Tidus gave a start at this.

Tromell nodded in agreement, "Yes, we must follow Guado tradition," he said, "I must ask you to wait here a little while and follow later. I will send someone to escort you," he offered.

The Guado attendant bowed low and started to walk away, gesturing politely for Yuna to follow. The summoner took a few steps then paused and looked back, her expression uncertain.

"I..." she started to say.

"We're all with you," Auron cut her off gently, "Do as you will."

Yuna smiled lightly and nodded, "Thank you," she said. She looked briefly at Tidus and seemed about to say something but then turned to follow Tromell with a slightly disappointed expression.

Tidus watched her with an openly aghast expression. He didn't quite agree with the idea of Yuna being separated from her guardians, but didn't feel able to say as much since it was clearly a tradition as stated by Tromell.

"Sorry," Auron murmured suddenly, giving him a sidelong look.

Tidus looked at him blankly, "Huh?"

"That was your line," Auron explained simply.

The blitzer stared at him for a second longer, before understanding dawned. The blitzer jogged a few metres ahead of the remaining party members, to close the gap between him and Yuna, before putting two fingers to his lips and giving a piercing whistle that echoed around the lake.

Yuna stopped immediately and turned with a radiant smile "Yes sir," she called back to him, clearly understanding his message.

Tidus gave a grin of his own but it faltered slightly as Yuna turned away again to follow the Guado attendant. Something didn't feel right, he brooded. Being in that frame of mind, he was therefore not surprised when Rikku suddenly let out a cry.

"Oh no," she squealed.

Tidus turned his attention back to the rest of the group, a short distance up the path, his hand straying to his sword hilt. The problem was not with the others however. Following their gaze, the blitzer saw a group of people atop snow bikes, manoeuvring their way easily over the frozen lake.

"Al Bhed," Wakka called vehemently upon recognizing their dress.

It took only a second to realize their intended target. Yuna.

Without looking to see what the others were doing Tidus broke into an easy run, mounting the snow bank and hopping onto the lake surface. From there he drew his sword and stepped into the path of an oncoming bike.

The rider, although wearing goggles, could be seen to be grinning. Tidus gave smirk of his own as the bike approached at speed and, at the last second, leapt upward to clear the bikes height and lashed out with a foot. He connected with the rider's helmeted head and easily dismounted him.

Tidus landed in a crouch and, ignoring the downed Al Bhed and his out of control snow bike, fell into a sprint to catch up to the other Al Bhed, who were still making their way toward Yuna and Tromell.

The blitzer was aware of the other guardians also running toward the young summoner and the Guado. As they reached them, the remaining Al Bhed bikers, who were now outnumbered, veered off and started riding in haphazard circles a short distance away, observing them.

"Stand back," Auron ordered Tromell, who was looking extremely nervous.

"Thank you," the Guado murmured in a wavering voice. He started to walk away, ushering Yuna with him. The summoner did as she was bid for a few steps but then made a face and broke away from him. She hurried back to her guardians and stood amongst them, her staff at the ready. Tidus spared her a grin.

"Lady Yuna," Tromell said in dismay.

"Rikku!" a heavily accented voice suddenly echoed around the lake attracting their attention.

A figure mounted the tall snow bank on the opposite shore of the lake and, although it took him a moment, Tidus eventually recognized the heavily tattooed Al Bhed with the blonde Mohawk, who'd been amongst the crew of the Al Bhed ship he'd been taken aboard.

Tidus wasn't surprised he was addressing Rikku but Wakka clearly was by the way he looked at her abruptly.

"_Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons yna caymat_," the Al Bhed man shouted to them across the lake, before laughing.

Rikku cringed, "Oh no," she muttered.

"Translation?" Tidus wanted to know.

"He's going to use an anti-magic field on us," she told them, sounding apologetic.

Tidus opened his mouth to reply but stopped when the familiar sound draining sensation of a summoning registered. To his left Yuna, having heard Rikku's translation, was wasting no time. She held her staff tightly in front of her as the air around her suddenly danced with lightning.

"_Kad dras_!" the tattooed Al Bhed shouted.

Tidus didn't need to understand Al Bhed to know an order to attack when he heard one, but whatever method of sealing their magic and Aeons the Al Bhed had been planning to use, it had clearly come too late for in the next moment a tear seemed to appear in the air next to Yuna out of which something leapt.

In a shower of sparks and static a equine shape landed neatly amongst them, trotting in circles and flicking its head as if glad to be out in the open. Tidus looked at the lightning Aeon that Yuna had acquired at the Temple of Djose. It resembled a small horse more than anything but its colouring was a mixture of white and silver. Its forehead boasted a long curved horn, with a diamond edge.

Despite its small stature, the Aeon exuded power in the form of elemental lightning magic, which crackled over its skin incessantly and caused sparks wherever it placed its hooves.

Yuna bowed low to her newest Aeon, "It is an honour, Lord Ixion," she said, "Help us, if you will."

Ixion inclined his head majestically in assent and turned to face the Al Bhed, who'd unleashed their means of fighting.

A giant machine had crested the snow bank next the tattooed Al Bhed, its reverberations causing snow to cascade down in front of it. Supported by cylindrical, teethed wheels, which pivoted to allow the machine movement in any direction, it easily, although slowly, made its way down the bank and onto the slick ice of the frozen lake. Wide and squat, it reminded Tidus irrevocably of a tank and the slots that graced its front, were clearly munition holes.

Without prompting from Yuna, Ixion leapt forward to face the threat and, with a flip of his head, sent an arc of white hot lightning toward the machine. The fast moving attack made easy contact with the lumberous machine, sending sparks and smoke into the surrounding air.

When the air cleared around the machine, it appeared to be badly marked from the attack and was jerking strangely as if malfunctioning but still managed to fire off a volley of small missiles toward the group. Ixion sent another wave of electricity, cutting down many of the projectiles.

The remaining missiles, although fewer, continued to bear down on the group.

The guardians immediately surrounded Yuna but Tidus wondered exactly what they could do to stop the attack. Before Ixion could fire off another lightning arc, Lulu raised her hand high and with a cry of, "_Fira_!" unleashed a flaming attack on the remaining missiles, detonating them prematurely.

The ensuing explosion, coupled with the one from only moment before proved too much for the lake ice and, under the strain of the heavy machina, a spider web of cracks spread out from under the machine. The machine began to move and rotate as if trying to escape its fate but this only encouraged the breaking and with a loud series of cracks it fell through the ice.

Tidus expected a splash but was surprised to see through the large hole, that the ice was hollow underneath. Far below, through a sea of mist, one could see a shallow layer of water, creeping around the ruins of an old city.

Having no time to dwell on the incredible lake the blitzer turned his attention back to the current threat.

The Al Bhed on the snow mobiles had since retreated, some having abandoned their bikes, but the tattooed man was still standing on the snow bank looked incensed. His gaze clearly cut to Rikku and the little Al Bhed girl cringed slightly under it.

"Rikku," the Al Bhed man called, "_E femm damm Vydran_!"

Rikku suddenly made a face indicating irritation, "_E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa?_" she shouted back, "_Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva_."

The Al Bhed on the embankment made a dismissive gesture, "_Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan_," he called before turning and disappearing beyond the snow drift.

Rikku gave a sigh and turned to rest of the group, "I told him I was a guardian," she said then giggled, "Guess I had to really."

"Lady Yuna," Tromell stepped forward suddenly, looking highly concerned.

Yuna, who'd since dismissed Ixion, nodded and joined the Guado once more so they could continue to the temple ahead of the others. After they had left Wakka immediately turned and fixed Rikku with an accusing look.

"How come you speak Al Bhed?" he wanted to know.

Rikku looked uncomfortable and glanced at Tidus, clearly unsure of what to say.

Wakka transferred his gaze to the younger blitzer, seeing his lack of surprise at Rikku's ability to speak Al Bhed.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Uh..." Tidus started, wondering what to do.

"Because I'm Al Bhed," Rikku blurted suddenly, saving him the trouble, "And that...was my brother."

Wakka stared at her for a second then looked at Tidus.

"You knew?" he demanded, his expression dark.

Tidus frowned at his reaction but nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wakka went on.

Lulu stepped forward at this point, "We knew you'd be upset," she said simply.

Wakka made a face of disgust, "This is great," he ranted sarcastically, "I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed. A heathen!"

Tidus bristled at this but before he could say anything Rikku spoke up for herself.

"You're wrong," she contradicted the Blitzball captain, "We've got nothing against Yevon."

Wakka made a dismissive gesture, "But you Al Bhed use forbidden machina," he pointed out, "You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

Rikku made a face, "You got proof?" she demanded to know, "Show me proof."

Tidus opened his mouth to say something but Lulu placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head when he looked at her questioningly.

"It's in Yevon's teachings," Wakka was saying vehemently then turned half away from her and added, "Not that you'd know."

"That's not good enough," Rikku declared, "Yevon says this, Yevon says that! Can't you think for yourself?"

Wakka turned back to the Al Bhed angrily, "Well then, you tell me!" he demanded to know, "Where did Sin come from?"

Rikku looked a bit taken aback at this, "I...I don't know," she admitted.

Wakka turned away again and made a dismissive noise, "You bad mouth Yevon and that's the best you can come up with."

Rikku's shoulders slumped, "But that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking," she pointed out in a softer tone, "Nothing will ever change that way."

Wakka shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "Nothing has to change," he said stubbornly.

Rikku sighed, "You want Sin to keep coming back?" she wondered, only half serious, "There might be a way to stop it, you know?"

Wakka looked at her impatiently, "Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes," he maintained.

"When? How?" Rikku wanted to know, her tone exasperated.

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day," Wakka told her firmly.

Rikku threw up her hands, "Why do I even bother?" she wondered to herself.

"Rikku," Auron's voice summoned her attention. The legendary guardian was standing by one of the discarded snow bikes, "Will this move?"

The Al Bhed perked up and jogged over to the fallen machina, quickly falling into a crouch and inspecting its undercarriage.

Wakka looked aghast, "We're not using that are we?" he asked incredulously. He paused then added in a suspicious tone, "Wait...Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too is he?"

Tidus made an impatient noise, "Come on, Wakka," he cajoled.

"What?" the orange haired blitzer said defensively.

"Getting mad just because you found out Rikku was an Al Bhed?" Tidus wondered, "You guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"

Wakka waved a hand, "That's different. I mean..." he started to say.

"I don't claim to know much about Spira," Tidus interrupted suddenly, earning him a look of surprise, "And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed. But I don't need that to know that Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku."

Wakka looked at him for a few moments before switching his gaze to Lulu, who was still observing the exchange.

"Lu?" he said, looking for her opinion.

The black mage lifted her shoulders marginally, "Just think of it as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed," she suggested, her tone suggesting she found the situation amusing.

Wakka made a face, "Ha!" he dismissed the suggestion and started to walk down the icy path after Yuna and Tromell, clearly refusing to even consider using one the snow bikes.

Tidus gave a sigh and made to go after him, hoping to talk some sense into the stubborn captain but Auron's voice made him halt.

"Let him go," the legendary guardian said calmly, "Give him time to think."

Rikku straightened from her position beside the bike and ran a hand over her forehead, "I'm sorry," she said regretfully.

"Don't apologise," Lulu told her, "You've done nothing to apologize for."

Tidus gave Wakka's retreating back a glance before walking to one the snow bikes and setting it right, "All right, let's ride," he suggested.

Kimahri seemed keen to rejoin Yuna and he was quick to select a bike of his own. He quickly mounted it and expertly guided it down the icy pathway. It didn't take him long to overtake Wakka, a fact that caused the blitzball captain to flinch as the bike sped past.

Rikku watched him go in surprise then looked up abruptly as Tidus reached over to her and caught her hand.

"You can ride with me," he said with a smile.

Rikku returned his smile gratefully and hopped on behind him, holding onto his waist, "You sure you know how to drive this?" she asked teasingly.

Tidus grinned at her over his shoulder, "Better than Kimahri does," he boasted before revving the bike and speeding after the Ronso. Behind them Lulu and Auron shared a look.

Tidus waited a moment after they'd started off before speaking.

"Sorry about Wakka," he said sincerely.

"He didn't have to be so mean, yeah?" Rikku agreed then her tone dropped, "I almost cried," she admitted.

Tidus glanced at her over his shoulder, "Rikku?" he said, concerned.

Rikku forced a grin, "Just kidding," she said quickly, trying to reassure, "It's okay. At least you're still nice."

Tidus had to chuckle and he felt Rikku shift behind him before going on.

"Hey, do I look like Yunie, you think?" she asked suddenly.

Tidus cocked his head to one side, "Huh?" he said, confused.

"Well, my Dad's sister is Yunie's mother, you get it?" Rikku explained.

Tidus suddenly recalled Yuna mentioning the uncle she'd never known. It occurred to him that he must have been Rikku's father, based on what she'd just told him.

"I had no idea," the blitzer said in realization, "Okay, so you're guarding your family then."

Rikku nodded, "Yuna's not the only one I want to protect," she said softly.

"Hmm?" Tidus frowned, not sure what she meant.

"We Al Bhed want to protect all of the summoners," Rikku explained her tone still soft and slightly distant, "Summoners are...well, you could say that...they sacrifice themselves to bring happiness to Spira."

Tidus' frown deepened at the little Al Bhed's choice of words, "What do you mean?" he questioned.

Rikku seemed to snap out of a daydream, "Hmm?"

"'Sacrifice themselves?'" Tidus echoed, with an enquiring tone.

"Oh," Rikku seemed to struggle with her words for a moment, "Well...you know. The pilgrimage...it takes a lot out of you."

Tidus nodded slowly, "Oh...right," he said slowly then thought about it and went on, "But, you know, Yuna's real serious about being a summoner. For Yuna, well the pilgrimage kinda means everything to her. You're going to help her too, aren't you Rikku?"

He saw Rikku nod out the corner of his eye, seeming unsure of something.

"So you shouldn't say that Yuna's sacrificing herself," he concluded.

Rikku didn't say any thing but abruptly hugged Tidus and pressed her face into his back.

Tidus jumped at the sudden contact, "Uh, Rikku?" he questioned, concerned.

"I hope you're right," Rikku whispered leaving the blitzer even more confused.

* * *

The bike scene is another scene in FFX were you get to ride wtih either Rikku or Lulu depending on your actions within the game so far. The first one of these (in Guadosalam), I wrote Lulu in, purely because I got her when I played this scene to write the corresponding scene in this fic. The same applies for this scene. When I played FF to get the dialogue, I got Rikku. I also have the dialogue from the same scene with Lulu somewhere, so I'll incorporate that somehow in the next chapter.

Hmm, hope that made sense. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time. Al.


	40. Chapter 40

Another huge apology for the delays between updates. The past few months and weeks, as stated in the Profile, have been extremely busy what with finishing my final year of study and various other things. I was officially free a week or so ago but then fate conspired against me (again) and I caught a nasty bout of Flu. So...lots of delays all round but I finally managed to get another chapter out. The bad news is it is slightly short but this is for a good reason. I'm bust writing the next as you read this :)

Thanks again to reviewers, you guys are the best, and of course to my faithful readers who are ever so patient. Arigato Gozaimasu!

Well, enough prattle. Read on and enjoy.

* * *

When Tidus and Rikku arrived at the end of the path, only a moment before Auron and Lulu on their bike, they found Kimahri and Wakka already waiting. The blitzball captain looked deep in thought and seemed to be ignoring everyone around him.

Upon noticing their arrival Kimahri immediately turned and went on ahead, clearly eager to be reunited with Yuna. The path itself ended just before an ornate archway beyond which a fairly wide walkway, suspended over an icy ravine, meandered across the divide ending in the temple of Macalania.

The temple was in a similar image to all the others Tidus had seen, the only difference being it was atop a pillar of ice which stretched out from the distant lake floor. The lake floor was identical in appearance to the snatch he had seen during their fight with the Al Bhed machina and its subsequent fall through the lake ice. What appeared, at this distance, to be fairly shallow water, in which were deeply entrenched the ancient ruins of a forgotten city.

It reminded Tidus was the sunken city under the Moonflow and he wondered if this city had fallen for the same reason or if it was simply a casualty of the war the others had told him about and the ensuing appearance of Sin. It appeared, to him at least, that the lack of water was directly linked to the abundance of ice. The pillar of frozen water that the temple was situated on was wide and strong but must of taken a lot of water to form.

Even the walkway they now walked upon, though suspended and not directly connected to the floor of the lake, was also holding a large amount of the lake water. Tidus found himself staring over the side as they walked, fascinated by the phenomenon and marvelling at how the simple presence of the ice Aeon's fayth could create such a spectacle.

He was therefore startled slightly when Lulu addressed him abruptly.

"I hope you're not too mad at Wakka," she said softly, using the same trick of slowing her pace she'd used in Djose to distance them from the others.

Tidus smiled and slowed to match her speed, "Nah," he said dismissively, "Not at all."

Lulu gave a rare smile, "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Tidus looked ahead to where the orange haired blitzer was walked, his back stiff then cut his gaze to Rikku, who was walking in a more subdued manner, caused by a mixture of recent events and the slippery walkway they were navigating.

"Say, Lulu," he piped up, "What do you think of Rikku?"

The black mage slowed again, this time out of surprise, "Me?" she wondered, sounding the most confused Tidus had ever heard her sound, "She's...fun to be with."

Tidus matched her look of surprise at this, "That all?" he wanted to know.

"Well, I can tell she's not a bad person," Lulu added, realizing what the blitzer was looking for.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed quickly then frowned lightly, "You know what the problem is? She's just another Al Bhed to Wakka."

Lulu looked at him, her expression bordering on sad.

Tidus made an impatient noise, "Wakka's head is as hard as a rock," he went on, "I'll bet it's because of Yevon."

Lulu seemed to disagree, "There's more to it than that," she told him, her eyes falling on the blitzer in question, "Wakka doesn't like the Al Bhed because of his brother."

Tidus looked at the black mage then at Wakka before memory provided the answer, "Oh, he used a machina weapon right?" he said in realization, "And got killed by Sin-" He stopped abruptly as a thought occurred to him.

"Killed by my old man," he murmured without thinking, an odd pain suddenly blooming in his chest.

Lulu looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "What?" she asked.

Tidus shook his head, both to negate her confusion and to rid himself of such thought, "It's nothing," he said firmly.

Lulu gave him a long and almost concerned look but she appeared to dismiss it for she looked away after a moment and did not push the subject.

As much as he tried, Tidus couldn't dismiss the sudden feeling of responsibility he'd found upon making the connection between Chappu's death and his own father's transformation into Sin. It led him to wonder, and not for the first time, how exactly his father had become Sin. Auron was close mouthed on the subject but seemed to indicate that Jecht hadn't done it by choice.

"Hey," he started, trying to get his voice under control before he did, "Can someone...like, a human...ever become Sin?"

Lulu looked surprised for the second time in as many moments, "I can't say that I know," she admitted, "Why?"

Tidus shook his head absently, "No reason," he told her, "Just a thought."

"Sin is the punishment for, and the incarnation of, crimes we have committed," Lulu reiterated. Her words sounded old, the same ones used over and over as the reason for Sin's appearance.

"So no one really knows what it is," Tidus concluded.

Lulu looked at him, her expression becoming more and more thoughtful as he spoke, "There's no need to know, so no one asks," she pointed out, "You either run or you fight. That is really all you can do." She noticed his slightly shocked expression and added, "There's no sense brooding over it."

"You've never wondered?" the blitzer insisted.

Lulu stopped walking and looked at him, her expression scrutinising. Tidus mirrored her, also stopping, but his expression was one of inquiry turned abruptly to confusion.

"You really do come from a world where there is no Sin, like you say," the black mage declared suddenly and, leaving a stunned Tidus still standing on the walkway, continued after the others.

It was for this reason that Tidus arrived at the end of the path and the entrance to the temple a few moments after everyone else. As he arrived it appeared that the priest at the doorway to the temple had noted Rikku's swirled eyes and taken offence.

"The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place," he declared, shooting the Al Bhed girl a glare.

Tidus frowned and opened his mouth to defend her, when Auron did so before him.

"She is a guardian," he pointed out calmly.

The priest looked at the legendary guardian abruptly, his expression one of shock, "Preposterous," he burst out, "An Al Bhed a guardian?"

"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now," Rikku said firmly, not at all intimidated by the idea of entering a temple of Yevon, "That's all I want. I've made my decision."

Auron walked past the priest, "And that's all one need to be a guardian," he said simply before entering the temple.

The priest frowned deeply but had to heed the truth in the legendary guardian's words, "Very well," he conceded.

Rikku took this as permission to enter and did so without hesitation. Kimahri had already done so, even before Auron, and Lulu followed shortly after the Al Bhed girl. Wakka paused to bow in prayer to the priest before walking past him and through the double doors.

Tidus, being last, walked up the stairs after everyone else and made to enter. The priest looked at him sternly as he walked passed.

"You and your party will be held responsible for any transgressions on her behalf," he told the blitzer sternly.

Tidus gave him a bland look, not threatened by the priest's demeanour but refrained from saying anything, knowing he would regret it if he did. As soon as he entered the temple he was struck by how much the temperature had dropped. He raised his hands unconsciously to rub his arms, as walked forward to join the others who were clustered in the centre of the main gallery.

Before he could do so, he was accosted by someone bounding into his line of vision.

"There you are," Shelinda said with a smile, "So Lady Yuna is getting married," she said triumphantly, "You should kid around about these things."

Tidus recovered from his surprise at seeing her enough to say, "Yeah, I guess so."

Shelinda stopped smiling, "You're not happy?" she asked, putting a hand to her face in dismay.

Tidus tried not to get impatient with her, "Nah, it's complicated," he said, "You haven't seen Yuna have you?" he added quickly.

Shelinda looked thoughtful, "I believe," she started slowly, "She has gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour."

Tidus schooled his face into a neutral expression, even though his initial reaction was to curse. Beyond Shelinda the blitzer could see the others had taken note of the acolyte's words and started to make their way toward the stairs that would lead them to the inner sanctum.

Tidus excused himself from his conversation and made to follow. He'd only just passed Shelinda by when a set of double doors to one side of the stairs banged open abruptly and a young priestess hurried out, her face distressed.

She stopped when she saw Tidus, along with many others around him, staring at her.

"Oh, it's Lord Jyscal," she cried wringing her hands and falling to her knees.

Tidus took a step forward, concerned now. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"A sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings," she started to say and Tidus knew instantly that she referring to same one he'd caught Yuna viewing at the Thunder Plains travel agency.

"Show us," Auron's even tones interrupted her intention to go on. The rest of the party had also clustered around the distressed woman.

The priestess looked at him in surprise and hesitated, but after only a moment she nodded and stood.

"This way," she told them.

The group followed the young acolyte back into the room she'd exited so dramatically. Once inside she cast a nervous looked about the ornately furnished room, making sure it was empty before walking forward and picking up the sphere in question from the floor. In her surprise, she'd obviously dropped it.

Turning back to the group she rotated the base of the sphere to start the play back and held it aloft for all to see as a ghostly image filled the space above it. The image was of a Guado and all who watched recognized Jyscal Guado, the late former leader of the Guado tribe.

The image of the elderly Guado held his head low for a moment before addressing the viewers.

When he spoke, his voice was heavy with regret, "_What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honour as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour."_

The image of Jyscal seemed to struggle with his words for a moment before he went on.

"_His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira_."

Here he paused again, this time the silence went on for a long moment. When he spoke again his tone had changed from one of regret to one of resignation.

"_I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son_."

This incited gasps of surprise from the viewers but they quickly fell silent again and listened intently as the Guado went on.

"_But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this... I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son_."

There was a long silence as the image flickered and died along with the Guado's voice.

"Wonderful," Auron said finally, his tone flat. Upon this break in the silence Kimahri turned abruptly and left the anteroom. He was clearly heading for the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Will Yunie be alright?" Rikku wondered, sounding worried.

Auron turned to follow the Ronso, "Without us? No," the legendary guardian stated.

Tidus cursed under his breath and also started forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Where you going?" Wakka demanded, wearing an expression that combined confusion and anger.

Tidus made an impatient noise, "You heard didn't you?" he asked rhetorically, "Seymour's bad news."

Wakka paled, "But he's a Maester," he said incredulously.

Tidus shrugged out of his restraining grip, "Fine, stay here," he said simply before leaving. Rikku was quick to follow.

Lulu hesitated only a moment before also walking to the door, "Come on Wakka," she placated as she did so, "Let's at least hear him out."

Wakka shut his eyes and ran a hand over then, "This can't be happening," he bemoaned but he too left the room, following the others.

Outside, in the main temple hall, there was a nervous hush broken only be the occasional whisper of speculation. The people who had been praying as well as the acolytes and priests were all huddled uncertainly and only one priest, who'd been pushed aside by Kimahri in his haste, spoke loud enough to hear.

"That Ronso..." he ranted, "Bevelle will hear about this!"

The now strung out group ignored the clusters of people and hurried up the stairs and into the Cloister of Trials. Auron had paused there to wait for the rest of them and as Tidus and Rikku entered, followed shortly by Lulu and a trailing Wakka, he turned.

"The Cloister of Trials is still solved. The way will be open," he told them then turned and looked at Tidus and Rikku, "Kimahri is up ahead. Go."

They needed no further prompting and quickly set off into the icy pathways of the inactive Cloister.

Auron waited until they had gone then turned to Wakka, "We will protect Yuna from anything," he said succinctly, "Even a Maester."

The blitzball captain looked ready to argue for a moment but then he sagged and hung his head, "This can't be happening," he repeated miserably.

"If he is truly at fault then it must be done," Lulu told him quietly before placing a hand on his shoulder and gently urging him forward.

The three of them made their way through the Cloister after the others and met up with them outside the doors of the Anteroom of The Chamber of the Fayth.

Kimahri looked restless and unwilling to wait, his fur slightly bristled, but the Ronso had clearly seen the wisdom in waiting for the party to regroup before confronting Seymour. As soon as they had done done so he turned and gave the double stone doors a forceful shove, opening them wide.

* * *

Perhaps a bit of a cliffy but I didn't want to start the fight in this chapter or it would have gone on too long but, like I said before, I'm busy with the next chapter right now. This chapter may come across as a bit dull and word for word narrated and it was a bit boring to write to be honest but the next chapter will be much more exciting :)

Be back soon. Thanks for reading.


	41. Chapter 41

I'm evil, evil, evil. I've put off this chapter for so long because I was really battling to write this fight scene. How do you make seven people fight only one and give them all something to do? The solution turned out to be, make the aeons fight instead :P Which always happens with me anyway when I do this boss.

Well, enjoy the chapter. I'll try to be hasty with the next but well, you know me...

* * *

Tidus wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when they hurried in to the anteroom of Macalania's Chamber of the Fayth. A part of him had perhaps expected Seymour to attack, now that they had knowledge of his crime but even with the noise they created as they entered, which he could not have failed to hear, the half Guado stood perfectly still, back to the door, watching the entrance to the inner sanctum. 

The group instinctively spread out slightly as they approached the centre of the anteroom. Tidus was dimly aware that the room was much larger than the other anterooms they'd been in and the vaulted ceiling was high above them. The air was crisp and icy.

For a moment nobody moved nor spoke, their breathing the only sound in the vast chamber. Everyone focused their attention on Seymour but the Guado leader did not deign to turn or acknowledge their presence. In the tense quiet, with their breath crystallizing on the air, Tidus' hand strayed to his sword.

Finally impatience won out and the blitzer spoke up, "Seymour," he yelled, his voice harsh with anger.

Seymour's stance shifted subtly but he did not turn, "Please be silent," he said softly, "Lady Yuna prays to the fayth."

Tidus scowled, "Make me," he retorted brashly, his hand tightening on his sword hilt.

Seymour turned then, slowly, and fixed the blitzer with an even stare. For a moment his eyes seemed to burn with rage but he smirked and started walking toward them. The entire group tensed as one, hands going to weapons automatically.

At that moment there was a rumble and creak of metal against stone and the door to the inner sanctum rose. Seymour stopped and turned back to the Chamber of the fayth as Yuna walked out looking tired but pleased. She hesitated upon seeing her guardians then frowned at their guarded stances.

"Yuna," Tidus called on impulse.

The young summoner looked at him, her expression suddenly changing to one of regret, "But why?" she asked.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere," Tidus told her simply. Yuna's mouth formed an O of surprise as she walked past Seymour to rejoin her guardians. A touch of pink rose in her checks.

"You killed him," Auron stated looking at Seymour, his voice had a hard, dangerous edge to it.

The half Guado gave an almost proud smirk and shrugged, "What of it?" he questioned rhetorically. He switched his gaze to Yuna, "Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?"

The younger summoner paused, her back still to him, but nodded.

"Then," Seymour went on quietly, "Why have you come here?" His expression suggested he already knew the answer.

"I came..." she started then paused and turned to face him, her face set, "I came to stop you," she declared.

Seymour smiled and tilted his head languorously, "I see," he said, "So you came to punish me then?" The half Guado smiled and walked forward a few steps, his hand extended to Yuna.

The young summoner took an instinctive step backwards and her guardians immediately gathered around her.

Seymour allowed a touch of annoyance to cross his face, "What a pity," he murmured then looked at the group of guardians gathered around Yuna and chuckled, "Ah of course. 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life'. The code of the Guardian." His face fell. "How admirable."

The half Guado backed away a few steps and flourished his staff, "Well, if you are offering your lives," he said, "I will have to take them."

Yuna raised her own staff, "Maester Seymour," she addressed him in a tone Tidus had never heard her use before, "I trust my guardians with my life but they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt." She paused then raised her staff, "I will fight you to!" she declared.

"Alright," Tidus grinned and drew his sword. Around him the others did the same. Rikku's weapon turned out to be a retractable claw that was hidden in her elbow length right glove. The only guardian who hesitated was Wakka who looked at this point on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Maester Seymour," the blitzball captain suddenly called, his voice pained.

Seymour ignored him and raised his staff high to match Yuna's stance.

"So be it," the half Guado said, his voice no longer holding any trace of amusement, "_Shell_," he intoned letting his staff fall. Almost immediately a sphere of red bars surrounded him, burning themselves into the air before disappearing.

"He's protecting himself against magic attacks," Lulu called out, "Attack him physically!"

"If you distract him I can dispel it," Yuna added already beginning to weave and gather the latent magic from the air around her.

Tidus needed no more encouragement and neither it seemed did Kimahri or Auron. The three of them leapt forward, each approaching Seymour from different sides. Tidus from the front using his speed to give him the advantage with Auron and Kimahri from the sides, using their strength to distract. Wakka, while brandishing his attack ball, hesitated. Rikku also paused but this was out of concern for leaving Yuna too exposed. The Al Bhed girl and Lulu flanked the summoner as she prepared her spell.

The ploy worked in that it distracted Seymour, but not one of the three attackers managed to land a hit. Tidus' undercut aimed at Seymour's legs hit nothing but air, while both Kimahri and Auron's stabbing motions with their spear and blade respectively missed with no clear reason.

Seymour wasn't protected against physical attacks as far as Tidus could see but his speed, it seemed, was unmatched. Using magic, Seymour quickly doubled his speed insofar as one could no longer see the intervening movement as he dodged their attacks. The blitzer couldn't quite hear the spell he'd used but it was quick and effective. The half Guado seemed to be outlined with red as the spell effected him.

Tidus skidded to a stop behind Seymour, on the follow through of his botched attempt and surveyed the situation. Seymour didn't looked worried as he started to weave magic of his own. It took the blitzer a second to realize he wasn't casting a spell but rather was beginning a summon.

"Yuna, the new Aeon!" he called instinctively.

The young summoner looked at him in surprise and then realizing what Seymour was doing, abandoned her attempt at nullifying the half Guado's magic defence. Raising her staff she started calling magic to herself in a different manner.

After a moment it seemed Yuna had the advantage in speed of summoning for just as Seymour was starting to his summon, Yuna quickly overtook with a summon dance of her own.

Holding her staff close to her chest, she quickly gathered a high density amount of visible latent magic, which appeared as mist, before releasing it outward. As she did so, five spikes of crystal clear ice exploded from the ground directly behind her, forming a translucent fan.

From above a sparkle appeared in the air, growing as it descended and as it entered the fan of icy fronds took on the barely perceptible form of a woman. As it touched the ground the form took on opacity and soon became fully visible.

The ice Aeon of Macalania opened her silver blue eyes and with a sweep of her arm shattered the ice fan. All around her blue tinted skin, mist clung and coiled. Her long blue hair was tied into a number of thick braids. She looked at Yuna with a smile that only marginally widened her silver lips then fixed her gaze on Seymour, who had started summoning his Aeon.

The half Guado didn't look perturbed at the speed in which the ice Aeon had appeared. He smiled to himself, "Feel my pain," he cried, "Come Anima!"

Those watching quickly recognized the Aeon Seymour had summoned in Luca to deal with the fiend attack. The wretched, chain bound Aeon keened in misery as it emerged from the ground.

Tidus remembered the speed at which Seymour's Aeon had wiped out the fiends and felt a twinge of fear as Anima turned its one eye to Yuna. The ice Aeon was quick to step between the two, forcing Anima to focus its attention on her.

"Lady Shiva," Yuna addressed her newest Aeon, "Will you help us?"

Shiva inclined her head marginally and gave a satisfied smile.

Seymour's aeon, having turned its attention to the new threat, keened as he readied his deadly attack. Shiva looked up at the significantly larger aeon, but altered neither her stance nor her expression. Anima blinked.

Shiva immediately stumbled under the attack Seymour had used on the fiends in Luca but instead of being instantly defeated she stood back up and gave the other aeon a scornful look. Raising her hands above her head, Shiva gathered power to herself. As it formed a barely perceptible orb above her head she thrust her hands forward, sending the energy toward Anima in an icy blast.

Immediately large icicles began to collect around the dark aeon, clinging to its sides and, had Anima not already been immobile, it would have stopped his movement. Shiva held her stance, thoroughly surrounding and covering her opponent in ice.

Tidus, who'd since backed to the side of the anteroom, could still feel the chill emanating from the attack. Auron and Kimahri had also backed away from the intensity of the ice attack, to the opposite side of the room.

Anima keened at the assault and inclined his head back once more. Before he could finish his attack however, Shiva straightened and snapped her fingers. Instantly the ice prison shattered, creating shards and splinters of ice that tore through the dark aeon like knives.

Again Anima let out a low wail, but this one was born from pain. Tidus noticed Seymour's grimace and smiled. He knew from conversations with Lulu, that a summoner would instantly know when their Aeon was defeated or injured to an extent that they could no longer fight. He also knew that, although an Aeon could not be easily killed, the summoner would then have no choice but to recall their Aeon until it recovered.

As predicted Seymour raised his staff then brought it down abruptly. Immediately Anima sunk into the ground once more, his body letting off clouds of pyreflies, indicating the extent of his injury. Seymour wouldn't be able to summon Anima again for a while, it seemed.

The half Guado fixed Shiva with a look of hatred, "That power that defeated Anima, it will be mine," he hissed, raising his staff again.

Shiva raised her arm in response and quickly cast a powerful ice spell on him. Seymour's magic shield was too strong however and the spell did little to injure the half Guado.

Seymour smirked and let his staff fall, "Firaga," he murmured. Instantly Shiva was engulfed in flame. Yuna's eyes widened, giving those watching an indication of the strength of his attack. Clearly Seymour had been downplaying his strength in the past. The young summoner's subsequent frown, alerted the others to the fact that Shiva was now the one needing to be dismissed.

Tidus wondered how a simple fire spell could defeat the clearly very powerful Aeon, but then remembered Lulu's very first explanation about opposing magic elements. As an ice Aeon, Shiva would naturally be twice as vulnerable to fire, just as she was immune or could absorb ice, her own element.

Yuna's face mirrored regret as she dismissed her newest Aeon, murmuring a soft apology as she did so. Shiva only smiled lightly as she dispersed in a cloud of mist.

"Attack now!" Auron suddenly called starting forward again. Seymour looked at him in surprise, seemingly having forgotten he and the others were there. Tidus took advantage of the half Guado's distraction to attack as well.

Even as he started forward though he could see the red glow around Seymour intensify as he prepared to dodge. His speed would be too much for even him.

Tidus grimaced. It wasn't fair, he thought pushing himself forward with all his strength, willing his body to move faster with everything he had. He saw Seymour turn his gaze toward Yuna and raise this staff and then...

Even afterwards he wasn't entirely clear on what happened then. One moment he was half the room away from Seymour, too far, with his sword extended to attack. The next he was not even a foot from him, his sword still extended, staring at the back of the half Guado's robe.

The blitzer froze, not by choice, and watched in morbid fascination as the blue robe a few inches from his face turned purple as blood welled from the edges of his sword. For a moment no one moved nor made a sound. Then Tidus sensed movement above and looked up to find Seymour staring over his shoulder in shock. Tidus was sure his expression must have been similar.

* * *

LOL! Told you I was evil. I couldn't resist. Although, if you've played the game, you know what happens next :) Thanks for reading 


	42. Chapter 42

Let's try this again...

Sorry for the delay (huge delay). I go through stages as I'm sure you've all realized. I must say I was quite surprised to see that the publish date of this fic was in 2004. Eek.

Not a terribly long chapter I'm afraid but I literally have the next one waiting (just to be spell checked).

Thanks for you patience :) Enjoy!

* * *

Tidus' eyes remained locked with Seymour's for a long moment but as the half-Guado's face twisted into an expression of pure hate, compounded by pain, the blitzer thought it wise to back off.

Leaping backward at a higher than usual speed Tidus tried to ignore the sound his sword made upon dragging itself clear of Seymour's midriff.

The half-Guado sagged slightly and made a gagging noise, but the blitzer's actions proved to be well predicted as Seymour thrust a careless spell in his direction, his accuracy marred by his wound.

The spell, which Tidus failed to recognise, flared black with lightning traces of purple a scant metre in front of him, before fading as the Guado leader sagged to his knees, his robes now thoroughly soaked with blood.

Sensing that Seymour's strength was fading fast and that his threat was diminished, the others edged forward, Yuna foremost amongst them.

Seymour looked up, his face tight with pain, "Yuna," he murmured as the young summoner approached.

Tidus looked up from his bloodied sword at this, to pay the dying half-Guado more attention.

Yuna was looking at the Maester with an expression that mixed far too many emotions to identify any one.

"Would you pity me know?" Seymour wondered, his position slipping even more.

Yuna bit her lip and narrowed her eyes against her clear desire to help him.

Seymour smirked lightly, then sighed before collapsing backward, his arms splayed.

Yuna stepped forward abruptly as he did so, her first instinct to help him, but as she knelt next to him she stilled her hands. After a moment she raised one, not to heal him, but to close his expressionless eyes.

Having done so, she bowed her head and remained motionless, her expression one of deep regret.

Before anyone could do or say anything further, the double stone doors of the Macalania ante chamber opened with a groan of stone grinding on stone and Tromell came hesitantly into the room, clearly having heard the sounds of their battle. Following him were two female Guado, attendants to Seymour and elderly Guado.

There was moment of silence as everyone turned, some more hastily or guiltily than other, to look at them. They stared back for a moment but upon seeing Seymour's body lying in the centre of the chamber in a pool of blood, Tromell's old face crumpled in dismay. The two attendants looked equally shocked.

"Lord Seymour!" he exclaimed hurrying down the short flight of stairs into the room to kneel at his master's side. The group parted automatically to allow his passage. The two attendants lingered at the doorway.

"What happened here?" the old Guado questioned them, looking around at their faces

"What...what have I done?" Wakka whispered suddenly, his soft tone seeming much louder in the icy air of the vast anteroom.

Tidus looked at him abruptly, trying to concentrate through the sudden fatigue that assailed him, "Wait a minute, it's not our fault," he contradicted the blitzball captain, "Seymour struck first. He's the bad guy."

Tromell's expression changed from dismay to shock, "You did this?" he demanded breathlessly.

Auron made a short noise of impatience, "Yuna, send him," he commanded.

Before Yuna could reply or make a move to comply, Tromell made a violent gesture with his hand.

"No stop!" the old Guado said, his voice filled with hurt and confusion, "Stay away from him, traitors!"

There was a gasp from Yuna at this and Tromell quickly gestured to the two female attendants, who hurried forward quickly and carried Seymour's body from the chamber. Tromell was quick to follow, sparing them no further attention as he did so.

They all knew he would be quick to summon the guard.

Despite this Yuna sagged to her knees on the cold floor, her face pale, "Traitors?" she whispered in dismay.

Wakka shook his head, his expression mirroring Yuna's, "We're finished," he muttered.

Tidus looked at him again with a frown and saw the blitzball captain's bleak expression. Looking to Lulu, the blitzer could see she was a little more rattled than she was letting on but not nearly so much as Wakka or Yuna.

Rikku was looking a little confused at worst while Auron simply looked impatient. Kimahri was as stoic as ever, if a little concerned for Yuna.

Tidus looked at Wakka again, "Now hold on just a minute," he told him again, "Seymour's the bad guy right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened."

The blitzball captain didn't look convinced even as Rikku nodded in agreement.

"It won't be that easy," Auron pointed out. He looked around with a hint of a frown, "We need to get out of here."

Everyone agreed to this and, after Yuna had climbed to her feet, made for the double doors almost as one. They realized almost immediately as they approached them that they had tarried too long, for the doors opened from the outside and Tromell re-entered the room, flanked by a number of Guado guards.

Yuna stepped forward, "Please.." she started to say but clearly felt unsure how to continue.

"Give us a chance to explain," Auron said in her stead.

"No need," Tromell told him coldly, "I already know what I'll tell the other Maesters."

Auron narrowed his eyes minutely at this, "Meaning?"

"Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester," Tromell said, his voice hard but a slight quiver as he spoke his master's name betrayed a deep hurt.

Tidus made a fast conclusion from this, "You're not letting us go," he stated flatly.

Tromell's mouth turned downward even more, almost in distaste, "Let you go?" he echoed, "Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

Rikku suddenly jumped as if someone had pinched her, "Oh, wait," she said abruptly gaining everyone's attention momentarily, "Jyscal's sphere, we can show it to them."

Tromell smiled mirthlessly, "You mean this?" he asked, holding the sphere in question aloft. They hadn't thought twice about leaving it in the room with Yuna's belongings, until now.

Tromell extended his long thumb over the surface of the sphere and applied pressure. Seeing what he was trying to do Tidus lunged forward but his augmented speed seemed to have worn off and his inexplicable fatigue didn't help. The sphere shattered to an all round gasp.

"The Guado take care of Guado affairs," Tromell said simply. He half turned to motion the guards forward.

It was in that instance that Tromell turned and the guards shifted their gaze to the elderly Guado to receive his command that Kimahri chose to act. Leaping nimbly to the front the group he struck out with his spear in a low seeping arc.

As the Ronso was holding back his full speed, Tromell and the guards were never in any real danger. The guards were well trained enough to react accordingly by pulling Tromell out of the way and backing away from the attack, albeit clumsily.

Kimahri's surprise attack was just that. The Guado were caught off guard and a few even stumbled over the steps and fell.

"Run," Auron barked in the ensuing confusion. He charged forward, not drawing his sword but shoulder charging one of the guards as he passed. Kimahri also leapt forward pushing the remaining guards out of the party's way. The others were quick to follow the man in red and as soon as they were clear of the room, Kimahri followed, bringing up the rear.

The group hurried from the temple, without pause to consider the open stares from the clergy and even from Shelinda, who was still loitering around the temple common room.

Once outside they were forced to slow their pace on the long slippery bridge that spanned the deep, void of the Lake Macalania. The inevitable pursuit was not long in coming.

The guards pursuing them were a fair distance behind but, looking back briefly, Tidus couldn't help but notice that their footing on the icy walkway was superior to their own.

"We must hurry," Yuna gasped between breaths, voicing his thoughts.

The young summoner also seemed to be a little the worse for wear and Tidus wondered, not for the first time, how much strength it took to summon an Aeon.

They made it off the bridge just barely ahead of the Guado pursuing them and Tidus thought they would have to turn and fight. He still hadn't sheathed his sword and he could see Auron had his hand on the hilt of his blade.

A strangely familiar noise suddenly caught his attention. Though muffled by the chill wind blowing incessantly across the frozen lake ice, Tidus still recognized the sound of a summoning. The blitzer looked curiously at Yuna, wondering why she would be summoning an Aeon but the summoner was looking equally confused.

The blitzer glanced over his shoulder, seeking out the source of the noise and, despite his best intentions, stumbled at the sight he saw. His failing strength only exacerbated the problem and Tidus fell painfully to one knee. He released the grip on his sword involuntarily as he did so and his translucent weapon skittered away over the ice.

Yuna, who was running alongside him, stopped running immediately. The others took a moment to notice but after a moment also stopped running. Kimahri had in fact stopped only a moment before Tidus fell and was facing their pursuers, with his spear held out before him.

Tidus, breathing heavily, stared at the creature that the Guado had seemingly summoned. It was three times as tall as Kimahri and covered in light blue fur. Its eyes were small and close set but its mouth was wide and seemingly had too many pointed teeth for its size. It resulted in the creature being unable to close its mouth.

In other circumstances it might have been amusing, but the presence of its four tree trunk arms ending in huge, clenched fists all were sombre. The creature was swinging its huge fists around and pounding the ice, but made no move to attack the group. It appeared to be waiting for something.

A command perhaps, Tidus wondered. The blitzer cursed and tried to regain his feet but his strength was gone.

A tense silence had fallen over both groups, no one seemed to want to move first.

One of the Guado opened his mouth and raised a hand and, almost simultaneously, Auron strode forward until he stood between Tidus and Yuna. In one movement he drew his blade and, swinging it point down, drove it into the ice.

The force of the strike, combined with the pounding from the summoned creature, caused the ice to shudder and, after a tense moment, hairline cracks crawled across the lake ice.

"What.." Yuna started to say, looking at the ice growing alarm.

"Trust me," Auron said calmly.

Tidus steadied himself with one hand on the ice, "Shit," he swore automatically.

Then the ice broke.

* * *

Some people might not agree with the Wendigo being a summon, but the Guado do appear to summon fiends and, during _that_ scene later on, the Wendigo appears along with the other Aeons (oddly enough). Perhaps not a true summon but it kind of works for my purposes. 


	43. Chapter 43

Delays again but not as bad as last time I guess. This chapter is, I think, a decent length. Enjoy!

One or two changed to event sequences to make things a little more realistic but nothing to hectic. Also a few lines of dialogue to explain certain occurences from the previous chapter. Apologies for any spelling errors.

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start, sitting up before he was fully awake. The resistance he felt upon doing so he was quick to attribute to the shallow water he was lying in. The water, no deeper than ankle level, was dotted by old ruins, worn almost smooth by the water. Mist coiled in amongst them, obscuring much of his view. The water itself was icy cold and the blitzer was momentarily reminded of the ruins he'd woken up in upon first finding himself in Spira.

Tidus quickly dismissed these thoughts and the cold upon remembering his last waking moments. Looking around he quickly spotted both Lulu and Auron. They were standing a short distance away but neither were facing him.

As he stood slowly, Lulu turned and regarded him curiously.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Tidus nodded, "Just...tired," he responded.

"Hardly surprising," Lulu told him. Her tone was almost angry for a moment, "You cast magic untrained. You could have killed yourself."

Tidus was silent for a long time. He wondered for a moment if he was still sleeping. Auron had turned at this point, to watch the exchange.

"What?" he said finally.

Lulu sighed, "It must have been unintentional," she went on, almost to herself, "You cast a Haste spell."

Tidus decided to be blunt, "You're confusing me," he said flatly, "Where are the others?"

Lulu looked taken aback then gave a hint of a smile, "Everyone's fine," she told him, "And we've lost our pursuers for now."

Tidus rubbed his face, "Good," he said simply. Then looked Lulu in the eye, "What's a Haste spell?"

Lulu nodded, "It's a Time Magic spell," she started, "It raises your speed to as much as four times the norm."

Tidus nodded, "And I cast it by mistake?"

Lulu shrugged, "Not unheard of," she said, "But it is dangerous."

Tidus sighed, "Where's Yuna?" he wanted to know.

"She's fine, I told you," Lulu said impatiently, she opened her mouth to go on but Auron spoke over her.

"We don't have time for this," he interrupted flatly.

Tidus nodded, "Yes, I agree," he said.

Lulu sighed, but gave up, "We're under the lake ice aren't we?" she looked up as she said this.

Tidus followed her gaze and noticed for the first time, hundreds of metres above them, the lake ice of Macalania. A very obvious mar on the smooth ice was a jagged hole, through which they'd fallen. How they had survived such a fall was beyond him.

"Who knows?" he wondered, more to himself than in answer to Lulu's question.

The mage nodded her head upward, "Look, that's the bottom of the temple," she said.

Tidus followed her gaze and immediately spotted the large and immensely tall pillar of ice that supported the temple and, on top, the base of the temple itself, sticking through the ice like the keel of a ship.

"We've fallen along way," Lulu commented idly.

Tidus didn't answer, his mind occupied by thoughts of how they'd survived the fall to bottom of the lake, but Auron used the gap in the conversation to speak up again.

"What now I wonder?" he said softly, almost to himself.

Tidus gave his a questioning look, "'What now?'" he echoed, his irritation at the situation rising at the legendary guardians cryptic comments, "You act first and think later don't you? I mean, can't you be a little more responsible? There are people depending on you."

Auron turned and gave Tidus an infinitely unreadable stare that went on a little longer than was comfortable. The blitzer suddenly felt he'd been caught by the man in red to be doing something wrong, as he had so many times before in Zanarkand.

"Is that a lecture?" Auron wondered after a while.

Tidus shook his head, "No," he said quickly, "No, it's just a suggestion."

Auron sighed, "You should place trust in you friends," he said simply, "But you can't expect some one to protect you all the time. You would do well to remember that."

Tidus huffed a sigh of his own, "Is that a lecture?"

Auron gave a ghost of a smile, "It's advice," he corrected.

Tidus gave Auron a vaguely reproachful look but before he could go on a splashing noise caught his attention.

"Oh, you're awake," Wakka's voice reached him. The blitzer looked up and saw the blitzball captain rounding a large piece of the masonry that made up the lake ruins.

Tidus approached him with a smile, pleased to see him unharmed, "Hey Wakka," he greeted, "Where are the others?"

Wakka waved vaguely in the direction he'd come but didn't say anything. He looked miserable.

Tidus frowned, "Wakka, would you cheer up? We only did what we had to do," he reasoned.

Wakka practically snarled, "That doesn't matter!" he snapped, "Don't you see? I've always walked the path of Yevon. And now...now I'm a traitor!"

Tidus wasn't sure how to respond to the blitzball captains sudden venom nor his feelings of failure and betrayal.

"How could this happen?" Wakka went on, his voice quieter. Rikku chose that moment to walk around the corner of the same chunk of stone the blitzball captain had earlier, just as Wakka turned away from Tidus and swore.

The little Al Bhed flinched, thinking for a moment he was directing his anger at her and since Wakka did nothing to reassure her Tidus frowned and said, "It's not Rikku's fault either."

Wakka sighed and made an impatient gesture, "You don't know how I feel," he said before walking away.

Rikku watched him go with a sad expression then smiled reassuringly at Tidus' one of concern.

"Where's Yuna?" the blitzer asked her.

"Over here," Rikku said leading him around the ruins. Yuna was lying on her back on a slab of stone, completely out of water, although her clothes were still damp like everyone else's. Kimahri was standing above her, watching.

"I'm sure she's okay," Rikku said, looking down on the summoner, "She's breathing fine and all."

Tidus stared down at Yuna, watching her breath evenly. He felt relief at the fact that she was alright, but worried at what would happen when she woke up.

"How are Wakka and Lulu?" Rikku asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

Tidus looked at her, "Well, Wakka's in shock," he said kindly, "Not that I can blame him. And Lulu...well, she's just the same as usual," he concluded honestly.

Rikku grinned, "She's so together," she said admiringly, "All grown up, I guess."

Tidus nodded, "I guess," he conceded slowly.

Rikku's smile widened if possible, "Well, just give me five or six more years," she said smugly.

Tidus frowned, aware that conversation had veered into a potentially dangerous realm. He turned to their Ronso companion.

"So Kimahri, how do we get out of here?" he asked, purposely avoiding Rikku's suddenly incensed gaze.

The little Al Bhed reached out and shove him, "Hey, don't change the subject," she complained.

Kimahri pointed upward as Tidus stumbled slightly, "We climb," the Ronso rumbled.

"Kimahri too," Rikku said in exasperation.

"Only those who try, will become," Kimahri went on before the Al Bhed could complain further.

"Huh?" Rikku wondered, her face full of confusion.

"I think he means you have to try hard if you want to be like Lulu," Tidus explained with a smile.

Rikku grinned, "Oh I will," she promised.

Kimahri sighed, "Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku," he told her.

The Al Bhed frowned, "Hey, are you saying I'll never be like Lulu?" she said, sounding offended, "Kimahri!"

Tidus couldn't help but laugh at this.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Wakka voice reached them as he rounded the corner followed by Lulu and Auron.

Tidus turned to him, ready to try and placate his friend but Yuna chose that moment to wake and sit up. Everyone instantly turned their attention to the summoner.

"Yuna?" Tidus questioned, looking concerned.

The young summoner looked up at him tiredly and smiled then, noticing the gazes of her other guardians, her expression changed to one of embarrassment.

She cleared her throat as she stood slowly, assisted by Kimahri, knowing full well what her guardians were waiting for.

After a moment she started speaking, "I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal," she explained, "I wanted to convince him to turn himself into Yevon's judgement."

"In exchange for marriage?" Lulu wanted to know.

Yuna blushed lightly but nodded firmly, "If that's what it took yes," she agreed.

"So, what did Seymour say?" Tidus asked her.

Yuna shook her head, "He didn't say anything," she admitted, "Now...I don't even think it was worth it," she paused looking contrite, "I should have told what I was going to do."

Whatever comforts or condolences her guardians had been going to offer were cut off as Auron stepped forward.

"Enough," he said, "Dwelling in the past in futile."

Rikku jumped, "Hey, you don't have to say it like that," she admonished lightly.

"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?" Auron demanded of the Al Bhed, causing her to flinch back slightly.

"You don't have to say it like that," she repeated quietly, looking at Yuna with a frown.

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage," Auron went on, "Are you willing to go on?" he directed the question at the young summoner.

Yuna nodded immediately, "Yes," she said, "But...do you think Yevon will allow it?"

"The fayth are the ones that give the summoners power," Auron told them, "Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us...we will defy Yevon if we must."

The party, save Tidus and Rikku, were stunned into silence. The blitzer, surprised at the legendary guardian's dismissal of Yevon's authority, said, "Whoa."

"I can't believe you said that," Rikku echoed his sentiments.

Lulu frowned deeply at this, "Sir Auron?" she questioned his intent.

Before Auron could go on, Wakka shook his head violently.

"Count me out," he said firmly, "We have to atone. Make up for the sins we have committed." He frowned suddenly, "Of course...it's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal and for trying to us all in too, you know?" he added quickly, "But still, all of us going against Yevon? No way!"

Lulu nodded in somewhat reluctant agreement, "We have transgressed," she said, "We must face our punishment."

"We must go to Bevelle," Yuna added, "We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way I think."

Wakka nodded quickly, "I agree," he said.

Yuna turned to Auron, somewhat hesitantly, "Sir Auron..." she started.

"So it is decided," the man in red said simply.

Yuna looked surprised at this, "You will come with us?" she wondered.

Auron almost smiled, but it turned into somewhat of a grimace, "I am the troublemaker after all," he said, hardly hiding his dislike at their intentions.

Tidus would have been the first to echo his sentiments but felt unable or unwilling to go against Yuna's wishes.

Rikku laughed suddenly at Auron's comment, "Yeah," she said, "Kimahri roars and Auron runs off and-"

"I never asked you to follow me," Auron pointed out idly, interrupting her.

Tidus grinned, "Yeah, but that's what friends are for," he said simply, "Right?"

"Yep," Rikku agreed happily, a slight pinkish tinge rising under her eyes.

Yuna nodded and smiled, "Thank you," she told her guardians but her eyes didn't leave Tidus' face.

Wakka shook his head, "Man...how can you all act like noting is wrong," he bemoaned, "You must got nerves of steel or something."

"You're too edgy," Lulu told him, "Listen to the hymn and calm down."

Wakka looked upward and Tidus automatically copied the movement, noticing for the first time that the song that emanated from the Chamber of the Fayth, ever present in every temple of Yevon, was drifting down toward them, echoing slightly through the empty lake.

"Is that coming from the temple?" Tidus wondered.

Lulu looked at him a mild surprise but it was Yuna that answered him, "Yes, it is Yevon's gift," she explained, "It soothes the hearts of the faithful."

Tidus tilted his head marginally, listening intently to the song. The action illicited an odd look from Yuna and Lulu who were watching him at the time but Tidus had just remembered something to go along with the fact that he knew the song from his childhood.

He knew it because his father used to sing it.

"We should start searching for a way up," Lulu said to everyone in general.

"Let us move away from the temple first,"Yuna suggested.

With everyone in agreement the party started making their slow way around and over the ruins of the old city. Here and there the shallow water would deepen slightly to knee level, which slowed their progress even more.

Tidus made his way to the front of the group, where Auron was leading the way.

"Jecht used to sing this song," the man in red said softly before Tidus could say a word.

The blitzer no longer showed any surprise at Auron's clear ability to read his thoughts. He nodded in agreement, "Over and over," he paused and listened to the song, still clear to them, "Not this good that's for sure," he chuckled.

Auron gave a smile of his own, "Another trait you share," he commented.

Tidus almost fell off the piece of ancient wall he was climbing over, "What you were listening?" he said a little louder than he'd intended. He almost forgotten his own habit of humming the tune absent mindedly.

He remembered one instance when he'd been humming it while sitting on the marina outside his house back in Zanarkand, passing the time by fixing a punctured blitzball. He'd stopped upon realizing he was being observed.

"Can't I get a little privacy" he had wondered, looking over his shoulder at his ever present guardian.

"Your singing reminded me of Spira," Auron had said, showing no remorse for eavesdropping.

Tidus had quickly forgotten his own embarrassment in light of this, "Oh yeah," he murmured, "You're not originally from Zanarkand are you? You homesick?"

Auron had grunted and turned to walk away, "Maybe."

Again Tidus had almost forgotten a piece of information relating to the Hymn of the Fayth. He wondered briefly what it meant but quickly dismissed it as another thought occurred to him.

Now he posed a question to Auron, "Say, how'd you get to Zanarkand anyway? Sin?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

When the legendary guardian failed to respond, Tidus took his silence as his answer.

"Thought so," he muttered to himself, not liking what it meant. Sin was the link between his Zanarkand and Spira, which meant if they destroyed Sin it was unlikely he'd ever be able to go home.

The blitzer slowed his stride with a frown. The sudden feeling of dread that assailed him was somehow to strong to simply be attributed to recent revelations. He looked up and time seemed to slow.

Behind him he heard Lulu speak, "The hymn has stopped," she said suddenly. He felt the ground shake beneath their feet and heard Wakka suddenly exclaim, "There's something here," but the blitzer's gaze didn't leave the object of his attention.

Above them, below the lake ice but still far from the lake floor, Sin hovered, suspended as if supported by the water which should have filled the lake of Macalania.

In the silence that followed, in which he imagined everyone was also looking up, someone gasped. Sin shifted his bulk lazily as if aware of their scrutiny.

"The toxin," Lulu warned abruptly, "Watch out!"

Tidus wasn't entirely sure what happened then, he was distantly aware of his companions moving and speaking, perhaps someone even shook him or took his arm but before long everything else ceased to exist. The world had turned white and within the emptiness Tidus realized something with startling clarity.

Sin was his father. For the first time he was finally able to believe it.

The silence melted away and the hymn reached his ears once more but this time it was not sung by the fayth but rather it was sung, rather awkwardly by a voice that was instantly recognizable. It was his father's voice.

"_The hymn! You were listening too_!" Tidus said in sudden realization. Or tried to. The emptiness seemed to swallow it up. But his words seemed to reach someone, for in the next moment the whiteness faded away slightly to reveal Zanarkand, indistinct, as if viewed through frosted glass.

"_Zanarkand...you were homesick too_?" Tidus wondered.

The scene changed to show Tidus' waterfront home. On the front porch sat four blitzballs, nestled together like eggs.

Tidus winced, "_That's not your world any more_," he said softly, "_You're Sin now_."

The scene disappeared abruptly. There was nothing for a moment then his house was shown again. This time it was the rooftop balcony, over looking the bay. A small boy stood there, back facing, shoulders hunched. Tidus recognized himself, with less years.

"_I'm older now_," he said automatically.

Once again the scene faded but was replaced much quicker, the front of the house once again and facing the front door, unable to go in, his father.

"_I know_," Tidus whispered closing his eyes against the scene and unfairness of it all, "_You want this to end. I'll find a way, I promise_."

Even through closed eyes, Tidus could sense the glare of the emptiness fading away and with it the presence of his father.

He opened his eyes, panic touching him briefly. In contrast to the whiteness that had blotted out everything only moments before, the world was now obscured by darkness. Tidus felt his conciousness fading into it, until all that was left was black.

* * *

Good place to finish off I though. Next up, Bikanel! Reviews would be very much appreciated, I'm afraid I may have lost many of my readers :( 


	44. Chapter 44

Yet another muchly delayed chapter. You must be used to it by now ;) Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Thanks yet again for reading. Enjoy :)

* * *

The most notable difference between this waking and the one at the bottom of Lake Macalania was the fact that Tidus was not immediately assailed by cold but rather by heat. 

One thing that was the same was the presence of water. Without opening his eyes he could feel warm water lapping around his legs and waist, while the upper part of his body was dry and resting on what felt like damp sand. This led him to the assumption that he was, inexplicably, on a beach.

Upon finally opening his eyes and slowly raising his head, he realized he was wrong.

Tidus raised himself up further making his way to his knees. Before him, sand shone as far as his eye could see, the baking sun making a blinding sea of white. The water he'd been somewhat immersed in, turned out to be an oasis in the middle of a desert. Along the edges were one or two palm trees and some hardy looking shrubs.

Beside this there was nothing. Nothing but sand and dunes and obscuring heat.

Tidus considered these things and added in the fact that he appeared to be all alone. The thought was not cheering.

The blitzer frowned and tried to think logically. His last waking moment had been confusing but even so he remembered very clearly being at the bottom of Lake Macalania along with the rest of the party. He also remembered the encounter with Sin or rather with...

Tidus sighed and looked upward, _Be good for a while okay?_

The blitzer stood slowly, surmising that Sin had been responsible for his current location. It was also clear now that it was only due to Sin's interference that they'd survived the fall through the lake ice.

_Jecht_, he amended to himself.

He wandered away from oasis a short distance and wondered what the best course of action would be. He had no way of knowing if the others had also been transported to where ever he was. By the same token, if they had been, he wanted to find them. He also wondered how wise it would be to wander across the desert with no water.

While he remained by the oasis he had access to water and shade, out in the desert he had neither and, with his only possession being his sword, he also had no way of carrying water with him.

Eventually he decided to make short excursions away from the oasis in each direction in the hopes of getting a before understanding of where he was and hopefully find someone.

Having come to a decision he picked a random direction and started walking forward in a straight line. After only a few steps it became very apparent that he would have to keep his trips short. The burning sun was already exhausting him and it didn't help that the sand was also trapping heat and emanating it upward.

Tidus cursed the sun half heartedly under his breath, then blinked in surprise as it was mercifully blotted out by a huge shadow. For just a moment, the blitzer harboured the thought that it was a miraculous cloud but it quickly became apparent that there was something above him.

Tidus drew his sword automatically and spun. Even so, he was ill prepared for the attack. His sword did meet something but the creature that his blade met was larger than he'd expected.

The gargantuan black bird reared backward, bleeding from one huge talon. The sound it made was purely animal and born of pain, anger. Tidus retreated swiftly, aware that he was in an extremely vulnerable situation.

The huge bird fixed its eyes on him and struck out with its beak in retaliation and Tidus responded by evading as best he could. Rolling away from the assault, he only just managed to regain his feet, having not taken the soft sand into account.

Stumbling backward, trying to put distance between his foe and himself, his felt despair suddenly. He was already desperately out of breath and the hot desert air did little to ease his aching lungs.

The blitzer steeled himself for the next attack, wondering how long he would be able to last. But the next attack never came, or at least, it wouldn't be aimed at him.

A blast of purple and white lightning struck the bird from the side, distracting it very successfully. The bird roared in annoyance and pain and turned its head in the direction of the new attack.

Tidus turned as well, but he knew what to expect and had no qualms about showing his relief.

Lulu was striding swiftly across the sand toward the fiend, showing no difficulty in walking through the thick sand. She also showed little to no discomfort at the heat.

She raised her arm in preparation for another attack, "Are you alright?" she asked without looking at him.

Tidus nodded, lacking the breath to speak. Despite not looking at him Lulu returned the gesture in understanding.

The fiend seemed to have forgotten about Tidus momentarily and turned its attention toward the black mage, pulling a claw back in preparation for its next attack. Lulu quickly brought her arm down, casting another powerful thunder attack.

The huge bird faltered, screeching in pain once more, but didn't stop its attack. Lulu raised her arm again but it was clear the bird would attack her before she had a chance to complete her spell.

Tidus started forward immediately but he'd hardly taken a step before there was a flash of red as someone overtook him and attacked the bird in his stead. The blitzer looked up to see Auron bring his blade forcefully and finally down upon the fiend head. Before the man in red had landed back upon the soft sand, the bird had dissolved into a burst of pyreflies.

Tidus heaved a sigh and sheathed his sword as the others approached him.

"The others?" he asked immediately, hoping they had a better idea of where the rest of the party was.

Lulu grimaced uncomfortably, "Haven't found them yet," she admitted reluctantly, "We should stay in one place if we get split up," she added thoughtfully.

Tidus thought about the oasis as she said this but still could have argued the wisdom in sitting around and waiting for the others. They might have been doing the same thing.

Before he could raise his opinion or mention the oasis, Auron turned and began walking away. He seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Tidus sighed again, this time with a hint of amusement, "Stay here if you like," he told Lulu, "He's not."

The black mage also took a moment to look exasperated but she too looked like her heart wasn't in it.

The two quickly caught up to Auron who had slowed his pace, knowing they would be needing to catch up and the trio made their way slowly in the direction that the legendary guardian had chosen.

Again Tidus couldn't help but notice Lulu's lack of discomfort at the intense heat, as well as the ease with which she walked through the encumbering sand. The blitzer could easily have attributed this to her magic, but when he noticed Auron seemed to share her ease, he was nonplussed.

As he struggled through the soft sand, sweat matting his hair, it struck him as somehow unfair.

Auron sense of direction proved to be true, for, a moment later, they came across Kimahri struggling up the side of a sand dune.

Like Tidus, he seemed to be having difficulty with the sand and heat. His fur was as matted as the blitzer's hair and his face was fixed in a scowl of effort. He stopped clambering as they approached but he didn't look at them.

"Yuna gone," he stated simply, his voice heavy.

Tidus cringed at sorrow and regret in the Ronso's voice, "It's not your fault Kimahri," he told him.

Kimahri looked at him blankly then grunted non-committally, not sounding convinced.

Auron had started moving away by this stage and Lulu was already following him. Tidus gestured to Kimahri with a reassuring smile and the Ronso, after a moment's hesitation, followed.

Once again Auron's direction proved to be unerring. Beyond the next dune they found Wakka, who had found shelter beneath some antiquated and derelict machina sticking out of the sand.

Tidus wondered briefly what it had been, as it was quite large. It struck him as funny that the blitzball captain would be obliged to take shelter beneath the very thing he despised.

"Wakka!" he called as the group of four approached.

The orange haired blitzer looked up at this and clambered out from underneath the machina. Like Kimahri, he looked despondent.

"You alone?" Tidus questioned as they drew close, casting his eyes around the area.

"Mmm hmm," Wakka nodded, looking as sheepish as Lulu had to admit as much, "Where's Yuna?" he asked hopefully.

Tidus grimaced and shared a telling look with Lulu. Wakka caught on immediately and cursed.

"Dammit," he said heatedly, "First I lose Yuna, then I'm ambushed by machina." He gave the long dead machine behind him a sharp kick, "Great day I'm having," he muttered, squinting upward into the glare.

"We're still missing Rikku as well," Tidus pointed out suddenly, feeling guilty that they were focusing so much on Yuna's whereabouts.

As if on cue, the blonde Al Bhed's voice floated over the dunes toward them.

"Oh! Hey guys," she called and she slid and jumped her way down a dune with ease, "Where's Yunie?" she asked immediately, as she did a quick head count.

"Gone," Tidus answered simply.

"Gone," Lulu echoed softly, "Some guardian I am."

Rikku didn't look as dismayed as one would have thought, "Umm...there's something I wanna tell you but you have to promise not to say anything," she started to say, immediately capturing the attention of the rest of the party.

Wakka gave her a deeply suspicious look.

Rikku noticed this and folded her arms indignantly, "And no glaring either," she said stubbornly.

Tidus nodded quickly and jabbed Wakka in the ribs with his elbow.

Satisfied by this the little Al Bhed went on, "I know where we are," she said excitedly, "We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place nearby we Al Bhed call Home. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it. Some Al Bhed must have come along and rescued her."

"You mean kidnapped," Wakka was quick to interject.

Tidus made an impatient gesture, "What does it matter as long as she's safe?"

Rikku nodded energetically, "That's right," she agreed, "Anyway, I'll take you there but only only if you promise you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites," she added with a deep frown, "You know thy don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they would do if they knew."

Tidus was already nodding but Wakka gave grunt of disbelief.

"Gimme a break," he said in exasperation, "What you accusing Yevon of this time?"

Rikku's expression fell abruptly, causing even Wakka to hesitate.

"Yevon did something really bad to us before," the Al Bhed said quietly, clearly not wanting to go into details.

The blitzball captain sniffed, "Well, you Al Bhed must have deserved it," he said stubbornly.

Rikku looked a little hurt at this and may have said something in return had Tidus not chosen that moment to growl in irritation.

"Can't you guys talk about this later?" he wondered, his tone frustrated and his question more of a statement.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island," Rikku insisted.

Wakka still looked unyielding but Tidus gave him a pointed look.

"Come on, Wakka," he said simply

The blitzball captain looked at him and seemed to realize what he was alluding to. Their best chance of finding Yuna at that point was to go to the place Rikku had called Home and the little Al Bhed clearly had no intention of leading them there until they promised not to disclose its location.

Wakka made a shrugging motion and folded his arms, "Fine," he relented, "I promise. Lead the way."

Rikku grinned, "You bet."

"Is it far?" Tidus wanted to know, walking next to Rikku as she started leading them through the scorching desert.

Rikku shook her head quickly, "Don't worry," she assured him, realizing his concern was related to their lack of water, "Just a few dunes over."

"I thought the dunes shifted with the wind," Lulu said from behind them, "How can you be sure where we are?"

"They do," Rikku agreed looking over her shoulder at the black mage, "But they move in a repeating pattern."

Lulu nodded in understanding and the group fell silent after this short exchange, conserving their energy and breath for the trip across the scorching dunes. Just as promised they'd only crossed a few dunes when Rikku suddenly stopped and looked at them.

"Just over here," she told them brightly.

Tidus watched her scamper up the indicated dune for a moment, wondering where she found the energy, before following her. He'd only made it halfway up, the others trailing behind him, when he heard Rikku, who'd since reached the top, scream.

"Rikku!" he called out automatically, as she dissapeared from view. Calling on reserves he didn't know he had, he forced his tired legs to carry him more swiftly through the soft, yielding sand.

What he found upon reaching the top, wasn't what he'd been expecting. Below them, in a valley created by many great dunes, was the place Rikku had referred to as Home.

At a quick glance, for that was all that was afforded him, Home was large, but larger still must have been the portion of it below the sand. Nine metal turrets rose out of the desert floor in a circular fashion, curving inward around a central hub, which also rose many hundreds of metres in the air. It was, in a very real sense, a fortress.

The entire structure appeared to have been made from recovered machina, giving it a slightly derelict and recycled look, yet the entire place would have, at any other time, probably have given the impression of running very smoothly nonetheless.

At this time however, it was very much under attack. Even from the distance they were standing, they could see the smoke and hear the shouts and screams.

"Yuna's down there?" Wakka demanded, sounding aghast, upon seeing the desimation.

"Of all the places," Lulu was quick to respond, "Let's go," she added.

The group heeded her suggestion hastily, and they quickly caught up with Rikku, who'd already started down the dune in her haste to reach Home. Tidus looked at her sidelong as they drew even, his concern well founded as the little Al Bhed looked distressed.

It didn't take them long to reach the main entrance of Home. As they approached, they saw a few of the Al Bhed defending their home and Tidus was shocked to see they appeared to be fighting Guado soldiers.

As they watched a young Al Bhed man was shot down by a guado guard and Rikku was quick to react.

"Keyakku!" she screamed, darting forward. Tidus made to grab her arm, concerned at the danger that awaited them but the Al Bhed was too quick.

She dashed forward and knelt at the fallen man's side, "Keyakku," she cried again, clutching his arm. The fallen man seemed to say something, to which Rikku responded by leaning forward, "Who?" she questioned desperatedly, "Who's atacking us? _Fru tet drec du oui_?"

The fallen Al Bhed drew a shuddering breath, "Yevon...Guado..." he whispered through blood stained lips, before falling silent.

Tidus hurried up behind her, darting cautious looks at the mayhem around them. The remaining Al bhed seemed to have dealt with Guado around the entrance well enough. The blitzer knelt beside Rikku as the others clustered around them.

"A war?" Lulu wondered outloud, "Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?"

"Keyakku," Rikku said for a third time, this time her voice soft and resigned.

Tidus looked at the man identified as Keyakku and frowned. He'd been shot twice in the chest and was clearly dead, but Rikku was still shaking him.

"Rikku," he started to say.

Before he could go on or the small Al Bhed could reply, someone pushed past him and knelt on the opposite side of the fallen man. The man was clearly Al Bhed, elderly, with a tattooed and shaven head.

"_Dryd ec fnuhk_," he said harshly, "Guado_ ku vun dra _summoner."

"_Vydran_," Rikku murmured softly.

The elderly Al Bhed stared furiously at the fallen man for a moment, then, in a gesture that completely belied his appearance, he knelt down and cradled the man in his arms for a moment.

Both Rikku and Tidus froze. A moment that seemed to last an eternity finally ended with the older man kissing the fallen Al Bhed on the forehead and laying him gently on the ground.

He stared downward for a long moment, his body language heavy and worn, then he looked up and fixed Tidus with the most terrifying look he'd ever seen. It was one that held the promise of so many indescribable things should he choose to dissapoint.

"You Rikku's friends?" he said gruffly looking from the Blitzer to the others, then not waiting for a reply, "Well, don't just stand there. Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home."

The shaven Al Bhed made for the entrance at speed, a heavy bulkhead door, with many of the group following automatically. Auron, it had to be said, followed with something of a smile gracing his face.

Tidus tarried and looked at Rikku, who was still kneeling beside Keyakku.

"Rikku," he said, "Who was that?"

The small Al Bhed stood slowly and wiped her eyes, "My Father," she told him softly, "Cid. He's the leader of the Al Bhed."

Tidus paused for a moment, contemplating this, "Let's go," he said finally, quietly.

Rikku looked up at him, "Yeah," she said with a slight smile, "We've got to save Yunie."

Tidus shook his head, "Not just Yuna, right?" he countered.

Rikku looked at him abruptly, a full smile gracing her face, "Yeah," she said gratefully as she made to stand.

The blitzer matched her smile for a moment as he stood, helping her up at the same time. His face fell again, however, as they quickly made their way after the others, reaching them just as they entered the main hatchway of Home. The situation around them seemed dire and the blitzer caught himself hoping they wouldn't find Yuna in this place.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) 


	45. Chapter 45

You have no idea how I've dreading writing this chapter. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

Upon entering home, the group immediately stop to survey the situation. The area around the entrance was clear of enemies but bore the signs of battle and there were dead Al Bhed as well as Guado soldiers lying on the metal plate floor. Their blood mixed with the rust in a morbid compliment of colours. 

Cid cursed loudly upon seeing the decimation and hurried toward one the hatchways, quickly disappearing from view. The others, being unsure, took their cue from Rikku who made no move to follow her father.

She watched him go, a frown gracing her face for a brief moment before looking at her companions.

"This way," she told them, heading for another hatchway, across from the first.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked as they hurried after her.

Rikku looked over her shoulder briefly, "I think..." she stopped and shook her head, "Just follow me."

They hurried along the metal corridor as fires blazed around them and Al Bhed ran back and forth. It wasn't long before they came across a group of Guado.

The Guado warriors immediately brought their hands up, preparing to cast spells or summon fiends as they had in Macalania.

Rikku gave a short yell of anger and charged them.

"Rikku," Tidus yelled after her, drawing his sword and following.

"Wait!" he heard Wakka call behind them.

One of the Guado had already summoned a large horned fiend, which intercepted them long enough for the Guado to make good their escape.

"You!" Tidus yelled after them angrily, "Why did you do this?"

Rikku was quick to throw an explosive device at the fiend which barred their path, damaging it heavily. A strike from Tidus' sword finished it off swiftly.

"What in Yevon's name are the Guado thinking?" Wakka said with a frown, looking after the departed Guado warriors.

Rikku made a noise of anger and grief between heavy breaths.

"This is terrible," she said in dismay.

She seemed about to say something more but paused as a voice came over the tannoy system. The group recognised it as Cid, the tattooed Al Bhed who'd turned out to be the leader of the Al Bhed.

"_Drec pedac_," his voice sounded slightly tinny over the speaker, but the bald man was clearly irate, "_Rikku! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan duu! E ys majamehk __Home. Yht dra fiend fedr ed_."

Rikku stared at the closest speaker in shock for a moment then frowned, "Oh no," she muttered.

"What did he say?" Wakka wanted to know.

"We have to get underground," Rikku told them urgently.

"Where's Yuna?" Auron asked quietly.

Rikku looked at him, hesitating only a moment before saying, "The summoner's sanctum," she told them, "This way."

The little Al Bhed led them swiftly through the burning corridors. As they hurried after her, Tidus looked at the utter ruin of Home and had to wonder what the Guado had to gain from such an attack. Were they simply attacking the Al Bhed for perceived crimes against Yevon or were they after something else?

Tidus' mind inevitably strayed to Seymour's insistence at getting Yuna to join him in one way or another.

Before long Rikku led them through a doorway which led onto a walkway with a set of stairs leading downward. Another of the horned creatures they'd encountered earlier as well a different fiend, which seemed to be a meld of many different creatures, barred their path.

Rikku, being in the lead reached once gain for an explosive device of some kind, but one the fiends was quick to attack and bore down on her swiftly. Being the first one behind her, Tidus leapt forward to intercept it, catching the fiend's horns against his translucent blade.

The strength of the creature surprised him, but he was able to keep it from goring Rikku long enough for Auron to come forward a rend it asunder with his large Katana.

The other fiend was quickly dispatched by a powerful spell from Lulu and a strike from Wakka's attack ball.

The blitzball captain straightened as the fiend dissolved into pyreflies and looked around with frown. The area they'd entered was little better than the rest of home. Using fiends, the Guado had literally taken Home to pieces. The walls were scored and gouged open, wires hung loose and fires blazed unchecked.

"This place is done for," he said bluntly.

Rikku, upon hearing him, hung her head, "You're right," she said simply, sadly, "You're right Wakka."

Tidus glared at his fellow blitzball player but stopped in surprised as he realized Wakka was looking at Rikku with something akin to sympathy.

"We Al Bhed," Rikku went on, "We weren't always like this. Once we had a home but Sin destroyed the island were we used to live. After that we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then my Dad brought the Al Bhed together again."

The Al Bhed girl looked up and smiled at the memory, "He said if we put our minds to it and worked together, we could build a new home. Everyone worked hard and then we had out home back again," she told them.

As Rikku paused a distant explosion sent tremors through the floor. Wakka seemed particularly touched, not only by the story but what they'd seen, and drifted closer to Rikku.

"But now," the little Al Bhed went on in barely a whisper, "Why did things have to tun out this way?" she demanded suddenly her voice cracking. Abruptly she turned to the nearest person, who turned out to be Wakka, and buried her head in his chest.

The blitzball captain did not recoil or even look surprised, he simply put a hand across her shoulders in support.

"Damn those Guado," he growled uncharacteristically, "What are they thinking?"

Tidus made a face at this statement, thinking to himself he could take a pretty good guess as to the answer to Wakka's question.

"Rikku," Lulu asked suddenly, "What is the Summoner's Sanctum?"

The Al Bhed girl raised her head from Wakka's chest and wiped her eyes, "The Summoner's Sanctum is where we keep the summoners," she said softly, "We keep them safe there."

Wakka shifted his stance uncomfortably, "You kidnapped them," he concluded.

Rikku also looked uncomfortable at this, "Yes," she admitted, "I know it's against the teachings and all that..."

"I get why you did it," Wakka interrupted quickly, "But..." he seemed unsure of how to go on.

Tidus felt inclined to interrupt too at this point, the conversation had taken a turn into the unknown for him, "Well I sure don't get it," he told them honestly, "They might get hurt on their pilgrimages, so you kidnap them?"

Rikku and Wakka looked at him abruptly, guilt flashes across their faces. Even Lulu looked uncomfortable suddenly.

Tidus shook his head and continued, "If summoners don't do their job, who will beat Sin?" he asked, sounding truly confused, "You want to protect them I know, but guardians are there for that. If guardians do their job well, the summoners will be safe, right?" he concluded.

Instead of agreeing or even thinking about his point Rikku looked evasive. Looking at the others resulted in the same response.

"Right?" he repeated forcefully, looking at his companions searchingly, his heart suddenly beating a little too fast.

He desperately needed them to tell him he was right, to banish his fears. Too often in the past had he felt that there was something he didn't know, something they were keeping from him. Something they dare not say.

"It's quiet," Kimahri rumbled abruptly, "Kimahri goes now."

True to his word, the Ronso made his way down the metal steps toward the only other doorway, never once looking back. Before long the others started to follow, avoiding words.

Tidus stood stock still, looking at them as they walked by, trying to meet their eyes and gain answers. Rikku lingered briefly as she passed.

"The Summoner's Sanctum is down here," she said quietly, not looking at him, "I'm sure Yunie is there."

Tidus did not reply to this, but looked at her with an enquiring frown. His gaze followed her incessantly as she walked away down the stairs heading for the metal hatchway, through which the others were disappearing.

He stood for a moment longer, frozen by indecision. Part of him desperately wanted to go into the Sanctum and, hopefully, find Yuna. But part of him also knew things were about to change. The others' reluctance to discuss the Al Bheds' actions and their reasons behind them, confirmed this. And Tidus, in all honesty, dreaded what might happen.

Suddenly angry and frustrated, he hurried down the metal stairway and entered the Sanctum after the others. The Summoner's Sanctum was large and must have once been lavishly decorated, despite its locked and guarded doors, but now it was ruined much the same as the rest of Home.

Amongst the ruins, two summoners, Dona and Isaaru were standing over the Al Bhed who lay slain.

Dona looked up as they approached, "Yuna's not here," she said bluntly, guessing what they searching for, "Stay there while we perform the sending."

Tidus looked around in dismay, the Sanctum had been torn apart and many Al Bhed lay dead on the metal floor. As he'd fleetingly hoped before, he was now glad they hadn't found Yuna in such a place.

Rikku had taken one look at the destruction and was now on her knees, her hands covering her face.

"They died protecting us," Isaaru added, "It's not much but the least we can do is give them a proper sending."

Tidus looked away out of respect and was surprised to find himself looking at Isaaru's younger brother and guardian, Paccè.

The boy looked worried and out of place. Upon noticing Tidus' gaze, he looked up at him with a frown.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "What does sacrificed mean?"

Tidus was taken aback, his mind immediately returning to the conversation he'd had with Rikku before Macalania. She'd used the same word to describe Yuna's pilgrimage.

"What?" he questioned, fearing the answer.

Paccè made a face, "The Al Bhed said that summoners were being sacrificed. That they shouldn't have to do the pilgrimage."

"What do you mean?" Tidus demanded suddenly, his voice rising. Paccè looked surprised and backed away from him abruptly. His reaction caught the attention of the other guardians.

"Why couldn't they just trust the guardians to protect the summoners?" the blitzer went on, now looking at his companions, his voice hard, his patience worn through, "The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!"

"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Rikku voice suddenly echoed across the Sanctum, interrupting Tidus' angry tirade.

The little Al Bhed stood and approached group. She looked at Tidus exclusively as she went on, "If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand...they might stop Sin but.." she paused suddenly frowning, her face pained, "Yunie could too, but she..." again she paused her her eyes downcast.

Tidus stared at her, tense and confused.

Rikku looked up abruptly, "Yunie will die!" she cried, her voice breaking, her legs giving in again.

Tidus flinched, taking an instinctive step backward at her words.

"You know, don't you?" Rikku went on, "Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin...but then...If she calls it, then the Final Aeon's gonna kill her. Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too."

Tidus' face was now slack from utter shock. Her words, just as he was prepared to deny them or scoff at them, rang undeniably true. Everything he was unsure of, every awkward moment, every wrongly spoken word suddenly made sense.

Rikku, with three simple words, had explained them all. And suddenly Spira was a darker place. Suddenly his companions were untrustworthy. Suddenly he felt grossly out of place.

But worse than all that, was the fact that it was undeniable. It was the truth. Yuna was going to die.

And he...

"Was I..." he whispered, still staring down at Rikku, who was sobbing on the floor, "The only one who didn't know?"

He looked at the others abruptly but none of them, save Auron, would meet his eye. The legendary guardian looked at him sadly but even this, as much as the others' avoidance, gave him the answer he needed.

They all knew. And they had all long, just as he did now.

"Why?" he snapped suddenly, leaning down and grasping Rikku's shoulders, "Why was I the only one who didn't know? Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"

"We weren't hiding it," Wakka said suddenly, his face marred by a deep frown.

"It was just too hard to say," Lulu concluded, her shoulders slumped, her eyes downcast.

Tidus looked at them, aghast and then, as the reality of what he'd learned weighed down on him, he fell to knees alongside Rikku, a sound of pain and anger tearing from his throat.

"How could you?" he demanded to know, thumping the metal floor with a gloved fist, his anger suddenly equalling his grief, "How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family."

Lulu looked away from him at this, her face pained.

Tidus growled in frustration and turned his attention to Wakka.

"Why don't you do something, Wakka!?" he went on, climbing to his feet abruptly.

"Don't you think we tried to stop her," Lulu interrupted suddenly, her voice strained, "She follows...her heart," the black mage added softly.

"Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner," Wakka added, "To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!"

Tidus shook his head and turned away, bewildered, but Rikku spoke in his place.

"But, Wakka, that's just wrong!" she told him firmly, also picking herself up from the floor, "Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"

"But that is our choice," a soft voice interrupted them. Isaaru, followed by Dona, approached the group slowly, having completed the sending.

"We all live in fear of Sin, you know that," Dona addressed both Rikku and Tidus at this point.

"A world without Sin," Isaaru went on, "That is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will use our power even if it means our lives."

Tidus looked at them blankly, his thoughts in turmoil. He understood what they were saying. It was their choice and what they wanted, ultimately, was right. But when he thought of Yuna, he just couldn't agree.

"But..." he started, faltering, "I've been telling Yuna, 'Let's go to Zanarkand together.' I've been telling her..." he trailed off.

He was aware of the silence around him. The others were clearly watching him, either with sympathy or interest.

"And Yuna," he went on, his face falling into a frown, "She'd just...smile."

In Kilika...

"_What's the end?_"

In Luca...

"_I want my journey to be full of laughter."_

On the Mi'hen Highroad...

"_You can, right? After you beat Sin."_

At the Moonflow...

"_After we beat Sin, we're coming back."_

Tidus stayed immobile for a moment staring at the ground, then his fists bunched.

"I can't," he said suddenly, "I can't let her die! I'll find her," he looked up abruptly.

He looked toward Rikku.

"Where to now?" he questioned, his face fixed in a deep frown.

"Dad has an airship waiting," she said carefully, still wary of his reactions. She made for a hatchway on the opposite side of the Sanctum, "This way."

Tidus nodded, "Okay," he said, following her without hesitation or a glance at the rest of the group.

Beyond the next doorway a long set of stairs led upward into what was clearly a hanger of some sort and Tidus saw a large airship, prepared for launch.

Ahead of him Rikku quickly scampered up the gangway into the interior and Tidus was quick to follow. Without waiting to see if the others had followed, he made his way after Rikku into what quickly turned out to be the bridge. A few Al bhed, including Cid, were pacing anxiously about.

The bridge was laid out in a circular fashion, with a console on one side and three control panels toward the front. The central one, which was occupied by the tattooed man that Tidus recognised as Rikku's brother, turned out to be the pilot controls.

In the centre of the bridge was a large, translucent blue orb with many signs and symbols crawling over its surface. Its purpose was a mystery to Tidus.

"_Hu desa_!" Cid was saying as they hurried onto the bridge, "_Ku! Ku! Ku!_"

Rikku's brother turned in his seat, "Three minute _mavd_," he told his father.

"_Rinno rinno_," Cid shot back, "_Oui ryja_ one minute."

Tidus paused for only a moment in the doorway before going up to Cid, whom he assumed would be the one in the know.

"Where's Yuna?" he demanded.

Cid spared him an impatient glance before turning to one of the other Al Bhed, "_Ajanouha uh puynt_?" he barked.

The Al Bhed man nodded, "_Ajanouha ymeja_," he replied, his tone grim.

Tidus gave a growl and, spurred on by his anger and frustration, made the rash move of grabbing Cid by the shoulder and pulling him around forcefully.

"I said where is she?" he repeated heatedly, oblivious to Rikku squeak of dismay and the look of shock that passed over Cid's face, "Answer me, damn you!"

The bald Al Bhed suddenly sneered, smacking Tidus' hand off his shoulder, "And what'll you do when you find her?" he wondered harshly.

Tidus opened his mouth to rely, but then frowned suddenly, his anger diminishing slightly, "I didn't know," he said flatly, "I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do."

Cid snorted derisively and Tidus looked away briefly, his anger returning at the thought what he'd so recently learned. He became aware that Al Bhed on the bridge as well as the rest of the party were watching the exchange, some with surprise, others with interest.

"I told her all those without even knowing," Tidus went on, looking down, grasping his struck wrist with his other hand, "I've got to tell her I'm sorry."

Cid snorted again, "That's it?" he demanded, "You're gonna tell her you're sorry? And then you just drag her off to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin!"

Tidus shook his head opening his mouth to protest but the Al Bhed leader went on taking a step toward the blitzer antagonistically.

"You're all the same," Cid spat, "Let the summoner die so we can live in peace!"

He punctuated the last word by striking out and punching Tidus soundly across the face. Too slow to react or defend himself, the blitzer's head snapped to the side and fell heavily to the floor of the bridge.

A tense silence followed, in which no one moved. Cid stood unapologetically, hands curled into fists, his expression hard.

After a moment Tidus pushed himself off the floor into a sitting position and wiped a hand over his mouth.

"No," he said firmly, looking up, his face set, "I'm not going to let Yuna die."

Cid narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the blitzer, "Hah!" he said abruptly, "Words. Show me action."

Tidus climbed to his feet and looked the Al Bhed leader square in the eye, "She won't die," he promised simply.

Cid took a step back and gave Tidus an unreadable look, "Boy," he muttered shaking his head slowly, "You better not forget those words, cause if you do, I'm gonna make you regret it."

Tidus gave something just short of a smile.

"I won't."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	46. Chapter 46

Well, after practically a year I update, I could tell a fib and say it's becasue of all the power outages we've been having but mostly, when you don't have the desire to write you risk writing something truly bad. I'd rather spare you guys that. So bear with me if you will and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Open Office has taken to auto correcting Tidus to tides, so if you come across it that is why. I think I got most of them though.

This was a surprisingly awkward chapter to write. At one stage I realized I'd neglected to mention Kimahri. As far as the reader was concern, he may as well have been left behind in Home.

* * *

After the exchange between Tidus and Cid, which had captured everybody's attention so thoroughly, the people on the bridge quickly turned back to making ready for their escape from Home.

Cid, for his part, seemed satisfied that everyone was where they needed to be and went to stand in the centre of the bridge by the large blue orb.

Tidus hesitated a moment, looking toward Rikku instinctively. The Al Bhed girl was standing toward one side of the bridge, looking flummoxed. It seemed, what with recent events, her emotions were warring with each other which resulted in a look of confusion.

The blitzer gave a brief frown and looked beyond her to the rest of the party. As unhappy as he was with them, he still didn't feel as though he could ignore them entirely. He afforded them a glance, more to ensure they were all on board and unharmed, before turning away.

He approached Cid, probing the inside of his mouth with his tongue as he did so. Fortunately, it didn't seem as though Cid rather sudden attack had loosened any teeth or caused any significant damage.

"So, you know where she is?" he said abruptly, repeating his earlier question.

The older Al Bhed looked for a moment that he might laugh, but he grunted instead, "Of course not," he retorted, "That's why we're gonna look." He grinned, "Using this Airship."

Tidus nodded then looked around as a gasp caught his attention.

"A-Airship?" Wakka repeated, looking aghast.

Cid spared him a glance but didn't reply. If anything his grin widened as the entire ship shuddered and a tremor ran across the floor. Tidus braced his feet instinctively and Wakka crouched so low he was almost sitting on the floor.

"Vydran! Nayto du ku," Rikku's brother called back from the helm.

"Oaaryy! Y vmekrd **1000 years** ujantia!" Cid replied, turning back toward the front of the bridge.

A rumbling noise could now be heard, that was not coming from the ship and soon the bridge was bathed in bright sunlight. Looking through the clear ceiling of the bridge, the occupants could see a narrow band of sky, growing increasingly wider as the hanger doors opened laboriously. The sand that had been covering the doors, streamed over the edge in a fine, gentle spray which sparkled in the bright desert sunshine.

Tidus looked down from the strangely mesmerising sight just in time to see the hanger interior start to fall away as the ship rose slowly, and slightly unsteadily at first, but with growing speed and balance as her pilot gained confidence.

"Fruy! Ed sujac!" the blitzer heard Rikku's brother mutter.

Cid seemed to hear as well, because he turned to his son and grinned, "Necg pek, feh pek," he told him.

The conversation was, of course, lost on the party, save Rikku. Tidus however couldn't help but notice that the blonde Al Bhed was not looking happy. With the exception of Wakka, the rest of the party seemed to be taking their impromptu flight rather well. The blitzball captain one the other hand, looked pale.

As the airship cleared the hanger the occupants' eyes were drawn automatically back toward the recently evacuated Home. The hanger had brought them out right next the now fiercely burning ruins of the Al Bhed home.

A few of the larger flying fiends summoned by the Guado, noticed the airship and started heading their way. They had little hope of catching up as the ship started forward, albeit with a small lurch.

"Fruy! Ed vmeac!" their pilot said, sounding surprised.

Cid looked around the bridge before settling his gaze on his son once more, "Hagd, fa ica dryd," he said grimly.

Rikku's brother seemed to jump slightly at this, "Frydajan oui cyo," he muttered, lowering his head. The next moment he raised it again and in a surprisingly deep voice, began to sing the hymn of the fayth.

After a moment Cid joined him in song and the two sang in lament for the Al Bhed's lost home.

"What's going on?" Wakka wondered quietly, momentarily forgetting his unease, echoing Tidus' thoughts with words.

Rikku heard him and, after glancing at him with a frown, hung her head, "We're...we're going to blow up our home," she told him softly.

There was a short stunned silence after this declaration.

"How?" Lulu asked eventually.

Rikku looked at the black mage but didn't reply. In lieu of his daughter's silence, Cid spoke up.

"Using one of the forbidden machina," he told them.

Tidus looked at Cid with interest but also a touch of apprehension. Wakka's groan told them what he thought of this latest development.

The Al Bhed leader turned back to the front of the ship and addressed his son, "Nayto?" he enquired, surprisingly a grin was still plastered across his face.

There was a moment of tense silence in which their pilot cursed under his breath and Rikku bowed her head. The only noise was the hum of the ship's engines and the air rushing passed her hull.

"Vena!" Cid cried abruptly, bringing a hand down in a slashing motion. A split second later there was a shift throughout the ship that everyone felt through the soles of their shoes then a slight jerk and a dozen or more projectiles were fired from both sides of the ship.

There was a short gasp from Lulu and Wakka dropped to the floor entirely. Tidus hurried to the side of the bridge and peered out as the fairly small warheads, each about the size of an elongated Blitzball, traced a lazy curve through the air.

At first headed outward then arcing back toward Home, they quickly picked up speed as they flew closer to their target. There seemed to Tidus, to be an awful lot of them.

A moment later, although out of sight behind them, the missiles hit Home. The initial impact was loud, even at their distance, but a moment later all the sound seemed to be sucked out of the air. As fast as it had disappeared, sound returned in a deafening tide along with a shock wave that hit the airship with such force that its occupants were thrown to the ground.

For a moment Tidus feared they would either crash or be blown apart in mid-air. The ship held however, despite the force of the impact and, as she levelled out, the air around them turned momentarily red and black with tendrils of fire and smoke lacing the sky.

Rikku's brother seemed to think it was a good time to make haste, as the next moment found them picking up speed and breaking clear of the fire and smoke that was still rapidly spreading.

Tidus got up from the metal floor of the bridge cautiously and looked around to see if the rest of the party were unharmed. His attention, however, was rapidly drawn to abrupt laughter. This struck him as unexpected and looked curiously at Cid who had his head thrown back and was laughing.

"Nadinh du cyht," he chortled, still grinning widely.

Another sound, this time a more appropriate one, drew Tidus' attention once more. It was the sound of Cid's son sobbing quietly to himself. The blitzer frowned in sympathy and automatically looked to Rikku.

The little blonde had her head down, blocking her expression from view, but her shoulders were hunched in obvious grief.

"Hu haat vun daync," Cid was telling his son, sounding vaguely impatient, "Fryd ec kuut ypuid **machina**, ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf, oui caa?"

Tidus looked at him, picking up on the word Machina, but little else. He thought he recognized the word _anew_ from the book Rin had given him on the Mi'hen Highroad but he was still at a loss as to what Cid was saying.

The Al Bhed leader had returned now to staring at the blue orb that took up so much of the bridge. It was surprising how quickly he'd dismissed the act of blowing up Home, but the man's whole demeanour suggested one who lived for the here and now and considered the past to be gone and not worth dwelling on.

His people were safe now, that's all that mattered to him.

"Hey look, don't get so down," Wakka was saying to Rikku, who unsurprisingly was looking sad.

The little Al Bhed looked up at him with a small frown, but she did seem gratified that he was trying to cheer her up. Tidus was more surprised that the blitzball captain would offer such support.

"Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?" Wakka went on, giving a laugh that sounded a bit flat. His statement too, fell flat as Rikku gave him a shocked look then her face crumpled a bit.

"You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie," she told him tearfully, before stalking to the other side of the bridge.

Wakka's shoulders slumped and Tidus walked up and fisted him gently on the shoulder. The captain looked up.

"Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?" he wondered.

Tidus gave a shrug which clearly told him not to worry about it, before making his way back to the al Bhed leader.

"Did you find out anything about Yuna?" he asked, nothing if not persistent.

Cid made a face, "I'm working on it, alright?" he grunted impatiently.

Tidus crossed his arms and let out a sigh, one more of concern for the summoner than of impatience.

"Don't worry," Cid told him with a knowing grin, "I'm using a sphere oscillo finder, if she's out there, we'll get her."

"A sphere oscillo finder?" Tidus repeated the foreign sounding word.

"It's an ancient machina," Cid told them by way of explanation seeing their confused looks, "I don't know how it works either, so don't ask me, okay?"

"And you still use it?" Lulu interjected, sounding surprised.

Cid gave a lopsided shrug, "I don't even rightly know how this rig flies either," he admitted, "All because of the Yevon taboo on machina, we're running around in the dark here."

He paused and grinned at their shocked faces, "Ain't it a rush, kiddos?"

Wakka had turned a shade of green by this stage and had made his way over to the side of the bridge seeking something to hold onto. Lulu looked equally shocked but she clearly weighed finding Yuna as more important.

Tidus had personally been on flying craft before, back in Zanarkand although none had been as big, so he was relatively comfortable in the air. Of course, the craft from back home had been piloted by trained professionals, which did tend to make a substantial difference.

The only person completely unaffected by the news was Rikku who took it so in her stride as to completely ignore it. It was probably a phrase she'd heard from birth.

Kimahri and Auron's reactions turned out to be impossible to gauge as both had left the bridge sometime during the conversation.

Tidus turned his attention back to the oscillo finder, "You can find people with this?" he questioned.

Cid grunted and gave yet another shrug, "Seems that way," he said simply.

"It picks up signals basically," Rikku decided to interject at this point, "Every person gives off energy, the same energy that make up pyreflies and that you feel on the Farplane. Sphere are made up of this energy too."

Tidus nodded his understanding, looking the large blue orb thoughtfully. The figures and lines dancing over it's surface meant nothing to him but it helped to know something was being done to find Yuna.

"Can you use it to find Sin?" Lulu asked suddenly.

The others looked at her in surprise. Cid's gaze was decidedly hostile at the mention of Sin but Rikku looked impressed.

"Yeah, you can," she told the black mage, "But it's not always on the grid. When it gets to far below the sea or too high in the sky then the oscillo finder can't pick it up."

Lulu nodded looking thoughtful and Tidus had to wonder what she was thinking. A way to find sin after Yuna obtained the Final Aeon? All Tidus could see was a way to find Yuna's death and it awoke a deep resentment inside of him.

Suddenly he felt the desire to be off the bridge and away from the rest of the party. He turned abruptly to leave and no one made any move to stop him. Upon exiting the bridge, he found Auron just outside the hatchway leaning against the bulkhead.

The man in red said nothing as Tidus passed by and the blitzer offered no words either, not sure what he would say even if he had the inclination.

He wandered for a while down the passage way that seemed to curve around the side of the ship toward aft. Some way down the corridor he spotted Kimahri, standing statue still while Al Bhed milled around him. Either they didn't notice the Ronso or they just accepted that he wasn't about to move out of the way.

Tidus approached slowly and stared up at the Ronso's unreadable face.

"Kimahri," he said.

The blue Ronso looked down at him and the two held each others' gazes for a moment. Tidus desperately wanted to ask the Ronso: _Why? Why did you let her?_ But his feline eyes already held so much pain and sadness that the blitzer felt unable to.

He would admit to surprise that Kimahri would show him such emotion but perhaps that was the Ronso's way of saying sorry. His way of saying: _I too suffer. You are not alone._

It made Tidus feel selfish and he had to wonder if he would have been able to say it. Were he in their position, would have had the nerve to tell him that the woman he loved was going to die?

* * *

Thanks for reading. No promises on when the next chapter will be up. Maybe I should take bets, ha ha. :) 


	47. Chapter 47

Ahem. Chapter 47 for your reading pleasure.

* * *

After Tidus' wordless exchange with Kimahri he started making his way back to the bridge. His understanding of why his companions had kept the truth from him was still small, but he thought he at least understood their position a little better.

He had already tried to imagine being in Spira alone and failed, he wasn't about to try again. Besides which, they needed to find Yuna together.

Along the way he paused, recognizing one of the people sitting against the bulkhead, weary and dirty from their narrow escape.

It was Dona.

It was no secret that he had little love for the summoner but he had to wonder: What would make someone like Dona willing to give up their life to defeat Sin? He had always considered her to be selfish amongst other things.

"You okay?" he asked on impulse as he approached.

Dona glanced up, "Look, I'm really tired," she told him shortly, "If it's not an emergency would you mind leaving me alone?"

Tidus blinked then sighed, "Fine," he said simply, wondering why he'd bothered in the first place.

"Wait!" Dona suddenly called as he started to walk away.

Tidus paused but only turned his head back toward her. To his surprise the summoner looked uncomfortable and even a bit embarrassed.

"I want to ask you something," she said, getting slowly to her feet.

Tidus turned to face her fully, plastering an expectant look on his face.

"What would you think if I said I...I was giving up my pilgrimage?" Dona asked hesitantly after a moment.

Tidus paused then shrugged, "Sure, sounds good to me," he said simply.

Dona looked surprised at this, even shocked, "Unusual," she murmured, placing a hand on her hip and giving him an appraising look, "Most people would never forgive a summoner who quit."

"Why's that?" Tidus wondered, genuinely confused.

Dona gave a mirthless smile, "Behind my back they would say I was abandoning my duty," she explained.

Tidus understood but did not concur, "Who cares?" he said flippantly, "Let them say what they want."

Dona snorted, "Easy for you to say," she retorted, sounding like her usual self for a moment but her face fell once again into contemplation, "But you do have a point. Maybe Barthello and I should go some place far away."

She looked sharply at Tidus, "I suppose you seek to stop Yuna's pilgrimage," she said suddenly.

Tidus gave her a look, "I want to stop her from dying," he replied shortly, "We can defeat Sin some other way."

Dona laughed outright at this, "As if there was another way," she said mockingly, "What a dreamer."

"Maybe," was all Tidus said in reply.

After this harsh reminder of what he'd so recently learned, Tidus excused himself from the conversation and hurried back to the bridge. Surely, he told himself, Cid would have found something by now.

He re-entered the bridge to the sound of raised voices. He recognized Auron's and then Cid's.

"After rescuing Yuna, then what?" the legendary guardian was demanding, "You want to keep her safe correct? You would seek to stop her pilgrimage?"

Tidus paused in the doorway, surprised by the vehemence in Auron's voice. He was facing Cid, in front of the sphere ocsillo finder. The Al Bhed leader was looking impatient.

He scowled at the man in red, "Of course," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "If she continues this fool pilgrimage, she will die. Sure as if you killed her yourself."

Tidus could have cheered at this, glad to have someone as adamant as he was about saving Yuna. Auron seemed equally adamant that the summoner should continue her pilgrimage, which was puzzling to the blitzer.

"No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little niece to her death," Cid went on, "When I save her, I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice."

Auron raised an eyebrow, "Even against her will?" he wanted to know.

Cid sniffed, "Better than a dog's death," he said simply. Then fixed Auron with a hard stare, "And I'll take down anyone who don't agree," he promised.

The legendary guardian gave a small smile, "You are the captain," he said.

"Good!" Cid grinned, "Then it's settled."

With a knowing smile still gracing his face, Auron turned to move to the rear of the bridge. As he passed, Tidus tried to catch his eye, curious and a bit angry that Auron was so for Yuna's pilgrimage continuing. Was he simply respecting Yuna's wishes or was it something else?

He found it hard to believe that the man in red would simply lead Yuna to her death, so what was he up to?

Before he could think on it further, there was a noise of surprise from their pilot.

"Vydran! Fa vuiht **Yuna,"** Rikku's brother called out.

At mention of the summoner's name, Tidus hurried to the front of the bridge. The other followed suit.

"Yuna?" Tidus questioned looking from their pilot to Cid and back again.

"Frana?" Cid barked at his son.

"E femm cruf oui."

At these words, Cid turned and looked into the oscillo finder. Following his lead, the other did the same. The numbers and symbols crawling over the shiny blue surface faded and, after a moment of static, an image appeared.

It was indistinct at first but it soon cleared to show them a temple. It was larger than any Tidus had previously seen and its pinnacle was many stories high. Several shorter towers were connected to the main spire by walkways spanning the air between. Beyond the temple, a large sprawling city could be seen, surrounded on most sides by water.

The image faded out for a moment then another appeared in its place. This image was less clear but they could all see two things of interest. One was Yuna, which was a relief to all. Surprisingly she was wearing what could only be interpreted as a wedding dress. Although short, the dress was pure white and over her hair, which had been tied back, the young summoner wore a long flowing veil.

The second thing was more surprising. One of the people in the image was Seymour. He was dressed in different robes and had his long blue hair tied back beneath a ceremonial cap but it unmistakeably the half Guado summoner.

Both Yuna and Seymour were standing at the end of two parallel walkways, both of which would lead them to the main pinnacle of the temple. Around each of them was an honour guard of priests.

After a moment the picture grew fuzzy again then faded altogether.

"Where was that?" Tidus wanted to know, still staring at the finder as if hoping the image would return.

"The Palace of St Bevelle," Lulu told him, "The heart of Yevon."

Bevelle, the largest city in Spira. Tidus remembered this from his conversation with Yuna in Luca. The city, from what he'd seen, was indeed large, almost as big as Zanarkand.

The blitzer looked at Cid, "Let's go, gramps," he quipped.

Cid raised an eyebrow at the word 'gramps' then shook his head, "Easy, kiddo," he said, "Bevelle's defences are top notch."

Tidus made a face, "So?" he wondered, "You scared? Yuna's there, so we go and get her," he finished simply.

Cid looked surprised for a moment then chuckled, "You got guts," he conceded, then turning to his son, "Cad luinca du **Bevelle**! Vimm cbaat yrayt."

"Nukan," their pilot confirmed with a nod.

Unprepared for the burst of speed that came next, having not understood the exchange, Tidus lost his footing and sat down hard.

"Ouch," he yelped.

Cid crouched down and gave the blitzer a grin, "It'll take a while to get to Bevelle," he told him, "Meanwhile..."

"We prepare for battle," Tidus said with a grin of his own. Climbing back to his feet he caught sight of Rikku's face. Her expression was one of confusion.

"What's it?" he asked her.

"What's Seymour doing alive?" she asked outright, "I thought we take care of him back in Macalania?"

Tidus didn't know what to say but Auron stepped forward to answer her enquiry

"He's dead," the legendary guardian told her, "As dead as Jyscal was. His attachment to this world keeps him from the next."

Rikku visibly blanched at this, "Whoa," she breathed, "Scary."

Auron looked through the front window of the bridge looking thoughtful, "Yuna must be trying to send him," he said at length.

Rikku perked up at this, "Wonder if that'll work," she said. Tidus' thoughts were similar.

"Perhaps he won't expect it," Auron replied after a moment but his tone implied he wasn't so sure.

Tidus was inclined to agree but Wakka had something else on his mind.

"I'd glad Yuna's okay and all," he started, as if this was in doubt, "But what's with those fancy clothes?"

This drew the attention of all on the bridge, each with varying expressions of amusement or disbelief.

Lulu was the first to break the silence by saying, "It's called a wedding dress."

Wakka's head whipped around to look at the black mage, "What!?"

Tidus laughed but anything he might have said in response to this was lost as the ship rocked abruptly and violently. The blitzer nearly found the floor again but managed to keep his feet.

"The hell?" Cid immediately turned to his son.

"Fa yna ihtan yddylg!" their pilot called back. He seemed to be struggling with the controls somewhat and a moment later it became apparent why.

Off the starboard bow, movement caught the eye of all aboard. At first Tidus struggled to identify what it was, but he realized a moment later this was only because he could not see all of it. As the ship veered away, the creature that had attacked them came into full view.

It was much longer than the airship, but not as bulky. It reminded Tidus irrevocably of a snake but the beast had fore and hind legs, graced with talons each as large as Auron's blade. Two translucent wings sprouted from its back, keeping it easily aloft.

Had it not been intent on knocking them out of the sky, the sight would have been beautiful.

"Now there's a rare sight," Auron commented, sounding undisturbed.

"That's huge," Tidus said, sounding aghast.

"What is that?" Rikku asked her voice small.

Lulu replied, sounding as calm as Auron, "The guardian Wyrm, Evrae," she paused, looking thoughtful, "Protector of Bevelle."

"The red carpet has teeth," Auron commented, a slow mirthless smirk creeping onto his face.

"Wait," Tidus caught on to what Lulu had said, "That means we're close to Bevelle."

"Goddamned fiend," Cid grumbled, glaring at the beast through the window, "There's nothing to do but-."

"Destroy the ship and all go down together," Rikku finished for him, imitating her father's voice as best she could.

Cid looked flummoxed for a moment, "Huh?"

Rikku shook her head, "You've gotta learn a little restraint Pops," she told him, "If we crash the ship we can't go rescue Yunie."

"I wasn't actually going to-," Cid stopped suddenly and spun around to face his son, "Fa cdemm ryja fynraytc?" he wanted to know.

"Oac, fro?" came the dubious reply.

Cid grinned, "Plan B," he told them, "We're gonna hit that thing with everything we got!"

"That's more like it," Rikku replied with a smile.

"What are you going to do?" Tidus wanted to know with a frown, his tone something akin to dread.

Cid grinned again, which didn't reassure those watching him, "We've still got some warheads left," he told them, "Let's knock that thing out of the sky."

"How close are we to Bevelle?" Auron asked abruptly, still looking at Evrae with interest. The wyrm seemed to be readying another attack.

"Look for yourself," Cid told him, gesturing toward the front of the ship. Off the bow, through the clouds the highest pinnacle of the Palace of St Bevelle was just coming into view.

"You'd best head up on deck," Cid went on, "This could be close."

Auron nodded his assent and, with the other following, left the bridge. Kimahri joined them without a word. As they made their way upward, the airship lurched again indicating Evrae had rammed them once more.

"The ferryman asks a high price," Auron muttered as he straightened from a crouch.

"You think we'll have to fight that thing?" Tidus asked in surprise, interpreting the legendary guardian's comment with accuracy born of familiarity.

Auron didn't reply.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	48. Chapter 48

I'm alive! Or rather, on holiday, which is the same thing when you're talking about fanfiction writing.

This chapter is fairly short but I needed to cut it off where I did otherwise it would have gone on forever. I'm about half way through the next chapter however and with a bit of luck, it will be posted later today. I'm in the writing mood of late, especially FF so this is probably true :P

* * *

From the deck, the view of the guardian wyrm was more impressive but also significantly more frightening. The wyrm was undeniably beautiful, but the creature was intent on its task of protecting the city below them. Tidus could almost feel sorry for the fact that they had to kill it.

The highest pinnacle of the Palace of St Bevelle could now clearly be seen beyond the guardian wyrm, although no detail could be picked up by those aboard the airship. Below the tower, the city itself could distantly be made out. From what little he could see, Tidus was surprised to discover that Bevelle was largely built not only by the water but also over it much like Zanarkand and the sunken city in the Moonflow.

His attention was drawn back to the task at hand as the airship's starboard cannons roared and a dozen or more missiles screamed toward Evrae. The guardian wyrm, while a powerful and deadly creature, was clearly not expecting the onslaught.

Evrae let out a dreadful roar of pain and anger and charged once more.

"Looks like it's going to take more than one hit," Rikku yelled over the noise the wyrm was creating. Evrae rammed the airship again and the party crouched instinctively. Up close they could see the wounds created by the missiles on Evrae's body.

Tidus was surprised and impressed that the wyrm was still in the air.

"We're close," Cid's voice suddenly blared from the airship's loud hailer, "Get ready."

A glance over the side confirmed their captain's remark. The pinnacle of the palace was close and the members of the wedding party could be seen on the bridges spanning the distance between the towers. By the looks of it, the people on the bridges were starting to notice their presence. Although no voices could be heard, some of the members of the wedding party were stopping and pointing upward.

"Hold on," Cid voice came once more, "We've got to turn this rig round. Don't be falling now!"

True to the Al Bhed leader's word, the airship veered away from the guardian wyrm then swung around to the other side of the airship faced their enemy. The guardians on deck crouched instinctively and concentrated grimly on the task of staying on board. Just as Tidus wondered the reason behind such a move he was answered as the row cannons on port side of the ship spoke and a second volley of missiles were sent hurtling toward Evrae.

The wyrm roared once more and charged, straight into the oncoming volley. As the two collided there was a mighty explosion and, once the smoke had cleared, the guardian wyrm could be seen falling from the sky. Tidus watched it fall with regret and relief combined.

Without waiting to learn its fate Cid sped the airship toward the pinnacle of the Palace of St Bevelle. Even as they did so, all aboard could feel the airship slowing rapidly its movements becoming sluggish and jerky.

"What's going on?" Tidus called to Rikku over the wind.

"I don't know," she replied, looking around in confusion

"Cruud! Fa'na mucehk bufan," a second Al Bhed voice came over the loud hailer. All on deck recognized their pilot's voice and turned to Rikku for a translation. The Al Bhed girl in question looked annoyed.

"We're losing power," she translated, "Those shots must have drained the airship's energy."

"We'll get as close as we can, but ya'll are going to have to jump," Cid's voice came, "We don't have enough power to stay in the air for long."

A tense silence fell over the group as their captain manoeuvred the airship closer to the main pinnacle. Tidus approached the edge, scouring the crowd on the bridge a few hundred feet away for Yuna. He spotted her almost instantly, standing next to Seymour. Both were in their wedding dress as they'd seen on the oscillo finder; the draft created by the airship was causing Yuna's veil to billow in the wind then come loose and drift away. As he watched Seymour grabbed her arm and dragged her further along the bridge and out of sight. Yuna dropped her bouquet at the suddenness of the movement.

Tidus scowled and backed away from the edge slightly. As he did so something ricocheted off the deck by his feet, causing him to flinch involuntarily. Recognising gunfire for what it was he took a further step back and stared down with surprise at the wedding party.

It did not take long to spot the warrior monks within the ranks of the wedding party who were wielding rifles and firing at them. Tidus could see Maester Kinoc among their ranks, pointed urgently up at them. The group on the deck of the airship flinched as a muffled boom prefixed an explosion in the air close by.

"What the-," Wakka's bewildered statement was cut off by a second explosion, this time closer.

"Are those cannons?" Rikku wondered out loud, looking equally surprised as the others. She covered her ears as yet another explosion sounded close by. Auron scowled in a rare show of emotion.

"Quite the welcome," he muttered.

Their Al Bhed pilot did a good job of avoiding the onslaught but as they neared the pinnacle it became impossible for the airship to remain stationary long enough for those on deck to jump off. The airship veered around the temple yet again, still trying to find an opening.

Without warning the airship lurched, causing those on board to lose their footing. Tidus glanced around from where he'd sprawled on the deck and saw smoke trailing from the aft of the ship. One of the missiles had managed to clip them. With stomach turning abruptness, the airship stopped its forward movement and gained altitude rapidly as their pilot tried to take them out of range.

Tidus cursed as he struggled to regain his feet against the wind pressure, "We need to get down there," he yelled to Rikku over the noise and wind.

The Al Bhed nodded, "Pops!" she called out just as the captain's voice came over the loud hailer.

"Get ready," he ordered sounding slightly strained, "We've only got one more shot at this."

At these words the airship stopped its upward climb and dropped. Like a stone. Those on deck immediately threw themselves flat again as they were treated to the very disconcerting feeling that gravity had disappeared.

Tidus narrowed his eyes against the roaring wind as the Palace of St Bevelle rushed up to meet them at frightening speed. On the walkways below, the sight of the oncoming airship had alarmed the members of the wedding party enough so that some of them had started fleeing from the scene. The warrior monks however stayed in position and continued to fire upon the airship. As suddenly as it had begun their fall ended, as the airship drew level with the palace. Tidus gritted his teeth against the unpleasant sensation the inertia caused and climbed quickly to his feet. As he did so the airship lurched again but this time it was not from an enemy attack.

Cid had shot two thick metal cables from the side of the airship and planted them firmly into the walkway below. As the cables drew taunt Tidus took the hint and, with little regard for the bullets still flying through the air around them, leapt over the side and onto one the cables, sliding easily down its length toward the walkway below.

A quick glance behind him showed that the others had followed his lead and were also sliding down the two cables with surprising ease for some. Tidus turned his attention forward just in time to see the cables scissor as the airship turned above them. The blitzer quickly flipped himself over the one looking to scythe him in half, landing back on the first cable with ease. He crouched down further, leaning forward as he did so to gain speed.

It was little short of a miracle that the six guardians made it down the cables and onto the stone bridge without being shot or hit by one of the multiple explosions still dotting the sky above them. The instant they had leapt from the cables and landed on the relative safety of the walkway, Cid disengaged the cables and the airship sped away.

Tidus paid it little heed as he drew his translucent blue sword, knowing full well that the airship was barely managing to say airborne with little energy and the damage it had taken. They would have to try and catch up with Cid later.

_If we survive_, Tidus mused looking around at the assembled guards quickly. The warrior monks were a little bewildered at the sudden and impressive entrance of the six guardians and now, with their targets in amongst their ranks, could hardly fire upon them without risking hitting their allies.

The guardians took quick advantage of this as they barged their way up the walkway to where they could see Seymour standing at the top of a flight of wide stairs, with Yuna at his side albeit it against her will. While they all had their weapons drawn, as an unspoken agreement they did not kill any of the guards standing in their way. It was, Tidus imagined, a line they were not yet prepared to cross. Lulu used her magic to great effect, creating barriers around them as they ran, both obscuring the warrior monks' view as well as forcing them to back away.

But even as they approached the top of the walkway, where the other bridges all met to form a circular balcony, Tidus could see their ploy was not going to work for long. A group of warrior monks had formed a line between them and the stairs atop which Seymour stood. The young summoner at his side was looking down at her approaching guardians with much surprise.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out as he ran, locking his gaze onto her. Her expression had turned to one of near exasperation mingled with joy.

"Stop! This has gone far enough," the voice of Maester Kinoc rang out. The approaching guardians were forced to obey as they approached the line. Behind them the warrior monks closed ranks.

Tidus grimaced in anger and took a step forward, only to be halted by Auron, who shook his head.

"Stop," he murmured, nodding his head backwards.

Tidus followed this indication with impatience and saw the line of warrior monks had closed around them. Before, behind and now also from each side. With each guard holding a machina rifle, it was not hard to understand Auron's reasoning.

They were surrounded.

* * *

I did wonder how to adress the issue of Lulu not being seen in the 'sliding down the cable' FMV. I chose to simply brush over it, in much the same way the game did. It is _assumed_ that Lulu also slid down the cables, because she is with the party at the end. So assume so here as well.

Some of you will also probably wonder why I made the Evrae battle so short. Realistically I could not have humans, balancing on the deck of an airship, fighting an enormous flying wyrm. In terms of writing, it just didn't work even though in terms of story telling it is a rather important battle.

In future chapters I expect the Via Purifico to be something of a challenge.

Thanks for reading :)


	49. Chapter 49

As promised, the next chapter. Many thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter :) Your thoughts and feedback are always appreciated.

* * *

A tense silence followed this realization, as the party considered their options. By the smug smile on Kinoc's face, the leader of the warrior monks had already surmised a win on his part.

A movement from Yuna drew the attention of those present, especially her guardians. Taking advantage of the distraction caused by their arrival, the young summoner had relieved one of the priests of his staff and was holding horizontally in front her with both hands. She backed away from Seymour, who was observing her with amusement. Wearing a wry smile of admiration Tidus looked from Yuna to the priest she'd robbed, who was curled into a little ball of agony on the ground.

"You would play at marriage, just for the chance to send me?" Seymour enquired lightly. He smiled, "Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife." He took a step toward her, his hand outstretch in a beckoning manner.

Yuna's expression hardened as she took up the first stance of the sending dance. On cue, a few pyreflies drifted from Seymour's body. The half-guado did not seem alarmed by this, but continued to smile, his gaze resting hungrily on Yuna's face.

"Stop," came a command from behind Seymour. Grand Maester Mika stepped into view, causing a sharp reaction from Wakka. He gave a strangled grunt and Tidus half expected him to fall to the floor in supplication. Yuna also looked alarmed at his appearance.

"Do you not value your friends' lives?" the Grand Maester asked her, gesturing toward the thwarted guardians. As if on cue Kinoc stepped forward and raised his own rifle, pointing it directly at Tidus' head. The blitzer barely spared him a glance, but kept his gaze locked on Yuna. The young summoner hesitated however, her arms dropping slightly as she took in the sight.

"Your actions determine their fate," Mika informed her in no uncertain terms, "Protect them...or throw them away. The choice is yours."

The Grand Maester fell silent, allowing his words to sink in. They had the desired effect, because not a moment later Yuna lowered her pilfered staff and dropped it to the ground. The staff bounced once and then tumbled down the stairs to land at Tidus' feet. The blitzer stared at it in frustration then looked back toward Yuna, who was standing in dejected silence.

Seymour approached, "You are wise," he told her.

Yuna kept her eyes downcast as he stepped toward her. She looked up only when he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. Despite his obvious intention, she was ill prepared when he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Tidus lurched forward involuntarily, stopped only the line of guns being aimed at him.

Rikku made a short squeak of shock even as the Yevon clergy applauded the now complete union of the youngest Maester and Yuna. Wakka was making similar noises of disbelief while Lulu simply looked away with a distasteful expression. Auron turned his gaze downward, his expression unreadable while Kimahri's fur visibly bristled.

Tidus stared up at Seymour as he kissed Yuna, his expression slowly transforming from one of shock to one of impotent rage. He clenched his fists even as he saw Yuna doing the same, clearly fighting her desire to push the Maester away. Eventually Seymour broke away and Yuna turned her head, hiding her expression from the gathered crowds.

Seymour looked down at the guardians, "Kill them," he ordered simply.

Yuna gasped, stepping away from Seymour, her face mirroring her shock.

Tidus was equally surprised and turned his attention instinctively toward Kinoc as the Maester took a step toward him and cocked his rifle.

"I'm sorry," the Maester said sounding almost sincere, "But it is for Yevon."

Tidus stared down the barrel of the rifle, trying to think. A moment ago he'd been consumed by his hatred for Seymour, now he was looking at imminent death. However, Kinoc's intentions were interrupted as Auron spoke.

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" the legendary guardian sounded angry.

Kinoc transferred his attention and his aim to the man in red, "There are exceptions," he told him flatly. The Maester seemed about to go on, perhaps even to give the order to fire, but was interrupted by a cry from Yuna.

"No!"

Once again the young summoner had used distraction to her advantage. While all had been intent on the exchange at the bottom of the stairs, she had stepped away from the wedding party and had climbed onto the stone ledge circumventing the balcony. She now stood threateningly on the very edge; the drop behind her was so high one could scarcely see the bottom.

"Throw down your weapons! Let them go," she went on, "Or else." The summoner took a minute step closer to the ledge, clearly indicating her intention.

Tidus started in alarm but Seymour simply smiled. Despite this he gestured to the gathered warrior monks to lower their weapons. They obeyed without hesitation. Kinoc took a moment longer to heed the order but he too lowered his rifle. The blitzer instantly bounded past him and up the stairs, skidding to halt before Yuna.

"Leave now," the summoner pleaded before he could say anything, her face marred by a frown, "Please."

Tidus made a face of his own, "You're coming with us," he told her.

Yuna shook her head, "Don't worry," she insisted, "Go."

Tidus shook his head but anything he had been about to say was interrupted by Seymour.

"This is foolish," the half-Guado said simply, "If you fall, you'll die."

Yuna fixed the Maester with a look of disgust as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth forcefully. Seymour smirked at the implied insult.

"Don't worry," Yuna turned her attention back to Tidus, "I can fly."

Again the blitzer shook his head, fighting the urge to make a grab for her. He edged closer despite himself.

Yuna smiled, her eyes shining knowingly as she gazed down at him, "Believe," she told him.

Tidus stopped. He did believe her, he realised. Why was another matter entirely but Yuna's face radiated such sincerity that she had to know what she was doing. Right? He nodded hesitantly.

Yuna's smile widened and she clasped her hands against her chest. Then, her eyes never leaving his, she fell backwards.

"Yuna!" the yell tore from his throat before he could stop it and he leapt forward. Gripping the stone railing, he looked over the edge and stared in horror as he watched Yuna plummet head first toward the city below. Movement to either side told him that the others had also moved forward to peer over the edge.

Far below, Yuna could be seen still falling, her dress billowing in the wind, her arms outstretched toward the heavens as if expecting someone to catch her. And perhaps she did. A summoning circle burned itself into the air around her and four beams of light shot skyward. Not a moment later, Valefor, the winged Aeon Yuna had received in Besaid, came barrelling out of the sky. It shot downward, its wings wrapped tightly around its body, past those on the pinnacle of the Palace, almost faster than the eye could follow.

The aeon flew under Yuna, spun around and unfurled its wings, halting its descent and successfully catching the summoner on its stomach in one smooth movement. She raised herself on one elbow and looked upward as they drifted gently down toward the city and out of sight. There was a stunned silence amongst those still on the tower. The relief was palpable amongst some, the frustration amongst others.

"Cover your eyes!" Rikku suddenly cried, intending her command to be for her companions as she tossed a small grenade amongst the clergy. Most obeyed but Tidus, upon seeing that Yuna was safe, had drawn his sword and strode toward Seymour, his teeth bared in a grimace of rage. The half-Guado looked down as Rikku's grenade landed at his feet.

The blitzer stopped as he saw the object, recognising it to be one of Rikku's creations, but closed his eyes just a second too late. There was an explosion of blinding white. Screams rippled through the crowd and Tidus, now half blinded felt a strong arm wrap around his chest, effectively halting him in his quest to slice Seymour in two.

"Lemme go!" he yelled in fury as he was dragged backward, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Yuna said leave," Kimahri deep voice rumbled, identifying himself as the one who'd intercepted the blitzer, "We leave."

"We'll meet up with her later," Lulu added calmly.

"Wh-what was that?" Wakka wanted to know as they ran, barging through the panicking crowds and blinded warrior monks.

"An Al Bhed flash bomb," Rikku told him breathlessly.

The group, with Tidus still being dragged along unceremoniously despite his protestations, made their way down the closest walkway at speed leaving the now chaotic wedding party behind. They paused as they entered the interior of the main pinnacle, none of them knowing precisely where they were. Auron had the presence of mind to push the double stone doors behind them closed and with Kimahri's help barred them to prevent pursuit.

The interior of the temple was cool in comparison to the heat of the day out on the stone bridges and the noise of the chaos they'd left behind was effectively muffled. With few torches burning it was also significantly darker. The party took a moment.

"Where do you suppose Yunie'd go?" Rikku wondered quietly, breaking the relative silence.

Tidus, having been released by Kimahri, rubbed his eyes as his vision returned and gave her a contemplative look. His joy at finding the summoner and the fact that she'd managed to liberate herself was giving way to worry now that she was out of sight. Ever since learning the terrible truth about the pilgrimage, Tidus had been harbouring a deep seated terror for Yuna. With her now missing, he found he could scarcely breathe.

"Bevelle Palace is temple," Kimahri pointed out, "Yuna goes to one place only."

"The Chamber of the Fayth!" Tidus exclaimed in understanding.

"Bevelle's Chamber of the Fayth is at the bottom of the temple," Auron supplied, giving them a direction to start looking.

Cautiously they made their way down the many floors of the temple, listening for sounds of pursuit but none came which was puzzling in of itself. Another potential problem was the fact that the temple appeared deserted, as they made their way deeper into the palace they came across no priests or guards. Usually they would not have questioned their good luck, but their presence was well known by the clergy and the warrior monks.

"It's too quiet," Lulu said at length, as they paused at the top of a flight of stairs, "A trap?"

"Who cares?" Tidus responded bluntly, "Yuna's waiting."

Despite the imprudence of this statement none could disagree. They all felt the need to find Yuna.

"Huh?" Rikku murmured suddenly, attracting the attention of her companions. They watched as she approached a panel to the left of the stairs and pressed a couple of buttons. It was only when Wakka made an exclamation of anger that Tidus realized the significance of this. It was a machina. In a temple.

"What's a machina doing in a temple?" Wakka echoed the younger blitzer's thoughts.

"I suppose it comes in handy," Rikku pointed out, as she continued to inspect the panel.

"That's not what I mean," Wakka retorted in exasperation, "The teachings! What about the teachings?"

Rikku shrugged helplessly, "Don't look at me," she replied.

The group continued downward, still wondering at the lack of activity within the temple. The further they went the more tense the situation felt and, with their recent discovery of the Church of Yevon's penchant for technology, they were beginning to feel less like betrayers and more like the betrayed. After what felt like an age of aimless wandering, they managed to locate the entrance to the Cloister of Trials. Alongside the entrance was another machina control panel.

Wakka gave it a glum look, "Another machina?" he muttered.

"This is the true face of Yevon," Auron told him, giving the panel a cursory glance. He looked unsurprised by this recent development, "They betray their own teachings."

Wakka's expression hardened, "They treated us like dirt," he said, almost to himself.

"Well, we've found the entrance to the Cloister of Trials," Lulu said softly coming to stand next to the blitzball captain.

Rikku inspected the entrance, "I wonder if Yunie's really in there," she murmured.

Wakka threw back his shoulders, "Let's go and see," he told her, walking through the entrance. After a moment of bemused silence the others followed.

* * *

One or two changes within this chapter.

I had Yuna steal a staff instead of having smuggled her own in with her. I couldn't see them allowing her to carry her staff nor could she have possibly concealed it about her person (especially not with that dress on). Besides, having Yuna procuring the staff from some hapless priest was amusing to me.

Second change was having Tidus slightly blinded by Rikku's flashbomb. The idea came from playing the game. The whole escape sequence is a bit confusing with the player not really being able to see what's going on. In light of this, I thought it would make sense to have the scene equally confusing for Tidus seeing as the story is from his perspective.

Also having Mika appear suddenly instead of having been apparent the entire time was simply for added drama :)

I just know some people are going to be dissapointed in me for not putting more emphasis on the Tidus/Yuna interaction in this part of the story. As I've stated before, I'm not a fan of romance and I cannot tolerate long ramblings centred around it, so forgive me.

Yet again, thanks for reading :)


	50. Chapter 50

I'm alive!

Sorry as per usual for the long wait. This chapter is short, but I needed to cut it were I did. Not to worry though, the next chapter is right on its heels.

* * *

As with Macalania, the way through the Cloister of Trials was open as the sphere puzzle was still solved. This confirmed their belief that Yuna was inside the Chamber of the Fayth, no doubt receiving a new Aeon. The guardians filed into the ante chamber, then as a unit paused, uncertain.

"She must be inside," Wakka surmised but he made no move toward the doorway of the Chamber. Neither did anyone else, at least for a moment.

Tidus remembered the blitzball captain explaining how the Chamber of the Fayth was a sanctified place that only Summoners could enter. Even guardians were expected to wait in the ante chamber. It was unsurprising therefore that Wakka reacted as explosively as he did when Tidus stepped forward and cupped his hands beneath the shield shaped door, intent on prying it open.

"Hey!" the blitzball captain blurted, giving a start as if he wanted to run forward and pull the younger blitzer away.

"You can stuff your taboos," Tidus growled, his voice strained by the effort of trying to lift the door. He wasn't having much success and after a moment Kimahri stepped forward.

Tidus looked up in surprise as the Ronso's shadow fell over him and met Kimahri's eyes. The Ronso gave a nod, which the Blitzer returned and, as one, they heaved on the metal door. A tortured shriek of metal meeting stone caused Rikku's hands to fly to her ears and Wakka to wince. Tidus wondered, even as he gritted his teeth in effort, whether this was from the offensive sound or the fact that they had succeeded in forcibly prying open the door to the inner sanctum halfway. At this point it seemed to jam but the space was big enough to get through, if not for Kimahri, then certainly for Tidus.

The blitzer glanced upward at Kimahri questioningly and the Ronso nodded once. Once was enough for Tidus and he quickly released his hold on the door and ducked underneath, through the gap they'd created. There he paused, letting his eyes adjust in the gloom of the Chamber. Before him was a short dark passage, at the end of which a soft light was emanating.

Despite his earlier urgency, the blitzer now walked slowly and softly down the passage, approaching the round room of the inner Chamber with something akin to apprehension and just a touch of unwelcome reverence. In the chamber, kneeling before a large dome of glass, was Yuna. The young summoner, who was still in her wedding attire, was kneeling with her eyes closed, her hands cupped in front of her, praying to the fayth. The soft light from the lit torches on the curved walls bathed her in gold. Beneath the dome of glass Tidus could make out a stone statue, set into the ground, depicting a stylized Aeon.

As he stood there and with no small amount of effort, Tidus managed to prevent himself from reaching out and touching Yuna. He contented himself by simply gazing at her for a moment, reassuring himself that she was alright and that her impromptu flight off the tower of the palace had not harmed her.

Presently, Tidus felt himself relaxing, the tension and fear that had assailed him moments before was melting away. He suspected it had more to do with the presence of Yuna, who hadn't seemed to have noticed he was there. Tearing his gaze away from her for a moment, he looked up. And stared.

The sensation was something like Déjà vu, although more intense. Tidus felt for a moment the world had gone…wrong. And then, as suddenly as it had come, the feeling passed. Contentment washed over him like a wave again. As his head cleared, Tidus concentrated on what he was looking at. Floating in the air above the glass dome was the barely perceptible image of a boy dressed in purple. He was hooded, his face obscured and barefooted, but his most striking feature was his familiarity.

_I know you_, Tidus thought suddenly but refrained from speaking it out loud. The thought barely seemed to be his own, as if someone else had put it there. Or whispered it in his ear. A suggestion of a memory but nothing more. Tidus shivered.

"What..what is it?" he murmured, mostly to himself. He wasn't terribly surprised to receive an answer.

"A fayth," Auron's deep voice was surprisingly soft as he walked into the Chamber of the Fayth. Tidus didn't look at him even as the legendary guardian went on, "They join with the summoner, and together receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites."

Tidus turned then and looked at Auron, his attention caught by the tone of this last comment. The older man looked weary as he gazed at the translucent figure, his expression also subtly suggesting he might know the little figure in purple.

"The dead should be allowed to rest," Auron concluded shifting his gaze to the blitzer's face.

Tidus stared at him for a beat then turned his attention back to Yuna. As he watched she lowered her hands and raised her head as she finished praying, still seemingly oblivious to her guardians' presence. The fayth in front of her swooped forward abruptly and intersected with the summoner's chest before disappearing. There was a brief but blinding flash of light.

"Yuna," Tidus called instinctively, unfounded terror rising abruptly. He leapt forward as he saw her sag forward in exhaustion. Catching her about the shoulders, Tidus cradled the summoner gently against his chest. He heard Auron's footsteps retreat toward the entrance but he paid them no mind. He knelt, content to draw comfort from holding Yuna in his arms. For that moment, he felt as though not a thing in the world could touch them.

Whether Yuna was unconscious or had merely felt safe enough to fall asleep, Tidus quickly realised she wasn't about to walk out of the chamber on her own. Despite his reluctance to leave the tranquillity of the chamber, he knew they needed to reunite with the rest of the party. Gathering her into his arms as gently as he'd been holding her a moment earlier, he rose slowly, taking a moment to mentally curse the long train of her wedding dress.

He turned towards the exit, then paused and looked back toward the domed glass. Indecision seized him a moment and then, very softly, he said, "Thank you."

With Yuna still cradled safely in his arms, he approached the pried open metal door of the Chamber of the Fayth and ducked through somewhat awkwardly. He froze halfway through at the sound of Rikku's voice.

"Wait," she cried out, sounding urgent, "Don't come out."

Tidus, still crouched half way through the doorway, gave her a look but the Al Bhed had already returned her attention to the thing that had incited her warning cry. Kinoc had entered the antechamber accompanied by half a dozen guards. They had their rifles levelled at the summoner's group. Tidus straightened slowly, instinctively holding Yuna tighter. Sensing his distress she stirred slightly but the blitzer didn't take his eyes off Kinoc.

The maester, for his part, returned Tidus' glare with a smug smile, "There's the last of them," he told the guards and then to the party, "You are to stand trial."

There was a ripple of unease through the group. Wakka in particular looked unsure but Auron merely ducked his head with a mirthless chuckle, then looked up and pinned Kinoc with an even look, "I expect it will be a fair trial."

The maester smiled, his own laugh as unamused as his former friend's, "But of course," he said, as sincere as a snake.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	51. Chapter 51

Now you see why I wanted to cut it there :) An added conversation between Tidus and Auron at the end, just because I felt Tidus had something he needed to say.

* * *

"The high court of Yevon is now in session."

True to Maester Kinoc's word, the group was taken directly from the Chamber of the Fayth to the High Court of Yevon within the palace. There, they were relieved of their weapons and Yuna was allowed to change back into her summoner's outfit, minus her staff. As she was the summoner of the party she was allowed the dubious honour of facing the court first, both to hear the charges and to argue her case.

The rest of the party were made to wait in a dock to one side of the enormous court room while Yuna was led to a smaller dock, where she was expected to face the Maesters of Yevon. The court room itself was vast and intimidating, but Yuna stood with her chin up despite her pale appearance.

On a long balcony above the accused, the four Maesters of Yevon stood. Tidus recognized all but one, a Ronso who, as it happened, was the first to speak.

"The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name," the Ronso went on, his deep voice echoing though out the court room, "To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth."

Lulu, who was standing to Tidus' left, leaned over marginally, "Maester Kelk Ronso," she murmured to him, identifying the only Maester that the blitzer was unfamiliar with. Despite the situation Tidus took a moment to smile at the black mage's need to explain.

After taking a moment to allow his words to register, the Ronso went on, "Summoner Yuna," he said causing the young summoner to jump slightly, "You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes."

"Then consider," Maester Kelk went on, a frown marring his face, "You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado." Here the Ronso gestured to his right, where Seymour stood, a faint smile gracing his face.

The Ronso went on, "Conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon," he paused and then, "Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

Yuna looked down for a brief moment before lifting her chin again, "Your grace," she started, her voice strong and clear, "The real traitor is Maester Seymour. He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands."

"What is this?!" Maester Kelk demanded in reply, sounding outraged. He turned a questioning gaze on his fellow Maester.

"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" Seymour wondered, with no attempt to deny the accusation.

Kelk hesitated at this blatant disregard, looking troubled he turned to Mika who stood to his left but the eldest Maester seemed almost amused by the revelation.

"Not only that," Yuna went on, "Maester Seymour is already dead." She seemed about to go on but hesitated upon seeing the reaction her words garnered. Of the four Maester standing atop the balcony only Kelk Ronso looked troubled.

"It is the summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane!" Lulu interjected at this point, seeing the young summoner pause, "Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner."

"Grand Maester Mika, please send Seymour now," Yuna added, appealing to the Maester's sense of duty.

But the Grand Maester only seemed amused by her request. His mouth curved into a smile as his shoulders shook lightly at a chuckle, "Send the unsent to where they belong?" he said wonderingly.

"Yes," Yuna said but her reply only caused Mika's chuckle to mature into a laugh, "Maester?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Send the dead, hmm?" Mika went on, still smiling to himself. Abruptly his mirth vanished and with that a few pyreflies strayed from his body labelling him as an unsent.

Yuna gasped, a hand straying automatically to her mouth in surprise.

"What!?" Wakka blurted, looking just as shocked.

From the rest of the party there was a rippled of unease at this revelation, save for Auron who looked unsurprised but not altogether unconcerned. Tidus just stared at the Grand Maester then switched his gaze to Yuna, who was looking pale and confused. He suddenly felt the need to be at her side.

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira," Kelk told them, surprising them yet again with his show of support. Tidus would have guessed the Ronso knew nothing of Mika's status as an unsent given his reaction to Seymour's transgression.

"Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living," Kinoc added, speaking for the first time since the hearing started.

"Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal," Seymour said, looking at Yuna. Tidus paused to wonder at the glazed expression the youngest Maester seemed to have adopted. He was looking towards Yuna but not at her. His gaze seemed to fix on nothing.

"Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish," Mika went on, "Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile."

A stunned silence enveloped the court room following this proclamation. The Maester's stood impassively, united in their beliefs despite Kelk's earlier concern.

"But..." Yuna started to say, seeming unsure of her words but the set look on her face betrayed her sudden anger, "But what of Sin?"

This seemed to catch the Maester's attention, especially Mika who smiled again as if he already knew what the summoner was going to say.

Yuna went on despite this, "I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me. I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings." She spoke slowly at first, reiterating what everyone already knew but Tidus understood her need to make a point. Her trust in the Maester's had been shaken.

"Are you... Are you telling me that that too is futile?" Yuna asked, her voice hitching for a just a moment. She paused, then went on, her voice strong, "Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin...their battles, their sacrifices...were they all in vain?" This last echoed around the vast court room like an accusation, but it did little to stir emotion in the Maesters, who still watched her impassively.

Tidus glanced at Wakka who had been fidgeting since learning of Mika status as an unsent being. He looked as pale as Yuna but now a look of anger also graced his face. Tidus gave a slight mirthless smile. He felt sorry for the blitzball captain having learned so much of late that contradicted his beliefs, but he also believed the recent revelations, shocking though they were, would ultimately be good for him.

Yuna was standing resolute in the dock, no longer looking confused. Her fury was also clear in her expression.

"Not in vain," Mika told her in reply, for a moment seeming kind, "No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

Tidus was certain the grinding of his teeth was audible but Mika's words stirred this reaction from not only him.

"Never futile," Auron added, looking as angry as Tidus had ever seen him, "But never ending."

Mika nodded, not even looking at the legendary guardian but excepting his conclusion, "Indeed that is the essence of Yevon," he confirmed.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both Wakka and Lulu at these words and Tidus could just hear Rikku mutter something in Al Bhed under her breath.

"Lord Mika," Yuna appealed.

"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner," Mika interrupted abruptly.

Yuna shook her head, "No, that can't be right," she said, sounding shaken.

"Those who question these truths...they are traitors!" Mika snapped, cutting the summoner off abruptly. He gestured to guard, effectively ending the court session.

"Lord Mika," Yuna said again, but the Grand Maester had already turned to leave the balcony as the guards came forward to escort them away. Tidus tried to keep his eye on Yuna as they led from the courtroom but the party was soon separated and he lost sight of the rest of them save for Auron who was being escorted alongside him.

The guards placed them together in a nearby holding cell without a word. The holding cell was in a vast, floorless room with the only access to the suspended cells being a metal bridge that spanned the divide. Looking around, Tidus could see other holding cells suspended from the ceiling by heavy chains but they were empty

As soon as the guards had closed and locked the door behind them, Tidus pounded a fist against the bars in frustration.

"Get me outta here! I want out now!" he yelled, knowing it was pointless but feeling the need to vent.

"You waste your breath," Auron said simply. The man in red took a seat on the floor, leaning his back against the bars of their cell.

"Bastards," Tidus muttered to himself, before sighing and sitting down opposite the legendary guardian, "Man, I hope Yuna's okay."

"She'll make it," Auron replied, "She's strong." He sounded to Tidus' ears infuriatingly calm.

"She'll make it," the blitzer echoed angrily, "So she can die."

Auron didn't make any reply to this but he did raise his head to meet Tidus' eyes. His expression held touch of sympathy and a ton of resignation.

Tidus sighed again, "Why is it, that everything in Spira seems to revolve around people dying?"

"Ah the spiral of death," Auron mused aloud, giving a mirthless chuckle.

"Huh?" Tidus said suspiciously.

"Summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin, and die doing so," Auron explained, his voice heavy, "Guardians give their lives to protect their summoner. The fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the Maesters of Yevon are unsent." He paused here no longer looking at Tidus but rather at memory, "Spira is full of death. Only Sin is reborn, and then only to bring more death. It is a cycle of death, spiralling endlessly."

Tidus stared at the man in red for a beat, momentarily stunned by the bitterness in his voice.

"And you're alright with that?" he wondered, already knowing the answer.

"No," Auron replied predictably, "But it the truth."

"You've always known, haven't you? About what Mika said," Tidus realized abruptly, "That's why you've been pushing this pilgrimage even though you know what will happen."

"Yuna needed to know the truth," Auron replied, "They all do."

Tidus paused, then, "Do you think Yuna will give up her pilgrimage, now that she knows?" he asked, wondering why his voice sounded so small.

"No," the legendary guardian said succinctly.

"You don't want her to?" Tidus wondered, studying Auron's face, "Why?"

"Tidus..." the man in red started, using a tone the blitzer hadn't heard in a while. One of exasperation.

"No!" Tidus said abruptly, cutting him off, "Why is it okay with everyone? How can everyone just go on with their lives knowing that summoner's are dying to save their skins?"

"It is the choice they make," Auron pointed out, "No one forces them."

"It shouldn't even be an option," Tidus snapped in return.

Auron smiled, "I agree."

Tidus blew out a breath, "Man, I swear you do that on purpose," he muttered to himself.

Any answer Auron may have given was interrupted as the door to their cell swung open revealing Kinoc accompanied by two guards. Tidus clambered to his feet, fixing the Maester with a glare. Auron also stood, more slowly, his expression unreadable.

"Your sentence has been decided," Kinoc told them.

Auron gave a chuckle at this, "Sentence? Don't you mean execution," he replied.

Kinoc's face became a mask of assumed innocence, "Really, now, what person would execute a dear friend?" he wondered.

"You," Auron replied bluntly.

Kinoc smiled and turned away gesturing to the guards, "Take them to the Via Purifico," he told them as he left.

"The what?" Tidus instinctively backed away slightly as the guards entered the cell.

"Don't worry," was all Auron said as they were led off by the guards. Once they'd left the cell block, the two guards went in opposite directions effectively separating them. Tidus gave Auron a parting glance, only to find the legendary guardian was smiling knowingly. The blitzer wasn't sure if this was purely for his benefit but it reassured him nonetheless.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Next up the Via Purifico, which will have some changes for the sake of realism. I'm actually really looking forward to writing it. Not like the court session which was a bit of a drag to be honest.


	52. Chapter 52

Hello again. Still not dead. Etc.

As mentioned I've changed a few things and even added a few things. I'll give my reasons at the end, once you've read it.

* * *

The Via Purifico, Tidus was told by the guard escorting him, was the way of purification designed to purge wrong doers of sin. As far as the blitzer would tell, it did this by killing them.

Having been led downwards for a long while, Tidus could only fathom that they were now underground. This was further confirmed by the lack of windows and the dark stone walls, illuminated by torches and, Tidus took a wry moment to consider, machina powered bulbs. Before long they reached the entrance to the Via Purifico: an impressive looking stone doorway with a carved metal door, not unlike a rectangular version of the door to the chamber of the fayth. A second guard waited there, armed with a rifle and holding Tidus' translucent blue sword.

"This is one of the entrances to the Via," the guard told him emotionlessly, "Your companions will enter another way."

Tidus opened his mouth to ask why and perhaps what exactly the Via Purifico was but shut it again when the second guard handed him his weapon.

This came as a surprise but Tidus didn't hesitate to grasp the now familiar leather bound handle. He felt better instantly but held it in a non threatening manner in light of the second guard's gun.

"You're giving me a weapon?" he wanted to know.

"It's the rules," the guard replied shortly. He nodded to his companion and the other walked forward and began to crank the metal door open.

Tidus stared into the gloom beyond, "What's in there?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"The Via is a maze," he was told, "Make it to the exit and you will have been purged of your sin."

"That's it?" Tidus said incredulously, "What a lame way to kill someone."

"And of course," the guard went on, "Survive the fiends."

Tidus paused, "Right," he said after a moment, griping his sword tighter.

"In with you," the guard said, giving him a shove.

Tidus stumbled through the door then spun around as the other guard started to crank the door closed, "Wait, where are the others?"

"In there somewhere," the guard voice came back to him just before the door thumped closed and the light and noise from the other side. Tidus instinctively took a step toward the metal door but even by the dim light within the Via Purifico he could see there were no means of prying it open. He also had no intention of escaping only to be shot by the guard outside.

Feeling more trepidation than he cared to admit to, Tidus turned his back on the entrance and looked into the Via.

Ahead of him was a long dark passage, with many identical looking passages leading off of it. The walls, ceiling and floors of the maze were a light coloured stone which reflected the dim light. The light, little as it was, radiated from the sporadic openings in the ceiling. Looking up one, Tidus could see an impossibly long chimney topped with bars, and beyond, the sky. He dismissed it out of hand as a means of escape.

Making his way cautiously down the first passage, his sword at the ready, Tidus picked up signs of the previous unfortunates to have been thrown into the Via Purifico. Here and there desperate inmates had drawn various marks on the wall, more than likely in the hopes of figuring the maze out. There were more than a few dark stains on the walls and floors which Tidus tried to ignore. Occasionally he came across a small hole in the wall and other marks indicating either fighting or attempts at escape.

It wasn't long before he came across a dead end. Expecting any dead ends to be a wall, Tidus was surprised to find this obstacle was a long gap in the floor. A metre or so down, he could see inky black water swirling in lazy circles. Considering how deep underground the Via was, the blitzer surmised that these were the waters over which Bevelle was built.

Tidus stared down into the waters and wondered if he should consider this a means of escape. He was one of the best blitzers, this much he knew, and to be the best he had to be able to hold his breath longer than any other but could he hold his breath for the time it would take to swim the length of a city? Readjusting his grip on his sword, the blitzer turned away from the dead end and stared into the teeth of a fiend.

Caught off guard he lashed out automatically with his sword and managed to catch the lizard type monster under the jaw. The creature, which he didn't recognize as any of the fiends he'd previously encountered, snarled in reaction and recoiled slightly but almost instantly retaliated by lunging at Tidus' legs with its claws. The blitzer leapt backwards automatically, completely forgetting what was behind him, and only had a moment to draw a breath before the black waters closed over his head.

Maintaining his grip on his sword, Tidus swam deeper into waters instead of resurfacing, intending to wait out the creature. As he looked back up toward the opening, he was surprised to see more than one. The openings within the Via Purifico into the waters below the city were clearly not intentional, judging by the inconsistent sizes and jagged edges. With no way of knowing which of the openings would be closer to exit of the Via, the blitzer picked a random opening and struck out for the surface. Upon breaking though the surface of the water, Tidus immediately looked around for fiends and was pleased to discover that the opening was larger than the previous one with sloping sides, which made climbing out of the dark cold water much easier.

The blitzer also took note of the score marks in the rough stone but tried not to dwell on what may have caused them. Now cold and wet, the blitzer started moving through the Via slightly faster, aware that he was now hopelessly lost and therefore it would make little sense for him to do anything other than take whichever passageway took his fancy. He hoped this would increase his chances of meeting up with one of the others. He was right.

"Yo, you made it!" a familiar voice caused him to turn abruptly with a relieved grin.

Wakka approached trailing Rikku. The blitzer raised a hand and the blitzball captain gave him a grin and a high five. Rikku bounced up and down on her toes in both excitement and nervousness.

"Where's Yunie?" she wanted to know.

Tidus gave a sigh, "I don't know," he admitted.

"Should we wait for her?" the Al Bhed wondered.

Tidus pondered this for a moment, remembering the golden rule of staying in one place if you got lost. Somehow he didn't think staying in one place for too long was a good idea.

"Let's wait at the exit," he suggested.

Rikku made a face but nodded in agreement, "If there is an exit," she lamented.

Wakka punched a fist into his palm, "They expect us to just give up and die down here?" he wondered rhetorically.

"Any idea which way we should head?" Tidus asked him.

Wakka shrugged, "Anyone's guess, ya?"

"At least we know which way is North," Rikku piped up earning herself two identically incredulous looks.

"We do?" the two blitzball players said together.

"Yup," Rikku nodded happily, showing them a small gadget attached to the wrist of her glove. Tidus has mistaken it for a charm, no more than decoration. Clearly so had the guards.

Tidus gave a slow smile, "You know this place is built over water right?"

Wakka nodded with a grin of his own, "We can follow the river to the exit," he said, "The Via Purifico is an old waterway, it makes sense that the exit will be..."

"By the sea!" Rikku cried in realisation, "And all rivers flow to the sea," she sing songed.

"So which way is the sea?" Tidus wanted to know.

"East," Wakka told him.

"What about the others?" Rikku wanted to know, suddenly sobering.

Wakka made an unhappy face, "Even if we could find them, they can't escape this way," he said regretfully.

"Don't worry," Tidus said with more confidence than he felt, "Yuna's the best summoner out there. She's got her aeons and Lulu has her magic, they'll make it."

"And Sir Auron?" Wakka wondered out loud.

"Are you kidding?" Tidus replied, "Nothing can kill that guy."

* * *

High above them, in the ante chamber of the High Court, the Maesters of Yevon save Kelk, gathered.

"How fairs the Ronso maester?" Mika asked the younger Maesters.

Seymour smiled, "My father's murder troubles him," he half guado replied.

Mika laughed mirthlessly, "Ever the Ronso," he murmured, "Hard headed. Hardly useful."

Seymour raised his chin, seeing an oppurtunity, "However, the summoner Yuna, she may be of some use to us alive," he said calmly.

Mika raised an eyebrow at this, scrutinizing the half guado's face and intentions, "She has disturbed the order of Yevon," he said simply, "She cannot be allowed to live."

Seymour pursed his lips slightly but nodded, "I understand," he said.

Kinoc spoke up at this point, giving the other maester a shrewd look, "Let it go Seymour," he advised unkindly, "No one thrown into the Via Purifico has ever survived."

"Yet there is always a small chance that they will," Mika added thoughtfully, "Place guards at the exits, kill any who emerge."

Seymour bowed, "Leave that to me," he said.

Kinoc snorted, "First your father and now your bride?" he wondered.

Seymour gave a tight smile, "Allow me to do this because she is my bride." He turned to go but Kinoc stopped him with hand on arm. The half guado's gaze zeroed in on it.

Kinoc let his hand drop, "I will go with you."

"You do not trust me?" Seymour wondered in a deceptively light tone.

"Would you trust a man who murdered his own father?" Kinoc countered.

Seymour smiled, looking almost impressed, "Very well," he agreed leaving the ante chamber with Kinoc on his heels.

* * *

It was only a short time later that Maester Seymour entered his private offices, looking pleased with himself. His smile only widened as the man standing to attention in front of his desk turned and bowed.

"You asked to see me, Maester Seymour?" Isaaru asked.

"Indeed," Seymour said, indicating that the younger summoner should take a seat. Isaaru did so, but Seymour did not follow suit.

"Are you aware that Summoner Yuna has been tried and found guilty of treason?" the half guado said calmly.

Isaaru blanched, "Impossible," he blurted, forgetting himself for a moment.

Seymour ignored the impropriety, "She is currently traversing the Via Purifico," he went on, "I would like to see to it that she makes it through."

Isaaru blinked, "You wish to help her?"

"Yes," Seymour replied, "She is my bride after all. I do however, require your help."

"Of course," Isaaru said instantly.

"I will ensure that Summoner Yuna and her guardians make it to the exit. There you will wait," Seymour explained, "And try to stop them."

Isaaru hesitated, "I don't understand, I thought-."

"Yes, but we cannot have it looking as though they escaped too easily," Seymour went on, "A simple aeon duel should suffice. You should be able to handle that, yes?"

Isaaru looked relieved, "Of course, my lord," he replied.

Seymour walked the young summoner to the door, "And do try to put on a good show will you?" he said, "There may be witnesses."

Isaaru nodded his assent and stuttered his assurances as Seymour shut the door.

"A good test, I should think, of my lovely bride's capabilities," he murmured to himself.

He heard the door to the opposite office open and turned as his aide entered the room. The man hesitated and swept the room with his eyes.

"Was Maester Kinoc not with you, my lord?" the aide enquired politely.

Seymour smiled, "He was."

* * *

Far below the city, within the dark halls of the Via Purifico, Yuna was puzzled. She'd heard many stories of the Via Purifico and had always feared it despite never expecting to have to traverse it herself. She may have found the irony amusing if she hadn't been so confused. The Via was supposed to be a maze, but so far there only appeared to be one way to go. It was also supposed to be infested with fiends, but as of yet she'd only encountered a few which were easily dispatched. As she walked down yet another darken hallway she realized the hallways may have been twisting and turning but they ultimately always ended up leading her one way. She only hoped it wasn't some sort of trick.

Before long she noticed a figure ahead of her in the gloom. Expecting another fiend she raised her staff but as the figure stepped forward her fear turned to relief. It was Kimahri.

She hurried forward and impulsively hugged him around the middle. The Ronso rumbled deep in his throat, a sound Yuna knew to indicate his happiness, and wrapped one big arm around her shoulders.

"Yuna," he said, "Sorry we left you alone."

Yuna shook her head, "No, it's okay," she replied.

Feeling much better now that she had some company, Yuna continued through the Via with Kimahri watching her back. They encountered a few more minor fiends which fell swiftly to Kimahri's spear until they came to a round room, from which a few passageways stretched, only one of which appeared to be accessible. This no longer surprised the young summoner but the presence of Auron and Lulu standing in the centre of the room did. They were discussing something and quickly stopped upon seeing their missing charge.

Lulu stepped forward and hugged Yuna hastily then looked her over for injuries. The summoner blushed at the scrutiny.

"Lulu, I..." Yuna started but then paused unsure of how to go on.

"It's alright," the black mage told her, smoothing down the summoner's hair with hands that only slightly trembled, "It's okay."

Auron observed the reunion with a dubious expression, "Quite the coincidence," he said.

The others looked at him with varying degrees of surprise. Lulu sighed.

"He means he's glad you're okay," she said, "And that we're being manipulated."

Yuna frowned, "But why?"

"I wonder," Auron said moving a few steps closer to Yuna. He seemed about to say something else but didn't.

"This is too easy," Lulu agreed, "But we've yet to find the others."

"I get the feeling we will soon enough," Auron told her. He turned abruptly and the others soon followed suit. Someone or something had entered the round room while their attention was otherwise engaged.

Isaaru strode forward, his expression unhappy, "Lady Yuna, so it is you."

Yuna started to smile but it soon melted into a frown, "Why are you here?" she asked in confusion.

"We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, then came to Bevelle," the other summoner explained, "I was summoned then and ordered to "deal with the traitors"."

Auron raised an eyebrow at this, looking unconcerned, "You would fight us?"

Isaaru bowed his head briefly, "I challenge Summoner Yuna to an aeon dual," he said calmly.

Yuna looked surprised at this and looked toward Auron. The legendary guardian still looked unworried, even amused so the young summoner nodded her consent and raised her staff.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Isaaru looked vaguely insulted, "The temple's orders are law," he stated, "even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood, you're a traitor!"

Yuna looked disappointed but spread her arms wide as she prepared to summon. Isaaru started his own summon dance, "Forgive me Lady Yuna," he murmured.

* * *

The scene between Isaaru and Seymour does not exist in the game, as many of you will know, and it supposed to be Kinoc who asks him to deal with the traitors. I added the scene to try and explain not only Isaaru's lack of reluctance in fighting Yuna but also how easily the party gets through the Via Purifico, which no one has ever survived. Supposedly.

I also changed the Via to be slightly different for the sake of realism. Thanks for reading :)


	53. Chapter 53

Another chapter? The same day? I must be ill

* * *

Isaaru's surprise at the aeon Yuna summoned was as short lived as the aeon battle. The older summoner had called upon Ifrit while Yuna had summoned her newest aeon. The dragon, Bahamut.

Bahamut was by far the largest aeon Yuna had ever seen. His scales were as black as the waters that swirled beneath the city that held his fayth and, though shaped much like a dragon, he stood upright, his forearms crossed, barely moving as he cast powerful magic attacks. He was imposing and terrifying and Yuna felt sorry for both Ifrit and Isaaru as they battled to withstand the onslaught of spells. Before long Ifrit was dismissed in a flurry of pyreflies and Isaaru sank to his knees in defeat and exhaustion.

Yuna stepped forward, dismissing Bahamut with a nod of thanks as she did so. The aeon left stoically.

Isaaru kept his head bowed, "Stay away," he snapped causing the younger summoner to hesitate, "There is a way to the exit up ahead."

Yuna relaxed and bowed her thanks before turning to her guardians. Lulu stepped forward quickly swept Yuna toward the passageway that would lead them out of the Via Purifico with Kimahri following closely. Auron lingered only long enough to look down at Isaaru and say, "Your pilgrimage is over."

Isaaru looked up abruptly, but the legendary guardian had already moved past him leaving the summoner to realize the truth of his words. He had made both an ally and an enemy of Seymour and only an enemy of his own brothers and guardians.

Auron caught up with his charge and fellow guardians just as they had reached the exit of the Via Purifico. The exit was as unimpressive as the entrance but the hallway beyond led them swiftly upwards and out of the gloom below the ground into a resplendent courtyard which prefixed a long walkway. Beyond was the Macalania forest and freedom. Before was the very welcome sight of three drenched people.

"Yunie!"

Rikku skipped up to the summoner and gave her a crushing hug. Tidus and Wakka trailed after her at a more sedate pace. The blitzball captain approached Lulu and briefly grasped her arm while the blonde blitzer offered Auron a wry smile. The legendary guardian nodded in response.

"We were so worried," Rikku was telling her cousin, still hugging her. Yuna smiled gratefully at her enthusiasm and met Tidus' eyes over the Al Bhed's shoulder.

"Thank you," she told her Rikku as she pulled away, her eyes still on the blitzer. Tidus tried to give her a smile but obviously failed because Yuna returned a concerned frown.

"I...um..." Tidus started then fell silent. What could he say? All he could think of as he looked at her was the terrible truth he'd learned. Unwelcome thoughts of death. He felt his anger rising again and tried to quell it. He was glad she was safe, so he concentrated on that and felt something unwind. His relief must have been evident on his face, because she smiled again.

The moment was ruined somewhat as Auron turned, his body language indicating his disquiet. Seymour and Kinoc approached and it took a moment for Tidus to realize, over the surge of anger that suddenly assailed him again, that Kinoc wasn't walking. He hung limply from Seymour's inhumanly strong grip and dropped to the ground like a sack of wet rice as soon as the half guado released him. Kinoc was clearly dead.

"Kinoc!" Auron sounded as shocked as Tidus had ever heard him. The blitzer took the time to remind himself that the Maester had once been Auron's friend.

Tidus turned his glare on Seymour, who stood calmly.

"Why you..." the blitzer clenched his fists, itching to draw his sword.

"I have saved him," Seymour said glancing at each of them in turn, a smile gracing his face, "He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest."

Tidus glanced at Auron, aware that the legendary guardian, despite his calm demeanour, must have been smouldering with rage beneath the surface. He'd seldom seen Auron lose himself in anger, but when he did it tended to be sudden and violent.

"You see..." Seymour went on, seemingly oblivious to the mixed reactions he was receiving from his audience, "Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away. So you see...if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree?"

There was a shifting of stances amongst the party, each making themselves more ready for either fight or flight. The half guado seemed to be only half aware of their presence. Tidus wondered if they shouldn't use the opportunity to escape but he was intrigued and revolted by what Seymour was saying. Did he honestly plan to destroy the world?

"That, Yuna, is why I need you," Seymour's gaze suddenly focused on the young summoner, causing her guardians to instantly bunch around her, "Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

A stunned silence greeted this last from the Maester which Tidus felt obliged to break.

"You're totally nuts!" he said bluntly.

Kimahri also seemed to have had enough of Seymour's rambling, he took a series of quick strides forward and, before anyone could move to stop him, buried his spear in Seymour's chest.

Another stunned silence descended while Seymour observed the weapon protruding from him. Tidus absently noted that the Maester wasn't bleeding which led him to disturbing thoughts on how to kill someone who's already dead.

"Unpleasant," the half guado noted. He raised his staff and energy accumulated around him swiftly, distorting the air and making Seymour appear to transform. No wait, Tidus corrected himself incredulously. He really is changing. The Maester's skin was paling, his fingers were growing longer and his eyes were turning black. The blitzer noted with revulsion that Kinoc's body had dissolved into pyreflies which were absorbed into Seymour. Out of the air a stone emblem materialised, to which Seymour's body was crucified. As they watched, he rose up in the air, pulling himself free of Kimahri's spear.

"I will give you your death," he told them, his voice echoing strangely, "You seem to want it so."

Kimahri glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the party, still holding his spear toward Seymour, "Run," he growled, "Protect Yuna."

Auron immediately turned to Tidus, "Go," he ordered, drawing his katana.

"No way," the blitzer said, his translucent sword already in hand, "I'm fighting."

Auron scowled in irritation, a sure sign of his anger toward to Seymour, "I said go," he said, raising his sword threateningly. The movement surprised Tidus, even though he knew the legendary guardian would never hurt him. It indicated to the blitzer just how angry the man in red was. And how desperately he was trying to protect them.

Tidus looked at Yuna and saw the same realisation in her eyes. As one they nodded in agreement and turned to run. Lulu, Wakka and Rikku quickly followed. Even as he ran by Yuna's side, Tidus heard Auron's heavy footfalls follow them, leaving Kimahri to cover their escape. The blitzer scowled, feeling cowardly for leaving one of their party behind. Even as this thought entered his head, Yuna stopped running. Tidus quickly skidded to a halt and looked back at her, breathing hard, his eyes wide with expectation.

"I won't leave Kimahri behind," the young summoner declared.

Auron and the others had since stopped fleeing as well. The legendary guardian shook his head, "He is a guardian," he stated bluntly, "Protecting you is everything."

Tidus gave a start at this, realizing something with a grin, "That's right!" he exclaimed, earning himself a dismayed look from Yuna, "We're all guardians. You know what that means, Yuna? Anywhere you go I'll follow."

Yuna's expression was wiped clear with a smile, "Anywhere I go?" she echoed.

Tidus nodded and raised his sword in a pseudo salute, "Anywhere," he said firmly.

"Alright then," Yuna nodded, "Let's go."

As one the young summoner and the blitzer took off back the way they'd come.

"Hey Kimahri," Tidus yelled recklessly as he ran, "Leave some for us!"

Wakka jumped, "Hey, wait for me," he called as he ran after them with an unexpected grin.

"Me too," Rikku cried, quickly following them.

Auron watched them go in vaguely stunned silence. Lulu walked up to him and gave the legendary guardian a sidelong look and smile.

"I'll go too," she offered before jogging after them.

Auron shook his head with a chuckle, the readjusted his grip on his sword. His face briefly mirrored his pain before he looked up with a steely glare and rejoined his comrades.

Kimahri looked somewhat resigned as the party rejoined him but shook his head nonetheless to indicate his displeasure.

Auron walked to the front of the group, as close to Seymour's new form as he dared. The Maester regarded him in silence.

"Kinoc was no longer the man I once knew," Auron said simply, "But he was once my friend. And you will pay for his death!"

This last was delivered as Auron darted forward his sword held in front of them at a deadly angle. Seymour new cumbersome body meant he could not move in time but the strike from the legendary guardian's blade did little to damage him. Seymour laughed and waved a careless hand.

"Move!" Lulu screamed.

Auron did not hesitate to obey. As he leapt backwards the ground where he had been standing erupted in swirls of orange magic which tore the ground asunder. Tidus gaped openly at the powerful spell.

"Was that a fire spell?" he asked no one in particular.

"Flare," Lulu told him grimly, not taking her eyes off of Seymour, "Yuna!" she called abruptly, "Just like before."

Tidus darted forward at this, clearly remembering the first fight against Seymour. Kimahri and Auron followed suit, seeking to distract their enemy. Lulu, for her part, raised arms wide and whispered, "_Firaga."_

Seymour was instantly engulfed in flames and as they dissipated, he was assaulted by a barrage of physical attacks. As unaffected as the Maester seemed by these attacks, Tidus was grateful to hear the sound of a summoning from behind him. Once again Yuna summoned Bahamut, her most powerful aeon, who landed amongst them with a deafening crash and a roar. Upon seeing his prey, the dragon aeon hunkered down on all fours and began to gather energy. The air became heavy with it and Tidus felt the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"Step away," Yuna called, her voice authoritative. Her guardians were quick to obey and a moment later the aeon unleashed a bean of pure energy so bright the party had no choice but to avert their eyes. As it slowly died down and Bahamut straightened from his crouch, the disturbing sound of Seymour's laugh drifted throughout the courtyard.

"Death awaits you," the Maester's voice echoed. Instantly Bahamut disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies, as though dismissed. Judging from Yuna's bewilderment, she had not been the one to banish him.

"Perfect," Seymour's voice reached them through the smoke and haze left by Bahamut's attack, "Perfect."

The party readied themselves for the next onslaught but once the smoke had dissipated and they could see clearly, Seymour had disappeared. Tidus turned a full circle, expecting to see the Maester creeping up on them from the lengthening shadows of the afternoon but the courtyard was empty save them. Seymour was gone.

"What..." Rikku started to say.

"Let's go," Auron's voice cut through their bewilderment and, as a complete group, they escaped Bevelle into the crystalline forests of Macalania.

* * *

Given his intentions, at this point I think Seymour is just testing them. Thanks for reading :)


	54. Chapter 54

I think I've dreaded doing this chapter even more than the one in Home when the truth is revealed. I'm not very good with romance, in fact I quite detest it. Which begs the question: why did I decide to novelise FFX? Anyway, I'm not sure I did the scene enough justice but I'm actually quite happy with this chapter.

* * *

Tidus stared into the murky depths of the Macalania forest, trying to make out any movement. Behind him Wakka, Lulu and Rikku were setting up a make shift camp but one that excluded a fire for fear of being discovered. As tired as they were, they could not venture as far from Bevelle as they would have liked. Which was why Auron was retracing their steps to scout for pursuit. Tidus got the distinct impression that there wouldn't be any. As confused as he was by Seymour's sudden disappearance, he also couldn't help get the feeling that the Maester had simply been testing them. And, in his own way, helping them.

Of all the reasons Tidus could think of for Seymour helping them, only one rang true. He needed them alive. Or rather...

The blitzer turned his thoughts to Yuna, who upon stopping in the clearing had told them she needed some time alone and disappeared into the forest. Their alarm at this action was forestalled when Kimahri followed her. The blitzer had to resist the urge to follow as well. He was desperate to talk to the summoner but also new Yuna must have been feeling betrayed and confused. Her faith was shaken, ruined even. And as badly as Tidus wanted to talk to her, he was entirely sure what he wanted to say.

"Well?" the blitzer heard Wakka ask and turned to find Auron had returned to camp.

The legendary guardian shook his head, "We're all clear," he told them, "We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future."

Tidus resisted the urge to scoff while the others nodded. Why on earth would they want to return?

Auron surveyed the makeshift campsite swiftly, "Yuna?" he questioned.

"She said she wanted to be alone," Rikku told him, "Kimahri's with her."

Auron gave a sigh, "Of course," he said.

Tidus returned his attention to the direction Yuna had gone while the others settled themselves wearily on the ground. As distracted as he was by his thoughts, he didn't notice Lulu approach until she touched him lightly on the arm. He managed not to jump as he turned to look at her.

"Go talk to her," the black mage said simply.

Tidus hesitated, unsurprised by Lulu's shrewdness, but still unsure, "But I..."

"Go," Lulu repeated. She gave him a wry smile which he took to indicate her consent.

Tidus nodded slowly then turned and left the campsite without a backward glance, heading in the direction Yuna had taken. A short distance into the sparkling woods he came across Kimahri. The blitzer looked at him expectantly but the Ronso simply pointed ahead of him to where Yuna stood, silhouetted against the mirrored surface of a lake. It was beautiful, shimmering with the dust leeching from the crystal sap of the trees, but Tidus only had eyes for Yuna. She was standing with her back to him, gazing over the water at a large tree growing from below the surface. Despite the coolness of the night, she had taken her boots off and was standing ankle deep in the still water.

Tidus approached slowly, still unsure of what to say, or how to say it, but the summoner was clearly aware of, and expecting, his presence. She looked up at the sky as she spoke.

"I always thought this would easier somehow," she said softly, "I thought that everyone would help me. With all my friends together beside me...I've been trying so hard."

Tidus frowned and moved closer, "Maybe you're trying too hard," he stopped then gave a sigh, "They told me...everything."

Yuna turned then and looked at him searchingly, "Everything?"

Tidus just nodded and she gave a sad smile, turning back to the water.

"So then...you know," the summoner couldn't seem to make herself say it but Tidus knew what she meant.

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," he said.

Yuna turned back to him, her expression registering surprise.

"It's just, you know, all those things I said," he went on quickly staring at the toes of his shoes, "Like...'let's go get Sin' or about Zanarkand. I didn't...I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna."

The blitzer looked up and met her wide eyes, "I guess...I hope it did didn't make you sad," he finished, "Forgive me."

To his surprise Yuna smiled and turned back to gaze across the water, "I wasn't sad," she told him, "I was happy."

Tidus stepped forward to stand next to her and in companionable silence they regarded the forest and night sky shining with a million points of light. The blitzer mirrored Yuna's smile with one of his own, drinking in the beauty of it and suddenly he knew exactly what to say.

"Yuna," he said, "Just don't do it."

She looked at him knowingly, "The pilgrimage?" she asked anyway.

Tidus nodded, "What if...you forget about Sin? Forget about being a summoner? Live a normal life."

Yuna frowned slightly clearly thinking about the prospect. She smiled, "Maybe I will," she said.

Tidus' mouth dropped open in surprise. He could think of nothing he wanted more but he'd doubted Yuna would even consider it. He suddenly felt his melancholy being washed away by a surge of unbridled joy.

Yuna laughed lightly and brought a hand up to her mouth, "Would everyone be surprised?" she said.

Tidus nodded, "Yeah," he agreed, "Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Wakka and Lulu wouldn't hold out long."

"Kimahri would say yes too, I know," Yuna frowned, "But Sir Auron..."

Tidus shook his head, dismissing his irritation at the man in red, "I'll make him understand," he told her, "It's the least I can do for you Yuna."

The summoner shook her head, "No, I should tell him," she said, "He deserves it."

Tidus had a different idea of what Auron deserved but refrained from saying it out loud. Presently Yuna was looking thoughtful. She waded further out into the water, darkening her skirt as it wicked water up from the lake. Tidus followed her without question, feeling at home in the water.

"What would I do, if I quit my pilgrimage?" the summoner wondered out loud swirling her hands in the water, leaving a dusting of crystal on her hands.

Tidus grinned, "We could go to Zanarkand," he suggested then instantly realized his error as Yuna looked at him in confusion, "I mean not the one in Spira, the one I'm from."

The summoner smiled widely at this, her eyes lighting up at the very idea.

"We can all fly there on Cid's ship," Tidus went on, "And we'll have a big party at my place."

Yuna's eye went wide, "And then we could see blitzball," she said.

"Yeah!" he nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"Your Zanarkand Abes would play!" she exclaimed, "In the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and cheer until I couldn't cheer anymore."

"Right on," Tidus agreed with a grin.

Yuna matched his expression, "What about after the game?" she wondered.

Tidus shrugged, "We'd go out and have fun," he told her.

"In the middle of the night?" Yuna looked surprised.

Tidus laughed, "Of course, Zanarkand never sleeps," he paused and met Yuna's eyes as she gazed at him in open mouthed wonder. Her eyes shining with delight and her face and hair covered in a small droplets of shining water. He smiled and looked up at the clear night sky.

"We'll go to the sea, just before the dawn. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade...then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really..."

Tidus paused suddenly embarrassed, "Pretty," he finished, "I know you'd like it."

There was a moment's silence from Yuna before she softly replied, "I'd like to see it someday."

Tidus look at her, "You can, Yuna. We'll both g-" he stopped abruptly, his heart sinking as fast as it had previously soared, "Yu...?"

Yuna bowed her head, but the blitzer had already seen the tears tracking lines through the crystal dust on her cheeks, reflecting the starlight just as effectively.

_No. Please._

"I can't," she sobbed abruptly, "I can't go."

Tidus stared the summoner, watching as she tried to vain to stem the flow of tears. Ever since he'd met her in Besaid the blitzer had seen the strength and passion with which she'd held onto her dream. A dream of a Spira without fear and death. A Spira without Sin. He'd shared that dream and for just a moment, he'd thought perhaps they could share a different dream. A future for them, together.

But he realized now that Yuna could never do that. She could never throw away everything she had worked so hard to achieve. Everything she had prepared herself for. How could he have asked her to do that? Even as Tidus had spoken of a life without the pilgrimage, Yuna must have known it could never be. But she'd played along. Sharing a glimpse into a normal life, only to have snatched away by reality.

What have I done? The blitzer wondered regretfully. He moved towards her in the water, hoping to offer comfort. She looked up as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Sudden impulse seized him as he looked into her eyes and before he could stop to wonder at his actions, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Yuna's surprise was brief, overshadowed by her joy. She leaned into his embrace, her eyes sliding closed as she kissed him back. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart and looked into one another's eyes. Tidus raised a hand and brushed Yuna's hair away from her eyes, marvelling at the contours of her face as if it were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Yuna smiled and placed a hand against his cheek, feeling no embarrassment at the scrutiny. Neither said a word for there was no need. For them there was only that moment, no bleak future, no tiresome past.

They stayed together in the water for a long time, finding comfort in the embrace of the other. Unknown to them, Kimahri had since returned to camp, giving them the privacy they needed to explore their feelings for one another. After some time they found their way back the shore again and sat side by side in silence, their hands intertwined.

"I'll continue," Yuna said eventually, "I must."

And the moment was over. Tidus took a deep breath.

"If I gave up now," she went on, "I could do anything I wanted." She looked at him, "But even if I was with you, I could never forget."

Tidus blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He'd been so hopeful moments ago, now all he could see was Yuna asking him to let her go to her death. And all he could say was yes.

"I'll go with you," he settled for.

She turned to him in surprise.

"I'm your guardian right?" he said with a wry smile. He paused, "Unless I'm fired?"

Yuna laughed breathlessly and shook her head. He raised his arm and she instantly curled herself against his side, sharing his warmth.

"Stay with me," she murmured, "To the end."

Tidus smiled and rested his check on the top of her head, "Not till the end. Always," he promised.

Yuna pulled away to look at him with a radiant smile which Tidus found hard to match.

"Always then," she agreed. The summoner looked back toward the camp and pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Maybe you should head back first?"

Tidus couldn't have thought of anything he'd like to do less, but he nodded in agreement, "Roger," he said habitually. He stood and helped her to her feet, holding on to her hand a little longer than necessary. He felt for a moment there was something else that needed to be said, as though the moment was not yet done but the feeling passed and with a final smile to turned toward the camp. As he walked slowly back up the banks of the lake, he looked up at the sky, letting his face, now hidden by shadows, fall into a bleak mask.

A piercing whistle interrupted his thoughts and brought him to an abrupt halt. He turned and jogged back down the path to where Yuna stood, her hand still at her mouth. She smiled and walked toward him.

"Wait," she said, taking his hand, "I'll go with you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :)


	55. Chapter 55

Oh dear, I've finally got hold of FFIX and I think I'm going to have to write a novelisation of that one as well. Such a nice epic story so far (I'm not quite done yet). And there don't appear to be any complete novelisations of this game out there.

But not to worry, I will finish FFX first. Eventually.

* * *

The other guardians stood as Yuna and Tidus entered the campsite and the blitzer had to quell the urge to drop the summoner's hand. As it happened, Yuna withdrew her hand from his and went to stand before her guardians, clearly having something to say. Tidus made his way to the back of the group, where he wouldn't have to see if the others gave him looks of either curiosity or reproach. Not that he honestly believed they would. As he passed Rikku, the Al Bhed tried to catch his eye, clearly wanting to know if he'd managed to convince Yuna to give up her pilgrimage. It was no secret that the summoner's cousin was as against the pilgrimage as Tidus or Cid. The blitzer opted to simply shake his head and lay a hand briefly on her shoulder, trying to ignore the crestfallen expression that blossomed on her face.

Yuna began to speak, drawing the guardians' attention to her. The summoner gazed at her friends one at a time, speaking their names as she did so.

"Sir Auron," she said first, "Wakka, Lulu. Kimahri. Rikku," she paused then added, "Tidus."

The blitzer met her gaze unwaveringly.

"Everyone," she went on after a deep breath. "We leave at dawn."

There were mixed reactions to this statement. Rikku's shoulders slumped visibly while Lulu and Wakka shared a glance that was neither pleased nor displeased. Auron simply nodded once and Kimahri remained stoic and silent. Tidus, for his part, found the ground between his shoes suddenly fascinating.

"And..." here the summoner paused. "I'm sorry for putting you all through this." She gave a small bow.

"And um..." Yuna seemed about to go on, albeit uncertainly but Auron interrupted her gently.

"Enough," he said, his voice losing its usual sternness, "You need your rest."

By the looks of things, the summoner wasn't the only one. The words suddenly reminded them all of how long it had been since they slept and how much they had endured in that time. Yuna nodded.

"Yes," she agreed. "Goodnight."

The party settled themselves haphazardly on the ground of the small clearing, but still fairly close to one another and while the night was fairly cold, the ground was at least soft. Even so, Tidus did not expect to get much sleep and was quite surprised to close his eyes one moment only to open them the next to broad daylight. He sat up abruptly and saw that Auron was characteristically already up. Around the camp the others were also starting to stir.

"Morning," the blitzer said.

Auron nodded in reply and stood.

There was a loud groan from Wakka as he stretched. "I've had better nights, ya?" he muttered.

Tidus stood then as well and was quite surprised to find himself quite refreshed. Despite his concerns he'd slept unexpectedly well. From the looks of things, and despite Wakka's complaints, the others had also benefited from the night's rest.

"Where to next?" Rikku wanted to know.

"The Calm Lands," Lulu told her, sounding strangely subdued.

Not wanting to linger so close to Bevelle, the party quickly made their way north towards the Calm Lands and before long they mounted a crest just as the trees of Macalania thinned and began to fall back from the path and they were greeted by the vista of the endless plains known as Calm Lands. The group took a moment to marvel at the sight and drink in the beauty of both the day and view. Tidus was momentarily distracted from his worries by the brightness of the day as the sun shone over the green grass of the plains. The area that stretched before them was surrounded by hills and mountains on three sides and fell away as a steep cliff at the fourth. Beyond the plains stretched on, marred occasionally by crevices, before making way for a tall, imposing snow capped mountain. The blitzer had to wonder how long it would take them to cross.

"Long ago, the High Summoners fought Sin here," Lulu said staring out across the plains, "The road ends here. Beyond, there are no towns, no villages."

"Many summoners lose their way here," Auron observed, also looking out over the Calm Lands as if staring at a memory.

Yuna smiled and sat down on grass abruptly, then lay down in the sun. Spreading her arms wide, she smiled up at the clear sky, "I've always known where to go," she told them.

While the other guardians spread out a little, Tidus felt inclined to stay as close to Yuna possible. As he came to stand next to her she sat up and smiled at him. He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation but before he pulled Yuna to her feet, the blitzer looked at her for a moment and came to a decision. It didn't matter what it would take, but he was going to save her.

"I won't let you die," he said simply. "I'll find a way."

Yuna looked surprised at his candidness for a moment but her smile returned swiftly as the blitzer pulled her to her feet. As the party made their way down the hill into the Calm Lands, Tidus remained close to Yuna's side but his thoughts were occupied by his recent proclamation and just how he was going to make it true. Saying it out loud certainly didn't mean he could do it but it made him feel better and seeing Yuna smile lifted his spirits.

As before, the summoner's guardians spread out around her, save for Tidus who walked alongside her. No one made any comment on this, nor did they try and prevent it, which made the blitzer both grateful and curious. Lulu in particular had already made her thoughts on Yuna being involved with anyone quite clear and now that Tidus knew about the Final Summoning's dire cost, he understood why. Anyone who loved Yuna was doomed to lose her eventually. At least, that's the way it had always been. Not anymore, Tidus promised himself fervently.

The walk across the plains was long and uneventful for the first day and just as night began to fall, a small building came into view on the northern horizon. Tidus squinted towards it then smiled as he recognised one of Rin's many travel agencies. It didn't surprise him that the enterprising business man had managed to capitalise on the potential customers crossing the calm lands. The party was certainly grateful to see a place to stay for the night, none of them relishing the thought of another night spent on the ground. As the party entered the small agencies foyer an elderly man seated the counter turn toward them in mild interest which soon matured into surprised recognition.

"Father Zuke!" Lulu exclaimed upon seeing him.

The man smiled broadly and stood, revealing himself to be wearing the robes of a Yevon priest which instantly put Tidus on edge.

"Long time no see," Zuke said, his voice deep and calm. He surveyed the group and allowed his eyes to settle on the young summoner. "You are Yuna?"

The girl in question nodded while her guardians drifted closer to her automatically in light of the priest's interest.

"Hmm," Zuke cocked his head in exaggerated thoughtfulness. "You certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer."

"What you say!" Wakka blurted in anger, echoing Tidus' sentiments unknowingly.

Yuna stood a swift and decisive step forward before anyone could say anything further. "Please, tell us what has happened," she asked quickly.

Zuke nodded. "Maester Mika just issued a personal order," he told them, his tone slightly derisive. "It said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight." The priest gave a wry smile. "Or so it says," he added.

"What of Bevelle?" Auron asked, correctly pining Zuke as an ally to the party.

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent," Zuke replied with a shrug. "After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

"Convenient," Auron said musingly. "Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."

Zuke nodded his agreement. "But be careful, my friends," Zuke went on. "You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples in the future."

Rikku looked at Tidus with a bemused expression which the blitzer had to smile at. The young Al Bhed was no stranger to being an enemy of the Church.

"Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning," Yuna said with a small bow.

"Father, you came all this way to tell us this?" Lulu asked, her expression queer.

Zuke chuckled at Lulu's shrewdness. "To tell the truth, I was a little curious to see...this new summoner you are guarding," he replied, his gaze settling on Yuna again. "I hope her pilgrimage goes well."

Yuna smiled gratefully at this while Zuke switched his gaze back to Lulu. "For your sake too," he added quietly.

Lulu bowed her head briefly. "Thank you father," she said, her tone subdued.

Zuke seemed about to say something further but then stopped and smiled. "I must be off," he said instead. "I shall pray for all of you."

The priest bowed and executed the prayer gesture, which Lulu copied automatically. As soon as Zuke had exited the travel agency the black mage turned and looked at Tidus expectantly.

Tidus smiled, knowing that she was anticipating his question. He obliged by asking, "Who was that?"

"Until half a year ago, he was a summoner. Wakka and I were his guardians," Lulu told him.

Tidus looked surprised at this.

Wakka gave a laugh that sounded somewhat embarrassed. "It was kind of a short pilgrimage, ya?" he said.

"He gave up halfway. Here, on this plain," Lulu added. "Now, he is a monk at the Bevelle temple. This is my third pilgrimage as a guardian. Father Zuke was my second. And my first, well...it ended here, too. I've never been to the lands beyond." She stopped suddenly, aware of how candid she was being. "Mt. Gagazet towers to the north, and Zanarkand lies beyond that," she concluded abruptly.

Tidus felt a shiver at this news. "So close?" he questioned wondering why he suddenly felt apprehensive.

"We will arrive at Gagazet tomorrow," Auron told him. "We will rest here tonight." The man in red approached the counter upon saying this, in order to secure their rooms. The rest of the party spread out, relaxing slightly but Yuna stayed next to Tidus, looking at him with a touch of concern. The blitzer smiled at her and took her hand, leading her outside. Once there, he sat down on the grass and looked out across the plains.

"Sit with me?" he asked Yuna simply, looking up at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, obliging.

"Yes," he replied. "I just...it's getting so close."

"I'm sorry," she said lowering her gaze.

"Don't apologize," he contradicted her. "It's not your fault."

Yuna nodded grateful then pursed her lips in thought. "So we are officially traitors then," she mused.

"Let them say what they want," Tidus said quickly.

"I'm not worried," Yuna replied then blushed and plucked at the grass. "Well, maybe a little. It's so hard not to be."

"It's okay to worry," Tidus told her, thinking of his own endless worrying about her safety. "And if it gets too rough, just yell."

Yuna chuckled. "I might just do that," she said teasingly. She looked across the plains thoughtfully. The bright grass was turning dull as the sun slowly set and long shadows were creeping across the ground as heralds to the approaching night.

"I wonder if my father got lost here," she said softly.

"Maybe," Tidus replied with a grin. "With my old man helping him."

"Maybe I'll ask Sir Auron," Yuna added.

Tidus laughed. "That grouch," he said, his tone fond despite himself. "He never tells me anything."

Yuna echoed his mirth with a giggle then she cleared her throat and adopted a deeper tone. "That is none of your business," she said, impersonating Auron.

Tidus laughed even harder, flopping onto his back. "Not that he keeps out of other people's business, you know what I mean?" he said trying to catch his breath.

Yuna nodded, still laughing. She turned as the sound of the door opening reached their ears. Auron looked out them blankly.

Yuna blushed at their antics and cleared her throat again. "Sir Auron?"

"It's getting dark," the man in red said simply which Tidus translated into, come inside. The blitzer rolled to his knees with a sigh and climbed to his feet, offering his hand to Yuna once he was standing.

The summoner pressed her lips together to keep from giggling as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. Auron stepped aside, allowing Yuna to enter the agency first.

"Messy," the legendary guardian said as Tidus followed. The blitzer paused, unsure.

"What is?" he asked, as he entered the dim interior of the agency.

"Yevon. Mika and Seymour are not of one mind," Auron replied as he shut the door behind him. "Remember what Seymour said last we met?"

Tidus made a face, clearly recalling the half-Guado's mad ramblings on destroying Spira in order to save it. "How could I forget?" he muttered.

"I do not think Mika will concur," Auron went on, pausing in the foyer. "If Yevon founders, so will Spira."

The man in red left him with these words, heading for his room. Tidus watched him, pondering what he'd been told. He agreed with what Auron had concluded but he still didn't think the Church should be allowed to continue deceiving the people. If they were to defeat Sin without the help of the Final Summoning or the teachings of Yevon it would leave the Church in a poor state but the people would find new hope with Sin gone.

"Hey, Tidus," Rikku's voice called him from a small seating area to the left of the check in counter. The Al Bhed was peering at him with wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" the blitzer asked as he approached.

"She's not stopping is she?" Rikku asked bluntly.

Tidus stopped and sighed. "No," he agreed. "Yuna...she's made her decision."

Rikku looked down at the floor. "But, I can't just let her go," she said quietly.

Tidus sat down in the armchair opposite the one occupied by the Al Bhed girl. "We won't have to," he assured her. "We'll save Yuna even if she calls the Final Aeon."

Rikku looked at him dubiously. "But how?"

Tidus paused, wondering the same thing himself. "I'll think of a way," he said firmly.

"But what if you can't?" Rikku insisted.

Tidus sighed and sat back. "That's enough," he said. "It always 'but this' or 'but that' with you."

Rikku looked taken aback for a moment. "But-" she started.

"Let's think together," Tidus told her, before she could protest further.

"Okay," Rikku agreed with a happy smile.

"And if we can't think of something..." Tidus paused, not wanting to consider the implications of what he'd said. "We'll think of a way," he said finally, his tone firm.

Rikku obviously took comfort from his confidence, because she nodded her agreement easily. The blitzer just wished he felt a confident as he sounded.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	56. Chapter 56

Trying to keep the momentum going here. Playing FFIX has really put him in a Final Fantasy frame of mind. It helps to motivate me :)

From next year I'll be working from home, so I should hopefully have more time for stuff like this. Also, I'm on holiday from next week. Who knows, maybe I'll wrap this up by the end of the year.

* * *

The next morning Tidus awoke to find Wakka, with whom he was sharing a room, already up but still sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the ground between his feet. The younger blitzer sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

Wakka looked up in surprise. "You're awake," he observed pointlessly. He shrugged at Tidus' question. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff. When I was guarding Zuke...I already told you this, ya? 'Bout when I was too into the game to be a good guardian?"

Tidus nodded, remembering their conversation when he'd first been washed up on Besaid.

"So when Father Zuke said he wanted out..." Wakka went on. "Tell you the truth, I was kinda glad."

Tidus nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get that," he said in agreement, thinking of Yuna. "What about this time?"

Wakka looked uncomfortable and stood. "Yuna's made up her mind," he said stoically.

"But you want her to give up too, right?" Tidus insisted.

Wakka paused in the act of shrugging on his shirt. "Doesn't matter what I want," he said quietly. "Come on," he added in a louder voice. "We'll miss breakfast."

Tidus watched the older blitzer leave the room then heaved a sigh and climbed out of his bed to get dressed. When he eventually entered the foyer of the travel agency, he found the others already up and sitting around a long table. After a quick breakfast, the group gathered their belongings and left the travel agency. Upon exiting the small building, Kimahri looked toward the towering mountain of Gagazet in the distance, where the sun was only touching the very peaks, and sniffed deeply.

Tidus glance up at him and was surprised to see nostalgia on the Ronso's face.

"Gagazet is Ronso land," Kimahri said out loud, sensing the blitzer's gaze without looking down.

Tidus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "We might meet your family," he said with a smile.

The Ronso shook his head. "Kimahri has no family," he contradicted.

"Oh," Tidus let his face fall. "Sorry."

"But, Kimahri not alone," the Ronso went on, looking down at the blitzer finally. Tidus almost expected him to smile, but he didn't and instead headed off across the plains.

The party's second day on the plains was much like the first, with very little to break the tedium of their march. According to Auron, the path that would take them from the Calm Lands to Mount Gagazet was to the North East of the plains and it reminded Tidus that, unlike Wakka and Lulu, Auron had previously completed a pilgrimage and knew what awaited them on the other side of the mountain. Not that he was giving much away. As they walked Tidus let his gaze wander to the mountain looming ever closer and cast this thoughts back to the city of Zanarkand, his Zanarkand. It had been backed by a snow capped mountain range but Tidus had never been beyond it. In fact he couldn't remember anyone who had.

After many hours of walking, around the time that Tidus judged to be mid afternoon, a gap in the one of the cliffs became apparent before them and Auron made a beeline for it, leading the party toward what was clearly the path out of the Calm Lands. Beyond the crevice was a small sandy area enclosed by tall cliffs. To the North, two paths lead away, one downward into a valley and the other upward toward the mountain. Before the upward leading path was a wooden bridge which was being blocked by two Guado guards. Behind them was a large stone object, which looked like some sort of machine to Tidus' eyes. He dismissed it to focus his attention on the two Guado, who watched the party as they approached.

"Halt!" one of them called.

With little choice, the party obliged and Tidus let his hand stray to his sword.

"Summons from Lord Seymour," the Guado went on. "You are to come with us."

"We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour," Yuna told him with a frown.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed, stepping up next to the summoner. "So out of our way."

"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come!" the second Guado demanded, his expression furious.

"I warn you, the Maester doesn't need you alive," the first Guado said, stepping aside. Without warning the stone object behind them, which Tidus had taken to be a machine, unfolded itself with a grinding of stone against stone to reveal a tall, imposing Golem with arms longer than its own body, ending in fists larger than a full grown Chocobo. With surprising speed for its bulk, the Golem charged, swinging its huge fist at the summoner.

Tidus reacted instantly, wrapping an arm around Yuna's waist he leapt backward, easily taking her clear of the danger and depositing her next to Lulu who had already raised her hands in order to cast magic. Tidus drew his sword swiftly, exchanged a glance with Auron who drew his own blade with a nod, and sped forward to the right, while the legendary guardian mimicked him on the left. As they circled behind the Golem, there was a crash of purple lightning and the monster stagger briefly before turning its attention towards the source of the magic. Before it could start forward however Rikku leapt forward and waved her arms in front of the Golem's face.

"Over here!" she cried, then easily cart wheeled away as a fist came crashing down.

As the monster turned to pursue her, it received a well aimed Blitzball to the head, distracting it yet again at which point Tidus and Auron attacked it from behind. The legendary guardian scythed his blade towards the creature's legs while Tidus leapt onto its back and jammed the point of his sword into the base of the Golem's neck, hoping to dislodge its head. At the same time the blitzer was doing this, Kimahri charged between flailing arms and drove his spear into the Golem's middle. Auron's attack managed to destroy one of the legs which led the creature to topple slowly following their relentless assault. Unable to wrench his spear free in time Kimahri let go of his weapon and instead ran toward Rikku who was in the path of the falling monster. The Ronso scooped her up over one shoulder and carried her clear, despite her protestations of being manhandled.

Tidus also had little choice but to relinquish his hold on his weapon before leaping clear of the falling monster. Being so high up off the ground, he braced himself for the impact expecting it to hurt but just an instant before he landed he felt the unmistakable feeling of magic being cast on him. The blitzer hit the ground and rolled, but regained his feet almost instantly not even winded. A crash from behind him, told him the Golem had had a less graceful fall.

"Is it dead?" Rikku wanted to know, from where she was still perched on Kimahri's shoulder. The Ronso shook his head as he placed the Al Bhed girl on her feet.

"Never alive," he contradicted.

"Golems are animated clay," Lulu supplied upon seeing Rikku's confused face.

The Al Bhed rolled her eyes. "Alright, then is it defeated?"

"I believe so," Lulu replied, inspecting the fallen monster. "Look, the clay is starting to fall apart."

True to her word, the magic that had held the Golem together was gone, resulting in the monster's slow decay.

"What happened to those two Guado?" Wakka wanted to know, looking around.

"Headed back to Bevelle no doubt," Auron replied simply.

"I have a question," Tidus said, as he retrieved his sword from the disintegrating monster and sheathed it. "Why am I not writhing around on the ground in pain?"

"No need to sound disappointed," Lulu quipped quickly much to the general mirth of the rest of the party.

Yuna smiled both at the laughter and at the blitzer. "I cast a protect spell on you," she explained. "It lessens physical damage."

"Really?" Tidus grinned. "Neat."

Yuna laughed. "You said the same thing when I healed your arm in Kilika," she observed.

Tidus chuckled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment then paused as something occurred to him. "If the protect spell only lessens the damage then does that mean curing magic can only heal certain wounds?"

Yuna blinked in surprise at his perspicacity. "Yes, that's right," she replied. "A graze can be healed in a moment, but more serious wounds take time to heal. White magic can only do so much."

"I see," Tidus said thoughtfully.

Wakka took a step forward and caught the blitzer's head in the crook of his arm. "So no more jumping onto the backs of Golems, ya?" he said teasingly.

"Hey, it worked," Tidus protested, trying unsuccessfully to free himself.

"I believe that was me," Auron pointed out blandly heading toward the downward path.

"You're going to wrong way, old man," Tidus called after him by way of reply. The legendary guardian ignored him and continued down the path to the valley.

"That way leads down into the valley," Lulu told him before following.

"I kinda figured but why are we going this way?" Tidus wondered as the rest of the party followed.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing," Rikku told him as she passed by.

Tidus watched them go for a moment then shrugged and jogged to catch up. Upon arriving at the bottom of the path with the rest of the party, the blitzer saw Lulu and Auron standing before the mouth of a cave. Within was dark and the air coming from it was stale.

Rikku peered around the edge, squinting her eyes. "Where are we?"

"The fayth is inside," Lulu told her. Tidus looked at her in surprise and he wasn't the only one. Both Rikku and Yuna looked equally astonished.

"As are fiends," the black mage added, her expression tight.

Wakka made a sharp noise of realisation. "Hey, is this were...?"

Lulu took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," she confirmed.

"Where what?" Tidus wanted to know.

"The summoner I guarded on my first pilgrimage...died here," Lulu told him softly.

The blitzer went utterly still at this news, his face mirroring his shock. The death of a summoner, any summoner, was not something he wanted to contemplate at that moment. Yuna drifted closer to the black mage and put a comforting hand on her arm. Lulu smiled gratefully.

"Let's go," she told her young charge. "The fayth awaits."

"We don't have to-" Yuna started to reply.

"It's okay," Lulu replied, cutting her off. "I am stronger now. And we will need all the help we can get to defeat Sin."

The summoner hesitated then nodded her assent. The interior of the cave was gloomy as they entered but not completely dark. Despite the dark walls and strange mist that wrapped around their ankles as they walked, occasional gaps and crevices in the ceiling allowed light to enter. As they moved deeper into the cliff wall, the cave began to meander and form a path of sorts. Rikku rubbed her arms unconsciously as they walked, even though the air was not cold.

"What's a fayth doing in a place like this?" she questioned.

Tidus shrugged, wondering the same thing. "Don't ask me," he said by way of reply.

"They say it was stolen from a temple long ago," Lulu told them from the front of the group.

"Why?" Tidus wanted to know.

"With no fayth, summoners cannot train," Auron explained. "Without training, they cannot call the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why."

Tidus slowed his pace, his eyes automatically drifted to where Yuna was walking ahead of him.

"And then the summoner won't die!" Rikku concluded suddenly.

Wakka nodded his agreement. "That must have been what the thief was thinking," he surmised.

Silence greeted this statement as each party member had their own thoughts on the matter.

"I kind of agree with him," Tidus said suddenly, choosing to voice his out loud.

No one replied to this but neither did they contend it. The group continued through the dark passageways with little to mark their passing. With only one direction to follow they soon exited the tunnel into a larger cave that was brightly lit by a large hole in the ceiling. At the opposite end was a familiar metal doorway which clearly led to the Chamber of the Fayth. Before it, pyreflies were swirling it a tight bunch with contracted as they approached. Before long the pyreflies began to take a humanoid form.

Wakka stopped short. "Another Guado fiend?" he wondered, readying his attack ball.

"No," Kimahri shook his head in contradiction as the form solidified. "An unsent."

Lulu took a quick step forward, her face showing her alarm as the form became recognizable as a woman, dressed in robes. "It's you...is it not, Lady Ginnem?" she stuttered, her face pale. The form remained silent and translucent, either unable to take to take on a solid dorm or unwilling. The black mage look down. "Forgive me," she murmured. "I was too young."

Behind her Auron gave Yuna a significant look which the summoner correctly perceived. She bit her lip and raised her staff to start performing the sending but before she could continue, the unsent summoner raised her arm and brought it down abruptly causing a sudden gale to blow. Yuna stopped with in surprise and shielded her face.

Lulu looked up at the figure of Ginnem. "There's no human left in you now..." she said softly.

The spectre before them simple stared at the black mage in silence, offering no insight. Lulu took another unsteady breath, "Very well, then," she said, her voice hitched ever so slightly as she spoke. "Allow me to perform my last duty to you. My last as your guardian."

The black mage raised both her arm above her head and crossed her hands. At the same time, the image of Lady Ginnem spread her arms wide and the symbols of a summoning etched themselves into the air around her. Lulu's eyes widened slightly even as she whispered _Firaga_ and brought her arms around in a sweeping motion. Fire engulfed the space where Ginnem stood, swirling around like a tornado. Tidus watched in wide eyed amazement at the powerful spell and there was a gasp from Yuna. By the time the fire cleared, Ginnem was gone and in her place stood an aeon unlike any Tidus had ever seen.

To his eyes the aeon appeared almost humanoid, although his face was anything but. The blitzer couldn't make up his mind whether or not the birdlike features were a mask or the aeon's actual face. His colourful robes did little to diminish his menacing appearance and at his feet an equally colourful dog stood, leaning back on its haunches and eyeing the party suspiciously. As the last of the flames from Lulu's fire spell subsided, the aeon drew his sword, a thin deadly looking Katana and raised it.

"Yojimbo," Lulu said, naming the aeon from memory. "The Bodyguard."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
